The Sound of Raiu
by Maimi C
Summary: The finale. Hana reaches out for more power to fight the arrancar Namiko, a creature with her mother's face. Kaminari reaches Bankai. This is the end.
1. Chapter 1

Hana sat on the balcony of her hotel room in her pajamas. The moon was high in the sky and the sun had long since gone down. A light breeze tussled her short brown hair.

"What a waste of time," she moaned as she leaned her arms and head on the railing. _ I've been here for almost a month and still nothing, no sign of anything,_ she berated herself,_ I came here to find answers and the only thing I've found were more questions. _She sighed deeply. _ On top of that: there are so many hollows, I was forced to take off my Sheishin Hyoushi, the ring that binds my powers. It was the only way to fight the hollow off._

She stood and headed back inside. She readied for bed, brushing her hair and teeth. and climbed into bed.

"I'll find something soon," she reassured herself, "I'll try again tomorrow, I should have more luck then, someone had to have known her."

Her mother was Japanese, but her father was American. Her mother died when she was younger and she didn't know her father. She'd come to Japan in hopes that she'd be able to learn something about her mother. Friends, family, anything. But her searches were fruitless. No one knew her mother, and so far, no school had had her attend.

She took a deep breathe as she stared at the ceiling. Then she closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

…

Rukia waited in the designated location. She stood stiffly and waited for her brother to arrive through the Senkai Gate.

"How long are we going to wait?" Kurosaki whined as he leaned against a tree.

"I'm not sure," Rukia informed, "you must be patient."

Before she'd finished the gate appeared and opened. Three butterflies exited, followed by Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai and Lieutenant Hinomori.

"Nii-sama," Rukia greeted.

"Renji, you Rukia and Hinomori will head that way," he pointed to his left, "Ichigo, you're with me. We'll communicate using the Hell's Butterflies."

"Yes, sir!" Abarai said in a nod.

"Remember, this is track and contain," the Captain told him, "but if you believe there is a real threat to yourselves or humans, you may act as necessary."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo demanded, "you may act as necessary? We don't even know what this is."

It had been just over twenty-four hours since he and Rukia had felt the overpowering reiatsu. Rukia had been able to make a recording of it and send it back to soul society, but who or where it came from was still unknown.

"What's that?" Rukia asked Hinomori as she pulled out a device and turned it on.

"It will record the flow of reiatsu," she told Rukia, "that way even if it eludes capture, we can observe the signature and track it again in the future. Basically it's more advance then the device you have, this is still a prototype."

"Wow," Rukia said in surprise, "that's amazing."

"Let's go," Abarai said quickly before dashing off.

…

Hana woke suddenly, she'd had an active dream again, but as usual she couldn't remember it. It was so active in fact that she was sure she'd rolled off the bed entirely. She groaned a little and pulled the sheets up to her, the floor would be fine, less distance to fall.

"I said, wake up, woman!" came a voice from behind her.

Her eyes shot open and she inhaled sharply. She suddenly felt sick, had she left the balcony door open? She searched the darkness for who the voice belonged to, but could see nothing. She tried to keep calm, she would have to get out of the room quickly, but how? Her eyes fell on the door to the hall.

Hana moved to her feet swiftly and headed for the door. But her path was suddenly blocked by a man. He grabbed her forearms firmly.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked with a sneer.

In the dark she could barely see him, his hair was white, and on his left jaw there was the jaw bones of some animal. "Wha- What do you want?" she asked trying to sound tough as she tried to jerk her arms out of his grasp.

"I have no need to tell you," he informed, his tone cocky and malicious.

She resorted to her last defense, she planted her knee hard into his groin. He let her go and she rushed towards the window, not looking back. She stepped out onto the balcony and then realized that she couldn't go anywhere. She was on the fourth floor.

He moved somewhere inside the room, in the darkness.

She climbed onto the chair at the railing and jumped over the railing, she prayed the pool below was deep enough that she wouldn't break her neck in the fifty foot fall. Hana formed into a dive, and hit the water with almost no splash. She put her hands protectively over her head and face so that she wouldn't smash her face into the bottom.

Hana swam to the edge and pulled herself up, her face burned from the impact into the water. She took a moment to breathe deeply and look back up to her room. No movement, nothing. Had he left? Was he coming downstairs for her right now?

"Behind you," his voice was soft and taunting.

Hana was filled with panic, how had he gotten to the ground? Maybe there was more then one. She didn't move, she was afraid to.

"Good, you understand," he said, his tone still mocking.

"Why?" was all she could say, it was hard for her to breathe, she felt like she was being swallowed by a hollow, a power so strong it was suffocating.

His hand was on her, at the back of her neck, just barely holding her in place.

Hana was soaked from head to toe, her her hair sticking to her face and neck. Her pajamas were heavy and cold, she was barefoot._ I can't just not do something,_ she resolved, _I'll have to fight back. Hol__low or no, I'm in serious danger._

She slowly moved her left hand to her right and slipped the ring off. She could feel her reiatsu explode in a wave of pressure.

She knew he felt it too, he moved defensively this time. His hands were off of her and she jumped away, turning to face him. She got a better look at him, now with all the street lights around. He was tall, dressed in white and there was a whole in his abdomen.

"A hollow?" she asked almost unbelieving, "how-?"

He bridged the gap between them and slammed his opened hand, fingers first into her shoulder. It pierced her skin and she let out a scream of pain and shock. Blood splattered outward, and she found she was barely able to move. He pulled his hand back and she fell to the ground.

"It's pointless to fight me," he informed her, "you've never come across anything like me before."

She didn't move, she only held her hand over her bleeding wound, her breathing was rapid and panicked.

"Now," he reached down and forced his hands into her chest, "that is not the form you'll do best in."

Hana screamed in agony as she tried to pull away, her hands on his, tears rolling down her face. She felt like someone was ripping her bones out of her body through her skin, as if her skin were a really big bandage he was slowly pulling off. "Stop!" she tried to scream, but wasn't sure it had come out that way.

…

A scream pierced the air and drew their attention. Ichigo stopped. The scream was gone. He dashed off in the direction of the scream.

"Kurosaki!" Byakuya yelled after him.

"Looking for that reiatsu is your job, keeping these people safe is mine," he said as he ran off.

Byakuya followed closely on his heals, knowing he was right.

They both stopped when they saw it, Grimjow had a woman on the ground and he was ripping her soul from her body.

"Is she?" Ichigo started but didn't finish. She woman's soul resembled a shinigami closely. Her black robes, trimmed in white. Regardless, she was still in need of help from the hands of a hollow. "Grimjow!" he boomed, drawing the Espada's attention.

Grimjow didn't look up, he knew who was there. He ripped the woman's soul from her body and tossed her to the side.

She didn't move at first, she only breathed heavily. Ichigo couldn't see her face to see if she was okay, he could only hope he'd made it in time.

"What are you doing Grimjow?" Ichigo demanded.

"Tch, like I have to tell you," he scoffed, then stepped to the unmoving woman, picking her up by the collar of her robes.

Ichigo pulled out his sword, and took a step forward.

Grimjow held the woman up, a sneer on his face. Her body was limp, her head rolled back a little and they could see that she was still moving.

Ichigo recognized the reiatsu flowing out of the woman, it was the same he'd felt the day before. She was the one they were searching for.

Hana lifted her hand up, she slowly placed it on Grimjow's face.

"What are you doing, wo-"but he couldn't finish.

Hana had forced her reiatsu out of her body in a fast and hard shot through her hand, landing a harsh ball of fire on Grimjow.

He dropped her, "you little Bitch!" he spat, coming at her, again.

She shot again, this time the ball of fire was bigger, and it engulfed him. But a burning pain ran through her hand and she yelped in surprise and pain, and dropped to her knees holding her wrist.

Abarai, Rukia and Hinomori had arrived in time to see the move, they all stared in wonder.

"Kido, without any incantation? No summoning name? Nothing?" Rukia looked at the young woman in shock.

"She really is dangerous," Hinomori confirmed, "that kind of power could destroy many things in this world if left unchecked."

Abarai and Captain Kuchiki only nodded, they let Ichigo take care of Grimjow.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled, "stop picking on little girls and fight someone who would be a fair match."

"Tch," Grimjow met his glare, "are you trying to say that you would be a match for me?"

"I'm just saying maybe you should try it," Ichigo challenged.

"Whatever," Grimjow said, suddenly uninterested, "you're not worth it." He turned around and entered a gate to Huecto Mundo, and was gone.

Ichigo stared at the now empty space in anger. "Coward," he said quietly. He couldn't believe Grimjow would just walk away from a fight, it wasn't his style.

Hana got to her feet, rushed over to her body and stared down in horror. "Am I-" something caught in her throat, "Am I dead?" she reached out and picked up her ring from the ground, she tucked it into the waist of her pants quickly.

"You're not dead," Abarai informed her harshly.

"Stay back!" Hana had spun around and held her hand out in warning.

"Take it easy," he told her stepping closer.

"Stop!" she fired nailing him in the stomach and throwing him backwards, "Stay away!" she ordered her hand still out. It burned as if it were on fire, but if that was the only way to defend herself, she would have to do it again.

Hinomori stepped closer and began an incantation, as she finished she watched the woman slump to the ground.

Hana's vision blurred and sleep crept up on her, she tried to fight it off, but was having a hard time. "What is this?" she asked to no one in particular, Soon she was completely on the ground only barely conscious.

"Hinomori?" Rukia asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she answered, "she's fighting the spell. It makes it harder to complete."

But after another moment or so, Hana was completely out.

…

"State your name," came a voice from somewhere.

Hana's head pounded, and her hands felt like she'd put them straight into a fire. It was like a hangover, the light hurt her eyes and her head pounded harder. She draped an arm over her eyes and groaned in discomfort.

"State your name," came the voice again.

Hana wished that the headache had been caused by a hangover, at least then she'd know she'd had fun recently. But as she lay there, her memory returned, the bizarre events that had happened outside her hotel.

"State your name," the voice was more persistent, even irritated.

"Fuck off!" she growled without moving.

"This will be recorded as a failure to comply," the voice said with finality. Footsteps moved away, a door opened and closed and she hoped he'd left.

"Whatever," Hana said as she peeked from under her arm. There was no one nearby and she was in a cell. She laid on a futon on the floor in an empty cell.

For a moment she wondered how long she'd been laying there. Who had brought her to wherever it was that she was? Was she able to get out maybe?

…

"Anything?" the Captain asked without looking up from his paperwork.

"Nothing, sir," the young man said, his back stiff, "but if you give me a little more-"

"How's the Lieutenant?" he interrupted.

"The Lieutenant is recovering in the-" this time the door to the office swung open and Abarai entered. The young man looked flustered after being interrupted again.

"Captain," Abarai put his hands down on the edge of the desk, leaning down so that Byakuya would understand he was serious, "let me interrogate the prisoner."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Byakuya informed flatly.

"Sir," Abarai insisted.

"Lieutenant, I don't think that's a good idea. We've not been ordered to execute the woman," he said finally looking up from his papers, then he added, "and please shut the door on your way out."

The Lieutenant stared for a moment longer, his mouth opened slightly. Then he stood up straight and turned towards the door. He glared at the young man in front of him. "I suppose you'll be interrogating her?"

The young man nodded fearfully.

"Try not to piss yourself," Abarai spat angrily as he pushed past him on his way out. He shut the door behind himself as he left.

Byakuya returned his attention to the papers in front of him. "Do not take anything the Lieutenant says too seriously. His pride has been wounded, he was recently beaten up by a girl."

"I didn't see you stopping her!" came Abarai's voice from the other side of the closed door accompanied by a fitful kick.

The young man nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden realization that the Lieutenant was still listening, but it seemed that Captain Kuchiki knew he was there.

…

Hana had finally regained her grounding, although she still felt as though she might hurl at any given moment. She'd sat up and scooted to the back of the futon, against the wall, pulling her feet up in font of her, and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked to no one. She looked at her hand, it was red and blistered, there was even a place where the skin had completely burned away. It was tender and painful to even move around. Suddenly she realized she wasn't wearing her ring anymore. She'd picked it up, but instead of putting it on, she'd put it away.

She pulled out her ring and slipped it on, wincing as she pushed it across a burn on her finger. She felt almost claustrophobic suddenly. She wasn't sure where she was, or if she was even safe. She knew of the shinigami, but she'd never actually interacted with them. When she'd seen them, she pretended not to. She wasn't sure what they would do to her if they knew she could see them.

On top of all that she knew that she'd brought all of this on herself. If she had just kept the ring on, maybe she could've outrun the hollow, or at least outrun it far enough that a shinigami would notice it, but she'd acted before thinking and exposed herself to anyone who was watching.

The door opened again and she stood up, readying herself for who might enter. A young man came in carrying a food tray.

Suddenly a thought came to her and her growling stomach almost tempted her to stop. As the young man opened the cell door she pushed it quickly into his face. Food went flying everywhere, and the young man went down in a huff and guffaw.

"Sorry," she yelled as she jumped over him and rushed out the door.

…

Hell's Butterflies went out in all directions of Seireitei, spreading the message to every shinigami. They informed them of the escaped prisoner, and her potential to cause great problems, she was a highly dangerous person who must be captured with caution, and alive.

The stealth forces hard already spread out searching. The Third, Ninth and Tenth Squads were to search as a group. The Sixth squad had moved out the minute she'd escaped.

Her reiatsu could barely be felt, no matter where she was, it would hard to find her. The Twelfth quad were busy searching the monitors, and scanning different sections of Seireitei. And the Second Squad had sent out a small number of members in search of the escapee.

…

Hana wasn't sure where exactly she was, at first glance it looked like an old high school stadium, run down in neglect, but she wasn't sure. She'd rushed into the tower, hoping to find somewhere to hide inside. It was run down, the walls were cracked and the stairs were broken in places. She walked up halfway before finding that the staircase ended entirely.

She sat down, leaning against the wall to watch the entrance. There wasn't anywhere to run to in there, but she wasn't sure where it was she was supposed to run to. This was not the real world, she realized that, something was very different.

She could hear people outside, running around, looking for her. Most of it was off in the distance, that didn't bother her. But the closer ones made her a little nervous.

Eventually, she knew, she'd have to leave her hiding place. She would need a better place to hide. She sighed heavily.

"My God," she said in despair, "what is going on?"

She remained quiet for some time, listening to the sounds outside the tower. Her curiosity was getting to her, but she knew better then to leave.

Soon, the color of the sunlight in the doorway began to change. A red tinge began to fill the empty tower. She looked closer at her hands, she wouldn't be able to do much more even if her life depended on it, they felt raw and still ached and burned.

There was movement and Hana looked to the door.

He stood unmoving in the doorway, he knew she could see him, but he didn't move.

Hana's eye grew big and she stood up again, leaning into the wall.

He was tall, with short black hair, a tattoo of 69 on his left cheek, accompanied by a long gray horizontal stripe that stopped after it crossed the bridge of his nose. Three vertical marks ran down his face over his right eye. He had no sleeves on his robes and wore a black choker and arm band.

His eyes met up with hers and she was afraid to move. Frozen in the fact that she wouldn't be able to get away. She'd been at the top of the remaining stairs, it was at least another ten feet till they continued and then nothing. They went nowhere but up and there would be no where to run then.

"Damn," she swore at herself for not thinking.

He slowly walked up the steps, knowing she wouldn't go anywhere. He didn't make any threatening advances and kept all his movements fluid. He knew that if he startled her, there could be a real problem with the buildings questionable stability. They could both be in danger.

She felt trapped, he was halfway to her, and there was no way out. He blocked her only exit. She had only a few steps left behind her, then nothing. She took a small step back, towards the top.

"Lieutenant!" said a man from the doorway.

Hana turned her head, there were seven men standing at the opening. Her breathe caught, each carried a katana and seemed ready for battle.

She touched the wall and forced her reiatsu out into it. With her Sheishin Hyoushi on it wasn't much, but it made the building shake just enough that they looked nervous.

"Don't do that!" the man said, his face was still calm, but his voice was commanding, slightly angry, "this whole place will come down on us."

"Stay back!" she had hoped that maybe that was her answer. The one thing she could use to save herself from them.

He stepped closer again, at the same fluid pace as before, but he didn't say anything else.

She did it again, forcing her reiatsu into the walls of the old tower. They shook again, slightly more violently, enough to startle even her.

"No more," he instructed, his voice deeper, commanding, his face unchanged.

She almost took another step back, but realized there was nothing else. "Get back!" she ordered. He was only seven steps away, almost close enough that he could reach out and touch her.

He took another step.

She forced more reiatsu into the wall and the building shook harder.

"Get out of here!" he ordered his men.

The staircase swayed and began to crumble, at the edges first then creeping inside.

Hana had stopped pouring her reiatsu into the walls, but the shaking didn't stop, and the crumbling continued. She began to panic. "Shit," she said moving towards the wall. He was there, she bumped into him.

"Come on," he told her, but in her fear she pulled away. "This whole building is going to collapse! Let's go!"

He'd begun to usher her down the stairs by the back of her robes and her elbow, but the walls began to fall and she instinctively covered her head and neck. He held onto her tightly and pulled her to the edge to jump down, but they were a few stories up still and she was too afraid to jump.

"Move!" he ordered pushing.

"I can't! I'll never make that!" she yelled back, her voice high with fear and her feet stepping back in self preservation.

The ceiling began to fall in huge chunks around them. The man grabbed her around her chest and held her tight, he almost picked her up, then jumped to the floor below, but as they went a massive stone landed in the doorway.

"Dammit!" he swore.

…

From outside the seven men watched the tower fall, hoping their Lieutenant would emerge unscathed. But it didn't seem that was going to happen. The rubble stopped falling finally, but the tower was no more. It lay in complete ruins before them.

"Go find Captain Kuchiki and report what happened," said one of the men, "the rest of us will dig out the Lieutenant."

For a moment no one moved.

"Go!" he ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

The report spread quickly, Captain Kuchiki reported it to the Captain Commander, and the Fourth Squad was to send three people to accompany Lieutenant Abarai and his group. They were to be wary of the woman and to keep their distance unless absolutely necessary.

Abarai departed, Hanataro and two others followed his group closely at first, but fell behind quickly.

…

"Ngg," Hana moaned as she rolled her head to the side.

"Are you all right?" came a voice from above her, it was the man, the one who'd taken her and jumped off the stairs. It was too dark to see anything, there was no light at all.

She tried to move but pain shot through her leg, her foot was caught under something. She gasped in sudden pain.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice held concern. It surprised her to hear his tone.

"N- nothing," she lied, her voice still groggy, "what-?" she almost asked what happened, but it all rushed back to her in one shameful moment. "Oh God," she moaned for a brief moment. "I'm so stupid."

He nearly laughed but stopped himself. "This is really not the time to to be making those kinds of revelations," he informed her.

Something dripped on her cheek, and she flinched instinctively. It dripped again and she pulled her hand up to touch it. It was wet, warm and coming from right above her. She reached up to find the source. Her hand met his face. She pulled it back quickly, mumbling an apology.

He shifted himself and she could hear the rocks around them moving, and his hands planted on either side of her shoulders.

She suddenly realized what exactly had happened. They were trapped under the fallen tower and he'd shielded her from the falling stones. "Are you hurt?" she asked, her voice filled with guilt and concern.

"No," he said shortly.

She realized what it was that as dripping onto her face. Blood. His blood, he'd been struck by a falling rock and he was bleeding from somewhere. She suddenly wished she could see his face. "I'm sorry," she said genuinely, her voice soft and low.

There was a long silence, she wasn't sure how long they'd be there and she felt guilty. Not only had she destroyed an entire building, but she'd managed to get someone hurt and both him and her trapped beneath the mess she'd made.

She reached up again, touching his face, she followed the trail of blood with her fingers.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice stern again.

She found it, a spot just past her fingers, she could barely get to it. "I think I know how to do this right," she said.

"Do what?" he sounded concerned and almost moved to stop her, but his hands were bracing his body. "Stop," he told her.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to help," she told him calmly. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, she imagined a warm breeze healing his wounds, her fingers tingled as low amounts of reiatsu trickled out of her.

He didn't say anything for awhile, she'd removed her hand from him and remained quietly beneath him, shielded from danger.

"I'm Hana Chiba," she told him quietly after some time.

"Shuuhei Hisagi," he said shortly.

"Thank you, Shuuhei," she said after a moment.

There was silence again for a short time, but it didn't feel so bad, it wasn't quite as awkward as before. She still felt pretty guilty, but his voice reassured her that he was not angry at her. It was warm in the little whole he'd made for them. Each one letting off body heat, and their breath filling the air.

Hisagi's breathing began to change. At first she didn't notice, but after a few moments it was clear that his body was tired, exhausted from holding up the rocks for so long.

Hana pulled off her ring.

He could feel her reiatsu rush out at him, and it nearly took his breath away. Something strange was happening. "Now, what are you doing?"

Hana reached up for his arm and followed it to his wrist. "I need you to hold this, please," she said slipping it onto his finger. She moved her hands up next to him. She put her palms on the rocks above, and pushed her reiatsu out through her hands, creating a shield around them. "It's fine," she told him, "just rest for now. This way they'll know exactly where we are in this mess, and you can rest a little. Besides, everyone's still looking for me, I'm just sending up a flare."

"Hm," came from him and she really wanted to see his face.

She could feel him moving around her. He moved his arms above and around her head, and lowered his body some. She could feel his tense muscles and the sweat that covered his body. He laid his head next to hers on his hand.

It was a little harder to breathe with his body weight on her, but this was really her fault and she couldn't just do nothing.

"What is this?" he asked.

She could only think he was referring to her ring. "Sheishin Hyoushi," she told him, "it binds reiatsu Keeps me hidden from hollows and minimized the reiatsu flowing out of me."

"It's a very clever device," he said as he felt it with his thumb, "where did you find such a thing?"

"I didn't," she answered, "my mother gave it to me. It's the only thing I have left of her."

"Did she die?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Hana told him after a moment, there was a short pause and she continued, "she died when I was little."

…

"Right here!" Abaraii told them, "I can feel her reiatsu pouring out from here. Let's get moving!" He'd already started digging away at the rocks. Two others came over to help, before long they were all elbow deep in dirt and rock.

"Do you think they're still alive?" a woman asked him.

"Of course they are!" he said full of energy, "you're talking about Lieutenant Hisagi! Remember, this man isn't going to die over something as stupid as a building falling on him!" His voice was full of confidence, but he wasn't entirely sure if Hisagi was still alive in the rubble or if he'd even be near the woman. But for the moment there weren't any other answers.

…

Hana grit her teeth, she could feel the blood as it began to slide down her arms. _I can withstand this_, she told herself and tried to push the pain from her mind like she had the pain in her foot. But this was more intense, her foot throbbed a little, but at the moment she couldn't feel it at all.

Her brain had shut off the lesser pain and only recognized the worse of the two. And for the moment the greater of the two pains was the feeling of her flesh boiling away from her hands.

Hisagi hadn't said anything since she'd taken over holding up the rocks, she wasn't sure if he was asleep or what. His body was relaxed completely and she was afraid that he could hear her struggling with the shield she'd made. She knew that her body was showing signs of stress, but if he was unconscious he may not have noticed.

"You're not dead are you?" she asked suddenly concerned that he might be.

"No," he said clearly into her ear.

She nearly sighed in relief.

"Are you getting tired?" he asked, his mouth inches from her ear, sending chills through her.

"No," she answered quickly, "I just thought: you hadn't moved in awhile."

"No," he reassured her, "I'm still here."

"Shuuhei," she started, but waited for him to respond.

"Hm?"

"Will they kill me after this?" she asked, she tried to hide her fear, but she knew it only made her sound like a coward. But her life was the only thing she had left, and there was no one left behind to remember or mourn her. "You must think me a coward," she told him, "but I just don't think I can die right now. That's all."

"I can't say for sure, but I don't think they'll kill a human," he told her.

She felt relieved, and at the same time she felt like the only person in the ocean.

"Most likely, they'll strip you of you reiatsu and your memory and return you to the real world," he informed her. He could feel her body reacting to his words. Her muscles tightened and then relax a little bit. He almost felt like he had to comfort her, but pushed the thought away. She wasn't someone who'd be here very long. Soon, they'd return her without any memory of this place, and without any memory of her power.

Hana's body felt confused. She was so happy that she wouldn't be killed and at the same time, her hands burned and bled painfully. Tears forced their way to her eyes and slid silently and unwanted down her cheeks.

Her breathing became rapid and her whole body began to stress, tensing as she tired. When her body began to shake Hisagi moved again. He returned to the place he'd been before, holding the rocks up.

"It's okay, now," he told her, his voice calming, "just rest."

She let her hands fall unhindered to her sides, she breathed heavily and as her body began to relax, she fought to stay conscious.

At first she thought the noises were just her imagination, but as they persisted, she realized they were real. "Can you hear?" she asked him.

"Yes," he answered, "it won't be long."

She could almost smile, but she felt a little sad too. Now that she was found they would strip her memory, her powers, many of the things she wanted to keep. And if they took the memories of her mother, then how lost would she be?

She realized suddenly that she could see his face. He could most likely see hers as well and she wondered if he could see the fear on her face.

Finally the rocks had been cleared away and Hisagi could move around, he stood up and looked down to her foot lodged under a large rock.

Hana was having trouble staying conscious, the blood loss, the hunger and the exhaustion of her body was pulling her into a sleep.

Hisagi quickly destroyed the rock with kido, and leaned down to pick her up. He jumped out of the hole holding her. One arm was draped across her stomach the other, like her foot, hung loosely bleeding.

"Hisagi," Abarai greeted, "you all right?"

The former nodded and walked to Hanataro, placing Hana on the ground.

"Hey, Lieutenant!" one of his men approached happy to see him, "wow, we weren't sure where to start digging, it was sure lucky we caught wind of her reiatsu."

"Yeah," he agreed, "lucky." He quickly slipped the ring off his finger and tucked it into his waistband, then turned his attention to Hana. She wasn't moving, she'd been exhausted from creating and maintaining the shield, her wounds wouldn't heal as fast.

…

Hana moaned, she was afraid to open her eyes, her hands ached. She didn't want to move, she wasn't ready for whatever was coming next. She just wanted to go back home, live like normal people. To be someone who's not being hunted down for something she can't help being.

She peeked cautiously, her hands were wrapped, she laid in a bed of sorts and she'd been covered to keep the cold off. She moved her fingers a little, they hurt, but it was to be expected after what she'd done.

"How do you feel?" came the voice of a woman. It was soft and warm, welcoming, like a mother comforting her child.

Hana sat up quickly. She stared at a woman, she was gentle looking with a white jacket over her shinigami robes. Her hair was black and pulled in front and braided.

"How are you feeling?" she asked again a gentle smile covering her face.

"I- I'm all right," Hana was confused. She looked down at her hands again, then pulled the sheets back to see her foot. It looked normal, they had healed her foot, but not her hands. It took her only a moment to understand why.

"We are not permitted to heal your hands as of right now," the woman told Hana.

"I understand," Hana said quickly, "I pose too much of a threat. Even like this I'm still a threat."

"It is only for the protection of those who live in Soul Society," the woman told her.

Hana pulled her legs up to sit cross-legged, she knew she wasn't going anywhere. Even if she had somewhere to go, she would be stopped quickly, they wouldn't be so easily tricked a second time.

"Hana," the woman began.

Hana looked at her surprised for a moment then realized that Hisagi would've told them her name, she relaxed a little.

"My name is Unohana, I am the Captain of the Fourth Squad," she informed, "you are under my care for the time being. The Central 46 is deliberating your case as we speak, we will then hand down their judgment."

"Judgment?" Hana asked mildly confused, "What did I do that was not in self-defense? I didn't ask to come here, this wasn't something I chose."

Unohana didn't answer her question. "Lieutenant Hisagi requested to put in a good word for you," she said instead, "he must be taking great pity on you, or he's impressed by something. As a Lieutenant, it will go quite a way, it may have some effect on the outcome."

Hana looked down mildly ashamed of the incident, she wasn't thinking and the fact that she had endangered others without consideration made her ashamed of herself. "Was he hurt?" she asked quietly.

"Minor scratches," Unohana informed, "nothing like your wounds. He's fine now."

Hana nodded, but didn't say anything else, she really had nothing else to say. She could only wait for judgment to be handed down from people she'd never see.

"There is something strange, though," the woman said as if taking it from nowhere, "while in the Sixth Squad brig, your reiatsu was barely noticeable. But as we sit here, my Lieutenant and I are the only ones who can walk into this room without be stricken down from it."

Hana looked at her wide-eyed, she'd completely forgotten the Sheishin Hyoushi. She'd put it on Shuuhei's hand while they were under the rocks, but where was it now? "I-" she started after a moment, even if they gave it back, it would be nearly impossible to put on over the bandages on her hands and fingers. "Sheishin Hyoushi," she said quietly.

"Binding spirit?" Unohana asked, "where did someone like you get such a thing?"

"It belonged to my mother," Hana said quietly, still not looking up.

"It makes sense," Unohana said, "where is it now?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then you'll need to learn to contain your reiatsu," the woman told her.

"Contain it?" Hana asked confused, "how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, how do you control it?" she asked, "how do you make it do all the things you want it to?"

Hana furrowed her brow, she hadn't thought about how to hide it on her own, she always thought that the Sheishin Hyoushi would be able to. She never dreamed it would be lost to her. So, she tried what the Captain of the Fourth Squad suggested. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She could feel the flow, track it as it left her body. She slowed it, not quite stopping it all together. That was too hard for her to accomplish at this time. But at least for now she had achieved a small victory over her own spirit.

She smiled and her face brightened. But as she took her attention away, she found that the reiatsu began to pour out again. So she concentrated.

"It may be hard to do at first," Unohana told her, "but the more you do it, while performing other tasks, the more it will become second nature to you, and it will become much much easier."

Hana nodded quickly. "Thank you Unohana," she smiled at the woman.

Unohana smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days, Hana had slept through most of it, but that afternoon the Central 46 finally handed down their decision. As the Hell's Butterflies went out over Seireitei that afternoon they spread the message.

Hana had finally been able to eat something, although it was only soba noodles she felt like a queen at a feast as she swallowed down her bowl. Her stomach finally settled and she watched the sun from her room as it began to fall.

Unohana came in, her expression was blank. "Hana," she began, "Central 46 has made their decision."

Hana felt almost sick. She wasn't sure she even wanted to hear the decision at all, it might be better if they just dealt their form of judgment and left her nerves alone. She took a deep breath and met Unohana's eyes.

"I've never heard of such a decision, I must tell you, this is quite strange," she told Hana, "they gave you a choice."

"Oh great! So I get to decide which fate is worse, or better, or whatever?" she asked, her voice rising a little in her anxiety.

"Sort of," Unohana said, "you can return to the real world, but they will strip your powers and memory."

Hana sighed heavily, knowing that was one of the things Hisagi had told her. Still, it was better then death, maybe.

"Or you can train here to become a real shinigami, and part of the Gotei 13," she said.

Hana turned her head back up, "huh?"

"You would have to attend classes at the academy, and you would have to stay in Soul Society until they are sure that you can be trusted to go out on your own," she continued, "but if you choose this option, for the rest of your natural human life you will be required to follow orders under the Gotei 13 as a subordinate. You might not be allowed to gain a seat in any squad and your life outside Soul Society might become non-existent."

"Do I have to give an answer right now?" Hana asked looking back to her lap.

"No," Unohana told her, "you will not be expected to make such a decision in such a small time. They've given you three days."

"And until then?" she asked, "Am I to remain here?"

"No," Unohana said, "someone has been assigned to guide you. For your protection as well as the protection of others, you will be watched at all times."

Hana was hesitant. "If I decide to conform to the Gotei 13, will I forever be stuck with that?" she asked.

"No," Unohana told her, "being human was your saving grace. If at any point, those who are watching you feel that your adoption into the Gotei 13 might be a mistake, they will carry out the other option."

Hana nodded. With the options laid before her she had so many things to loose. One one hand she could keep her memories, her abilities and explore opportunities, but she would have to give up a certain amount of freedom. On the other she would have her freedom but loose her memories and her abilities. She had to ask herself which was more important.

"Who is to 'guide me' until then?" Hana asked.

"You already know the man," Unohana told her, "Lieutenant of the Ninth Squad, Shuuhei Hisagi."

Hana was surprised.

"I guess his good word made a difference after all," Unohana told her, "he'll be watching over you, as well as walking you through the academy that you will be attending should you decide that option. He's an instructor there, so he will be one of the people to watch you."

Hana nodded.

"Let's heal those wounds," Unohana said with a smile.

Hana raised her eyebrows, "you're allowed to do that now?"

"As long as you're being cooperative, yes," she told her, "and I don't see you being difficult."

Hana smiled big and put her hands out, the captain unwrapped her hands, careful to gently remove the wraps that were sticking to her palms. Then Unohana put her hands over Hana's and chanted some. A soft glow poured out between them and warmth encompassed Hana's hands and then it became cool, like water flowing over her hands.

Her wounds began to close and she watched in wonder as the skin grew back as if it had never been burned away.

…

"She's a rough sleeper," Unohana told Ukitake and Kyoraku, "but she doesn't seem to be phased by it. I wonder if she remembers her dreams."

"It's hard to tell," Ukitake said thoughtfully.

"This whole matter is still strange, though," Kyoraku observed, "even Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't have that much rampant reiatsu flowing out of him. She isn't even completely aware."

"She may not be ready to awaken yet," Ukitake argued, "not everyone obtains their zanpakuto at the same time. Add that to the massive reiatsu and maybe we're lucky she hasn't reached that point yet. People who don't truly understand things are easier to manipulate, and I could see certain powers taking full advantage of that."

"I wonder if her state of unaware is directly related to her sleeping patterns," Kyoraku suggested, "she may be reaching a point in her dreams that she is unable to attain while awake. The task of awareness can be difficult."

"She seems behind, though, in that manner," Ukitake commented, "most freshmen have their awareness risen before even the third week of classes. She's been awaken for an unknown amount of time, yet she is not aware."

"Give her time," Kyoraku smiled, "this could play out quite interestingly."

Unohana nodded, she rather enjoyed conversations with Captains of the Eighth and Thirteenth Squads, and this was a topic all of them might enjoy.

…

Hisagi hadn't said much to her. They'd spent a good portion of the day in the dojo of the academy. She seemed preoccupied by watching the students' forms and seemed to be distracted by something. He thought it was strange that she hadn't said anything in the time that she'd followed him. This was the fourth and final class for the day and still, she'd not said anything.

The students began to clean the floors, shooting side glances at Hana, each having their own questions, but none speaking them. She ignored them, she was uncertain about Soul Society all together and students worried her a lot less then full-fledged shinigami.

"You're very quiet," Hisagi noted, "you haven't said hardly anything since this morning." He was moving stuff around in the display cabinet.

"I'm not sure what it is I should be saying," she confessed, "I have to figure out in three days' time what I intend to do. Here or there. I guess it's best that I have no family, it's easier to hide my disappearance that way."

"Here," he tossed her a wooden katana, she caught it, but nearly dropped it, "if you have nothing to go back to, then I would think that the answer is obvious."

"How is that obvious?" she demanded a little thrown off by his statement, and worried about the fact that she held a wooden katana and what could be in store for her, "I'm human. I need freedom, it's in my nature."

Hisagi walked up to her, his own wooden katana under his arm, he adjusted her hands so that she was holding it properly. "When you think about it logically, it's not that hard of a decision."

"Who ever told you I was a logical person, was _lying_,"she said adding emphasis, "people aren't logical, it's just a fact." She was mildly angry that it was so easy for him to just see the answer, as if it were clear as day to him. _ Why do I have to be so difficult?_ she wondered to herself.

He waited for her to continue, but when it seemed that she had nothing else to say he lifted his own wooden sword. "Ready?" he asked a small grin marking his face. He held his sword with one hand, horizontally in front of his face.

"What- no," she took a step back, but he'd already began to move. She blocked, his swings were heavy, he was putting genuine force behind them. She felt stiff, as if her movements didn't fit with the way she was standing or holding the wooden sword. She adjusted as his second strike came in from the side. A third strike, she blocked again, this time she'd had to remove one hand to turn the sword properly for the block.

She'd left herself wide open and he took a swift step closer and pushed his elbow into her shoulder. A guffaw slipped from her mouth and she fell backwards landing on her butt. Hisagi restrained his laugh, but she knew he was amused by her.

"Jerk! What was that for?" she demanded.

"I was testing your skill level," he told her as he reached out for her, "this time you come at me."

"Are you crazy?" she reached out and took his hand, "you're too fast. And you've got too much muscle-power. I'll never be able to beat you head on this way."

He raised an eyebrow. "You know, you already sound like you've thought this."

"No, but anyone can see you have a distinct advantage," she defended, "not just speed, size and force, experience too."

"You'll never get better unless you're challenged," he told her, his grin a little bigger.

She stared at him wondering when she'd said she was wanting to be better.

"Come on," he told her, "come at me."

Hana held the wooden sword as he had shown her, but adjusted it slightly. She examined his stance, but she couldn't find an opening. _If I just strike anywhere, he's bound to knock me over again_, she analyzed, _I'll have to hit and run. There's no guarantee that he won't evade and hit __me back anyway._ Her flustered thoughts swirled for a few seconds then she resolved that there wasn't much of an option either way and it was probably best to just do as he said.

She swung at him, but he evaded, "You're too stiff," he coached, "your sword is a part of you. You're body and sword should move fluidly."

_Fluidly? Easy for him to say, I wonder how long he's been a shinigami? Years of practice and all he can do with it is beat up a weak human? _ She tried to focus, but as her eyes searched him again, he had no openings.

She swung, striking in his midsection, he blocked and smacked her hip with the tip of his sword, taunting her.

"Ow!" she jumped in surprise.

"Not fast enough," he informed, "again."

She spotted his opening and struck for it, he quickly blocked it and smacked her in the opposite shoulder.

"Stop that!"

"Again!" he ordered.

As she observed again she saw the opening, but this time would be the same as last time if she only struck out at the opening. _How had his body moved last time?_ she asked herself trying to remember exactly how he'd moved.

She struck for the opening again knowing he would block it, but at the same time, he left himself open on his other side. She kicked high, trying to catch his ribs, but he grabbed her ankle and held it.

Hana made eye contact, trying to decipher what he'd do next.

His movement was too fast for her. As she hit the floor she let out a half-yelp, half-squeak of surprised and pain.

"That was good," he told her reaching his hand out to her.

Instead of taking it this time she handed him the wooden sword, and gave him a dirty look. "I'm glad you had fun," she told him as she climbed to her feet.

His face grew stoic and for a moment she was afraid that she'd offended him. But she remembered his grin only moments before, _was he hiding his smile, his amusement to save my feelings?_

"Are you all right?" he asked genuinely.

She didn't answer, she wanted to rub her poor butt, after having fallen on it twice, but the truth was it was her pride that hurt more.

"That's enough for now," he told her and he returned to the display cabinet, "you're pretty natural for a first-timer."

"Is that a compliment?" she was mildly shocked then wondered if it was some cruel joke, "you can't be serious."

"While I was watching the matches earlier, I noticed that you were paying attention," he told her, "I wanted to see how much you knew."

"About zero," she said with finality.

"More then that," Hisagi corrected, "while you were on the defensive you made one mistake. Then when on the offensive you took advantage of what you thought was me making the same mistake."

"Yeah, I guess," she said quietly, "but I still got my ass handed to me."

"But you learned _during_ battle," he said, "most of the shinigami that come through here couldn't do half of that. Many of them may never be a seated officer, or have any real power. But you have potential. The natural potential of your powerful reiatsu and the instinctive reflexes you've shown. You still need to learn how to control your reiatsu better when you're distracted."

Hana didn't know what to say. He seemed like he was complimenting her, but it felt strange. She'd been on the defensive, emotionally speaking, since her mother's death. She'd shut herself off from others, and as she thought about it all, she knew the answer she would give in two-days' time. "Shuuhei," she said quietly as they left the dojo.

"Yeah?" he asked looking at her over his shoulder, surprised by her sudden serious tone.

"If I choose to remain a shinigami," she began almost afraid to finish her question because when she finished he'd have to answer, and she didn't really know if she was ready for that. "Will they ever let me return to the real world? To my human body?"

He was quiet for a moment, he seemed to be considering something. "There's no telling," he said and let it hang in the air, "there is a chance, though." He thought about Ichigo Kurosaki's situation, and thought they might treat her the same.

_A chance is better then nothing_, she told herself.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with that at the moment," he told her, "you need to decide which is the best option for you. Regardless of which you want more, you have to make your decision based upon what you know is right."

They walked back to the Fourth Squad barracks, where she would eat and sleep for the night. Hisagi disappeared with little more then a quiet nod and he was gone.

…

"Yama-jii," Kyoraku greeted as he wondered the main building in Seireitei with Ukitake.

"Hm," Yamamoto nodded as he looked out over the shinigami city.

"It seems that the young human has adapted better then expected," the younger Captain said to Yamamoto, "she also seems to have a certain attachment to the Lieutenant of the Ninth Squad."

"Yes," Yamamoto agreed, "it would seem that she follows his instructions well, he's already given his report to me tonight. He seems to have faith that she could be an asset to us."

"He could be right," Ukitake agreed, "she was acting in fear before. But now she seems to be cooperating."

"Hm," was all Yamamoto said to him.

"Self-preservation is a very demanding human quality," Kyoraku said.

"If she chooses to stay shinigami, what will you have in store for her?" Ukitake asked, "You've said she may not become a ranked officer, but it's phrased so loosely, as if you could say 'she might not become an officer', instead of she won't become one. What do you have in store for her?"

"It all depends on her," Yamamoto said, not denying or confirming the loop that Ukitake seemed to have seen, "it would be nice, however, to find out how she got her powers."

"Shinigami disappear all the time in the real world," Kyoraku suggested, "maybe one of them did as Kuchiki had done, and we simply assumed their failure and death."

"That could be," Yamamoto said thoughtfully, "but she seems to not understand it."

…

"_Can you hear me?" a woman. Where is she?_

"_Hello?" Hana couldn't see anything. The rain poured heavily on her._

"_Hana Chiba!" the voice howled in her ears, Hana covered them to protect them from __damage._

"_I can't see you!" Hana yelled to the woman in the rain._

"_But can you hear me?" her voice was next to her ear as if she were standing right next to her. Soft and devious sounding, as she spoke the words quietly and clearly._

_Hana turned suddenly, trying to see her, but she wasn't there._

"_Over here," came the voice from behind her._

"_Where are you?" Hana yelled into the rain._

"_I'm everywhere, and nowhere," the woman said, her voice coming from different places every time she spoke, "I am with you, but__ not."_

"_I can't see you!" Hana yelled._

"_Stop!" her voice came as cold metal touched Hana's neck._

_Hana was frozen, afraid to move, the blade at her throat could kill her in the flick of a wrist, for all she knew. "What do you want?" Hana's voice carried fear._

"_Weak!" the woman spat."Weak! Still you are too weak!" the voice continued, vicious and disgusted._

"_Wait!" Hana yelled through the rain._

"Hana!" two hands gripped her shoulders tightly.

Hana tried to get away, "Wait!" she yelled. She fell out of the cot, pulling the blankets down with her. "Ugg!" slipped out of her mouth as she landed, smacking her head on the floor.

"Hana? Wake up! Hana!"

Hana looked up at the face looking down at her, "Isane?" Hana focused on her face. She was out of breathe and laying on the floor of her room in the barracks. Isane knelt over her trying to wake her.

"You're a rough sleeper," Isane laughed, "are you all right?"

Hana nodded, not having gotten her grounding in the waking world yet, "uh-huh."

"Come on, you'll be late," Isane told her, reaching her hand out, and helping Hana up.

Hana felt strange, she'd had numerous violent dreams in the past, but none of them ever stayed with her after she woke. They always slipped away as she woke up. But here, as if like a key, opening the door to her dreams, she could for once remember it. It bothered her, though. Something like that felt menacing and shook her very core.

"Hana?" Isane beckoned from the doorway, "you coming?"

"Yeah," Hana answered snapping back to reality.


	4. Chapter 4

Although, I wish I possessed the genius of Tite Kubo, I am but a mere follower, with simply a fraction of the imagination and talent. Bleach and its affiliated people places and thing, is and sadly, will never be mine.

If you come across a Japanese word that you do not know, then you can check out my profile, and I should have them there. If you come across one I've forgotten, go ahead and give me a heads up. I'll be happy to add it for you.

…

"So, you only teach kendo twice a weak?" she asked as they walked through the Ninth Squad headquarters.

"Yeah," he told her, "I'm Lieutenant, I am bound to my responsibilities here more so then the academy. With the absence of a Captain, I am responsible for all the duties of both Captain and Lieutenant."

"That sounds kind of rough," she said thoughtfully, "what happened to the Captain?"

Hisagi tried to pretend he didn't hear her question.

Hana bit her lip, she was afraid that maybe she'd crossed the line between acceptable and unacceptable questions. "Sorry," she said meekly.

"A few months ago," he began, trying to make it as short as he could, "the Gotei Thirteen lost three captains to betrayal. My captain, was one of those."

Hana felt guilty for having asked in the first place, she could hear the control he forced into his voice as he told her as simply as possible. She felt like maybe it was her fault that he was so upset by this. Even though she knew that was not the case, it made her feel bad.

Hisagi watched her for a moment, she was lost in her guilt for saying anything, and he tried not to smile at her. She seemed like too kind a person to be there. _She had only been acting in fear for her life be__fore,_ he reminded himself, _she's actually quite pleasant, for a human._

"So, as Lieutenant, you are next in line to become a Captain?" she continued, trying to smooth things over.

"It doesn't work like that," he told her, "a Captain has to fulfill certain requirements. Lieutenants are chosen by the captain, it has to do with trust between Captain and Lieutenant."

"Oh," she thought about it for a moment, "so, if your squad gets a new Captain, they'll choose a new Lieutenant? What happens to you then?"

"They do not always choose new Lieutenants," he told her as they entered into an office, "sometimes keeping the last Lieutenant helps keep order. It also helps that they are already knowledgeable of their position, it benefits everyone to only have one officer change at a time."

"What are the requirements you were talking about?" Hana asked as she sat on the couch.

"Firstly, you have to have the recommendation of at least two other Captains," he said rearranging the contents of the desk, "then you also have to have achieved bankai."

"Bankai?" she asked.

"You've got a lot of questions," he nearly laughed.

"Well, one question leads to another, to another, and another," she said a little embarrassed, "I feel like the annoying child, always asking why, and what, and why again."

He leaned back in his chair and examined her, "That's a good thing."

"What?" she asked.

"It's good that you ask questions," he told her, "I would be more concerned if you didn't ask anything. By tomorrow night, you'll have to make a very important decision, that will change your life forever. I'm glad that you are trying to learn."

She sighed a little, she didn't really want to make a decision. It would've been easier if they'd decided for her, just handed down some judgment. It would be easier that way, at least that way, it wasn't her fault.

"There are three stages to zanpakuto," he told her.

Hana raised her eyebrows and looked at him confused.

Hisagi put his zanpakuto on the desk. "Kazeshini," he told her, "he is my zanpakuto. Each shinigami have their own individual zanpakuto. Each has a different name, ability and personality.

"Personality?" she asked skeptical.

"They are not a tool, they are an extension of your spirit, each is like another person, a greater power," he told her, "zanpakuto have three stages, this is it's sealed form. Second is Shikai, and the third and final stage is Bankai."

"So every zanpakuto has the ability to do this?" she asked.

"It takes years of training, and honing of your skills and the partnership of master and zanpakuto," he told her, "I have not achieved bankai at my current level."

"So, back to the original topic, this is why you would not be allowed to be Captain," she asked, "even though you're already acting as Captain? Sounds pretty stupid to me."

"It helps keep order," he told her, his voice was calm, he'd already accepted the manor in which they had to do things, "a powerful Captain has less risk of mutiny in his ranks then a lesser man."

"But a man who does not have the trust of his comrades is just as useless and at risk as a weak man, if not more so," she argued.

"It's about experience," he told her.

She didn't look happy with his answer, but she didn't say anything else about it. "I really don't understand the zanpakuto thing, though," she admitted, "all I see is a katana."

He considered how he could explain things to her, and decided that the best way to show this was to actually have her witness all the stages. But he would need a captain, Abarai or Maderame to show her. Maderame is too stubborn and would likely refuse, the captains were busy with their own things, which left only Abarai.

…

"You what?" Renji demanded.

Hana had taken preemptive measures and stood a few feet behind Hisagi, almost hiding from the very angry Lieutenant of the Sixth Squad.

"You heard me, Abarai," Hisagi told him, "I'm asking that you show her your bankai."

"Why would I do something like that?" he demanded.

"Because I asked for your help with this," he told Abarai, "I'm explaining the multiple stages of zanpakuto to her, and with such little warning, you are the only one I can ask."

"Ask someone else!" he yelled angrily.

"Are you upset because she beat you up?" Hisagi mocked. Hana took another step back cautiously.

"She did not beat me up," Abarai grumbled angrily, "she used kido to attack me."

"Sorry," Hana said quietly, almost afraid that she'd make things worse.

"What?" he looked over Hisagi's shoulder at her, "what do you mean, sorry?" When she didn't respond he grumbled again. "Fine," he said and drew his zanpakuto.

Hisagi stepped back with Hana and waited patiently.

"Howl Zabimaru!" Abarai ordered running his hand down the blade to change it into a large toothed sword.

"This is shikai," Hisagi informed.

Then Abarai whipped his zanpakuto at the target, ten feet away, showing how the zanpakuto changed in more then just sight.

"Each shikai has it's own abilities, individual to each zanpakuto and wielder," Hisagi told her.

Hana stared, breath more rapid, the fight or flight instinct began to set in.

"Bankai!" Abaraii ordered and it seemed like a mini explosion. As the smoke cleared, Hana could feel the blood drain from her face. She stared up at the monstrous bankai.

"Zabimaru, the Baboon King," Abarai said proudly, he seemed satisfied with her terrified expression. At the same time though, he could feel her reiatsu rising, and he noted that was almost the same look she'd had when they first met.

Hana took a step towards Hisagi and grabbed a handful of the back of his shirt.

"He's just trying to scare you," he reassured her, "it's his own form of payback, for hurting his pride."

She said nothing, her eyes never left Abarai or Zabimaru.

Zabimaru rushed down at her sweeping inches from her frozen form, making the air around her rush up at her.

Hana had caught her breath when the Baboon King nearly took her arm off, and she gripped Hisagi's shirt tighter.

"That's enough, Abarai!" he yelled, "I think you've done enough."

"Tch," the Sixth Squad Lieutenant scoffed as he put Zabimaru away, "pathetic."

"It's one thing to show her," Hisagi reprimanded, "this isn't a battle, you don't have to beat her at anything."

"Pfft, she's not so tough now," he said as if making a point as he folded his ams.

"Abarai," Hisagi groaned.

…

Hana was a little ashamed of herself, she'd been so afraid of Abarai that she'd been depending on Hisagi to protect her. Her hand was still sore from holding onto his robes so tightly.

"_Disgusting," the woman told her._

Hana looked around surprised, there was no one she couldn't recognize. Hisagi was next to her, he hadn't said anything since the bankai display.

"What?" he asked noting her confused look.

"I though I heard someone," she said, "it's my mistake. It was nothing." _He must be disgusted with me_, she thought to herself, _I'm such __a coward._

He watched her for a moment longer, before returning his attention to his meal. She seemed a little jumpy since Abarai had nearly taken her out with his bankai. Hisagi decided he'd have to talk to him about it.

"I'm sorry," she said into her meal.

"What?" he asked, he hadn't heard her.

"I'm sorry for being such a coward," she said again only a little louder.

"You're not a coward," he laughed, hitting her on the back of her shoulder and pointed over the table, "Jisanu here nearly pissed himself when he saw bankai for the first time. And if it hadn't been for his running away he might've literally pissed himself."

Hana looked up at Jisanu, who was grumbling something about how he was looking for the bathroom, not running away. Hisagi was laughing at him. She wasn't sure she'd seen such a genuine smile on his face, before. She couldn't help herself, she smiled too. It really did make her feel better, the fact that he wasn't calling her a coward, and he was trying to cheer her up.

"You'd think you'd forget that after fifty years, Hisagi," Jisanu said stuffing his mouth with noodles.

"Fifty years?" Hana asked confused, "how old are you?"

He just laughed a little, but didn't answer her question directly, "I, like many others here, am older then I look."

"Why is that?" she asked, letting his avoidance of the original question go.

"They think it has to do with reiatsu," he told her a calming smile on his face, "it's supposed to keep the spirit young."

…

"_Disgusting!" the woman spat through the rain._

"_What?" Hana asked her, "what's disgusting?"_

"_You."_

"_Why?" she was confused._

"_The Baboon King wasn't close enough and you still froze up!" she said._

"_What?" Hana searched the rain, she wiped the water from her eyes and pulled her hair out of her face, "I'd never seen anything like that. I was scared."_

"_You cannot fear such insignificant things!"_

"_I still don't understand these things," Hana tried to tell her._

…

"The rain is coming down pretty hard," Ikkaku noted from the railing of the deck, he stuck his bald head out from under the overhang.

"Are you afraid to get wet?" Abarai mocked.

"Not as afraid as you are of being beat up by a little human girl," Ikkaku smiled and tossed him the sake jug.

Abarai grumbled but didn't respond to his taunt, he pulled the cork and took a swig.

"Too bad," Yumichika whined, "it's the time for the full moon, it would've been beautiful."

Abarai corked the sake and tossed it to a drunk Ikkaku, he headed back to his own squad's barracks.

…

"_Why bother!" the woman yelled into her ear as she cut into Hana's shoulder blade._

_Hana fell forward to her knees._

"_It's all a waste of power!"_

_Hana tried to see through the rain again, as lightning struck she could see the outline of someone a few feet away. Thunder boomed and echoed in her ears. The rain was washing away the blood from her cheek, where she'd been cut._

"_You're weak!" the woman spat at her, "you can hear me, and yet you don't call for my help!"_

"_I don't understand!" Hana yelled to her._

"_You've had two days, and you still can't make your decision!" the woman said, her voice disgusted, "at this rate you'll get me killed!"_

"_What?" Hana looked over her left shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of her face as she disappeared again._

_Pain rushed through her right shoulder as the woman cut her again. They were all shallow cuts, nothing more then warnings. Hana was afraid the next one would be for real._

Isane heard Hana thrashing about in her room from the hall, she squeaked the door open slightly to look inside. Hana's reiatsu kept rising, it had to be a fairly intense dream.

"Hana?" she called.

Hana let out a small scream of pain and rolled out of bed onto the floor.

"Hana!" Isane entered, putting her candle on a shelf just inside the door, "wake up, you're dreaming." She stepped closer and tried to calm Hana's movements as the human jerked about violently.

A small crowd began to gather outside the door.

"_Weak!" the woman yelled, "I cannot follow someone so weak!"_

"_Wait! What are you talking about?" Hana held her bleeding shoulder._

"Blood?" Isane looked down at Hana confused. She ran her thumb across the cut on Hana's cheek, it smeared in it's freshness. Isane's eyes grew big.

"_Who are you?" Hana demanded._

"_I've told you my name many times!" the woman said in a rage, "I'm sick of you!"_

_Hana turned her head when she saw the silver flash in front of her face. Blood dripped down her forehead. The woman had caught her above her left eye._

"My God!" Isane gasped as a fresh cut appeared on Hana's face, "Go get the Captain!" she ordered one of the onlookers, her voice high. "Hana!"

Hana's hands pushed Isane away, she moaned as she moved about.

"Hana!" Isane gave her a shake, "Wake up!"

Hana tried to push her away, "Why?" she asked in a moan.

"_You don't know?" the woman demanded, "After all this time you still do not see! You do not hear! I had thought I'd be able to tell you, here at least. But you'll never see or hear."_

"Hana!" Isane yelled.

Hana squeezed her eyes tightly shut, as if shielding them, her hands went up in front of her face. But she stopped pushing Isane away.

"Hana?"

"Mmh," she moaned as her head rolled to the side, she finally opened her eyes, "Isane?" Her voice was weak and confused.

"Isane? Hana?" Captain Unohana entered and knelt beside them, "What happened?"

"I don't really know," Isane told her, "I came in here because I could hear she was having a nightmare, the next thing I know there's blood everywhere."

"Let's get you back into bed," Unohana told a very confused and shaken Hana.

Isane and Unohana helped her back up to the bed.

…

"She what?" Hisagi asked Isane.

"It's a strange phenomenon," Isane told him, "as she slept wounds opened up on her body."

"Like old wounds?" he asked confused.

"Not that we can tell," she told him, "Captain-Commander Yamamoto has given instruction that she not leave the care of the Fourth Squad. He will be coming by to talk to her soon."

"He probably wants her answer." Hisagi said, "may I see her?"

Isane nodded, "this way."

He followed her to Hana's temporary quarters, as they walked the thunder boomed outside. "Does anyone know what caused all this?"

"No," Isane told him, "it even has Captain Unohana puzzled."

Hisagi didn't say anything, he only followed her down the halls of the Fourth Squad barracks.

Isane knocked on the door, "Hana?" she called.

"Yeah?" came Hana's voice from inside, it sounded different to Hisagi.

"Lieutenant Hisagi has come to see how you're doing," she said.

"Come in," Hana said.

As they entered into Hana's quarters Hisagi felt bad for her, she was leaned against the wall under the only window in the room. A sheet was wrapped around her and she'd pulled her knees up to her chest. Her headed was bowed and her hair hung in her face. She looked like she hadn't slept all night.

"When did all that happen?" he asked Isane as he entered a scowl on his face.

"Just before midnight," she told him, "she's barely moved since then." Isane back-stepped out of the room, mostly shutting the door behind herself.

Hisagi stood silently in the middle of the room, he didn't know what to say. His mind couldn't grasp how wounds could appear like that as she slept.

"I don't understand," she told him, her face turned up now, she looked scared.

Hisagi was still speechless as he looked at her cut face, "how did this happen?"

Hana shook her head, and searched his eyes for an answer. "I'm afraid," she told him, her voice shaky.

He sighed and stepped closer.

She fought back tears, she felt better now that he was there, but she was so scared. Never before had she remembered the nightmares, and now they were cutting her.

"Tell me what happened," he instructed her as he sat on the edge of the cot next to her feet.

Hana sighed heavily, _where to begin?_ she leaned her head back against the wall, her neck exposed. "I've never remembered my dreams before," she started, "I know they're active dreams, but I never imagined anything like this." She looked to the back of his head, and she felt the sudden need to see his face. _This is so stupid._

He didn't say anything, he only waited patiently.

"There's rain, and I can hear someone there, but I can never see them," she told him, "she's yelling at me. About how disgusting I am," her voice caught a little, she didn't want to tell him these things that made her feel sick to her stomach, "it feels so real. I don't understand." She leaned her head down onto her arms, hiding her face.

Hisagi put his hand on her arm, he wasn't sure if it was helpful at all, but he didn't know what else to do.

"This is the first time this has ever happened," she said referring to the wounds she'd woken with, "I don't understand it."

"It's all right," his voice was calming and gentle, "keep going."

"She was angry," she began, "she calls me weak. Said that I was going to get her killed. Then she cuts again, and again."

Hisagi didn't say anything, it was very strange for something like this to happen. In fact, he'd never heard of anything like it before. He felt like he could do nothing to help her, he couldn't even protect her from her dreams.

They sat in silence for a long time. He realized that she'd fallen asleep, he watched her closely, but she didn't move. There was no thrashing about, nothing.

He stood up and leaned her over, covering her in the thick blanket that'd been shoved up against the wall. He stepped outside the room and shut the door behind him.

…

"_Pathetic," a woman's voice spat._

_Hana was laying on the ground, the rain pouring down around her._

"_I will rid myself of you, now," the woman told her, "before you get me killed."_

_Hana pushed herself up to her knees and looked around, just rain around her. Lightning spread across the sky followed by booming thunder, finally she could see something. Her outline, but she did not move away as before._

"_We'll finish this now," the woman told her._

_Hana climbed to her feet warily, "Finish what?"_

"_I'm going to kill us," the woman informed her as she stepped into sight. She was tall, her hair was long and black, but her eyes were dark blue, the same as Hana's. And for a moment it felt as if she were looking herself in the eyes. She wore a dark blue sleeve-less Chinese-style dress, split clear to her hip, the skirt portion stopped at mid-shin completed down to her bare feet with loose pants. It was trimmed in silver and a sash of the like adorned her waist. She carried a katana in her hand._

_Hana stared for a moment and decided she meant business. "What do you mean 'kill us'?" Hana asked taking a step back, she tripped._


	5. Chapter 5

Although, I wish I possessed the genius of Tite Kubo, I am but a mere follower, with simply a fraction of the imagination and talent. Bleach and its affiliated people places and thing, is and sadly, will never be mine.

If you come across a Japanese word that you do not know, then you can check out my profile, and I should have them there. If you come across one I've forgotten, go ahead and give me a heads up. I'll be happy to add it for you.

…

There was a heavy thud from Hana's quarters and Hisagi looked at the closed door in mild concern. He approached slowly and opened the door. Hana rushed past him, sheet and all.

"Hana?" he asked as he tried to follow her out.

Hana ran. She couldn't see where she was going, but away from the woman with the katana would be better then nothing.

"_Coward," the woman said._

_Hana kept running, she had nothing to defend herself._

"_This is why we must die," she told Hana simply, "you have power, but you do not know how to use it. You will bring destruction and dishonor to us this way."_

Hisagi had followed Hana into the rain, the heavy clouds in the sky blocked out the sun, and he felt like he was searching blindly. She was out there, though, and for her own safety as well as others, he had to find her.

"_Stop running, Coward," the woman ordered._

"_Stop?" Hana asked, her voice high, "you're coming after me with a katana and I have nothing but my hands!"_

_The woman was standing in front of her. She stepped closer slowly, "then fight with this," she placed a katana in Hana's hands. "Then no one can say that you died like a coward, running," she told Hana, "die like a warrior."_

_Hana stared at the sword in her hand. "You fight unfairly!" Hana accused._

"_Then I shall fight with the same handicap as you," the woman told her._

How can I trust what she says?_ she asked herself. The woman swung at her, Hana blocked. The katana was surprisingly light, and easy to handle. And as sh__e blocked the coming attacks it began to feel as though it fit perfectly in her hands, as if it were hers._

_Hana had a few new cuts, but she was holding her own with this woman. Hana swung at her, she missed, and blocked the expected counterstrike._

"_You're not as bad as I expected," the woman said with a laugh, Hana thought her ears were deceiving her, it sounded as though the woman's tone was full of pride._

"_Why are you doing this?" Hana asked as she struck again. It was blocked, but she kicked out as she had at Hisagi the other day in the dojo, but she stopped remembering how he'd grabbed her foot. This distracted the woman and Hana took the opportunity to hit her in the face with the hilt of her katana._

_The woman stepped back, surprised by Hana's change in technique. "I'm doing this because you are conflicted. You are having a hard time deciding, and your hesitance will destroy and dishonor us," the woman told her as she wiped the blood from her upper lip, "I cannot stand by and let that happen."_

"_Deciding what?" Hana asked._

"_If your reiatsu is stripped from you, it will destroy me," the woman informed._

_The things she'd said began to fit together better now, she began to understand. "You are part of me?" Hana asked not sure._

"_Yes," the woman told her, she stood a few feet away but did not engage Hana again yet._

"_You're a zanpakuto?" Hana said half asking half stating._

_The woman only nodded._

"_Then if they strip my reiatsu, they take your life away as well?" Hana asked._

"_And as they take your memory you will never even know," she said, "that is why you must die. So that I may save myself from them."_

"_I won't let that happen. I had no idea, help me save us," Hana said as she stepped forward._

"_We'll see," she said, "We'll see if you can protect us."_

"_What is your name?"_

"_Kaminari-Kisaki." her name sounded through Hana's head like thunder. A name she would never forget again._

…

Hisagi saw her, she was standing in the rain, her face upturned, staring into the sky.

"Hana!" he called as he approached running. He stopped several feet away, afraid to chase her off. "Hana?"

Lightning struck, blinding him, he covered his eyes. He could hear her scream over the thunder that cracked.

"Hana!" in front of him was a blackened scorch mark. In the center of the burned earth he could see her. She was laying, unmoving on her side, curled in the fetal position. Her hands gripped tightly to the zanpakuto, she pulled it to herself.

Hisagi slowly stepped closer, as he knelt beside her, he found her body unscathed from the lightning strike that had burned the ground around her. In fact her wounds were gone now, all of those that had appeared on her skin. She'd lost her sheet somewhere and was soaked to the skin from the rain.

"Shuuhei," she breathed.

He leaned down. "Sh," he told her as he brushed her hair out of her face, "just rest, I'll get you back inside."

"No," she said softly, "the rain feels good." A faint smile crossed her lips and she looked mildly content.

"Hana?" he asked unsure.

"Shuuhei," she said a little louder, "I want to stay."

"What?" he asked, he hadn't heard her small voice.

"I want to stay like this," she told him as her mind slipped off to restful sleep. She cradled her zanpakuto in her hands.

…

Hisagi had carried her back to the barracks, as he approached Isane brought a blanket out to the porch and unfolded it. He wasn't sure what to do about her zanpakuto, she would be hesitant to give it up.

As he stepped up to the porch he put Hana's feet down and maneuvered her into the blank, then lifted her back up again to carry her inside.

"Oh, dear," Unohana said as she spotted them entering into the building, "Lieutenant Hisagi, what happened?" She could see Hana's unscathed face, and she followed them down the hall.

"It was her zanpakuto," he informed as he laid her on the cot. He leaned over her for just a moment, long enough for water to drip from his wet hair onto her cheek.

"Nng," she flinched as it landed, "Shuuhei?" she'd opened her eyes a little.

"Sh," he told her, "you need to rest."

She nodded in agreement as she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Lieutenant Hisagi," Unohana said, "tell me what happened."

"I think she was asleep," he started, "but I'm not sure. I followed her outside, into the rain, but I lost her. I found her about half a mile out, as I got there, she was struck by lightning."

"She was what?" Unohana looked shocked as she pushed past him to take a look at Hana.

"She's fine," he told her, "Hana is in better condition now then she was an hour ago."

"You said it was her zanpakuto?" she asked turning to Hisagi.

He nodded, "she wouldn't let it go, so we wrapped her up with it," he told her.

Unohana smiled, she was glad that Hana was all right, but she knew Yamamoto was coming, and since the afternoon would be coming to an end soon, he would demand she decide. She was afraid that even after all this, Hana would decide she didn't want any of it. It was a sad thought that filled her mind and she prayed silently.

"Let us give her some peace to sleep," she said as she headed for the door, "but Hisagi."

He stopped as he was leaving and turned to address her.

"Don't go too far," she told him, "I think she'll want you nearby when she wakes."

Hisagi could feel his ears burn with embarrassment and thanked the gods that only Isane had heard that, if anyone else had, it would surely spread through Seireitei like wildfire. Even though it embarrassed him, he knew what Captain Unohana said was true. Hana had grown a quick and strange attachment to him. For what reason, he knew not, but she trusted him.

…

Hana had spent many hours in the coming week in the academy. She'd been moved into the Ninth Squad barracks, and found that there was little to do. Matsumoto had discovered her only a few days in and tried to take her under her wing, so to speak. It was actually more entertaining with her around.

Hisagi had been scarce, he seemed to be avoiding her, but she couldn't blame him. Being human made everyone treat her a little different. Matsumoto seemed to forget that about her, and Hana knew that's why she liked the eccentric woman.

Hana had been there for two weeks, and Matsumoto nearly kidnapped her.

"Where are we going?" Hana asked as the blond pulled her by her outstretched arm.

"To a party," she told her excited, "at the Eleventh Squad headquarters."

"The what? Wait," Hana tried to get her to stop, "Rangiku, what's going on?"

"You've been here too long without any fun," she told Hana, "it's time you laid back and enjoyed yourself."

Hana sighed and looked her in the eyes, "I appreciate the thought."

"Good," Matsumoto didn't give her a chance to argue, as she pulled her quickly along.

As they walked in she recognized a few faces, Matsumoto had introduced her to many of them before, Abarai was there, and Hana was immediately on edge.

"This is Hana Chiba!" she yelled over the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Hana asked in a low tone so that only Matsumoto could hear her.

"She's new, so you should all be nice to her," she told them all, "Kira!" Matsumoto, greeted as the Lieutenant of the Third Squad entered, "you remember Hana?"

Hana bowed politely, mildly embarrassed.

Kira smiled at her and nodded his head.

"You don't have to do that," Matsumoto told her, "this is off time, formalities don't exist here."

"Kira," Hana said in greeting.

Matsumoto disappeared and reappeared quickly with a jug of sake, "drink up!" she told them as she poured them each a cup. She practically forced it down Hana's throat.

An hour later Matsumoto was goofing around with the Eleventh Squad's third and fifth seats.

Hana had been quiet and secretly ran away from Matsumoto's destructive social abilities. As she wondered around the main hall, where everyone was gathered she spotted Kira and Abarai playing cards. This gave her an idea.

"Can I play?" she asked standing behind Kira.

"Yeah," Kira moved over and patted the floor.

She smiled and sat down next to him, Abarai looked displeased but said nothing.

"Is it all right?" she asked him, "I don't want to put you out."

"Tch," Abarai scoffed, "whatever."

Hana smiled big.

An hour and four cups of sake later, Kira was out, he'd crawled over and laid his head in Matsumoto's lap and was half passed out.

Hana had started off winning but as she drank down her sake it was becoming harder to count the cards as they were dealt, and even harder to stack the deck with without being seen.

Hisagi walked in, he'd been on assignment and finally returned and was ready for his down time. "It's good to see you still have your clothes on, Kira," he laughed as he stepped over the drunk man, taking his own cup of sake and chugging it down quick.

"Slow down!" Maderame yelled, "that's good stuff! You're wasting it like that!"

"I've got to catch up somehow," he laughed as he filled his cup again.

Hana had been in the Eleventh squad for three hours and had consumed what she believed to be her own bodyweight in sake.

"I'm done," she told Abarai, laying her cards down, her body moving sluggishly.

"What?" Abarai asked outraged, "we're in the middle of a game, you can't just quit!"

"Okay," she said simply, "you win."

"That's not a win!" he told her.

"I'm not sure I can even stand up at this point," she admitted, "I'm pretty sure that makes you the winner."

Hisagi hadn't been aware that she was even there, he'd continued for awhile at the same rate as when he'd arrived and he began to slow down. Yumichika had all but passed out and Ikkaku was doing some strange dance in his inebriated state.

Matsumoto leaned into Hisagi and smiled, "I'm glad you're back. It's not as fun without you."

"Is he going to be okay?" Hisagi asked having noticed Kira's lack of movement.

"He's fine!" she informed loudly, then smiled, "you should probably be more concerned with her." She pointed at Hana trying to stand up, using the wall as support, she laughed as she nearly fell over.

"How long has she been here?" he asked a little concerned and somewhat angry. He got up and walked over to her. "Hana," he said stiffly.

"Shuuhei?" she was surprised, she hadn't expected to see him there, and his presence sobered her a little.

He grabbed her arm as she slipped to the floor laughing.

"Hisagi, don't bother," Abarai told him, "she's trashed."

Hisagi looked at him a little surprised, "I thought you didn't like her?"

"Meh," Abarai waved his hand as if pushing that away, "she's not so bad."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Hana smiled her words slow in forming and her grin getting bigger.

Hisagi watched her, then decided she'd end up killing herself on her way back to the barracks and decided upon walking her back. "I think maybe, we should get you in bed."

Hana's red cheeks turned more red, "Wha-what?" she blinked twice and looked at him confused.

He grumbled a little and he could hear Matsumoto have a field day with his slip up.

"Come on," he told her, and picked her up at her waist, bending her over his shoulder to carry her out of there.

"Shuuhei," she groaned upside-down, "I don't think this is a good idea."

He quickly set her down and took a step back. She walked the rest of the way, no problems, she was as Abarai stated, trashed. She could walk, and talk, but it was harder to ask her to do them both at the same time. He seemed to be having a difficult time doing that as well.

They'd made their way back to the barracks and he escorted her back to her room, tripping over her as he tried to help her to bed. He tried to stop himself from landing hard on top of her, he caught himself inches from her.

Hana only stared up at him almost afraid to move.

The quick movement made him a little queasy and he didn't move for a moment.

"Shuuhei?" Hana asked unsure, "are you okay?"

He watched her eyes, dark blue like the sky before it rains, she stared back, trying to read what he was thinking. She put her hands on his chest and gave a little push, trying to tell him she wanted to go, but as he stared down at her he didn't budge. Her eyebrows came together in question and her mouth opened slightly. She pushed him again a little harder, and he sat up on his knees, still watching her.

For a moment her eyes didn't leave his, then she crawled up to her bed and pulled the heavy blankets over herself, the last thing she remembered seeing was him laying back down on the floor. Then she drifted off to sleep.

…

Hana watched him from under her blankets, the light felt like a laser that burned away her brain through her eyes, the more she had them open. A hundred little men ran around inside her head with chainsaws tearing her skull apart in every possible spot. For a moment she thought her brain might actually dribble out her ears.

She couldn't remember everything clearly and was alarmed at the sight of a shirtless Lieutenant laying peacefully, face down, drooling on her floor. "Kind of cute when he's not talking," she mused to herself quietly.

She was relieved to find that her clothes were still intact, although they smelled grossly of sake. She slipped out of bed and tip-toed over him out into the hall.

She showered and dressed in clothes that didn't smell like sake. She felt better and she was sure that she'd driven most of the little men and their chainsaws out in the hot shower.

Upon returning to her room she found it empty, she wondered how it looked having the Lieutenant sneak out of her room just before noon after a long night drinking.

The thought of food was appealing at first, until she caught a whiff of it and decided to go on without eating. She'd dressed in clothes that hugged her body, so that she could move around easier, without the hindrance of the folds of the robes. Hana made her way to the rooftop to practice forms.

She stretched and began her form, starting with the first form, moving her body slowly. She'd been shown in the academy the day before but it wouldn't be until Monday that they would follow up on the art. She concentrated on her breathing, moving her body as she breathed, in smooth patterns.

She moved to the second form, slightly more difficult, movements that were supposed to refine balance and center.

"Here," Hisagi startled her, he put his hands on her stomach and lower back moving his hand down her spine as he moved her body, "your back needs to be straight, your stomach in." He grinned a little to himself as he stopped his hand at the top of her butt.

Hana could feel her heart rate rise, _where did he come from?_ He's was crossing her boundaries with his hands, and her cheeks and ears turned red.He stopped and stepped away so that she could follow each step with her corrected body language.

"Much better," he told her with a smile.

Hana continued moving within each form, she was relieved that he had only been so close for a short amount of time.

"Hana?" he asked as he watched, leaning against the wall and looking up at the sky.

"Yes?"

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" he asked with a smile.

Hana knew her face was a deep crimson, it felt like it were on fire, and she only dared to ask herself what she'd dreamed about the night before when he 'd passed out on the floor. She lost her composure and turned to him with questioning eyes.

He only smiled and went back inside.

…

"Rangiku," Hana began as they walked, "I was wondering if you could help me meet with Abarai?"

"Why?" she asked surprised, "I didn't really think he was your type."

"He's not," Hana told her, "I need to ask him something. He was there when they brought me here. I want to know what they did with my body."

Matsumoto bit her lip, trying not to make the obvious dirty joke. "I can get him, but he's a stubborn guy, you may not get any answers."

Later that afternoon she got Abarai to come to lunch.

"Lieutenant Abarai," Hana began a little afraid to find the answer she seeks, "what exactly did you do with my body?"

"Your human body?" he asked as he put a chunk of beef in his mouth, "we left it with Kurosaki in the real world."

"Kurosaki?" she asked.

"Substitute Shinigami," he told her through his mouthful, "he's human, like you. He was with us that night, don't you remember?"

Hana looked down at her knees, "it's kind of sketching, actually."

"Orange hair? Big, stupid," Abarai continued, "anyway, he's got it."


	6. Chapter 6

Although, I wish I possessed the genius of Tite Kubo, I am but a mere follower, with simply a fraction of the imagination and talent. Bleach and its affiliated people places and thing, is and sadly, will never be mine.

If you come across a Japanese word that you do not know, then you can check out my profile, and I should have them there. If you come across one I've forgotten, go ahead and give me a heads up. I'll be happy to add it for you.

…

Urahara stared at the door to the storage room.

"It's so weird to have a real body in there," Jinta said noticing his stare, "kind of cool actually!"

"Jinta," Urahara sighed, "she's not dead. It's like when Ichigo went to Soul Society, we'll keep it safe in there until she returns to the real world." He watched the closed door, and thought about the night Ichigo had brought it to him.

_"What am I supposed to do with it?" Ichigo demanded, "it's not exactly going to go over well if my dad finds her in my closet or under my bed! Besides, I don't even know what needs to be done to it, so it's still around if she comes back!"_

_He'd been angry, something about this incident had offset him. But it wasn't until Ichigo set her body down and Urahara caught a glimpse of her face. He accidentally let his normal wall of composure fall. and his face showed a strange recognition and surprise._

_"Chiba?" he'd said to himself as he knelt down beside the body, "it can't be."_

_"What?" Ichigo asked confused._

_"No it's nothing," Urahara returned his normal over cheery tone, "I just thought she was someone I knew, but it was my mistake."_

"Kisuke," Tessai said simply.

"Yes, she does bare a striking resemblance," Urahara agreed, "but that is not Namiko, Something else is going on."

Tessai nodded.

"Something strange is going on though," he told Tessai, "Especially if Aizen has sent one of the Espada to pick her up. Something quite strange surrounds this one."

"What is she doing in Japan?" Tessai asked the question that Urahara had asked himself, "when Chiba left, said she she was going into hiding."

Urahara nodded. "I wonder," he said, "things are bound to get interesting after this."

…

Hisagi had been instructing in the academy, the day was almost done when Hana entered into the dojo. The students in this class were preparing to head into the real world. They would be waiting in teams for hollows to appear in different districts of Tokyo.

Hana, although not a member of the class, was told to accompany them as a student. She stood, in a student's blue robes, with her zanpakuto in her obi. She waited silently, she felt out of place among the students. They were nervous about going to the real world for the first time.

A hand rested on her shoulder, she didn't look up, she knew it was Hisagi.

"You don't get to stay," he told her softly without looking at her.

"I know," she answered looking down.

"Don't let on to the other students that you are human," he told her, "it might cause them to loose their confidence. This is the first time they've been up against the real thing, in the real world, no less."

Hana nodded. There were almost fifty students in the mass. She looked around and spotted a couple of the instructors she'd seen in the school as well as some shinigami in the Seireitei, including Matsumoto.

"All right," a short, young man with white hair and a captain's haori began, drawing everyone's attention. Hana knew this had to be Matsumoto's Captain Hitsugaya. "Ten teams at a time, three students and an instructor. The instructor is there only as relief in case the students are unable to take out the hollow. Pair up! I will be there at all times, in case things get out of hand, occasionally our combined reiatsu draws more hollows then necessary."

He met Hana's gaze and she felt as if she might not be able to move, his deep green eyes were piercing and she stared back until he turned away.

"Captain Hitsugaya is here to make sure that nothing happens," Hisagi told her his hand still resting on her shoulder, "be careful," he warned. He took her hand up in his and slipped something in her palm closing her fingers around it, "you might need this, just in case."

She turned her head and followed him with her eyes, when he was at the front of the dojo, next to the opening senkai gate, she looked down to her hand. She held her ring in her palm, it surprised her, she looked up again at Hisagi, but he was directing groups through the gate. She slipped the ring into her waistband.

"Um," came a small voice behind her.

Hana turned to see a girl who couldn't have been more then twelve.

"I think I'm with you," she said. She had long red hair that was braided down her back, her green eyes were young and she looked a little nervous, "I'm Sakura Kenzai."

"Hana Chiba," Hana greeted lifting up the card she'd been given.

"I'm with you," said a tall man as he approached, he stood almost a foot taller then Hana and had a permanent scowl on his face. "Great!" he groaned, "a couple of weaklings."

Hana rolled her eyes, "don't worry about this guy," she told Sakura, "guys like him are all talk, he'll turn tail when the time comes."

The guy grumbled at her and towered down at her. "You got a problem?"

"Tch," she scoffed, "you're the least of my problems."

He hit her in the shoulder in a laugh, nearly toppling her over. "I like you Chiba!" he told her in a guffaw.

Hana rubbed her arm and stared at him, in mild concern.

"The name's Ryota Fukui," he told her, "you two prefer kido, I take it?"

The three of them waited for their group to be called. It had been a few hours by the time they were called, Hana had learned a lot about the two. They both came from poor families and joined the Soul Academy when their families could no longer support them. Sakura was a third year and Ryota was a sixth year. Hana felt bad, but she wouldn't be able to share with them anything and making up stories about a life that never existed seemed wrong.

Both seemed to notice her lack of sharing, but neither said anything.

Hisagi had returned from a rotation, he called Hana's group. When the three of them approached he gave them a wary look and wondered who was grouping these people.

Hana avoided eye contact with him and stepped through the gate. He followed behind them closely. She felt like someone was stalking her, but she knew better. It was strange, this was the first time she'd entered through the gate conscious. But she didn't stop to investigate, regardless of how much she might want to. As the darkness receded she looked up at the family style buildings that were everywhere.

She breathed the air in deeply, her eyes closed.

"Don't let your guard down," Hisagi told her as he walked by, "all right," he began, "I'll be watching from up there."

And before they could respond, he'd jumped up into the sky and he was gone from sight.

"Great," Ryota moaned.

"What are we supposed to do until a hollow arrives?" Sakura asked.

"I guess we just wait around," Hana said, She hid her temptation, they were watching her, closely. Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, several instructors, they were all up there in the sky, watching her. Many things inside her screamed to go, she knew now who had her body, but many things had changed in the few weeks she'd been in Soul Society. And to run off now would only complicate things.

It wasn't too long before they had a hollow, it wasn't very big, but it was fast. Ryota jumped in first striking at the scorpion-like hollow, but just as he was stepping back it caught him off guard and knocked him down.

"Hadou thirty-one!" Sakura yelled, hands outstretched in front of her, a bolt of white lightning shot from her hands to the target, as the smoke cleared though, they could all see that the hollow remained, "shit!"

Hana stepped in front of the girl and gave her a reassuring smile. "Stay behind me, keep firing at it," she instructed, "Ryota!"

Ryota was back on his feet, and gave her a nod to tell her he was listening.

"I need you to distract it," she said quietly as she approached, "while you two have it busy, I'll attack it's weak spot."

He nodded in agreement, his hand gripped tightly to his zanpakuto.

"Go!" Hana watched as the two did as she instructed, they kept it busy and she touched her zanpakuto's hilt gently, "lend me your strength," she breathed as she drew it from the scabbard.

Ryota rushed in, Sakura shot out with kido, they worked well as a team. Hana spotted it, she jumped in, lifting Kaminari up in an upward stab into the hollow's exposed underbelly. As she did, she saw her mistake and jumped back as the beast's tail rose and something like a stinger from a scorpion slammed into the ground where she used to be.

"Damn it!" she swore at herself for not having seen it before, "let's do this again!"

Ryota drew the hollow's attention, Sakura kept sending different attacks at the beast. Hana jumped, landing next to her.

"Sakura," she started, "I have an idea."

Hana jumped to Ryota and dispensed the same knowledge then ran, head-on at the hollow.

It raised it's upper body high, and Hana mocked as if she were about to attack knowing what it would do.

"Hadou thirty-three!" Sakura shouted, a ball of spiritual energy shot from her hands taking the beast's legs from under it.

As it raised it's tail to strike Hana, Ryota came from seemingly no where, slicing the tip of it's tail off.

Hana stabbed the beast, and swiftly ripped her sword upwards, cutting the mask.

The hollow disappeared and Hana looked at Sakura and Ryota with a tired smile. She began to re-sheath Kaminari, but hesitated, something seemed out of sorts.

"Shuuhei!" she called, her head raised to the sky.

"Hana?" Sakura stared.

"You fool!" Ryota yelled, "it's Lieutenant Hisagi. You're gonna get yourself in trouble doing that!"

"Hana?" Hisagi said as he appeared from out of nowhere in front of them.

"Lieutenant Hisagi," Ryota and Sakura both said in a respectful bow, Ryota reached over and put his hand on Hana's head to make her give a bow.

"Can you feel that?" she asked, "I couldn't feel it before. I was too involved in the battle, but I can feel it clear as day, now."

He had been paying attention to her reiatsu, but not as much anywhere else, he hadn't noticed it until she said something, but there was a rise in reiatsu. Although, this was not that of a shinigami. Her reiatsu had spiked a few times, but she'd been able to hide it well enough.

"I've experienced it before," she told him, "but it's not the same."

"Stay here," he told them, and then he disappeared.

"What is it?" Ryota asked, "I haven't noticed anything different."

"Now that you mention it, I do," Sakura said, "it's kind of far off, but I can sense it. How did you know from this far off?"

Hana gave her a short glance, but didn't answer. Hisagi returned quickly, reappearing with Matsumoto.

"Rangiku?" Hana asked.

"You were right, Hana," Hisagi said, "there's something out there, and it's heading this way."

"What?" Sakura asked, she looked about terrified, "What is it?"

"The Captain will be here soon," Matsumoto told them, "he's informing all groups to retreat."

"Wait," Ryota asked, "all groups? Doesn't that include us?"

"Right now, we need to get everyone else through the gate," she told him, "you'll be the last one's to return."

"What?" Ryota asked, "why?"

"It's my fault," Hana told him, Hisagi gave her a reprimanding look, "I can't tell you everything, but they've come after sensing my presence."

"Then can't the half-pint and I just go?" he asked, "it's got nothing to do with us."

"You coward," Sakura said with disgust.

"You shouldn't be so harsh on your allies," Captain Hitsugaya had arrived and approached slowly, "Matsumoto, I think we've been able to pull everyone else back. We can leave now."

"Yes sir," she said with a short head bow, "let's go you two."

"Chiba," Hitsugaya addressed.

"Hm?" she looked him over, _he seems less intimidating up close, and he has a kindness hidden behind those eyes somewhere. But he's very strong, after all, he's made it to Captain ra__nk so fast._

"Can you locate it?" he asked.

She looked at him confused.

"You were the first to sense it," he informed, "even I didn't feel it until you brought it to our attention. Can you identify it's location exactly?"

"How would I do that?" she asked.

"She cannot see the reiraku, Captain Hitsugaya," Hisagi informed.

"Reiraku?" Hana asked confused.

"I'll tell you about it later," he said shortly.

Hitsugaya looked angry, but he couldn't pin point at that distance, he couldn't evaluate the possibility of it being a threat. "Let's move out," he instructed jumping into the sky.

"Shuuhei!" Hana said quickly, trying to be sure the he wouldn't leave her behind, "sorry, but I can't do that. Shunpo, I can't do it."

Hisagi sighed and returned to the ground, kneeling in front of her, "get on."

Hana climbed onto his back, feeling slightly awkward at the situation. "Sorry," she repeated.

"Stop," he told her, "you can't know everything all at once. It took me decades to get to where I am, no one can ask you to make that leap overnight."

His little pep talk did make her feel better, she felt like she wasn't learning much about anything, but at least no one was making her feel bad about it all. She could only imagine where she'd end up if someone pointed out how little progress she'd made.

"Decades?" Hana asked in his ear, "that reminds me, you never did tell me how old you are."

Hisagi grumbled about not telling her on purpose.

Hitsugaya waited for them at the gate, letting them pass through then moving through behind them, sealing it behind him. He'd sent Matsumoto and a couple other people in the direction that they sensed the hollow and he would wait for their report on it later.

As they walked back through the gate into the dojo of the Soul Academy Hisagi put her down.

"Thank you Shuuhei," she said adjusting her student's robes.

"Hana?" Sakura stared, "what's going on?"

"Everything is fine," Hisagi informed her, "there is nothing you should worry about."

The girl looked at Hana with questioning eyes, but didn't pursue the issue.

"Go home and rest, you have class in the morning," he told her.

Sakura disappeared out into the hall, Hisagi and Matsumoto talked in hushed tones with Hitsugaya. At first Hana felt strangely left out, but brushed the feeling off, trying to remember where she'd felt that reiatsu before.

…

"What are reiraku?" Hana asked when they returned to the Ninth Squad barracks.

"They're also known as spirit ribbons," he told her, "it's a difficult task, that few shinigami at any level can do. It was strange to me that he asked you. But you never know about him."

"How does it work?" Hana persisted.

Hisagi stopped in the hall, "it's hard to explain. I'd have to show you."

Hana didn't say anything, she wanted to ask to see it, but she'd caused enough trouble.

"Fine, if you don't want to see it, I'll just forget it," he turned and began to walk down the hall again, with a knowing smile.

"No, wait!" Hana said walking swiftly to catch up to him, "Shuuhei," her voice was solemn, making him stop and look at her, "I want to learn all these things. I want to be able to see reiraku, I want to know shunpo, I want to be better."

He looked into her dark blue eyes and searched them. They held no fear, they did not doubt, and if they remained that way, he knew that she could truly be a great shinigami.

He took her to the rooftop, where she'd trained the other day. He had her stand a few feet away so that she could see it. He concentrated.

Dozens of red ribbons flowed around him, and Hana stared in wonder.

"Shinigami reiraku are red, humans are white," he told her.

"But those are all red," she observed.

"Yes, you have a red reiraku because your soul has become shinigami," he told her, "Kurosaki, the substitute shinigami's is red as well. This one is you." He reached out and touched one, he gave it a small tug so that she could see it.

She watched the ribbons move with a look of wonder in her eyes, she reached her hand out and touched them. They felt strange and warm, she felt as though she were truly touching the people they belonged to. "This is you," she observed as she held one in her hand, she only gently held it in place so that he could see that she found him.

"That's rather impressive," he told her, letting the reiraku disappear, he wasn't sure what to think about her being able to identify him from the many ribbons, "if you can find mine, then maybe you have a good chance at doing it as well. You'll just have to try."

Hana met his gaze and straightened her back, she imagined the ribbons in front of her, around her, the flowing ribbons of each shinigami in Seireitei. Nothing happened.

"Keep trying," he told her, "you might get it some day. For now, go to bed, it's getting late."

As Hana readied for bed and took off her student's robes she realized she still had her ring. Hisagi had given it back to her, although she didn't really need it as much now, she couldn't toss it out. Her mother had given it to her. She silently thanked him for returning it to her.

She used to wear it all the time to remind herself of her mother's concern for her, her constant reminder that her mother loved her very much. She decided that in the morning she was going to find Matsumoto and see if she could help find a chain she could put it on, so that she could once again wear her mother's ring.

She laid it on the shelf with her candle and pulled on her night robe before climbing into bed. As she pulled the blankets over her she tried to remember her mother's face, her voice, anything. She had been ten when her mother had died. It was more then eight years ago.

Hana sighed sadly, in that eight years she was moved from foster home to foster home, never making connections, never making it her home. When she turned eighteen the state released her as an adult, she soon found out that her mother had left behind a large sum of money for her continued education. Instead she used up almost a third of it on her fruitless search for family.

She'd gone to Japan looking for her mother's family, for her mother's past and found neither. Instead, something found her. At first she was too afraid to really understand, but as things finally settle into her mind, she realized that is the only place she'd ever belonged after her mother's death.

She smiled as she stared at the ceiling.

Home.

…

"A chain?" Matsumoto asked puzzled, "what for?"

"I cannot wear this," she said holding her ring out, "it is very dear to me. But I cannot wear it on my hands."

"Why not?" Matsumoto asked getting up to come look at the ring.

"It's known as a Sheishin Hyoushi," Hana told her, "my mother gave it to me before she died. I want to keep it with me, but if I wear it as it is intended, then I will conceal my reiatsu, and be unable to use the skills I am learning as a shinigami."

"I have just the thing!" she said excited, "over here! I also have something else for you!" She dug through a big bag. She emerged with a small chain necklace and a strip of royal blue cloth.

"Thank you Rangiku," Hana bowed in appreciation, "what is that?"

"Oh, this is for you too," she held up the fabric, "it's a new obi! It matches your eyes and sheath even!"

"Matsumoto," Captain Hitsugaya said, his tone reprimanding, "what are you doing?"

"It's a gift," she smiled, "a beautiful young woman should be showered with gifts!"

"Rangiku, it's all right really," Hana said, "this is more then enough, thank you."

"No, I insist!" before Hana could object again Matsumoto grabbed her obi and gave it a yank, nearly taking Hana's pants off in the process.

"Hey!" Hana shouted, grabbing her zanpakuto and holding her pants in place, her cheeks were on fire with embarrassment, "What are you doing, Rangiku?"

"You don't belong to a squad at the moment, so you're not breaking any rules right now with this," she said tying it decoratively at Hana's front, "there, doesn't it look great Captain?"

Hana looked down at the royal blue obi, she secretly agreed with Matsumoto, but didn't want to anger anyone by wearing it.

"Yes," he sighed rolling his eyes with a sigh, "it will be fine."

"Th-thank you, Captain Hitsugaya," Hana bowed, she wasn't sure what exactly procedure was when meeting with a captain. Short of Unohana and Yamamoto, she hadn't encountered any, in person.

"Since you're here, Chiba," he said to her, "I'd like to see you in my office."

"Captain?" Matsumoto asked surprised.

Hana looked at Matsumoto hoping she could tip her off as to what the Captain wanted, but no such luck.

"Hana," Matsumoto stopped her before she entered Hitsugaya's office, "don't worry so much." She smiled big, "be yourself."

Hana shook off the urge to tell her that it was an easy thing to say, but doing was different. She entered Hitsugaya's office, afraid to walk too loudly. She knew only what Matsumoto had told her, which wasn't a lot, other then he was a respectable person.

"Please have a seat," he stretched his hand out as he turned from the window, he walked over and shut the door, "there are several things I'd like to ask you about."

Hana nodded and listened quietly.

"Firstly, your ring, Sheishin Hyoushi," he said, "where did you get it? That is a hard artifact to find anywhere, in fact only three exist."

Hana had no idea, she raised her eyebrows in surprise when he told her, "My mother gave it to me when I was younger. She told me that it would protect me when she could not."

"I see," he said thoughtfully, "where is your mother?"

"She died," Hana told him sadly looking down at her hands and the ring, "when I was ten."

Hitsugaya looked mildly regretful for having asked.

"I know it sounds stupid, but she's the only family I've ever really had. And I know that she loved me," she paused, "so please forgive me for keeping it."

"I understand," he said sentimentally, "it is the only thing you have left of someone you cared deeply about. You should be proud that you can remember her so."

Hana smiled, meeting his eyes.

"Second thing I need to talk to you about, is behavior," he told her.

"What did I do wrong," she spit out quickly, "I'm very sorry."

"No," he grumbled, "not your behavior. Matsumoto, I hope she hasn't caused you any trouble? She means well, but gets a little carried away."

"No, no," she said, "she's great. She's made me feel like I belong here. It's really refreshing. I enjoy her company."

"Very well," he said dismissing the thought, "I know you know very little about shinigami, so I want you to know you that my door is always open to you. Please feel free to come by whenever you need something."

Hana smiled at him, "You are too kind, sir."

…

"Don't be afraid to hurt me," Hisagi told her, "I'm fast enough to dodge any move I cannot block."

Hana filled her lungs with the cool night's air, she held her zanpakuto in front of her and faced Hisagi.

He'd been busy most of the day, but had promised to help train her better, one-on-one. Even if it was only an hour a night, this was enough to make her feel like she was making progress. Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Abarai also offered her their assistance during the day. She favored Matsumoto and Abarai over Ikkaku and Yumichika, although she was sure they wouldn't kill her, she was afraid that they might get a little carried away.

Hisagi suggested that she return to the academy on the next day he would be there. He told her that she would be able to spar with the other students that way.

She struck out, he stopped her blade with his, then threw the force back at her.

"You're not putting enough behind it," he told her, "fight like your life depends on it. Someday that will be the case."

Hana thought about it, she tried to imagine what she might do in such a situation. In her paused moment she almost didn't see him attack. She only reacted, blocking, dodging, he kept her on the move. Finally she spotted openings that she could strike back in.

As she did, the fight became more even, half offensive, half defensive. But then he dodged her strike, and locked his foot behind her leg, pushing his sword hand into her shoulder, his blade a few inches from her neck. She landed hard on the ground panting, out of breathe.

"That wasn't too bad," he told her standing up and offering her his hand, "you're improving."

"Not good enough," she told him, "if I'm out of breathe like this, and you could still run laps around me, it's not good enough."

"Slow down, Hana," he told her, "you can't get there in a day. I keep telling you, Shinigami have years to perfect these techniques. Don't rush it."

She sighed and wiped her forehead.

"Where did you get this?" he asked with a playful smile as he gave her obi a tug.

"Rangiku gave it to me," she told him turning red.

"I like it," he informed her, "it suits you well."

"Th- thank you," Hana said genuinely surprised by his compliment.

"Now go shower," he told her, "you stink."

"I do not," she defended giving him a look of offense, "I'm just sweaty."

"Deny if you like, that won't change things," he laughed at her.

Hana rolled her eyes, but smiled as she left the rooftop. He remained on the rooftop a little longer, he'd had fun. She wasn't a challenge, but he was enjoying himself. It had been a long time since he'd had fun like that.

He thought about her lively eyes as they studied him, how sharp her mind was at every turn and swing.

He greatly enjoyed her embarrassed expressions every time he said or did inappropriate things, how he enjoyed saying and doing inappropriate things to and around her. She was cute, and noble. It was a different kind of shinigami then were around here, and a different kind of woman then he was used to.

He smiled as he tried to think of new ways to mess with her.

…

Matsumoto took Hana out to see a good portion of Soul Society that exists outside Seireitei. They walked through one of the more populated districts and Matsumoto showed her a few really nice places to go eat, drink and 'have privacy.' Hana was sure the privacy comment was something that involved being too drunk to really remember a lot of things. They stopped at the Yukon River at noon and ate lunch.

"So what was it like growing up in the real world?" she asked Hana, "I've always wondered."

"Well, that depends on who you are," she said, "I guess it could vary as greatly as being raised here could. It's all based on your surroundings and the people who influence you."

Matsumoto tilted her head a little and studied Hana closely.

"When my mother died," she began, "the government took me in. This was all in America, mind you. It was nothing like I remember, being raised by my mother. In foster care I found that the people who kept us weren't really interested in us at all. They left us to our own devices, I should say. That is, I did what I wanted, when I wanted."

"I don't remember my parents," Matsumoto told her, "I grew up in the roughest district in the west section. It was tough, and there were never enough blankets in the winter and sometimes if you got in people's way they didn't hold back because you were a girl, or child."

"Rangiku," Hana said compassionately, "I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say."

"You shouldn't be sorry," Matsumoto told her, "I brought it up. I just think you are a very lucky person to have had moments you want to remember, and a family that loves you."

Hana gave her a sad smile, and then a hug. "You've been very kind to me Rangiku," she said, "I'm lucky that you came along."

"What?" Matsumoto looked confused, "Captain told me yesterday that I was too overbearing. I'm glad I'm not too much for you! I was getting so sick of the men, all the time fighting this, pervert that. It can get out of hand, especially with a woman like me, who just can't seem to stop!" She laughed.

"I guess being around me is very different from that," Hana said quietly, not sure if it was good or bad

"Don't worry about those things," Matsumoto told her, "besides, you're a lot of fun to mess with! Everyone thinks so."

"Wait, what?" Hana paused, "you mean they say those things _knowing_ I can hear them?"

"Well," Matsumoto thought for a moment, "actually, I'd say that they say those things because they know you _can_ hear them."

Hana stared in front of her for a moment and then sighed. She would have to retaliate, somehow. "I think," she began and paused just a second, "this means war."

"Hm?" Matsumoto raised an eyebrow.

"Just wait," Hana smiled, "They'll get their's."

…

When they returned to Seireitei that evening Hana desperately wanted to say or do something to Hisagi as payback, but refrained from any contact. If she were going to try something to mess with him as payback for all the times he'd messed with her, she would need something drastic. Something that he would have a hard time forgetting in the future.

She wasn't a cruel woman, or insensitive, but he had said and done many things around her that, when brought to light, needs to be returned. She sighed heavily in failure later as she realized her mind was just not devious enough to think of something to dish out to him. Hana decided that it would come to her when the timing was perfect.

Yamamoto had called a Captain's meeting, and a Hell's Butterfly was sent out to Hisagi to bring her to the First Squad's meeting hall. They waited for quite some time before they were called in to be addressed.

Hana had done as Hisagi told her, she walked straight to the front, passing the two lines of Captains, and knelt a few feet in front of Yamamoto. She remained, head bowed, until she was spoken to. It was only a few minutes before they addressed her presence, but in that time she could feel each person in the room. Their reiatsu flowed freely in the room pushing against her, holding her in place.

It felt strange, she wondered if this was what it was like to be in the presence of so many great people at once. If this was what they meant by the pressure of presence.

"Hana Chiba," the elder addressed, "it has been decided that you will be placed in the Thirteenth Squad. Jushiro Ukitake is your Captain beginning today. Do you object?"

Even Byakuya seemed surprised, Yamamoto hands out decrees and laws so easily, he never once asked anyone if they object. So it was strange that he asked her this question.

"I do not," Hana said quietly, wondering what it would mean if she had. She tried to remember each face behind her and the haori that went with them, but she couldn't remember who was from where.

"Good," he said, "you will be allowed to take missions into the real world on a trial and supervised basis, for now. You will be accompanied by Shuuhei Hisagi at all times, and you will be expected to follow orders as if he were your Lieutenant. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Hana understood the words, but she wasn't sure she understood the meaning of it all.

"Also, you will meet with Rukia Kuchiki and the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki," he told her, "you are not permitted to retrieve your body at this time, and remember that if you betray them, or defect, we will send the Second Squad and Stealth Forces to retrieve you. And you will be treated as a hostile traitor." His words were heavy, very serious, she wondered what expression he had as he spoke to her, "you're all dismissed."

Hana didn't move, she waited to be addressed and informed that she was expected to leave. And just as she predicted, someone stepped forward to address her. A light hand rested on her shoulder and she remained still.

"Chiba," came a soft, but strong voice, "you may stand now."

Hana stood up and turned around, the Captain of the Thirteenth Squad, Jushiro Ukitake stood in front of her. His long white hair rested on his shoulders and he had a soft, kind expression on his face. A few feet behind him, she saw another man, he wore a pink flowered haori over his captain's haori, and a straw hat.

"I'd like to welcome you into the squad," he told her, "please accompany me as I walk."

Hana nodded and walked beside him.

"This is Shunsui Kyoraku, my very good friend and Captain of the Eighth Squad."

Hana bowed, but still said nothing. The three of them walked silently, as they left the room, Hana scanned the area quickly with her eyes looking for Hisagi. But he'd gone. Was he mad that he had to accompany her to the real world?

"I trust that Seireitei and Soul Society are treating you well?" Kyoraku said as he watched her, knowing what she was doing, "it can be a rough place."

"It hasn't been too rough," Hana assured him, "I have been able to improve myself greatly in this environment, and I enjoy the company of many of the shinigami."

Ukitake raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was telling the truth. She looked as though she were evaluating her new situation. It was almost a sure thing that returning to the real world excited her, but at the same time, she seemed a little apprehensive, timid even. "You will be relocating to the Thirteenth Squad Barracks tomorrow morning," he told her, "and when my two Third Seats are done you may explore the vicinity."

"Thank you, Sir," she said stiffly, they were kind, but once again she was being thrown into another role, "may I ask, Sir, what your squad specializes in?"

"We do mostly Konsohs," he told her, "guiding lost souls to Soul Society. If you encounter Hollows let Hisagi take care of them. Eventually you may be allowed to take on other missions, but for now, your safety is key."

Hana felt a little disappointed, she had been training hard to be able to affectively fight with her zanpakuto, and now she may never have the chance. She wondered if Hisagi would even help her train anymore, now that she would be leaving the Ninth Squad.

"I understand that leaving the Ninth Squad, where you've gotten to know those around you, is difficult for you," he said, "but there are many chances to make new friends in the Thirteenth Squad as well."

Hana nodded, her lips unmoving.

He'd told her that Kiyone, the female counterpart of third seat, would show her around the headquarters and barracks.

"You might not be given any missions right off," he warned, "but don't be discouraged. Rukia will have some time, she'll be able to show you the ropes."

Kiyone had been nice, but she was very simple. Competitive, lively and childlike in both appearance and attitude. It was amusing at first, but she began to wear on Hana's nerves when she and Sentaro began arguing.

She found her new quarters weren't too bad, there was a large door to the main porch, and plenty of room to enjoy herself outside. The Thirteenth Squad wasn't as bad as she'd expected, there were a lot of friendly faces, and her assigned duties didn't seem too bad.

When they found out that she had worked as a clerk for all of two months, they told her she was overqualified and sent her to manage a department known as the Reports and Records Department. Hana found, though, when she arrived, that was just a fancy name for the sea of papers. They were everywhere, Hana was sure there were at least three maybe four drawers of the filing cabinets hidden under the ocean.

"I think the desk was over there," Kiyone pointed to the corner, "but I'm not sure I remember right."

"My god," Hana stared wide-eyed at the mess that lay in front of her, "how did this happen?"

"Well," Kiyone thought for a moment, "When Lieutenant Shiba was here, he took care of this room, he sorted everything, it was really impressive. But since he died, no one has really kept track of these things."

"Are you sure he didn't just get lost with the desk?" Hana asked wondering where she would even begin with the mess.

"Well, I'll leave you to this," Kiyone told her as she began down the hall.

"Wait!" Hana nearly panicked, "what am I supposed to do in here?"

"Clean?" Kiyone shrugged.

Hana gave her a searching look, hoping the girl would elaborate.

"Just be glad you aren't being made to scrub toilets," she told Hana, "make the best of it." She gave Hana what she intended to be an encouraging slap on the back, then disappeared around the corner.

Hana sighed heavily and stepped back into the 'Ocean Room' and gave it a really good look. It had a wall of filing cabinets and a massive pile of something that might actually be the desk Kiyone had told her was in there somewhere. She thought seriously about being lost at sea, but laughed it off.

She began by clearing away an area, when she had made some empty space she sat on the floor and began to sort things out. Kiyone had just recently gone over the reporting process and certain requisitions with her, so she started sorting things that she recognized into piles of the same things, then everything she was unfamiliar with, went into another area.

That evening she emerged from the room, not finished, but having made an impressive difference. There was a visible floor, the carpeting a pretty, and ironic, sea blue. And as the tide receded the desk came into sight, a dark cherry.

She was tired and stiff from sitting on the floor and moving around the cramped space for so long. She felt as though she were limping down the hall.

"Chiba?" it was Ukitake.

Hana turned, "Captain?" she attempted a bow but couldn't seem to pull herself back up without groaning.

"Are you all right?" he asked a little concerned, he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Yes sir, I'm fine," she said, trying to reassure him, "just a little stiff from limited range of movement."

"Why are you here so late?" Ukitake asked her, his voice unchanged.

"I wanted to finish my assignment," she said, leaving out the part about how she'd spent the last twenty minutes trying to regain feeling in her legs.

"Your assignment?" he asked, "what did they have you doing?"

"I've been straightening up the Records and Reports Department," Hana pointed to the closed office door. She hoped that he wouldn't look in and she that she hadn't finished.

"You what?" he looked very concerned, "I'll have to talk to Kiyone in the morning, we'll find you another assignment."

"No, it's fine," Hana wondered how it would look to others if she were given special treatment, she also remembered Kiyone saying it was better then cleaning toilets, and Hana had to agree with that.

Ukitake looked her in the eye, his eyebrows low, then he turned and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, sir," Hana began, "I know it's not finished yet, but I just need to stretch out a little, then I'll get back to it."

"Chiba," Ukitake's voice was surprised, "I didn't know the floor was blue."

"What?" Hana asked surprised by the jovial tone of his voice.

He took Hana's shoulder and gently moved her to the doorway, "it looks great, Chiba. I think we've found our new Manger of Records and Reports Department. This was a great idea. Though I think I need to talk to Kiyone about her assigning you to the most dreaded task I handed out. No one likes this room, but you seem rather prompt in your filing abilities."

"Huh?" Hana stared a little, her mouth open and her eyes big.

"When I have some time later this week I can show you where every thing's supposed to go," he told her, "you've done a great job! I can't wait to see what it looks like when you're done."

"But I-"

"But don't push yourself," he told her, "you look like you've been in there for hours."


	7. Chapter 7

Although, I wish I possessed the genius of Tite Kubo, I am but a mere follower, with simply a fraction of the imagination and talent. Bleach and its affiliated people places and thing, is and sadly, will never be mine.

If you come across a Japanese word that you do not know, then you can check out my profile, and I should have them there. If you come across one I've forgotten, go ahead and give me a heads up. I'll be happy to add it for you.

…

"Are you ready?" Hisagi asked, he waited next to the Senkai Gate for her.

This was her first mission in the real world and she almost felt like she should be nervous, but reminded herself that she was from the real world and to stop being such a wuss. Besides, she wouldn't be doing anything more then konsohs and playing follow the leader.

"Yeah, let's go," she waited for him to enter the gate first, then followed closely. As they rushed through the Severed World, she wondering if he was angry with the situation. "Shuuhei?"

"Yeah?" he asked, not looking back.

"I wondered," she told him, "are you mad? Mad that you are being forced to walk me to the Real World? About having to watch me?"

It was a few moments before he answered, "I was mad at first," he told her, "but the more I thought about it, I really don't mind. I just don't have as much free time, you're going to have to find someone else to help you train."

"Oh," she said quietly, "I see. I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything to her apology, instead he exited out the Senkai Gate into the Real World. He used shunpo to jump across rooftops, Hana falling further behind. She didn't ask him to slow down though, she knew it was because she understood that she must push herself in order to train. For her, for a human, to be thought of as good as a shinigami, they'd have to be twice as strong as the majority of shinigami.

Suddenly he stopped, at the edge of a rooftop, across the street from a park. He waited for Hana to catch up, and when she did he made no promises to not leave her behind again.

"We're to meet them down there," he pointed near a corner of the park, "Rukia Kuchiki of the Thirteenth Squad, your senpai, and Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Shinigami."

Hana only nodded, she looked around the park, she wasn't familiar with Kurakara, or even with much of Japan, but she understood a lot of things.

"Come on," he dropped from the roof and made his way across the street, he just walked as if it were normal for a man dressed in black robes, carrying a katana, to be walking across the street. But then again, few people could see them, and even fewer knew what they were.

As they entered the park Hana could feel the other's coming. She looked to the sky, wondering if they'd come that way. There was a strong reiatsu coming from one of them, like an unstopped river flowing without control. The other seemed to feel more controlled, contained even.

"Hey, Hisagi," it was the orange-haired shinigami from that night, the image flashed in Hana's mind. She remembered what Abarai had told her about a the man who had her body, he fit perfectly. Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Lieutenant Hisagi," a short young woman greeted, "thank you for coming."

"It's nothing," he told her, "is there anything nearby?"

"Yes," she told him, "someone just down the road."

"Good," he said, his tone pleased, "Hana Chiba, this is Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki."

Hana bowed in respect.

"Welcome to the Gotei Thirteen, and to the Thirteenth Squad," Rukia nodded at her showing her status.

"You look like you're doing a lot better then the last time I saw you," Ichigo told her with a strange smile.

Hana gave him a half-smile, not sure what to say to him.

"Let's go," Rukia said leading the way.

"Right," Ichigo agreed.

The four of them moved swiftly in the direction that Rukia had specified. When they stopped, they were standing in an alley, an old lady with some bright clothes looked scared as they approached her. Her Chain of Fate was broken and she looked as if she'd been searching for something.

"Take your zanpakuto out," Hisagi instructed, "place the end of your hilt on her forehead."

Hana watched the old lady as she drew her zanpakuto from it's sheath, she seemed to become frightened of her as she did so. Hana could understand, she lifted the zanpakuto up so that the hilt was facing the old woman and placed it on her forehead. It began to glow and the woman seemed to evaporate quickly.

"Wow," Hana said surprised, "that was pretty cool."

She was impressed with her own abilities, even though every shinigami possessed the ability it still seemed like something to be in awe over.

"That's all there is," Hisagi told her.

"Really?" she looked a little surprised, "That's it? Huh? Not bad."

They returned to the empty park and waited for the next assignment to pop up on Rukia's phone-like device.

"Ichigo, can I ask you something?" Hana braved.

"Shoot," he told her, surprised. She'd barely said two things to him since she'd arrived.

"What exactly did you do with my body?" she asked.

"You're body?" he asked at first before the memories came to the surface, "Oh! I left it with Kisuke Urahara. Don't worry, he can take better care of it then I can."

"Nothing personal," Hana said as she tilted her head down and looked at him from under her eyebrows, "but that doesn't exactly instill a lot of confidence."

"Oh," he gave a little laugh, "sorry, but it was the best I could do."

Hana sighed and softened her expression. There was nothing she could do about it anyway.

Hisagi gave Ichigo a look, he wasn't sure it was a good idea leaving her body behind with the ex-Captain of Squad Twelve, but he didn't want to startle Hana with the lack of trust he had for the scientist.

"Hana, how did you come to have your powers awakened?" Rukia asked her, "none of us lent you our power."

"What do you mean?" Hana asked confused on all fronts of the question.

"Ichigo had a normal human soul until I lent him my power to protect his family," she explained, "but it is illegal. And temporary. You're soul is like his now, I'm asking who lent you their power."

"I don't know," Hana said honestly, "in fact until that one night, I'm pretty sure my soul had never been separated from my body."

"Could it have happened when you were a child?" Ichigo asked, "and maybe you just forgot it?"

"That would explain why she didn't have a zanpakuto," Rukia continued, "if it happened years ago, then there's a good possibility that the power someone lent you had run out. Leaving behind only your awakened soul."

Hana was trying to grasp all the things they were saying. "But what makes someone do something illegal like that? Why would they knowingly break the law?"

"In my case," Ichigo said cutting Rukia off, "my family was in danger and Rukia was seriously hurt. She did it to protect the lives and souls of humans."

"To protect is our purpose," Hisagi said, "that is what we are here for. By sending souls to Soul Society you are protecting them from being eaten, by slaying hollows you are freeing all those who have been eaten by that hollow and protecting future souls from being eaten."

Hana knew all that, she'd spent some time in the Soul Academy, there were a lot of things she knew, but it seemed there were more things that she did not know.

Rukia's phone went off again, she looked down at the screen and then looked at Ichigo. "It's a hollow," she said, "a big one, we're needed as back up."

"Hana," Hisagi said sternly, "stay here. Do not leave until I come back."

Hana nodded and watched as the three of them rushed off into the dark to help protect people. She sighed, she'd thought that maybe she'd at least be able to watch from the sidelines, but it seemed like that wasn't an option anymore.

Ten minutes passed, she began to wonder how far out the hollow was, or how tough it was. She thought about how she might be able to sneak a peek without getting in trouble. Then it came to her, she would try to see the reiraku. _It will be good for me to practice,_ she reminded herself.

She concentrated. At first she could only feel the people nearby, but the more she tried the easier it came. She could feel people further and further out. But still no ribbons, she could feel the people, but at a point it all stopped.

_No one learned it in a day,_ she told herself, _I c__an do this if I keep concentrating._

As she felt people out, she could feel something else. It was strange, not quite human, but not shinigami or hollow. It was strange, so she felt it out closer, taking in and memorizing the feeling. After a few moments it began to come to her, the reiraku were becoming visible.

She could feel them, they were pretty far off, she wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but it was something that caused their reiatsu to fluctuate. She tried to feel out the other creatures around them. Hollows, seven of them, and they were giving Hisagi and the others a had time. She was surprised by the massive amount of strength that each hollow displayed.

It wasn't long before the hollows disappeared from her feeling, and the three of them began to return. She opened her eyes and waited patiently, having let the reiraku slip from her mind.

"Ms. Chiba," came the voice of a man behind her, "I was surprised that they let you return to the Real World."

Hana turned, a tall black man in white clothing stood facing her. He wore glasses but didn't really look at her. Hana's hand went to the hilt of her zanpakuto. She hadn't felt his approach, nor could she feel much of any reiatsu coming from him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, his tone remained the same as he spoke.

"You might say that," she said cautiously, "where did you come from?"

"That's not important," he informed her, "I came here with a message from Aizen."

"Aizen?" Hana asked, the man hadn't made any move towards her, but she held her zanpakuto just in case.

"He has asked that I bring you this offer myself," he told Hana, "he has said that if you come to him willingly, and alone, he will allow you to return to your body in the real world, as well as tell you about your mother."

"What?" Hana asked narrowing her eyes at him, "What does this 'Aizen' know of my mother?"

"He knows what happened to her," the man told her, "she had a lot of secrets, and Aizen knows most of them."

Hana watched, she was certain the man in front of her was blind, but there was no way to tell for sure. She didn't like the way the offer rubbed on her. It seemed like there was something missing, "and what does he want from me in return?"

"He simply wants you to stay away from the shinigamis and Soul Society all together. It's not much," he said casually, "but it will help him, and it would be good for your safety as well.

"Not interested," she said after some deliberation, "I'm passing on his offer."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" the man asked her, "after all, his offer comes with something in return. And he is the first person to offer to tell you about your mother."

Hana crossed her arms, she didn't want them to hold that over her. But what would she do if they really did know something about her mother? She still said nothing.

"You didn't know that the shinigami's knew your mother, did you?" he asked, he was not surprised, "they knew her well."

"I don't care," she told him before he could say more, before he could say something that might actually sway her opinion, "I decline."

They could both feel Hisagi, Kuchiki and Kurosaki approach. They would be there soon, Hana watched the man in front of her. It was strange but she could feel his reiatsu, it was faint, but it was there.

"We'll be in touch," he told her as a hole ripped open the air behind him and he stepped in, "I hope that next time you'll have a more favorable answer."

The gap closed behind him, and Hana stared at the nothing that was left behind. She could feel her body relaxing a little, it was a disturbing thing. Her body was still very tense and she wondered if she should tell Hisagi. It wasn't exactly like anything had really happened, but she didn't want to do anything without fully thinking about it.

"Hana," Hisagi drew her attention as he arrived.

She turned, nearly jumping when she saw he was standing a few inches away from her. She didn't say anything.

"It's time to go," he didn't look like he'd even been fighting, he was calm, he showed no sign of physical stress.

She was extremely quiet as they waited for the senkai gate to open. Hisagi noted it and watched her closely. As they began to pass through he wondered what had happened while he was gone.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice stiff.

"What?" Hana looked up to him.

"You've been uncharacteristically quiet," he told her, "and you're tense."

"No," she said, "I've just been thinking and I dunno. Sorry." She wasn't sure it was a good idea to tell him about the strange man who'd come from seemingly no where.

…

The next day, Hana went to the Sixth Squad Headquarters, she'd asked to see Lieutenant Abarai and fidgeted nervously as she waited. The halls were familiar, it had only been a couple quick weeks since she'd run out of the building, she never imagined at the time she'd return here willingly, let alone requesting to see Abarai.

"Hey," Abarai greeted as he approached, "what are you doing here?"

She looked at him nervously, then reminded herself that she can show no fear, she couldn't afford to show hesitance. He would surely shoot her down immediately if she showed any weakness of determination.

"Lieutenant Abarai," she greeted standing up straight, "I have a request."

Abarai looked at her a little surprised, he waved her into his office, and offered a seat.

She didn't take it, instead she bowed at her waist. "Please," she began, her hair covered her face, "I want you to help me train. If you will, I would be very grateful."

"What?" he asked, "why are you here? Wasn't Lieutenant Hisagi training you?"

"Well," Hana stood up straight again, "he's already done so many things for me, and now he has to baby-sit me on missions. Plus he's still doing his own work, I can no longer ask him to do anything more for me."

He watched her for a moment, he remembered the first time she'd been there, it was an amazing leap in standing. She stood before him now, with an understanding of how things are. He watched, searching her face for anything. But her expression never changed.

"I know that I don't have any standing in this place," she said slowly, "there's a reason that I am a Shinigami, I don't know what it is yet, but if I do nothing, I will never learn the truth. The only path is to keep moving forward. I want to be able to keep up, and hold my own in a battle."

"You intend on running into battle anytime soon?" his tone hinted of mockery.

"No, but I can't stand being useless," she told him, "I need to know what I can do. As I am, I couldn't accomplish much."

Abarai let a grin creep up his cheek. "Fine," he said, he was amused by her surprised look, "but don't think I'll go easy on you. If you want training, it will be hard."

"I was hoping for nothing less," she said wondering if she really knew what she was getting into, "Thank you."

"I want you back here tomorrow morning," he told her, "I have some duties I have to finish up tonight. Be here early."

Hana gave a quick nod, she was excited, but she couldn't let it show.

The next morning, before the sun had even come up Hana waited outside the Sixth Squad headquarters. She leaned against the wall and waited. She wished that she would have asked what time Abarai wanted her to meet him.

"How long you going to stand there?" Abarai asked closer to the gate of the Sixth Squad, "let's go all ready."

Hana rushed over to him, "Why are we leaving? Are we training in the Sixth Squad's dojo?"

"We can't have you training in there, you're not part of the Sixth Squad," he told her as they walked, "besides, there's a better place. Somewhere with more room."

They walked up to the execution hill, Hana gave Abarai a startled look.

"There is a place under the hill," he told her, "We'll be going there, no one else in Seireitei know about it."

She nodded in understanding.

They made their way inside the cavernous training ground. It was massive inside, Hana couldn't see everything, it stretch out a good distance.

Abarai started by testing her current levels, he wanted to evaluate her abilities and see how far they'd have to go. He struck quickly, she barely had the time to react. Pulling her zanpakuto out just in time the block his strike.

He struck again, swinging hard, fast. And again, and again. She could only react, he didn't give her a chance to strike out first, every move was defensive. She missed his movement, and he stopped short of cutting her head off.

Hana started up at him wide-eyed, breathing heavy as she stared at him past his zanpakuto.

"Not too bad," he told her.

"Not bad?" she demanded, "that was terrible! I could barely see you move!"

"Heh," he smiled at her, she was right, but it was amusing to see her evaluate herself with such strictness, "at least you saw it at all."

Hana stared, she hadn't realized it at first, but he was right, she had seen him.

He struck again, quickly without warning, Hana dodge it. He was fast, it was a lot harder to compensate for his movement. Hisagi hadn't been this tough on her, but Abarai had warned her he wouldn't go easy on her.

They sparred for three hours, Hana was sore and weak by the end, barely able to stand up. He'd been rough on her. But as much as she hurt she felt good. He'd been pushing her way past her own limits. She laid on a large boulder, sprawled out.

"How do you feel?" he asked wiping sweat from his brow.

"Like someone took one of my lungs and my arm recently died," she gave him a half-smile, her eyes were closed as she rested her body and tried to calm her breathing.

"There's a stream over there that you can wash up in," he told her, "it'll be good for you."

"Thanks Lieutenant," she said, "ya know, for not going easy on me."

"Heh," he smiled down at her, "stop calling me Lieutenant, you're not a member of my squad, and we aren't in a formal setting."

"What should I call you then?" she asked opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"Just Renji," he told her.

"All right, Renji," she said sitting up.

She made it back to her squad's headquarters by nine, and started her work on the Records and Reports Department. She'd made some leeway on the mess and as it turned out it was easier the second time around then it was the first time.

The next morning she met up with Abarai again, she was stiff and sore, but she wouldn't let that stop her. She returned with renewed confidence, she would have to at least fight back.

_If I could see him yesterday, then that means I have a chance to __act before he does, maybe,_ she thought trying to psych herself up._ If I see it, that means that I might even be able to act, I'm slower, but not so much that it's slaughter._

"Are you ready, Hana?" he asked as they readied themselves, "today will be harder then yesterday."

Hana gave a quick nod, she pulled her zanpakuto out and readied herself for his attack. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He smiled briefly, "Howl! Zabimaru!" he ran his hand over the blade and as he did it changed. It became wider, with long tooth like spots that protruded.

He struck, his swing was more powerful, Hana thought he was trying to take her arm off. He was moving faster, she couldn't see half his steps, and she was having trouble defending against his strikes.

Abarai had cut hard and harder, she was unable to defend, soon she would push past her limits and either cave and loose or, as he hoped, attain her zanpakuto's shikai form. Abarai jumped away and whipped his zanpakuto about, making it separate into a whip.

It took Hana by surprise and she could see it coming at her.

"_Hana!" Kaminari said, she stood in front of her, katana in hand._

"_Kaminari?" Hana was startled, she'd seen Zabimaru's strike coming, but now everything was gone. Hana was in the open, the static filled the cool air, like the calm before the storm._

"_What are you doing?" Kaminari asked her, "you're too weak."_

"_I'm trying to get better," Hana told her, "I'm still training."_

"_It's not good enough," Kaminari told her as she stepped closer to Hana, stopping only a foot from her. There was a devilish look in her eyes, "at this rate he'll cut you to ribbons."_

"_I can't see him," Hana objected, "he's moving too fast."_

"_You just think he is," Kaminari told her, "really you are as fast as he is, you just have to move." As she spoke she swiftly cut the air in front of her, Hana had jumped away in time._

"_What are you doing?" Hana demanded_

"_If you are not strong enough to defeat him, the I will make you strong enough," Kaminari said, "if you are unable to learn then I will kill you, and in your stead I will defeat him."_

"_That's not going to happen," Hana told her raising the katana in front of her face horizontally as Hisagi had the first time they'd sparred. She was ready to meet Kaminari's challenge._

_Kaminari struck first, her attacks were in rapid succession, she reacted. Kaminari didn't hold back, nor did she curve her attacks to prevent harm from coming to Hana. Several near misses flew past, cutting her robes and creating shallow cuts on her arms and barely missing her face._

_Hana watched the next strike come at her, she moved out of the way just in time, the blade cutting her free arm as she ducked down, cutting Kaminari's dress and drawing blood._

_Kaminari looked down at her stomach, blood stained the blue dress dark. She smiled triumphantly, "finally you make your move." She picked a piece of Hana robes from the edge of her katana, "your guts are impressive. Finally we can move on, I was tired of waiting for you."_

_Hana watched cautiously as Kaminari whipped the katana to the side then back. When she brought it back in front of her it looked different, it was no longer a katana at all, but a short staff, maybe five feet in length, blue with silver trim engraved like ribbons down it's length._

_She watched as Kaminari spun it around in a flashy manor, "And now you."_

_Hana looked down at the katana in her hand, she whipped it out and back and it returned in the same fashion that Kaminari's had. She copied the woman's moves and stood in the exact same position Kaminari was in._

_The queen smiled and came rushing at her, they clashed the ends of their staffs together, Hana couldn't help but think to herself that the staff was too heavy. It was quick, but it was heavy and awkward almost._

_Kaminari smiled and pulled the ends of h__er staff in opposite directions, the center of it split open revealing two separate blades hidden inside. The staff was in actuality two concealed swords that sheathed into each other to create the staff. _That was why it was so heavy_, Hana realized._

_Hana mimicked the action and found herself holding one properly in her right hand and the other backwards in her left. Kaminari didn't adjust the blades, so Hana was sure that she was supposed to hold them like that as well._

_The Queen rushed at her and they clashed blades. Right first then Kaminari pulled her left up, dragging the blade in a swiping fashion. "Speed," she told Hana, "strength, power."_

"Strike! Kaminari!" Hana yelled as Zabimaru rushed in at her. Not a second had passed while Kaminari had sparred with her. Hana dodged the Baboon Snake and jumped hitting Abarai by surprise in the shoulder with the staff. She jumped away quickly and when she landed she spun Kaminari around in a flashy style.

Abarai smiled.

Hana grinned back with excitement. Then she rushed at him. Zabimaru had come back and wasn't ready to move out like that again, it would be a close contact battle. He slashed at her, he'd cut the back should of her robes open and bit harshly at her flesh, but Hana didn't react to it.

She blocked the next swing, his movements seemed slower then they were only moments ago. She hit him in the shoulder and he brought Zabimaru in for another attack. Hana drew the swords, she used her left to block and her right to strike.

Abarai jumped away just in time, barely making it out of her striking range. She'd even caught the edges of his shirt as he moved, but didn't touch his flesh. She came in for a second fierce attack, and Abarai was ready this time, and was able to compensate for the duo of blades. He blocked one with Zabimaru and the other he'd used the length of her handle against her, holding it in place.

There was an exchange of looks and it was decided that training was over for the day. Each moved just enough to un-clash their blades, Abarai put Zabimaru away and looked in wonder at Hana's zanpakuto.

"That's really amazing," he told her as she looked at it in wonder, herself. "two independent blades, maybe Hisagi should be training you."

"What? Why?" Hana asked confused.

"He's one of the best fighters, and he also has a dual zanpakuto release," Abarai informed her, "you make four."

"Four?"

"There's Hisagi, Captain Ukitake, and Captain Kyoraku," he told her, "and now there's you. Makes four."

Hana hadn't even seen her own Captain's zanpakuto and wondered why she'd never thought to ask about it before. She looked down at Kaminari, she sheathed it into itself, and she released the amount of power if took to hold the zanpakuto in shikai form. Suddenly she felt lightheaded and put her hand to her head.

"Whoa," Abarai said as he put his hand out to her, trying to be sure that she wouldn't fall down, "the first few times you use shikai can drain you pretty quick. Come on, sit over here." He ushered her to the boulder she'd laid on the day before.

With the adrenaline still flowing in her veins and no use for it she began to shake, her hands were unsteady, and her legs felt as though they might give way. Abarai had helped walked her over to the boulder, and she realized he was being nice to her. He had been nice to her before, but it felt different this time, there was something else there, maybe his behavior was a reflection of the way he saw her. By seeing her zanpakuto and by her rushing in to attack, maybe that was what it took to let him know she was serious about training.

She groaned a little and looked up to see him watching her. He looked away when she looked up at him.

"Come on," he told her moving away already, "there's a hot spring over here."

Hana followed, it sounded good, hot water on her now aching muscles. It was far off, the edge of the cavern, and it was in it's own enclosure, as if someone had build it onto the area last, or they wanted that impression.

The hot spring itself was a small pool big enough for only a few people, Abarai began to undress and Hana turned away embarrassed.

"It's all right," he told her from right behind her, and she was sure her face would give away her embarrassment. He turned her around and she thought she'd never been so happy to see a man in his underwear, "you need to soak your shoulder, it'll feel better after that."

"Yeah," she smiled.

Abarai walked over and climbed into the water, Hana turned, still not sure she felt comfortable being nearly naked in front of him. She shrugged it off and undressed, leaving only her under garments on and went over to climb into the water too, she unhooked her necklace and laid it on a rock near the water.

For a little while they sat, enjoying the water in awkward silence. Hana traced his tattoos with her eyes, they were above his eyes and on his neck, down his arms, chest and back. His body was well sculpted from years of training hard. She began to understand why she felt so shy around him, and the more they sat in the water, nearly naked the more she understood her attraction to him.

"Something wrong?" he asked noticing how she stared at him.

"N-no, just thinking," she covered quickly.

He smiled and put his hand behind his head, looking up at the top of the rocks.

Hana took in a deep breathe and sunk down a little, trying not to watch him too closely. _It's from all the adrenaline,_ she told herself, _I wouldn't feel the same if I hadn't just achieved shikai._

"Renji," she asked, trying to distract herself.

"Hm?"

"Why are you training me?" she asked then added, "I know I asked you to, but you could've said no, why didn't you?"

"I don't know," he started, "if you'd have asked me to help you train a few years ago I'd have laughed at you. But since I met Ichigo, I've realized that humans are incredibly stubborn. I figured that if you were wasting my time, I'd scare you into leaving me alone or you'd prove me wrong."

Hana raised an eyebrow, and watched confused.

Abarai smiled big and stood up to get out, splashing water everywhere and walking over to his robes. "Um," he began, "I forgot, we don't have any towels. Looks like it's air drying."

Hana sighed heavily and pulled herself out of the water, it had looked so easy for Abarai but then again he was almost nine inches taller then she was. She slipped in the puddle of water he'd made all over the ground and fell hard.

"Ow," she groaned rubbing her butt as she tried to stand up.

"Sorry," he told her coming over to help, he took her hand and pulled her easily to her feet. But as they stepped away he slipped on the water taking both of them down in one fowl swoop. They both laid on the ground, side-by-side.

Hana began to laugh, it was silly, she couldn't believe this is how they were.

"What?" he asked confused as he sat up, "what's so funny?"

"You, me, all of this," she said referring to their relationship to each other, "to think only two short months ago you terrified me. You always looked like you wanted to kill me, and here we are, soaked, half naked on the floor." she laughed whole heartedly, "it's so strange that so much can change so quickly."

He looked at her with his head to the side, she had a glow about her when she laughed and he'd caught himself smiling at her and watching her more and more as they interacted. "Well, I probably wouldn't have even given you a chance to play cards with us at the Eleventh Squad if there hadn't been sake involved."

"I know," she smiled big at him, mischief in her smile, "and you probably still wouldn't have given me a chance if I hadn't stacked the deck and counted cards."

"What?" he looked shocked and indignant, "you were cheating?"

"Well, truth be told I suck at card games unless I cheat," she informed him, "and I knew that you wouldn't give me any kind of chance if I weren't at least kind of a challenge. But anyway, it got more difficult to kick your ass the more I drank."

"Light weight," he laughed.

Hana laughed, knowing that he was joking, but that it was also the truth. In America, where she'd been raised, they didn't allow you to drink until you were twenty-one, but in Japan it was legal to drink at eighteen. At Eighteen she didn't have much experience in drinking and was easily outdone.

"When is your next mission?" he asked her, leaning back on his hands.

"Tonight," she told him, "but they're only allowing me to do konsohs. I guess that's better then nothing."

"Before you leave, you should tell Captain Ukitake about revealing your shikai form. That's something he needs to know," Abarai told her.

"Yeah, I guess," she said somewhat unenthusiastic.

"What?"

"Well, it's just that I don't understand him," she admitted, "the other captains seem very straightforward, but I've barely seen him, and it feels as though he's avoiding me. I could be imagining it, but I don't think so."

"Go talk to him," Abarai suggested, "it can't make things too much worse, right?"

"I guess."

When Hana returned to the Thirteenth Squad headquarters she headed for the captains office. Sentaro stood outside, he gave Hana a look of annoyance. "What?" he demanded.

"I came to see the Captain," she said, "is he in?"

"Yeah, he's in," Sentaro told her, his attitude was terrible, the normally jovial and competitive Third Seat was out of character, "he's busy."

"I see," she said quietly, "I really need to talk to him."

"I said he's busy," he told her again.

"Yes, but when he has time," Hana continued, she still wasn't being very firm, "I have something very important I need to talk to him about."

"Yeah, yeah," he brushed her off, "I'll tell him."

Hana grit her teeth, she felt very disrespected, and his behavior was irritating, he always seemed to dislike her anyway, but this was pushing her patience. "Listen," she said suddenly very serious as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pointed her finger in his face, "did you hear me? I said it was very important, I must talk to him soon. Do you understand?"

Sentaro stared at her wide-eyed, unbelieving that the normally quiet and meek Hana could be so demanding and straightforward.

"Do you understand?" she asked again.

He nodded slowly.

"Don't forget, this is very important," she told him, letting go of his shirt. Then she gave a small innocent laugh and straightened his collar for him before leaving.

_What the Hell was that? What is happening to me? _Her thoughts swirled, _I would never have done s__omething like that before. It couldn't be PMS, but then why would I be so harsh on someone?_

"_Royalty demands respect,"_ she could hear Kaminari echo through her mind, she smiled realizing that it was her zanpakuto. Kaminari Kisaki, the Queen of Heavenly Noise. She was giving Hana confidence and strength. It was amazing how quickly she was becoming accustom to hearing voices and how 'normal' it seemed for others.

"Chiba?" it was Ukitake, he'd come out of his office.

"Sir," Hana turned and bowed respectfully.

"Did you need something?" he asked.

"Actually, sir, I need to talk to you," she told him, then noting Sentaro's presence added, "in private."

"Sure," he told her, "please, come in my office."

Hana sat down on one side of his desk, she was afraid to tell him. He knew that she had continued training, but how would he feel knowing that she'd achieved shikai. But Abarai had been insistent that she tell Captain Ukitake.

"Well?" he asked gently, "what can I help you with?"

"Sir," she gripped the tops of her pant legs, squeezing and letting go of them in nervousness. _What if it makes him angry? Will they have to deliberate on the topic?_ "I've attained the level of shikai in my training, sir."

He was taken aback some, "Already?"

"Yes, sir," Hana told him, "I've been training hard. When I realized I had nothing for me in the Real World I decided to make the best of it all. I wanted- I want to be an asset. So, I asked Lieutenant Abarai to help me train."

"I'm surprised and touched by your initiative," he told her, "you are improving at a surprising rate."

"Thank you sir," she leaned over in a bow from her seated position.

"I would like to see it when you return tomorrow," he told her. He wondered a few things before he voiced them, "I thought you were training with Lieutenant Hisagi?"

"Well, I was, sir," she began, a twinge of guilt filled her, "but I understand that he is busy with his own missions and duties, on top of that, he is required to accompany me on my missions. I felt that I might be asking too much of him. I already owe him a lot, I couldn't bring myself to inconvenience him more."

Ukitake raised an eyebrow and watched her for a moment longer. Then he smiled gently at her.

Hana wondered if he wanted to talk to her about anything else, and sat patiently and quietly, waiting for him to say something more.

"Chiba," he began, Hana felt as if someone was allowing air into her lungs once again. "thank you for coming to tell me, I wasn't sure you felt you could be open around me. It makes me feel better about your being here, knowing that you would tell me these things."

"I-" she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to that, "thank you, sir."


	8. Chapter 8

Although, I wish I possessed the genius of Tite Kubo, I am but a mere follower, with simply a fraction of the imagination and talent. Bleach and its affiliated people places and thing, is and sadly, will never be mine.

If you come across a Japanese word that you do not know, then you can check out my profile, and I should have them there. If you come across one I've forgotten, go ahead and give me a heads up. I'll be happy to add it for you.

…

Hana watched as the gate opened, she followed Hisagi through to the Real World. I was an awkward silence that seemed to fill the air and she wondered what was on his mind. The Real World seemed quiet and she took in the cool air as she stepped out onto the grass in the park.

Hana performed three konsohs and then they waited for more orders, she could feel the stiffness between the two of them.

"Abarai said your training is going well," he said out of the blue.

"Well, yeah," she told him, "he's really a very vicious fighter."

"In life, you have to be that way," he told her.

"Yeah, I know," she said quietly looking down at the ground, "why didn't you ever train me that hard?"

"Huh?" he looked down at her surprised, "I wasn't sure you could handle it. You're kind of small, and I didn't want to hurt you."

"No pain, no gain," she said, then realized he probably didn't get it, "never mind."

He didn't look down at her again, his attention was elsewhere, he looked out over the rooftops and seemed to be looking hard into the distance.

Hana reached out mentally, trying to feel what was going on, trying to see if someone needed help. As she felt further out she noticed a strange reiatsu. One she'd never felt before, it was stronger then most humans but it didn't feel strong enough to be a hollows. Nearby it she felt a shinigami, it was familiar, "Lieutenant Abarai?" she asked looking at Hisagi.

Hisagi nodded. "You've improved in that aspect, too, it would seem," he said still looking in that direction, "he seems to have come across some enemies that are harder to take care of."

"What?" Hana looked concerned, "should you help him?"

"There's no order to do so," he said, "besides I have you with me. I couldn't leave you alone out here."

"Yeah," Hana hoped he understood her lack of enthusiasm.

They waited, feeling, in a sense they were watching the battle. Every time Renji attacked, his reiatsu would fluctuate. When he drew upon his shikai power it was different, stronger and slightly more steady. When he released his bankai his power skyrocketed, and his reiatsu was easily detectable.

Hana looked to Hisagi a little concerned by the release, but he made no outward notice of the transformation.

"Let's go," he said quickly disappearing in full shunpo fashion.

Hana rushed, her shunpo several levels below his, she fell behind, but he was sure that she was behind him. When he reached the edge of the buildings, he waited for her. It wasn't too long and she stopped right next to him. They looked out over the park, upwards of twenty huge hallows filled the park and Abarai was in the midst of battle at the very heart of it all.

"How can there be so many?" she asked in shock, "they don't even feel like hollows. What are they?"

"They're altered hollows," he told her simply.

As they stood watching at a distance, Hisagi's communicator went off. He flipped it open and read the orders.

"Stay here," he told her, "don't move from that spot. Do you understand?"

Hana gave a quick nod and watched as he jumped from the rooftop.

"Reap! Kazeshini!" he yelled releasing his zanpakuto as he jumped into the battle.

Hana watched in awe as the two worked to destroy the hollows ahead of them. Hisagi's zanpakuto was two double scythe-bladed weapons they were attached by a long chain. He tossed one of the blades at his enemy, it rushed past the hollow, but just as it reached the end of the chain he gave it a wicked jerk forcing it into a free spin that recoiled into the back of the hollows head and through it's mask. Other then her own, she hadn't seen a twin zanpakuto. She watched the fight closely.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" a man said from behind her, he approached slowly, "the mass destruction of something like that? How could it not be magnificent?"

Hana turned to look at him, startled by his approach and the fact that he could see her. In front of her stood a tall man in white, with silvery hair and a creepy smile. She'd seen him before, a long time ago.

"Chiba," he greeted.

Suddenly it hit her. She'd seen him before, only the last time she'd seen him he was covered in blood.

"_Hana! Run!" her mother yelled. She'd fallen, and he was coming. _

"_Mommy!" the ten year old Hana yelled, "Mommy!"_

_There he was, he was too fast for her, Hana was in his arms. A wakizashi at her neck._

"_I'm very sorry Namiko," he said, his voice as cheerful as ever, "but I'm going to have to kill you now."_

"_Let her go," Namiko pleaded, "if you let her go, I'll go with you willingly."_

"_I'm afraid it's too late for that," he told her, "Aizen can't trust you anymore. Not after you ran off like that."_

"_No," she said, "I'll do anything, just let her go."_

_Hana was crying, kicking and fighting, but his grip was too tight for the ten year old girl. She bit his arm and in a yell and jerk he'd thrown her against the wall._

"_Hana!" Namiko yelled rushing to her feet to get to her child. _

"_You ran off," he continued, "you were going to be a key member in all this and now we just can't afford to let you live."_

"_What?" Namiko looked up from her daughter, "Ichimaru, you are full of shit. That is not what happened, and you damn well know it! I was a key member? What a lie! He treated me like crap and then began to experiment on me! You call that being a key member?"_

"_Really, I am sad to know you feel that way," he told her as he lifted the wakizashi, "but I will have to kill you now." In a quick motion he lopped off her head._

_Hana screamed as blood sprayed everywhere, all over her and all over that man. He extended his hand to her, his smile ever present. The little girl stared in confusion and shock._

"_Hana, let's go," he offered._

"_No!" she pushed his hand away and tried to move away._

"Ichimaru," she breathed as she stared at the man who murdered her mother. The shinigami who'd taken away her only family. And here he stood in front of her.

"I'm surprised you remembered my name," he smiled and put his finger to his chin as if he were thinking, "you know, I'm sure that I erased your memory. But then maybe it was a strong enough memory, those mechanisms seem to have trouble with erasing strong memories." He shrugged.

"You're a bastard," she told him trying to keep her calm. She knew all too well how dangerous he was. Her hand was on the hilt of her zanpakuto and she'd cleared the tanka.

"Now, now," he told her, "there's no need to get violent. I came to make you an offer."

"Like the one you gave to my mother?" Hana demanded, her emotions were making it hard to control her reiatsu.

"Aizen does not intend to use you the same way," he informed her, "he wants you to join him." He stretched his hand out to her. "Come, you'll see," he promised with an even wider smile.

"Screw you!" she said pulling Kaminari from her sheath and striking quickly in a side sweeping motion.

Ichimaru looked at his arm, lifting the torn edges of his sleeve in a mournful fashion. "Come now, was the really necessary?" The cut stretched from just below his elbow to the back of his hand. He sighed heavily.

"It was necessary to inform you that I decline," she told him, "and _that_ was for my own sick pleasure."

His smile deepened at her expression of anger. "You are so much like your mother," he said idly, "I doubt you'll be any use to us anyway. And I have a very hard time believing you could be a threat."

"What are you talking about?" Hana demanded, lost on the details.

"They didn't tell you?" he asked feigning surprise, "well, I guess it's no wonder. The Gotei Thirteen always did have problems admitting when they were wrong."

"Shut up and get serious!" she demanded, he had only spoken to her, she wanted to fight him. She needed to fight him, she needed to release the rage she'd had pent up inside her all this time. The rage that filled the void left by her mother's death.

Hana!" Hisagi yelled from the battlefield. She looked out at him.

Ichimaru pulled out his zanpakuto, a small wakizashi. "Impale Shinso!"

Suddenly pain raged through her shoulder and she let out a scream, he'd impaled her with his zanpakuto. She stumbled a little in shock, she'd never been cut like that before. She was too far away to really fight him one on one, his zanpakuto's released form seemed to be a blade with no limit. It could cut down enemies at great distances.

"Hm," Ichimaru sounded like he was thinking, "how did I miss? Oh, well."

Hana grabbed the blade of his zanpakuto hard, blood dripped from her hands. She grinned a little through the pain. Ichimaru opened his eyes fully, he realized what she was about to do. "Hadou 62: White Tiger Lightning!" the kido rushed from her hands into the blade, as it flowed through Ichimaru's zanpakuto and up his arm. It rushed along the blade cauterizing the wound it had made in her shoulder.

The sudden shock made him jerk and he used his zanpakuto to push Hana off the roof into the raging battle below.

Hana landed hard, she laid for just a moment, trying to gather her bearings. She knew her reiatsu had gone crazy from a lack of control and she berated herself for letting that happen, she quickly got it under control as she climbed to her feet. She knew the hollows would come after her like this.

A hollow rushed at her, wrapping it's snake-like tail around her ankle and taking her down again. It began to draw her in, pulling her close. She held fast to her zanpakuto and stabbed the hollows tail. The creature screamed in pain.

Hana again climbed to her feet, only faster this time. She jumped out of the way, using shunpo to rush, and make a quick jump inward to take the thing out. She sliced through it's mask and landed on her knees. Her strength was waning, it was a lot harder for her to take these guys out, then the men.

"Hana!" Hisagi grabbed her around the waist and used shunpo to get her away as another huge hollow crashed down near her.

"Shuuhei?" he'd put her on the ground and stood between her and the hollows, he was bleeding, something had cut him shallowly on the shoulder. Hana touched her own injured shoulder unsure how the thoughts of Hadou had come to her in the adrenaline-filled moment. Even more, he didn't tell her to get out of there. He was letting her fight.

She gripped her zanpakuto tightly and the two of them went separate ways after different hollow. Hisagi whipped a released Kazeshini at the enemy and then jerked it back killing it quickly.

"Strike Kaminari!" she yelled as she released her zanpakuto. She rushed at a hollow, it seemed more like a fair fight now that she'd accessed more power. She fought fiercely, ignoring the throbbing pain in her shoulder.

Hana wasn't having as easy of a time with the one that had come after her, she felt like she was dancing with it as the two of them attacked then retreated then attack again. Hana had barely missed twice and had been cut on her calf and thigh. She rushed in, spinning past it's claws and getting close enough to cut it, dragging her blades across it's mask.

She landed hard, trying to catch herself, but with her legs cut it was hard to manage properly. She moved again, trying to avoid being hit by the next coming hollow. Soon there were only three. Hana was out of breath, drained physically, mentally and spiritually. Her mind felt numb and powerless, she could barely see straight. But still she only knew that she must push on. Fight until it is done, kill or be killed.

She looked up at the beast that loomed above her, it was quick with a single claw that became many long blades to cut with. It swung for her and she tried to block, managing to catch all but one as it dragged it's blade down her forearm. She watched as it retracted it's claws again, pulling them back to the single claw before attacking her again, spreading them out.

Hisagi watched, for only a second then rushed over. "Get out of here Hana!" he yelled blocking the claws. He was having difficulty keeping the creature at bay, she knew that meant that she would not be able to help. Her level of skill was too low for this fight, and her current status would only slow them down. She gave a quick nod and turned to run.

Four blades pushed through her back and Hana fell forward, blood dripping from her lips.

"Hana!" Hisagi and Abarai yelled in unison. Abarai was approaching, after finishing his hollow off, he was coming to help.

She said nothing, only stared down at the blades that protruded from the front of her body. One in her upper right chest, another under her left breast, a third in her abdomen and a fourth in her thigh. The intention was to kill, and it would succeed. _If I'm going to die here,_ she thought to herself her mind barely holding on, _I'm taking this bastard __down with me!_


	9. Chapter 9

As usual, Bleach and everything that goes with is the work of Tite Kubo and none of it belongs to me. Sadly I am in denial. Also there is no way to stop me from writing about it. Enjoy!

…

Four blades pushed through Hana's back and she fell forward, blood dripping from her lips.

"Hana!" Hisagi and Abarai yelled in unison. Abarai was approaching, after finishing his hollow off, he was coming to help.

She said nothing, only stared down at the blades that protruded from the front of her body. One in her upper right chest, another under her left breast, a third in her abdomen and a fourth in her thigh. The intention was to kill, and it would succeed. _If I'm going to die here,_ she thought to herself her mind barely holding on, _I'm taking this bastard down with me!_

She let her zanpakuto fall to the ground and grabbed hold of the blades tightly so that it couldn't pull them out, or throw her off. "Now!" she screamed to them, "it can't attack unless it can retract it's blades! Do it now!" Her mind was slipping from consciousness. She hoped that it would be over soon. The hollow lifted her into the air and tried to throw her off. Tossing her about in large jerks making it harder for her to hold onto the blades that felt like they were slowly sawing away at her body.

Hisagi and Abarai double teamed the hollow, both trying hard to beat it down. Abarai had Zabimaru rush the hollow. It pinned the hollow and killed it quickly. As the hollow dissipated Hisagi caught Hana in mid free-fall. He half laid her on the ground, holding her upper body elevated, her head resting a little in his elbow.

"Get a gate!" Hisagi ordered, he looked over Hana unsure if they were already too late. She was cut and bleeding fiercely from several wounds that ranged in location and severity across her body.

Abarai flipped his communicator open and sent an emergency request to open the gate for them, and to have the Fourth Squad Captain Unohana waiting for them.

"Hana?" he asked his voice soft and concerned, "Hana? Can you here me?"

She barely opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Shuuhei?" she asked in a gurgled cough, more blood dribbling from her lip, "I'm sorry."

"Stop," he told her, "you'll be fine, hang in there."

She held onto the side of his shirt tightly, trying to stay close, "I guess I wasn't strong enough after all," she smiled a little, as much as she tried she couldn't train her eyes on him, they kept closing and trying to roll back, "I'm sorry."

"Shut up Chiba!" he said sternly, making her jerk a little at his harsh tone, "you're going to be all right. Okay? Do you understand? You're going to be fine."

She closed her eyes, resting them and nodded slowly, then faded away.

…

"This is a very serious matter," Yamamoto said as he looked down the rows of Captains gathered in the meeting room, "I'm afraid that I cannot let this slide. She has committed some serious offenses. She disobeyed direct orders, compromised the safety of those around and has nearly gotten herself killed."

Ukitake felt a twinge of guilt as he listened to the list of her crimes. He'd hoped that Yamamoto would go easy on her, since she was young and her disobedience was out of necessity. From the reports given by Lieutenants Abarai and Hisagi he understood her need to act. And he was sure that, put in the same position, he would do the same thing.

"In addition to this there seems that the former captain of the Third Squad, Gin Ichimaru, has developed a potentially dangerous interest in Chiba," the elder continued, "Ukitake, I expect that you will get a full report of events from your squad member when she regains consciousness. I want to know what Ichimaru said to her. Also, when the report is finished, you will need to hand out a punishment for the rules that she has broken."

There was a pause and the Captains didn't move, they waited, wondering what the next topic would be about. Ukitake silently thanked his mentor for handing it over to him.

"There is also the matter of Lieutenants Hisagi's disobedience," he continued, "allowing someone under his care to enter into battle and become possibly fatally injured. For now, he is to be under house arrest. Removal of his zanpakuto, and restriction to the property of the Ninth Squad until further notice."

"Sir," Kyoraku interrupted, "don't you think that's a little harsh? House arrest, I understand, but to confiscate his zanpakuto?"

"I was not asking for suggestions, Shunsui," Yamamoto boomed, "until this matter is resolved he will have do with whatever I decide. In the absence of a Squad Captain I have decided his punishment. Also, we may have to view Chiba as a possible enemy until she can clear her name, so until then she is to be accompanied by someone at all times."

Yamamoto dismissed the meeting and the Captains began to leave the room, Hitsugaya turned to Ukitake, "May I have a word with you?"

Ukitake nodded and as they left they talked.

"How is Ms. Chiba doing?" he asked, "I understand that she was seriously injured."

"Yes," Ukitake said, "she lost a lot of blood before they could get her to the Fourth Squad. Captain Unohana said that she was lucky to have made it that far."

"I see," Hitsugaya looked grave.

"I know that you and your Lieutenant had interacted with Chiba," Ukitake said, his voice understanding as usual, "I think that she'd like to know that people came to see her."

"Yes, we can discuss this more then," Hitsugaya gave a nod and went his own way.

…

When Ukitake arrived at the Fourth Squad Medical Building Unohana greeted him. They walked quietly to Hana's room. Ukitake sat down in a chair near her bed. He watched as her chest rose and fell in small breathes.

They'd told him that she was seriously injured, but he hadn't been given a chance to see her. He didn't realize it was as bad as this.

They'd wrapped her in loose robes so that they could access her wounds easily. He could see the gauze rolled up and placed over her wounds, one of her forearms was wrapped up and both palms were bandaged. She was gravely pale and the color was gone from her lips.

"It's strange," Unohana told him, she walked past him and up to Hana, "all her other wounds are normal, except this one." She pulled back the shoulder of the loose robes, exposing the shoulder wound Ichimaru had given her. The kido she used helped to cauterize the wound and now it drew attention with it's burn marks.

"That _is_ strange," Ukitake agreed as he looked at it, "what could have caused that?"

"Possibly, kido," she said after a few moment's thought, "I believe I remember Lieutenant Hisagi say something about it. He said that Ichimaru had released his zanpakuto on her. Then she'd used kido. It must have worked both ways, as a weapon against Ichimaru and a tool to stop her bleeding."

"Hisagi and Abarai have both praised her for her quick thinking," Ukitake said, "Maybe this is just another example of it."

He sat back down and watched her. Unohana tended to her for a few minutes, then left the room.

"What happened Hana?" he asked out loud, knowing she couldn't hear him, "what did Ichimaru say to you? What did he do to you?"

…

Abarai left his captain's office. He'd been required to submit a lengthy report regarding the events that occurred in the real world resulting in the serious injury of Hana Chiba. But when they learned that he had only seen Ichimaru for a moment and then he was gone, they didn't care anymore.

As he walked he wondered why his captain had let certain issues slide. He was sure that Kuchiki didn't turn a blind eye to anything except his precious little sister. It didn't make a difference either way, Kuchiki had told him that he wouldn't be punished, something about how humans tend to be thick-headed and persistent people.

His thoughts went to that thick-headed human, and how they'd left her. _Bloodied and near dead. What a shitty way to leave things. I wonder if she'll pull through, I only hope she's too stubborn to die like that._

He thought about Hisagi and his stoic face as he ran through the Severed World, holding her tightly so he wouldn't slip. He would never admit it to most people, but Abarai knew that the Ninth Squad Lieutenant was afraid of loosing her. Maybe he blamed himself, or maybe he cared a lot more then Abarai had thought.

He smiled, knowing that Hisagi had to be going crazy under house arrest. They even took his zanpakuto. Abarai put his hand on Zabimaru and thanked the Gods that he had a captain. If he hadn't he might have been put in the same spot as Hisagi.

He reached into his pocket, Hana's ring was there, she'd left it on a rock near the hot spring after training. He intended to return it to her when he'd come back, but it seemed that she didn't return in the way he'd thought.

Abarai left the Sixth Squad headquarters and headed for the Fourth Squad Medical Building. Hana would be there. He hoped that she might be awake by now.

When he arrived he found Ukitake sitting in a chair near her bed. The Lieutenant entered quietly walking over to stand next to Ukitake.

"How is she?" Abarai asked stiffly.

"She's not good," Ukitake informed him, "Captain Unohana isn't sure she will be able to pull through this."

"This is crap!" Abarai spat angrily, "with all the resources at our hands we can't even save one friggin human."

"Abarai," Ukitake said quietly, "I understand that you are angry, but yelling isn't going to do anything but disturb her."

Abarai sighed, the old man was right, yelling wouldn't get him anywhere. "It's just so damned frustrating! She wouldn't let go of the damned hollow, it's too early for her to go!"

"Abarai, what do you mean she wouldn't let go?" Ukitake asked in sudden great interest.

"It could only attack once, then it had to retract it's claws," he told Ukitake, "when it got her, she wouldn't let go. She yelled at us to kill it."

Ukitake smiled a little as he looked at his most recent addition with pride.

"What?" Abarai asked angrier, "why the hell are you smiling?"

"Abarai, would you have done anything different in her place?" he asked the hot tempered young man, "it shows you her dedication to those she calls friends. And her determination to do whatever is necessary to make sure her team comes out on top."

"Screw that!" he told Ukitake, "she's going to die now because she wanted to win. It's not that important! Winning isn't as important as staying alive!"

"But isn't that the same thing?" Ukitake asked calmly, "right now she's fighting to live, to survive. It's the same thing."

"No," Abarai said in a low tone, "this is a waste. She could be something, but now she will be nothing. Dead. That's what she's won."

Abarai walked up close and moved her short brown hair a little, the waves causing it to move back, he watched her face for a moment. She didn't move, she was barely breathing.

"Don't die you stupid girl," he told her quietly as he placed her ring on the small stand next to the cot, "you've still got to go home. So live until then."

He left the room quietly without looking at Ukitake. He was angry, not sure why he even went. But he was mad. She was going to die, and really, he knew it wasn't her fault. She didn't jump on it's claws, it came for her. But it wouldn't have been half as bad if she'd have just let the hollow throw her to the side. Instead, she had to hold it, hold the blades inside her bleeding, dieing body.

He decided to head for the Ninth Squad to go piss someone else off. If he was going to be in a piss poor mood, he wanted to be sure he wasn't the only one.

When he arrived the Lieutenant of the First Squad, Sasakibe stood in his way. He was told that Hisagi would not be permitted visitors while under house arrest.

"What the hell is that?" Abarai demanded, "he can't do anything. You already took his zanpakuto! What do you think he'll do?"

"I already told you, Lieutenant Abarai," Sasakibe told him, "no visitors."

"He's with me," Hitsugaya said as he walked up.

Abarai didn't argue.

The two of them walked into the Ninth Squad they were directed to the dojo. There they found Hisagi training. He was a vicious fighter, and even in hand to hand he was superior to most. He was punching and kicking a punching bag in the corner, his back to the two that approached.

When they stopped behind him, neither said anything. He stopped and put his hands on the bag stopping it's sway.

"What do you want?" he asked a little out of breath and angry, "I'm busy."

"I came to tell you that Chiba is still alive," Hisagi's shoulders relaxed just a little, barely enough for others to notice, "Matsumoto is with her now. Captain Unohana isn't really sure if she's strong enough to survive that kind of damage."

"Tch," Hisagi scoffed harshly, "she should have stayed out of the way, like I told her. She was supposed to run away if things got too bad. What a stupid irrational human." Hisagi gave the punching bag a sudden pound, he grunted as he did. He was obviously pissed, but not really at Hana, more at himself. He'd been the one to let her fight, he should have told her to leave when he first spotted her in the fight with the hollows.

If he had, she surely would've listened. She would still be the way she'd been before, she'd be able to smile at him or get embarrassed when he messed with her.

"_Did you know you talk in your sleep?"_ he remembered how red her face had gotten. She hadn't really said much in her sleep really, but it was easy to use the little things to tease her. And she let him. She could've gotten angry or told him to stop being a jerk, but she didn't.

Instead she was laying half-dead in the Fourth Squad, this time it was his fault.

"Tch," Abarai began, "it was a waste of time to come here. You're hopeless."

"Shut up," Hisagi told him, "you don't know."

"What?" Abarai demanded, "I don't know what? I don't know how easy it is to blame myself for not protecting those who are close to me? Yeah, I know all about that."

"Listen Abarai," Hisagi turned around to look at him, "this isn't your precious Rukia! She's a human! She didn't belong here in the first place, she belongs in the real world. I let my guard down, now she'd gonna die!"

"You don't know that!" Abarai yelled getting angry, "There is still a chance that she'll live through that!"

Hisagi didn't say anything else, he turned his eyes down and pushed past Abarai to leave the dojo, "It doesn't really matter, does it?" he asked trivially as he walked out the door.

"It must really be bothering him," Hitsugaya noted, "I've never seen him so serious."

"Just a stupid jerk," Abarai folded his arms angrily.

Hitsugaya sighed heavily, "You're one to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took me so long to upload, I've been busy with life and work. Here's a chap for you, though, and I will have another one up soon!

As always, Tite Kubo is the genius behind Bleach and all of it's affiliated people, places and things.

If there is a Japanese word that you do not know, check my profile, there could be a translated meaning on there for you. Also, if there is a term or word that is not on my profile, just let me know and I'll try to update that info.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

…

Hana opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She couldn't tell where she was. She closed her eyes again and felt for those nearby. Her Captain was close, Captain Unohana too, Isane and a few other members of the Fourth Squad. She realized that she had to be in the Fourth Squad Medical building.

_What happened?_ Her mind reeled back to the last thing that she could remember._ The mission, konsohs. Shuuhei had been there, he ha__dn't been talking to me. Just quiet._

She could remember his face, looking down at her. His lips were moving, he'd said something. But his words never met her ears. He'd tried to tell her something, what?

She took in a deep breath and quickly regretted it, sharp pains rushed through her chest, fluid in her throat. She rolled to the side nearly crying as she did, everything hurt. It was too painful to move. She grasped the edge of the cot and held on tight making sure the world didn't do a somersault on her. She coughed uncontrollably, pain raging through her body every time her chest heaved.

"Hana?" hands were on her, pulling her back, taking her back to the cot.

"Can't breathe," she fought against them. Who's voice? Who had it been? She knew them, whoever was holding her down, she knew them.

"You'll open all your wounds," the man told her, "Chiba!"

Hana gagged on the blood that filled her mouth, "Can't," she tried but turned her head to the side, "breathe!" she gasped.

"Hana," his voice was softer this time, a warm hand wiped the blood from her face, "Hana, you have to calm down. Please, you're ripping your wounds open again. It's only making it worse."

She couldn't talk, her eyes still wouldn't focus but she knew it was her Captain talking to her. He was kneeling next to her cot, holding her in place. He was stronger then he looked, the captain's haori hid arms that must have been muscular.

"Hana," he told her quietly and sincerely, "I'm glad you're still alive."

Hana reached up to his hand, she'd stopped fighting. Her head turned to the side so that she didn't feel like she was drowning in her own blood. She closed her eyes and then reopened them. She could feel the blood on different parts of her body soak the robe she was wearing.

"Just rest for now," he told her, "you need it. I need you to be alive."

Hana tried to breathe again, taking a slow deep breath, it was painful and she furrowed her brow.

Ukitake could hear the gurgle in her breath. She was bad, better then before, but still bad. Unohana could only do so much to help, the rest would be up to Hana. He prayed that she was strong enough to make it through this. Even if she's severely punished, at least she'd be alive.

Hana drifted off into unconsciousness again, Ukitake watched her closely for the next hour before Abarai came in to relieve him.

"She woke up," Ukitake told him, blood stained the front of his haori, "but she's too confused and in too much pain to really say anything."

Abarai looked down at Hana, her sheets were stained brown red, dried blood from the confused struggle that occurred a few hours ago.

Abarai sighed heavily and sat down, he could hear Ukitake leave and shut the door behind him. Hana slept unmoving, she was barely breathing, and every now and then he could hear a catch in her breath as if there was something blocking her airway. He was angry at himself for not rushing in sooner. Usually he gets in trouble for jumping the gun, but this time he hadn't and it would probably cost Hana her life.

He looked up from his knees where his elbows rested, to look her over. The Sheishin Hyoushi was still sitting on the side table, and he wondered if she even knew he'd been there earlier.

She groaned a little and coughed, her whole body shaking on the cot. When her body finally stopped convulsing from her attempts at breathing, she laid calmly.

Abarai had moved over to her and was holding her arms, Ukitake had warned him about her movements, that she was ripping her wounds open from fits of uncontrolled coughing.

"Renji?" her voice was raspy and quiet.

"Shh," he told her, "rest."

"Renji," she persisted, "that man."

Abarai watched her, she tried to open her eyes, but they were hard to focus. She looked as though she were looking straight through him.

"Ichimaru," she tried but her voice was lost.

"Hush," he told her more sternly.

Her hands went to his arms and she tried to hold onto him as he pushed her back to a lying position.

"You need to sleep," he said, "tell me when you're better. Tell them all, when you're better."

…

When morning came, they opened the doors to the yard in back, the sun shined brightly into the room. Hana woke and without opening her eyes she turned her head away, shielding herself from the light. A small groan escaped her lips and she took in a slow deep breath. The air was cool in her lungs and felt good.

"Chiba?" Ukitake asked concerned as he moved to her side, "don't move around."

She squeezed her eyes and let the air out, but she didn't move around. She tried to swallow, her throat was too dry but it didn't help much. She opened her eyes and looked up at her Captain and briefly wondered if he felt as bad as he looked. His face was pale and his eyes sunk in, He had to have been at her side for hours. _When had Abarai left?_ She wondered to herself.

"You look terrible, Captain," she said low and raspy as she gave him a small grin.

"You gave us all quite a scare," he told her, his voice softer and his face a little more relaxed.

"Sorry," was all she could say. Her eyes rested on her ring and necklace, Abarai had left it for her. She wondered if he was okay, he hadn't said much to her the night before. He only insisted she go back to sleep.

Hana reached out and took it off the stand, she held it in her closed hand and the chain hung down through her fingers. She pulled it back to her but didn't say anything. It had been given to her by her mother. A gift to protect her.

Her mother who had died so many years ago. Her mother who's killer was still out there. A man who had come back for her. _Why? What could he possibly want?_

"Hana?" Ukitake asked bringing her back to the room, "How do you feel?"

Hana looked at him as if to ask how he thought she felt, her eyebrow high. But she realized in her current condition that she probably wasn't pulling it off to well. "This sucks," she said.

Ukitake smiled a little. "The Lieutenant of the First Squad wants to ask you questions, do you think you're up for it?"

She thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

Ukitake let him in. Sasakibe looked her over. He'd only ever seen her twice. The first time was at the beginning of this adventure, when she'd decided to follow the laws of shinigami and take on the role of one of their own. The second time was when she'd been given her squad assignment, it hadn't been that long ago.

Now she laid, covered in wounds and fighting for her life over something stupid, like possibly disobeying orders.

"Ms. Chiba," he began, "I know you are not in the best of health, but I really need for you to answer these questions to the best of your knowledge."

Hana nodded and waited for the line of questions to come rolling at her. His questions seemed pretty basic at first, they covered the basic line of thought. He wanted to know if Hisagi had instructed her to fight, or if she'd done it on her own accord. When she told him that Hisagi had ordered her to stay put, Sasakibe didn't seem to believe her. Then his line of questioning turned to Ichimaru.

"The man you spoke with, do you know who that was?" Sasakibe asked.

Hana hesitated, that wasn't the first time she'd seen him, and she wasn't sure if they should know that he'd murdered her mother. The private memory might become distorted by the invasion of others. "I know his name, Ichimaru," she said finally.

"What did he say to you?" Sasakibe asked, he knew there was something more by her sudden lack of knowledge and the momentary pause and breaking of eye-contact.

"He said that someone named Aizen wanted to talk to me," she told him, that much was true, "he wants me to join with him."

"What?" Sasakibe and Ukitake both leaned forward. Ukitake looked the most distressed, his sickly complexion added to the concern.

"What?" Hana looked at them confused.

"I forget," Ukitake said putting his hand to his head, "you weren't here, and unless someone sat you down and told you everything, then you wouldn't know who that was." He began to explain the situation and conditions for the three empty Captain's positions. As he described the incident, and told her about Ichimaru, Aizen and Tosen she began to pale even more.

"Tosen," she began, "the former Captain of the Ninth Squad, he was blind?"

"Yes," Ukitake said surprised that she'd know something like that without being told, "did Hisagi tell you about him?"

"No," Hana admitted, that would've been an easy out, but she'd already gotten him in a lot of trouble, she really didn't want to make it worse, "I've seen him before."

"What?" Sasakibe asked surprised, "explain this!"

"I hadn't really thought anything of it at first," she told them, "people in the Real World can see shinigami. I was able to, so it didn't seem that strange to me."

Ukitake sat on the edge of the foot of the bed, he looked like he was drained of his energy and he knew this would take a lot longer then initially thought.

"It was about a week ago," she told them, "he didn't really say much, but he also mentioned this Aizen. I'm sorry," she told Ukitake, she'd turned her head down, ashamed that she hadn't reported it. "When the hollows created a disturbance and Lieutenant Hisagi, Kuchiki and Kurosaki left to fight them, he approached without me knowing he was there."

He put his hand on her head, gently as if to tell her he wasn't mad, "It can't be helped, it was our fault for not explaining the current state of Soul Society and it's enemies to you sooner."

"Is there anything else you have not told us?" Sasakibe asked her.

"No, that is all I can remember," she told him, she was afraid to look up and glad to have Ukitake's hand on her head excusing her from such movement.

"Thank you," he told her, "I will report this to Captain Commander Yamamoto." He directed his attention to Ukitake, "I am also to inform you that until further notice Hana Chiba is to remain in the Fourth Squad Medical Building at all times. For now, her status is still unknown."

Ukitake nodded, he understood what measures needed to be taken for this situation and the faster they were taken, the better it would be in the end. "Thank you," he told the Lieutenant of the First Squad.

Unohana escorted Sasakibe out, they left quietly.

Ukitake's hand was still on Hana's head, she hadn't moved and he debated how he would approach the rest of what he knew. How to tell her a few of the secrets he knew.

"Captain?" Hana asked quietly, "are you angry with me?"

He looked at her and felt a twinge of guilt, part of this was his fault, he couldn't let her suffer like this. It was too cruel a punishment for someone so young. "Hana," he began gently moving his hand from her head to her hand, the hand that she gripped her ring in, "I'm not angry, this isn't your fault."

…

After two more days of rest, Hana was moving around again, Abarai had come to see her and he always seemed to push to get the normally easily-produced smile. He'd tried several times to get her to tell him what was wrong, then he decided he knew what it was.

"If Hisagi won't come on his own, I'll drag him here!" Abarai said certain he'd hit it dead on.

"N-No! Renji, don't do that!" she told him turning red, then she turned her eyes down, "Besides, if you force him to come see me, it won't mean anything. That really doesn't bother me so much."

"Huh?" he asked more confused then before, "what the Hell are you talking about? He's just being stubborn."

Hana shook her head and sighed a little while giving him a small smile.

"Stop that!" he told her, "you smile when you're happy, not to make other's happy. Dammit! If you aren't happy, don't freaking smile."

"Sorry," she said, "it's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Are you not feeling well?" he put his hand on her head.

Hana gave him a light punch, "stupid! I'm feeling much better!"

"Ow," he rubbed his nose, "you're mean when you're not happy."

She wrinkled her nose at him and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"That's better!" he told her.


	11. Chapter 11

As promised! Another chapter! Yay! Hope you all enjoy! (Although it seems I only have one reader... oh well, I'm having fun)

And again, Tite Kubo is the owner and creator of all things Bleach, I simply steal some of the things I love so much.

Here you are...

…

The Captain's meeting began. Yamamoto began by stating that he had finished his investigation of the incident with Hana and Hisagi.

"Lieutenant Hisagi has been returned to his normal status and the house arrest removed as of yesterday," he told the Captains, "Hana Chiba is another matter. The restriction previously set on her will be removed, however, she will not leave on any missions to the real world until further notice."

"Thank you, sir," Ukitake said, "you're lenience with her is appreciated."

"She will be punished for disobeying direct orders, though," Yamamoto informed, "but I am leaving the punishment up to her superior. Ukitake, do not be too kind to her."

"Yes, sir," he said thankful that Yamamoto hadn't decided a harsh punishment on his own. He was afraid that the nearly broken young woman might not make it out so well.

"This matter is dismissed for the time being," the elder informed them.

…

Hana walked into the Ninth Squad, it had been awhile since she'd last set foot inside. She knew that Hisagi wouldn't be happy to see her, but she had to apologize. She knew she couldn't help being thrown into the messy battle that had raged below, but she didn't leave immediately, she had intentionally disobeyed orders. She had been informed that there was a punishment waiting for her, but Hisagi had been punished for her instead, and somehow she hoped that he could accept her apology.

She knocked on the office door and waited. Nothing came from inside, not a sound. She wondered if he was inside just ignoring her because he was mad. She bit her lip and knocked again.

"Hey," Hana turned to see one of the women of the Ninth Squad, "Chiba? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, sorry," Hana said rubbing the back of her neck, "I was looking for Lieutenant Hisagi."

"He's out back," she told him, "I think he's doing training techniques with a few people. Must be nice to play all day. I'm stuck in here cleaning up after all those messy boys. But then," she gave Hana a nudge and a smile and said, "boys will be boys."

"Yeah," Hana wasn't quite understanding what she meant.

She made her way through the Squad headquarters, but as she reached the door she paused. Would he really even want her to apologize, or would he want her to just leave him alone? At least if he were in his office he could easily tell her to go away, quietly, without humiliation. But if he was in the back training, then there would be others around, people that she knew, they would all see what a terrible thing she had done.

She took a deep breath and tightened her fists in resolve. _ Who cares if they see me, it was me who caused him trouble, I have to apologize, audience or no. _She pulled the door open and stepped out onto the back deck.

Hisagi was training, in fact, he was all out fighting with the other squad members. Of course they were all just a little too slow to catch him, and he seemed just out of their reach in strength. She kind of admired them for their ability to keep up with this man. He was sweaty and had taken his shirt off, and as his opponent rushed him, he was gone. He'd used shunpo, he was behind his opponent, then he stopped his hand aimed at the man's throat, obviously he had won the match.

Hana stopped breathing for a moment as she found herself entranced in his physical ability.

"You made a few mistakes," he informed, "you didn't keep your eyes on your target, I may move fast, but you can still watch me and possibly block the attack. Then your motions are too rigid, try loosening your grip enough to move your wrists." He seemed like he might go on instructing, but he spotted Hana and she could hear him grumble. He turned his attention her way and demanded, "what do you want?"

"Lieutenant Hisagi," Hana said kneeling and bowing her head, "I came to apologize for disobeying orders. As my superior you told me to keep my distance from the fight. I disobeyed and then made it worse by becoming seriously injured and causing trouble for you. I accept any punishment."

He looked down at her a little surprised, he'd meant to be angry at her the next time her saw her, but her surprising apology startled it out of him. "Get up!" he told her, "Stop. What are you doing?"

"I-" but he took her arm and yanked her up, she tried to suppress the flinch that showed from pain as he'd grabbed her injured arm.

"Sorry," he told her, then he turned to the men waiting for him, "take a break. We'll finish this later."

"No, don't do that," she said trying to stop him, "I hadn't intended to cause a disturbance, I would've waited till you were done."

"Forget it," he told her, he sat down on the deck, and drank from a cup. Hana followed unsure if he wanted her near him.

"I would ask if you were angry," she began, "but I know that I would be if I were you. You've been required to do a lot of things since I've been here, and I'm sorry." She fidgeted her hands a little her eyes cast down as she spoke, "I'm sorry that I am too weak. But you won't have to worry about that anymore, I'm not going on any missions soon and if I was able to, I don't think they'd make you do it anymore. I'm really sorry that you were punished because of me. I came here because I knew you would not come to see me."

"Stop," he told her, he waited a moment before talking to her again, "you're right, I wasn't going to come to see you. But not because I'm mad at you."

Hana looked at him confused, "But I-" he cut her off.

"I was mad at first, but worse then that," he told her, "I felt as though it was my fault for not being more firm. For not telling you to leave when I saw you fighting. When you were hit, I was sure you were going to die. Then you held on like a fool, telling us to kill it. I really thought you were going to die, and I think that bothered me more then anything."

Hana blinked and looked at him closely meeting his gaze, "Shuuhei?"

"Don't say you're sorry," he told her, "you fought like a warrior should. You fought not only for yourself, but for your comrades. Be proud."

Hana smiled at him, "Thank you."

"I need to get back to this," he pointed at the men waiting for him, "they'll do something stupid if I don't hurry back."

"Okay," she nodded and smiled, "I guess, I'll see you later."

…

Hana woke early, she found herself laying on the floor, again. Another violent night's sleep. She sighed heavily as she untangled herself from her sheets. Another dream she can't remember, they seemed to be coming more and more often, but she can never seem to remember.

She headed for the showers and stripped down, she began to remove her dressings and looked her wounds over. They were almost healed.

It was pretty amazing how fast she was healing. In the Real World she would never have healed so fast, it was at least four or five times as fast as she could have imagined. Her hands and forearm were much better, and each of her wounds seemed to be mostly healed. Most of them, except her shoulder, where Ichimaru had cut her and she'd used kido cauterizing it. It stopped the bleeding but had created even more damage. Luckily though, it wasn't too bad, she'd failed at the kido, it wasn't nearly as powerful as it should have been.

She showered and dressed then headed to Captain Ukitake's office.

He still looked ill, after all the time he'd spent at her bedside. His cheeks were sunken in and he looked frail.

"Hana Chiba," he began, "you are being allowed to return to training. Please try not to push yourself too hard, I don't want you to get hurt just when you are getting better."

Hana nodded.

"I'm postponing your displaying of shikai for some time," he told her, "I had intended to see your abilities, and test you myself. For now, though I need to put that on hold."

"I understand," she told him.

"There is also the matter of punishment," he told her, he watched the slight change in her face, he briefly wondered if it was from anger or shame, "I believe the most fitting punishment would be to require you to take on the responsibilities of the Records and Reports Department, indefinitely."

Hana looked up confused, "Sir?" she met his gaze, "that's not punishment enough."

"What do you mean?" he asked, it was Ukitake's turn to be confused, he was sure the change in her face had been shame.

"Captain," she said, "I disobeyed direct orders, I could've endangered my comrades, I nearly died. Sir, requiring me to just continue what I was doing before is not a punishment."

"Chiba," he said quietly and calmly smiling at her, "you did do all of those things, however, I can't imagine any better way to have handled that situation in your place. You nearly died because you were thinking on your feet and were trying to protect your comrades."

Hana blinked a stared up at him, her eyebrows close together.

"You are a member of my squad," he told her, "I am required to punish you as I see fit. But I cannot see how punishing you for something I'd have done myself could make this any better."

"Thank you, sir," she said, his tone and kind words calming her some.

"But Hana," he said using her first name informally, his tone soft.

She watched him, and unconsciously bit her lip.

"Next time, please," he told her, putting his hand on the top of her head gently, "try not to get hurt so bad. You really had a lot of people worried about you."

"I'll try not to, sir," she promised, she felt bad. He had been so worried, so many people she'd only known for a few months were worried about her. She'd been stupid to do what she did, but at the same time she couldn't see how she'd be able to forgive herself for doing it any other way.

"You're dismissed," he told her taking his hand off of her head.

She left his office, it was strange. She'd never had a father, but she could imagine that a good father would be a lot like her Captain.

…

"That's not a punishment!" Nanoa declared.

"Nanoa," Kyoraku began, looking down at her as he tilted his straw hat, "do you remember what it looked like before Lieutenant Shiba took care of it?"

She looked shocked and taken back, "you don't mean? It was like that?"

"Something close," he said, "it was pretty bad."

"This was all your idea, wasn't it?" she accused, "it sounds like one of the horrible things you'd come up with."

"Now, Ms. Nanoa," Ukitake said calmly, "it wasn't his idea. In fact, it was Kiyone."

"Kiyone?"

"Yeah," he told her, "she was supposed to take care of that room for the last few decades. But a few weeks ago she handed it over to Hana. Hana didn't know and has spent the last two weeks cleaning it up."

Kyoraku laughed, "Poor girl."

"Yes," Ukitake said, "Kiyone has been punished, though. Hana on the other hand, she seems quite adapt to the setting. She's very fast."

…

"I can't believe this!" Kiyone whined, "How could he do this to me? Does he know what this place looks like after the Eleven Squad has been on a week long drinking binge?"

She was wearing large rubber gloves holding a sponge and scrubbing a toilet in the men's shower of the Eleventh Squad.


	12. Chapter 12

Another update! I'm so proud of me. I hope you like this as much as I do.

Tite Kubo in the creator of all things Bleach, I just like to steal his ideas and manipulate them for my own pleasure.

…

"I can't believe this!" Kiyone whined, "How could he do this to me? Does he know what this place looks like after the Eleven Squad has been on a week long drinking binge?"

She was wearing large rubber gloves holding a sponge and scrubbing a toilet in the men's shower of the Eleventh Squad.

…

"Renji!" Hana yelled angrily, "stop taking it easy on me!"

"Too impatient," he mocked, "you were allowed to continue your training, but only if you don't push yourself too far."

"I want real training, you said before if I don't push myself, then I'll never improve."

"Stop," he told her, "don't be an idiot. You push yourself too hard, too fast, you'll drop like nothing."

Hana sighed but attacked anyway. Her kendo stick felt different from her zanpakuto, it was awkward and didn't ring like Kaminari.

He used her own force and weight against her, forcing her down onto the floor of the dojo. Hana guffawed and gasped in pain. He'd knocked the wind out of her and she was sure that someone was stabbing her in her back, although it was most likely from landing so hard.

"I tried to tell you," he told her as he picked up her kendo stick, "if you push yourself too far, you're going to hurt yourself."

She didn't answer, she was trying to breathe.

"Look," he said kneeling beside her, "you can't continue the way you were going before, with your current wounds, although mostly healed, your wounds are still pretty bad. You're lucky to be able to return to training at all, don't hurt yourself."

…

"Hana," Matsumoto called sing-songing her name, "what are you doing, Hana?" She took Hana's book and got in her face.

Hana had been reading and walking at the same time through Seireitei, she could feel Matsumoto's approach. She hadn't expected her to take the book or get in her face. She'd had to rest since her sparing with Abarai two days before. Kiyone brought her that book as an apology and so that she could continue to learn things that she'd have otherwise been taught at the academy.

"What are you doing?"

"Rangiku?" she asked pulling her head back to give herself a little space, "I- I was reading up on kido. I need to get better."

Matsumoto tilted her head a little to the side.

"It's hard to explain," Hana told her in a sigh.

"Okay," she said, "explain it over sake! Let's go!" She looped her arm around Hana's and nearly dragged her away.

"Rangiku?" Hana said as she was pulled towards the Tenth Squad.

"So?" Matsumoto asked staring at her over her cup of sake.

"Well, when Ichimaru hit me, I used kido to shock him," Hana began then took a drink of her sake, feeling obligated, "but somehow I screwed it up. It didn't hold nearly as much power as it was supposed to. I just need to be better, I need to be able to hold my own."

"Hana," Matsumoto said suddenly somber, "Gin is too strong. No matter how good you get, you will never be able to stop him. Don't take what he did personal."

Hana watched her closely, there was something else in there. Something deep. She was keeping something inside.

"Hey!" Abarai said as he walked in, Kira and Hisagi behind him.

"Hey!" Matsumoto greeted with a big smile and a bottle of sake.

An hour and a half later Hana decided to leave.

"Awww, you can't leave yet," Matsumoto told her, "it's just getting fun!"

"I'm sorry, Rangiku, I really should leave," she said, "there's a thing, about chainsaws in my head. I just don't want to repeat that." But when they looked at her like she was crazy she cut it into a short farewell, "Never mind. Have a good night."

"Okay," Matsumoto said disappointed, "good night."

Hana made her way out of the Tenth Squad headquarters and was making her way off the grounds. It was a cool night and it had threatened to rain all afternoon. And finally the sky released it in a sudden rush, as if someone destroyed the damn that held all the water.

She stopped and looked up at the sky, the water splattering her face. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. There was someone coming behind her. She felt Hisagi's reiatsu as he approached.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he walked up behind her, "just standing around like that?"

"Hello, Shuuhei," she greeted without moving, or opening her eyes, "why didn't you stay and have fun? I'm sure it won't be as much fun if you aren't there."

"I don't care," he told her, "what are you doing?"

"Huh?" she smiled at him, "I like the rain."

"I think you might be one of the few people here in Soul Society that does," he told her as he smiled at her, "you're going to get sick doing that."

"You worry too much," she said simply.

Her statement surprised him, she was so straightforward. Typically she'd have just smiled, and looked away in embarrassment. Was she intoxicated? Or was it the rain?

"What?" she met his eyes, "what is it?"

"You just seem a little different," he told her studying her face, "that's all."

"Hm," she responded with a smile.

"Come on," he told her, "let's get you out of this rain.

She looked disappointed, he really didn't understand what she was trying to tell him. But it would be okay for now, he was trying to be nice.

"Shuuhei?" she asked quietly, "why are you out here?"

"Huh?" he stopped and looked back at her, "what do you mean?"

Hana smiled and shook her head.

…

The next morning Hana returned the her duties in the Department of Records and Reports, minus the little men with chainsaws. It wouldn't take her very long to get the built up work done. Compared to what it looked like after decades of build up, the small week long absence didn't produce much in the way of paperwork.

She was distracted, busy working to file papers in the appropriate places and didn't hear Kiyone enter. As she turned around she nearly knocked the Third Seat Officer over, she screamed in surprise.

"My god! Kiyone," she said holding her hand to her chest, "you scared the hell out of me! What are you doing in here?"

"Sorry," Kiyone looked at her, equally surprised, "Captain Ukitake sent me."

"Oh," Hana got serious, putting her stack of papers down onto the desk.

"Captain Ukitake has asked to see you."

Hana nodded, "okay."

"Hana," Kiyone looked at her closely, "were you out late last night? Your look a little pale."

"Huh?" Hana prayed that the deer-in-the-headlights look didn't show up on her face, she was pretty sure that her face had gotten even more pale, "I- I was out with Lieutenant Matsumoto last night, in the Tenth Squad."

Kiyone didn't seem to care. They headed to the Captain's office. Kiyone stopped at the door and waved Hana inside.

"Captain?" she asked as she bowed in front of him.

"How do you feel, Chiba?" he asked her, he looked a lot better then he had a few days ago.

"Much better," she assured him with a smile, "I think I'm back at one hundred percent."

"I'm glad to hear that," he told her, "I would like to see your shikai, now."

"What?" Hana was surprised, she wasn't sure why she was there, but she didn't expect for him to ask to see her shikai.

"Is there a problem?" he asked moving her out the door to the porch and into the open expanse in the back.

"Well, I-" she paused mildly upset that he would be able to expect her to produce a display, "I haven't done it on command. I've only drawn it out when I'm fighting."

Ukitake smiled briefly, he looked at her with understanding eyes. "I know this is sudden," he told her, "but if fighting is the only way you know how to draw it out, then I could help you."

"What?" Hana looked at him, unsure and mildly afraid of what he had in mind.

"It's been awhile, but I think I could manage to help some," he warned letting his hand rest on the hilt of his zanpakuto, "don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Hana stared her mouth was open a little, "Captain?" She looked afraid.

"It's all right," he told her putting his other hand on her back, "just do your best."

"Yeah," she said taking a deep breath.

They walked out into the yard and turned to face each other. Hana swallowed hard and drew Kaminari from her sheath. She watched her captain's movements, she waited for him make an aggressive move.

He was gone, shunpo. Behind her, she deflected the attack and jumped out of the way. He was there, again he attacked, she dodged and went to strike. She knew she wouldn't land it, but this was like any other training. She would have to push herself.

Ukitake wasn't there, he was beside her, but she'd seen him move this time and when her strike missed she compensated for his movement. She stopped his attack.

_What is he doing?_ she thought,_ this isn't training. This will be slaughter. At this rate, I can't _not_ use my shikai. He's going to pull it out of me before I can land a single atta__ck._

And that attack came, he'd moved into her space, blocking her escape and placed her into a pinch. This was it.

"Strike!" she shouted, "Kaminari!" Her zanpakuto transformed. She blocked his attack then used the end of her staff to manipulate his sword. She twisted it and went to jabbed him in the side. But he'd already moved out of the way.

"Waves rise now and become my shield. Lightning strike now and become my blades!" he called putting both hands out, his zanpakuto splitting into two separate swords, "Sogyo no Kotowari."

It took Hana's breathe away, they were beautiful. Magnificent pieces of art. But she couldn't stare, she had to keep on the move, he was faster. She only caught glimpses of him as he used his shunpo. She ducked out of danger's way, then separated her own blades partly, using the locked position to stop one of his strikes.

She swiftly slid her blades apart, one holding his blade in place the other she used to strike. He parried and they moved away from each other. Ukitake was way too fast for her. Her speed had more then doubled but it still wasn't enough, he was in front of her, he struck. He was too fast, too strong.

She couldn't compensate for his hard strikes, he was forcing her back, his strikes rang through her arms, resounding in her ears. He brought his blades at her swiftly and Hana raised her arms, pulling Kaminari up to stop the attack. Her eyes were wide, fear in them.

Visible electricity range out from her blades into his as he landed his blow, she screamed, it was a massive shock and Ukitake was caught off guard by it. He hesitated on his attack. The electricity engulfed him and Hana seemed as shocked as him, if not more so. She screamed letting go of Kaminari and fell to the ground. Looking up at Ukitake in surprise, finding it hard to believe that he could still stand after an attack like that.

"Captain?" she breathed staring, she was out of breath and her cheeks wet from the tears that slid down her face, "I-"

He looked down at her and gently smiled, he reached his hand out, "it's all right."

"But I-" she stared.

"If my zanpakuto weren't a water and electricity type, you probably could've done some serious damage," he picked her up, pulling her to her feet, "but Sogyo no Kotowari nullified that attack."

"Nullified?" she asked her voice distant, she looked up at him.

He wiped away the tears that streaked her face.

"I thought," she said as another tear rolled down her cheek, "I thought I was really going to kill you."

"I understand that you're not familiar with everything here," he told her gently, "but even if my zanpakuto hadn't nullified it, you would have barely wounded me with an attack like that."

He walked Hana over to the porch and sat her down, she appeared to be in shock. She leaned back on the porch and extended her neck so that she could breathe better.

"Sentaro, get her something to drink," Ukitake ordered, "Hana," he picked up Kaminari and set the blades onto the porch next to her, "that was very good."

Her face showed her inner conflict, she met his eyes, "please don't make me do that again."

"Were you afraid of hurting me?" he asked surprised, he sat down next to her, "don't be afraid. I told you before that I wouldn't hurt you. I am in complete control."

"I just don't feel _I'm_ in complete control," she told him trying to stop the shake that seemed to have grasped control of her hands, "what if you were someone else, not a captain. If you had been someone else, it could have been bad."

"That's why you're training," he told her, "to learn control. You're doing very good, so stop worrying."

Hana sighed and took the cup from Sentaro, drinking heavily from it. "Thank you," she told him.

"Hana," Ukitake said, "you're progress is amazing. I have seen no one here that has made so many leaps and bounds in such a short time as you have. You're impressive, don't beat yourself up over this stuff yet."

Hana nodded, but she couldn't really believe him.


	13. Chapter 13

Another Chapter yay! I'm getting so good at this remembering to update you.

I own nothing Bleach, I have no claim to any of the people, places or things of Bleach and must offer my most appreciation to Tite Kubo for his awesome, yet twisted creation of the Bleach Verse.

I'm sure I've mentioned this before, some phrases and words can be found with translations on my profile, and if you have any questions feel free to message me.

Enjoy!

…

She continued her training with Abarai that afternoon, but it was still bothering her. The electricity that had flowed out of her zanpakuto worried her, she hadn't commanded it. Was it brought out by instinct? Or could it be from Kaminari herself?

"Chiba!" Abarai drew her attention, "get your head back in the game!" He came for her, he was fast, but as fast as he was, she could still see him. His movements were almost too fast to counter, but she managed to block his strike.

Hana jumped back, released her shikai and attacked, "Strike Kaminari!" she blocked, he had to keep moving his level up so that he was always faster or stronger. Finally she thought that she'd _try_ to release that power she'd had before. A power that she knew came from Kaminari.

She blocked his attack and tried to access the power of her zanpakuto, but nearly found herself cut to shreds. Abarai saw her hesitation and pulled back quickly, barely missing her_._

"Chiba!" he yelled grabbing the collar of her shirt, anger raged in his eyes, "What the hell were you thinking? I nearly killed you!"

"Sorry," she started, "it didn't work."

"What?" he let go of her, "what are you talking about?"

"Captain Ukitake asked to see my shikai today," she told him, "he was overpowering. It was intense, I had no idea he was so strong."

"That's what it is to be a captain," he told her, "there's a world of difference."

Hana nodded silently, "something happened. I don't even know how, but I know it came from Kaminari, not me."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Electricity, it was massive," she told him, "it was almost too much to believe."

"Kido," he told her definitively.

"But it didn't come from me," she told him.

"No," he said, thinking of a way to explain things, "there are two types of zanpakuto. One is purely physical, the other uses kido. On some occasions they are combined. I originally thought Kaminari was physical only, but I overlooked it."

"So," she asked looking up at him, "what exactly does that mean?"

"It means," he said thinking, "that we need to rethink your training."

…

"You said that it occurred without command?" Hisagi asked, " you were in distress and it happened?"

"Yeah," she told him, "I don't know how it happened."

The three of them stood in the old stadium, the one where Hana and Hisagi had first met when they were trapped under the now felled tower. They'd cleared away most of the old rock that had been strewn about in the fall, and now all that was left were scattered stones and a few steps of the staircase.

"What we've been doing isn't quite enough," Abarai said, "I think we may need to be more intense. After all, there are only so many ways to learn from your zanpakuto."

"Yes, I know," Hisagi agreed.

"What ways?" Hana asked, looking between them.

"First and most common, they contact you," Abarai informed.

"Usually when you are in dire need," Hisagi added, "that's usually the first contact. You can also communicate by meditating."

"The best way to learn from your zanpakuto, though, is while fighting," Abarai said.

"So then, what's the plan now?" Hana asked confused, "what's the next move."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hisagi asked, he looked mildly concerned.

Hana nodded quietly, she still felt overly confused.

It seemed as though Hisagi and Abarai were in agreement with something and Hana wasn't sure she understood what was going on. Hisagi stepped back and Abarai took a step towards her, drawing Zabimaru as he moved.

Hana drew Kaminari and waited.

Abarai's face seemed unusually serious, his forehead was set in a deep furrow and his mouth in a scowl. He eyes were set and he looked more serious then she'd ever seen.

He released Zabimaru without calling it. Hana was surprised, she had no idea one could do that. On top of that, he always started off with Zabimaru's sealed form, he'd never started a training session with such seriousness.

He whipped Zabimaru at her, she dodged in a roll. Getting back to her feet she blocked his next strike, which was faster then the first. It was strong and intense. He moved too fast for her to compensate, she turned, he was there, she moved away and he struck. His strikes were harsh enough to ring through her arms and vibrate into her body.

Abarai struck again and again, fast, hard. She wasn't being given a chance to call out shikai. This was nothing like what they'd been doing before. Before it was intense, but he was always watching for her safety. This time, she was narrowly escaping strikes and he'd cut her a few times already.

"You're not fast enough!" he yelled as he cut, whipping Zabimaru out and around her, "you're barely dodging these. At this rate you're going to die. Release your zanpakuto!"

He gave her barely any time to call out Kaminari, "Strike! Kaminari!" she ordered, and pulled the blades apart to block Zabimaru's attack. She was blocking, his attacks were fierce and her couldn't see them all. She kept backing up trying to give herself some distance to attack with, but Renji kept closing the gap with ease.

Her shunpo wasn't fast enough, she wasn't able to compensate for speedy actions, she was barely able to move out of his way as he struck. She heard Hisagi draw his zanpakuto, and suddenly she realized what was coming next. She knew that they would soon double team her and she didn't have a chance at stopping either of them, let alone just one.

"Reap Kazeshini," she heard, it was Hisagi's voice and she could feel her heart skip a beat in fear, knowing what he was capable of with his zanpakuto. Her eyes were wide as she tried to concentrate on dodging Abarai's action and waited to see Kazeshini fly past her.

Abarai struck out again, raising the bar again, intensifying his attacks, striking harder, moving faster, he was verging on the edge of being a blur to her. She began to simply react, no thinking anymore, but as he moved his actions began to makes sense, slowly she was able to see him again. She wondered if he was getting slower or she faster.

Kazeshini came at her, but Hisagi held fast to the chain, swinging it in short quick motions, invading her space easily. She slid quickly to the side, barely missing the deadly blow, she body felt sluggish compared to her mind, but neither were good enough to fight against one of these men. She knew that if she made even one mistake she could die, their deadly precision was frightening and intimidating.

Sweat formed in large beads on her forehead and trailed quickly down her face, she was quickly loosing her breathe, they were moving too fast for her.

Hisagi aimed for her head, wide-eyed she barely slipped away from the attack with minimal injury, blood dribbled down the side of her face, a gash formed on her brow. She barely dodged the next strike from him and was forced to continue to move, Abarai striking down where she'd paused only a millisecond's time before.

Kazeshini flew past her, she'd been waiting, for him. Her knowledge of his zanpakuto giving her an advantage that most of his enemies would not be as blessed with. She'd seen him use it before, he would jerk back the chain, sending it into a crazy, almost uncontrolled spin that would likely slaughter everything in it's return path.

Hana half-sheathed her blades, creating a strong and unbreakable tool of protection. Kazeshini was only a few feet away, she'd managed it in time. There was a flash of light and she saw Abarai, then Zabimaru was behind her. She was trapped.

If she saved herself from one, the other would slice her up like a hot knife on butter. She furrowed her brow, and braced herself, one way or another, she knew: this was it.

She could feel it then, in the split second that it rang through her. The electricity of a thousand lightening strikes, flowed into her and could be seen on her partially visible blades. It was fast and hot, it burned and raged through her, more intensely then it had the first time. As Kazeshini connected with Kaminari, Hana screamed in pain and fear, the electricity flowed through Kazeshini, and moved fast down the chain towards Hisagi.

Excess energy, strings of visible electricity flowed from her whole body, completely engulfing her, Abarai had seen which attack she was protecting herself from and tried to pull Zabimaru back but was aware that it was too late to move it completely and wasn't able to move fast enough and the protruding blade at the end of Zabimaru skimmed her shoulder blade, cutting her open. The contact permitted the electricity to jump from her body into Zabimaru and traveled quickly into Abarai.

She let out a scream and fell to her knees, Hisagi panted heavily, having taken the brunt of the attack, smoke rising from his body, he was marred from the shock and was having trouble standing. Abarai had dropped Zabimaru and held his arm, black scorched his hands.

She turned to look at Hisagi, out of breath and shaking. He shoulder bled and the adrenaline began to drain from her body, making her shakes worse. Suddenly she leaned forward onto all fours and began to heave the contents of her stomach onto the ground. Tears streaked her face and the two men stood staring, somewhat amazed at the power that was just displayed to them.

They exchanged looks, then returned their attention to Hana who was spitting bile out of her mouth and trying hard to breathe. Even after she returned to just her knees she shook uncontrollably and wiped away the tears of her fear and panic.

Each of the men called their zanpakuto's back to their sealed forms. Hisagi stood still, unsure he'd be able to move normally this soon after an attack like that. His skin tingled and residual electricity remained inside his body, but his body was quickly returning to a normal state.

Hana returned Kaminari to it's sealed form and sheathed it at her waist. She put her hand to her head for a moment as a dizzy spell passed. _This is the same as last time,_ she remembered, _only more intense._

A hand appeared over her shoulder to help her up, it was Abarai. He was beaming. His surprise had washed away quickly and pride and excitement had taken it's place. Hana grabbed his hand as if it were her lifeline and had intended on pulling herself to her feet, but found that she had no strength.

He gave her arm a jerk and she was again on her feet, but unstable and her knees began to give out beneath her. He grabbed her waist quickly, holding her close to him, keeping her from falling. She held onto him, unable to move on her own, her body shaking, her hands holding his shirt and sleeve tightly.

She looked at Hisagi, gilt and concern on her face. She could see the burns, and although he showed no sign that he was hurt, she knew he had to be in pain.

"It's fine," Abarai told her, wiping her cheek dry, "it wasn't bad. We'll live after that."

"You stupid jerks!" she yelled suddenly, pushing herself away from Abarai only to find herself thankful that he caught her in mid fall, pulling her back to her feet. She hit him in the process, "what were you doing? Trying to kill me? You should have told me what you were doing! Let go!"

Again she pushed herself away, this time landing on the ground, but not caring. There was an angry scowl on her face and she forced herself back to her feet and gave them both dirty looks, secretly thankful that they were both alright.

She stormed off then, on shaking legs, to the Forth Squad to have her shoulder and other wounds cleaned up. As she walked she stepped purposely, being sure not to hurt herself, or fall again. She held back the tears as they threatened to fall from the rush and anger.

…

Hisagi tried hard not to show his anger, he could understand Abarai's draw to her, but that doesn't excuse him for holding her that way. He seethed silently for a moment, then regained his calm, remembering his burns.

"We're going to have to talk to Captain Ukitake," Abarai said to him as they began to walk out of the stadium, "even though that wasn't enough to kill one of us, it did some serious damage to you."

"I had the most direct contact with her zanpakuto, it only makes sense," Hisagi rationalized, "she seemed pretty upset."

Abarai's face fell a little and he nodded silently in agreement, "she had to truly believe she was in serious danger, though. It was the only way she'd have reached for that power the right way. If she thought we would both withdraw, she'd never have been able to touch it."

Hisagi agreed, but at the same time he knew that they had hurt her more then just physically and in his guilt he knew he wouldn't be able to joke around like usual. Anger was easier to work through then guilt, at least with anger he could pretend it wasn't there, guilt stayed a tight knot in his stomach that sometimes worked it's way up his throat leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I'm going to have these looked at," he told Abarai, referring to his many burns.

"Alright," Abarai said, "we should go talk to Captain Ukitake in the morning then."

Hisagi nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Tite Kubu is the genius behind Bleach, I am merely a thief of literary ideas, and I choose to manipulate them to my will. Enjoy.

…

Hana had opted out of the optional long stay in the Fourth Squad, she really didn't want to be around other people for a while. It was strange but she felt as if it was too crowded no matter where she went. She eventually found herself sitting on the small mound near the pond in the back of the Thirteenth Squad's main building.

The pink and orange rays of light made everything look brilliant and warm in the glow. She's sat there for about an hour, the medicine they gave her was beginning to leave her system and a slow dull pain ranged throughout her wrapped shoulder. She'd finally been able to calm down and found that it was easier to think when the adrenaline left her system and her shakes stopped.

The sun gave one final hoorah before it sank behind the trees, turning the sky into a palette of blue, purple and lavender hues.

Hana's mind had finally calmed and for a change she was strangely saddened. As she thought back, reflecting on the different things that had happened since the beginning of her stint in Seireitei. She analyzed how her perception even changed, she'd never been a violent person, and she'd soon found herself thinking like the shinigami. Each time she reached a new level of power, she was always reaching for the next. Always reaching, more and more. Fighting with all she had, everything she could feel.

She sighed heavily and pulled her knees up wrapping her arms around them.

"In deep thought?" Ukitake was standing behind her, silently watching her for an unknown amount of time.

Hana had jumped, she'd been sure that she was carefully keeping track of the reiatsu of those around her, finding it more of a habitual talent then something she actually relied upon. She did a half turn to look at him.

He gave her a soft smile and came to sit next to her. He waited silently for a moment, giving her time to collect her thoughts.

Hana wasn't sure why exactly, but she felt as though she were more at peace around him then before he'd come along.

"Something bothering you?" he asked without looking at her.

She reflexively cast her eyes down, she wasn't comfortable sharing, she'd never had others to talk to, and this seemed as strange and alien to her as her arrival.

"You don't have to talk, if you don't want," he told her, "but I'm here if you want to."

She took a deep breath, it was so unfamiliar to her to talk to others, to express the thoughts and feelings inside her. And as she slowly breathed out, she realized that this was the first time she really wanted to talk, but didn't know how to start. She opened her mouth ready to begin, but couldn't find the words, they had left her. She tried again, _Why is it so hard to talk to about this? What's wrong with me?_

Ukitake sat, patiently waiting, without looking at her. She was thankful that he didn't turn to her, she didn't really want someone to watch her struggle through the awkward words that she was trying to say. They sat for a few moments, watching the slight breeze gently move ripples across the surface of the pond.

"I enjoy coming out here," he told her quietly as he pulled one knee up and stretched out the other leg, "it's so relaxing, it's nice to just watch the water and listen to the animals. It's very calming."

"I hate what I am now," she said flatly, ruining the calm that he'd described in beautiful detail. Her tone was low and somber, almost mournful.

Ukitake looked at her a little surprised, he hadn't quite expected this kind of earnest from her. And he had no prepared response.

"Not that I'm a shinigami," she amended quickly, then added in a low voice, "I'm just not like I was before."

"Time changes people," he told her trying to hide his smile at her amendment, "we are always changing, molding, reshaping ourselves, it's what makes us human. You can't stop that."

She sighed, he didn't understand the amount of disgust she'd already formed in her mind for herself and the changes that had occurred in her.

He realized he'd missed the point when she didn't respond, she looked even more depressed then when he sat down with her. He returned to his silence and not looking at her.

"I'd have never thought, before, that I would be capable of hurting anyone," she said folding her legs into indianstyle with her hands on her shins, sitting up straighter, "I'm afraid of myself, I'm afraid of my zanpakuto, I'm afraid of whatever power is inside me. I just-" She stopped unable to continue, the words were gone again, and she felt like she was digging through the recesses of her mind to find where she'd left off.

She nearly jumped when Ukitake finally spoke and she quickly sat up straight again to listen to him as his words flowed like beautiful poetry.

"It is when you _stop_ fearing yourself, your power, Kaminari that you should be worried. Your fear is also a respect that you understand not to cross the lines of right and wrong, so that you know you are always doing what you can in the name of your comrades, for those you are protecting," he touched her forearm as he talked to her, the gentle warmth helped to calm her troubled mind as much as his words, "that is what it is to be a shinigami. Your doubt will pass in time, and you'll understand that all of these things have helped form who you are."

His words began to fill her with ease, maybe it was his voice, but she didn't feel completely convinced that the things inside her heart would pass as he said.

They sat in silence a little longer and the shades of purple and violent faded away, allowing for a beautiful sky of gray and dark blue, stars peaking out from behind the scattered clouds.

Ukitake spied over at her, she seemed in deep thought, he hoped she was applying what he'd just told her, but he could see that her mind was clouded, something else was there. He wondered if she'd permit him knowledge of her deep thoughts.

"How do you supposed my soul became awakened?" she asked him almost too quiet for him to hear.

He thought for a moment, in silence, "I supposed there are many ways for you to have become awakened."

"Let me rephrase that then," she paused in thought, "does Soul Society monitor Shinigami?"

"Yes."

"So if one disappears, or has a loss in power, someone here should be able to see that."

"Theoretically, yes," he told her, "you have to report back in, ever so often. And when you don't return, you're assumed dead or abandoned post."

"Oh," she sounded disappointed.

"You can speak your mind, you know," he told her with confidence, "I want to know. Please, tell me."

"What would happen to said shinigami?" she asked.

"Central Forty-Six would decide their fate," he told her, then he gave her a glance from the corner of his eye, trying to catch whatever expression she had on, "do you remember something?"

"I had thought, maybe I'd be able to recognize them when I see them," she said, her tone saddened, "but I don't even know how long ago that was."

They both let the subject go, neither having answers and all the new questions asked. She rolled through the memories she'd only recently retrieved. The gory details of her mother's death. She couldn't quite remember it all, maybe something had happened that she would be able to remember if only she thought about it a little more.

A chill wind flowed lazily across her body, and she shivered in response.

"It's getting rather late," he observed, "maybe we should head inside."

…

The cold floor was hard beneath Hana as she woke the next morning, she'd grown accustom to waking up there and wondered how her Captain would feel about her trading the cot-like bed for a traditional futon, for safety purposes. She stretched, flinching back quickly, being reminded with a sharp pain that she was injured.

The water was nice and hot, melting away most of her daily aches and pains. She quickly dressed, fearing what the cool Autumn air would do to her.

She headed for the Department of Records and Reports and got to work. But with her regular upkeep of the office, she soon found that she had nothing to do. She meandered around the barracks for a little while, then found that she was extremely bored. It occurred to her that she could head back to the academy, but she wasn't sure she wanted to see Hisagi. He'd made her rather angry, and the situation he and Abarai put her in was not necessary.

She walked quickly trying not to think about all the things that were making her angry and by the time she reached the academy she was practically seething. At this point she didn't know if she should go looking for Hisagi or if the Kido instructor would let her sit in on the class.

She opted for Hisagi, even though she was angry at him, at least she felt comfortable and familiar with him.

She slipped into the dojo, trying to be quiet as she entered, but she knew that everyone in the room could feel or hear her presence. And although Hisagi didn't openly acknowledge her, she knew he was aware of her presence as well.

She stood in the back of the room and watched as two students spared, they weren't bad, but Hisagi would occasionally step in to correct someone's stance or the position that they were holding their katana.

"You can't come in like this," he told the student as he moved the boy's hands and katana into a safer position, "the force of his blow could break your wrists. Then the fight is completely over."

The sparring continued and a low murmur began from the students as they talked and watched.

"Hana?" a small girl said in surprise.

She turned to see the young girl with long red hair and a tall slow looking man standing next to her.

"Sakura? Ryota?" she asked in surprise.

"You graduated from the academy already?" Sakura asked in awe.

Hana instantly put her hand on the back of her head, trying to come up with a good lie, "something like that."

"Chiba," Hisagi said, when he realized she was being asked questions, "why don't you come up here and you and I will spar."

She didn't look pleased with his suggestion, and as she approached she secretly gave him a dirty look and mumbled angrily as she walked past him.

He stood facing her in front of the class, his face was stoic, unreadable, and his eyes were penetrating, but she stopped herself from flinching under his stare.

"Step back everyone," he said calmly, "this is how a fight in a real battle will go."

Hana breathed slowly, she was trying not to let her anger get to her. She knew he wasn't playing, and this time he would embarrass her in front of all these people she didn't know. Suddenly it occurred to her that she _didn't_ know any of them, so who cared.

He held no wooden katana, his left hand rested on his sheathed sword, and he slowly pulled it out to allow her a moment to understand that this would not be a normal class sparing. She could see the sudden recoil of the students as they realized he was going to fight for real. Sakura and Ryota looked startled, and Hana knew at this point she'd have a harder time telling them her story without telling them the whole truth.

Her hand also rested on her zanpakuto and she waited in suspense for him to draw his weapon. Then wondered if he was planning on completely annihilating her or if he was going to give her a chance at not being pulverized.

She moved first, clashing then recoiling, she knew he wouldn't let her get off easy with this one. And she fought like it was any other fight she'd had with the man.

He slashed hard, and she was barely able to block, his force ringing through her arms, she kicked, but he blocked with his other hand. Hana used shunpo to clear herself of the danger he presented. She was behind him, but in the moment she stopped he moved even faster and upon seeing him move, she used shunpo and jumped clear of him.

He came in, cutting her arm just barely, as he passed she slashed at him, almost connecting. Every time he moved she defended, he was moving too fast for her to counterattack, but still, she was able to see him. Finally he gave her an opening, but she knew it was bait for his next attack, instead she opted to make a different attack then the one he was giving her an opening for. She struck from a low place, but as she brought her blade up, he compensated and struck down at such an angle and power that her zanpakuto flew from her hands.

"Shit!" Hana saw Kaminari land a few feet away, but knew that a move towards it would be a bad idea. She knew this meant she lost, but not that the fight was over. She saw him grin as he closed in, but she'd sparred with him and watched him fight enough to know how and when she needed to dodge.

He swung and she kicked out, connecting with his hands, stopping his thrust. Then she took advantage of his battle injury, and came in from where she knew his blind spot was, landing her elbow into his right jaw. His reaction was purely shock and reflex.


	15. Chapter 15

Hehehe, I know, that last ending was really terrible of me. Sorry, I hope this makes it all better for you.  
Tite Kubo is the creator of all things Bleach-verse and I like stealing his ideas to make my own thoughts play out.

Enjoy!

…

"Shit!" Hana saw Kaminari land a few feet away, but knew that a move towards it would be a bad idea. She knew this meant she lost, but not that the fight was over. She saw him grin as he closed in, but she'd sparred with him and watched him fight enough to know how and when she needed to dodge.

He swung and she kicked out, connecting with his hands, stopping his thrust. Then she took advantage of his battle injury, and came in from where she knew his blind spot was, landing her elbow into his right jaw. His reaction was purely shock and reflex.

His hand held her foot in place and in a quick and blinding moment he spun her about and before she knew what was going on she found herself on the floor with his sword at her throat.

The students stared at the two of them, Hana could see the anger in Hisagi's eyes and to some extent he let it show on his face. He was almost sitting on her, both her hands above her head, pinned to the floor.

The silence filled the dojo, no one said a word. The anger faded from Hisagi's face, but Hana could still see it in his eyes, he moved to his feet and extended his hand to her. She was almost reluctant to take it, she knew how much that had to piss him off, and she was almost ashamed of taking advantage of his weaknesses.

"Were you all paying attention?" he asked.

_How could anyone_ not _pay attention? I just fought dirty against a Lieutenant._ Hana thought to herself, then offhandedly, _I wonder how much trouble I'm in__._

"Just because your target has left an opening doesn't mean you should always take it," he told them in a normal tone, the students watched quietly, afraid that maybe he was angry, "in this case, I left it open on purpose, but Chiba anticipated the attack and although it failed she tried something else.

"Pair off," he told them, then walked over to Hana, who'd just retrieved her zanpakuto, "that was dirty."

She was frozen for only a second, but when she spoke the words flew out of her mouth in a spiteful tone and accompanied by a glare, before she could stop herself, "when you're in a real fight your enemy won't fight fair."

Hisagi laughed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you mad about yesterday?" he smiled down at her.

_He makes it seem like nothing_, "yes," she said finally furrowing her brow as if finding an emotion she wasn't sure she wanted to share, "and it's not funny."

"I'm sorry," he said losing his laughter, becoming more serious when he realized her pride and feelings had been hurt, "you said you wanted to reach that power, I just assumed you would understand."

"Don't assume I understand anything," she told him, "remember I'm just a stupid irrational human."

He laughed for a moment but cut it short. "Don't sell yourself short, Chiba," he told her, she noted how he remained formal by calling her by her family name, "in the two and a half months you've been here you have made more progress then most shinigami make in ten years time."

She didn't say anything, just let his words sink in, _what reas__on would he have to lie to make me feel better, _she wondered.

Sakura and Ryota watched from a distance, barely sparring, both knew that he could squash her in an instant and that even though she could probably win an all out battle, this was not kido class.

"I can't believe she's already graduated from the academy," Ryota said a little awed, "it wasn't that long ago that we went to the real world, was it?"

"Ryota, I don't think she was ever a student," Sakura said after a moment, "when we were in the real world she was calling the Lieutenants by their first names, and they were all too familiar for her to just be a student."

"I think I remember that," he said, "so what's you theory, then?"

"I haven't got one yet," she said, "but give me time."

"Look," Hisagi told her quietly as he scanned the room, "yesterday wasn't meant to make you angry. I take it, though, that you did not make contact with your zanpakuto? That was all we were trying to do."

"Well, it did," she said matter-of-factly, finally tired of dancing around topics because of what was polite, no one else did, why should she. She resolved to give him a piece of her mind, "you could've killed me, or worse, had I made contact with Kaminari, I could have killed you. I don't want to be responsible for your death, or anyone else for that matter."

He smiled but didn't respond to her, instead he pointed to Sakura and Ryota, "this isn't going to work," he told them, "you need to fight against someone who'll challenge your skills, and you need to spar with someone who isn't going to cream you."

They looked like they wanted to object but Hisagi separated two other groups and placed them more evenly into sparring partners.

"Hana," he said quietly, "if you think you're not going to have to fight people out there, then you're sadly mistaken, and often times, you're going to find that you will have to kill them. I don't know what they intend for you to do when the final battle comes with Aizen but when it does, I guarantee that you won't be sitting idly by."

She didn't say anything, that was meant for her and her only. If she reacted someone would know something was not right. And she didn't know what to do now.

"Also," he said not looking at her anymore, he was watching the students spar, "I'm not that easy to kill."

"Comforting," she said dryly.

"Where are you going after here?" he asked her, his eyes on his students.

Hana shrugged, "I wanted to sit in on one of the kido classes, but I'd feel strange since I don't know any of the instructors."

"If you want I can help you with your kido," he said carefully, "this is my only class today, but afterwards we can work on your kido at the Ninth Squad."

"Okay," she said simply

After helping clean up the dojo with the students, Hisagi and Hana walked back to the Ninth Squad, talking as they went.

"So, what's with the sixty-nine?" she asked wondering about the tattoo on his cheek.

He almost laughed but didn't answer her immediately, "it's a long story," he said finally, still smiling.

"I've got time," she smiled noticing his aversion to her question.

"Well, I guess I can give you the short of it," he said.

"And that would be..?" she asked after a small silence.

"When I was-" he began but was interrupted.

"Hana! Shuuhei!" Matsumoto yelled at them, drawing their attention, "Captain Ukitake is in the Rokongai, Hana, he wants to see you. Now."

"Is something wrong?" Hana looked a little panicked.

"There's a hollow on the edges of the Rokongai and Captain Thirteen wants you to go take care of it now," she told Hana, "he said for you to come too, Shuuhei."

Both nodded and exchanged looks then the three of them were off, using shunpo to get to their destination. Hana watched as the small villages passed, the further out they went, the less populated the roads were. Hana was amazed at how big Rokongai really was, her body was beginning to tire from the extended shunpo travel and she'd fallen slightly behind the two Lieutenants.

They finally stopped, Ukitake had been waiting for them and Matsumoto and Hisagi didn't say anything.

"Captain?" Hana asked as she stopped a few feet from him.

"Hana," he said calmly as if it were any other conversation, but conversations with her Captain weren't normal, "A hollow has made it's way into Soul Society, don't worry, though, this happens ever so often. We've decided this would be a great opportunity for you to gain some hands-on experience with the real thing."

"Just me?" she asked, a twinge of panic filled her and she tried to push it away as it burrowed into her stomach.

He stepped over next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, his calm demeanor easing her panic some. "It's over that way, Hana," he told her, "please, be careful." And after he pointed to an outcropping of trees and gave her a 'best of luck' smile he jumped into the sky to watch from above.

A strange feeling of anticipation and anxiety filled her and she didn't look to Matsumoto or Hisagi. Neither of them would be able to help her and this time she would be on her own. It was a test, and if someone had to come help her, she would loose. No one was playing 'back up' in her corner, it would all be her.

Without looking at either of them, she walked towards the outcropping, her left hand rested on her sheath and her thumb on the guard of her zanpakuto. She felt for the reiatsu of everything around her, she could feel Hisagi, Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Ukitake and Captain Commander Yamamoto.

Soon she could feel the reiatsu of the hollow as well, though, it was hiding it as best it could. The creature was wondering around inside the woods obviously not an aerial beast. It caught wind of her reiatsu, the Sheishin Hyoushi on a chain around her neck not hiding her. She briefly considered putting it on, but chose not to. If it came to her while she wore the ring, it would be over quickly.

She could track it's movements by it's reiatsu, and then suddenly it was gone.

"Shit," she said to herself, she tried desperately to find it again, she knew it was coming for her, but where was it now?

She cleared the tanka on Kaminari and slowly drew her, her motions slow and deliberate. She stopped moving all together after drawing Kaminari. Her breathing was controlled her ears and eyes alert, she knew it was close, but where?

A rustle of leaves behind her. She jumped clear of the giant hand crashing down on where she used to be.

…

"Lieutenant Hisagi," Ukitake said as they watched from above, "I want to thank you and Lieutenant Abarai for training her in the absence of my own Lieutenant. You have been extremely helpful."

"Thank you, sir," Hisagi responded cordially, "but it's not been a difficult task. She's made leaps and bounds in her training, her progress is amazing. I don't think I've ever seen anyone who's progressed so fast."

"I have," Ukitake said, he ignored the look Hisagi gave him and watched intensely as the hollow attacked Hana, "Kurosaki."


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, another chapter, this one I feel was pretty good, though, personally I feel there's something missing in it. Maybe I'm not clear enough during the fight... who knows? I think Hana and Hisagi might be getting closer. Gee, I wonder what's going to happen, but then I know I'm a horrible person to my characters and there's a chance that they will never actually get together. Guess, I'll find out at some point.

Tite Kubo is the creator of all things Bleach and it is my esteemed pleasure to steal, manipulate and fantasize about things that aren't real.

Enjoy

…

Hana had cleared the tanka on Kaminari and slowly drew her, her motions slow and deliberate. She stopped moving all together after drawing Kaminari. Her breathing was controlled her ears and eyes alert, she knew it was close, but where?

A rustle of leaves behind her. She jumped clear of the giant hand crashing down on where she used to be.

She skidded to a stop a few feet away, her heart had begun to crash hard inside her chest, she swallowed the rising panic. The hollow was monstrous, a huge mask of white with diagonal lines at the edges, ending in downward spikes at its jaw. It had a long skinny body and arms, hands that were disproportioned and three times the size of what would look normal on those arms. It's legs were bent backwards like a deer or horse ending in strange animal like feet.

It swung at her again and she flipped backwards, being careful not to cut herself with her zanpakuto as she moved. Her landing was somewhat graceful, placing her in a defensive position, Kaminari poised readily.

She put her hands out in front of her, citing the gibberish of a kido spell pulling her hands together as if she were pooling energy from the air, finishing it with, "Hadou sixty-three, Raikouhou!"

The beast howled again as the blast of energy singed its arm in a movement to avoid it.

She took advantage of the hollows distraction and rushed in. It moved it's long arms to strike at her again, she avoided them by dropping to the ground in a roll. As she righted herself, using her momentum to get back to her feet, she sliced her zanpakuto upwards across its chest.

The hollow howled in painful rage as she made distance between them.

"Dammit," she breathed berating herself for having missed it's head. It was taller then she'd realized, it must have lifted itself off the ground some when she struck, "clever bastard."

She rushed in again as the creature opened its mouth wide, its head rolling back some, a ball of red light formed inside its mouth.

"Cero," she breathed, her eyes grew wide, but she didn't waver.

…

Hisagi fought the impulse to go save her, his hand resting on his zanpakuto, holding his tight muscles in place. He knew that if her captain felt she were in danger, he'd be there to get her out of danger before he could've thought about it. _She's never fought a beast like this on her own before_, he thought in concern, his brow heavy,_ and to fight one who uses __cero. If she makes this one, she's bound to impress someone._

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Matsumoto fighting the same temptation to help, she'd aggressively cleared the tonka of Hai Niko and seemed poised, like a cat ready for the fight.

He retrained his eyes on Hana. She'd scarcely avoided the attack. Then as if she'd reached a new high in her abilities, she moved faster then he'd ever seen her move. Shunpo, she was behind the creature, her sword close. It's huge hand sweeping around to her as it turned.

…

Hana cut fast, slicing the hollow's hand. She could no longer fear this creature, it was a pathetic predator and she would exterminate it. It had missed and in the moment that it had done so, she felt a high she'd never reached before. A rush of blood and courage and determination. A will.

_I will not die, I can only win. That is my only choice._

Again she was gone, the hollow had lost sight of her and she was behind it. She'd rushed at a tree and practically ran halfway up its trunk before pushing off. She felt as though she were flying, rushing through the air, sword ready to cut.

It began to turn, but wasn't fast enough. It hadn't even turned its head in time to see her blade slice through it. Coming from the back and erupting through the mask, her zanpakuto cut it like nothing, as if she were merely cutting at the wind, a gentle, insignificant resistance.

…

The fluctuation of her reiatsu reach them all as they watched from the sky. The only one who showed no form of response was the Captain Commander and he was known to never show surprise from anything.

Hitsugaya froze for a moment as it washed over him. His young body seemed rigid.

Matsumoto and Hisagi both felt the pressure as it pushed down on them and then retreated.

Ukitake was the first one to the ground, he'd been in motion before she'd finished her last strike, he knew that it was the end.

The hollow dissipated and Hana slid her zanpakuto back into the sheath, panting for air. She'd pushed herself past a limit, and she briefly worried that she wouldn't be able to return from that. Her knees gave way.

Before she could hit the ground, though, Ukitake had caught her. He held her up by her shoulders, giving her a fair amount of space to breathe and regain her strength in. She put her hand on his forearm and breathed a word of thanks to him, her head bowed.

It was only a moment or so before she could stand back up straight, although, her body was still very tired. Matsumoto and Hisagi had joined them in eagerness, and Hitsugaya came after a moment, followed shortly by Yamamoto.

"You have proven yourself to be a great asset to us," the elder said solemnly, "I would like to congratulate you on passing this test of ability. A hollow of that level is difficult for most shinigami and you handled yourself well and with confidence."

"Thank you, sir," she said bowing to him, Ukitake was standing next to her, she'd regained some strength and no longer needed him to hold her in place.

"Your display of tactics, knowledge of kido spells and abilities with your zanpakuto have all helped to make this decision easier for me," he informed her, "I feel that it is not only a good idea for you to train in the real world with Kurosaki, but am confident you will be able to assist us in the final battle this winter."

Hana was speechless, _returning to the real world? Training with Kurosaki?_

She understood what it meant, but the words didn't quite sink in, it didn't seem real. It was too good to believe, she'd convinced herself that returning to the real world was a pipe dream and cast it aside with disinterest. But here it was, dangling in front of her nose like a carrot on a string, and she found herself eagerly chasing after it.

"You will be accompanied by Captains Ukitake and Hitsugaya," he told her, she was having trouble listening, "along with Lieutenants Matsumoto, Abarai, and Hisagi."

"Sir?" Hisagi asked, "what of my squad? Without a Captain and with my absence, what will happen to them?"

"Worry not," Yamamoto said, "it comforts me that you would think of your subordinates first, but they, along with the Tenth and Thirteenth Squads, will be under the authority of the First Squad."

Hisagi nodded in understanding.

"I didn't want to send more commanding officers then absolutely necessary," he said to the small group, "but in light of the interest that Aizen has displayed in you, Chiba, I'm afraid I cannot simply let you go to the real world without the proper support. And in observation on your skills, I believe that you will improve, given more experience and stronger opponents."

"Thank you, sir," she was still somewhat winded and a mix of fear and excitement filled her as she tried to grasp what he was giving her. She could only look at the Captain Commander with awe.

…

That night, Hana laid in bed, she couldn't sleep. _Two days_, she thought to herself, _only two days from now._

She tossed back her covers and climbed out out of bed, she slipped into her clothes and habitually put Kaminari into her obi. She made her way out of the barracks in silence, easily slipping out into the streets of Seireitei.

She had no destination and soon found that she'd made quite a fair amount of distance from the Thirteenth Squad, in fact, she was coming up on the Ninth Squad, which is almost halfway around Seireitei. She smiled to herself. Was it unconscious, or simply because she knew the way, that she had ended up there? She wasn't sure, but since she was there, she decided to wonder around back and sit on the back walkway. As she made her way up the steps she could hear inside the noises of a party and she smiled to herself.

"They sure do like their sake," she mused.

She sat on the top step and leaned against the rail. It was familiar to her. One of the few things that she could say were familiar to her. She had made friends with a few people and she was happy with that. But the coming move, back into the real world, could change everything. It was a strange feeling that was becoming a close friend to her. Uncertainty, the uneasy feeling in the pits of her stomach. She knew it well.

She laughed at herself quietly, for being stupid, and shook her head.

"Care to share with me what's so amusing?" Hisagi asked from the corner of the walkway.

Hana looked up a little startled, she'd been wrapped around her own thoughts so much that she hadn't been paying attention to his approach.

He came over and sat down with her, a small sake jar and two cups in his hand, he handed her one and filled it.

"Thanks," she said taking a small drink, "nothings really that funny. I was just thinking about how stupid I am for being nervous about the real world."

He smiled as he set the sake jar between them and took a long drink from his cup. He didn't say anything to her about being on the back walkway in the middle of the night.

Hana furrowed her brow for a moment, realizing that he'd come outside with a jar of sake and two cups. Either he knew she was out there, or he'd intended to meet with someone. She decided it didn't matter. She sipped again from her sake cup, warmth filling her.

Before long the jar was empty, each looking at it mournfully, neither wanting to go get more, but both wanting more. Finally Hisagi stood up and offered his hand to her, she took it and he lifted her to her feet without effort.

The blood rushed away from her head and she leaned heavily on the railing for a moment, trying to regain her footing.

Hisagi made no notion that he'd seen and was heading inside.

Hana was pleased to find that it was just a momentary issue and made her way inside with him. He filled the small jar again and after some joking and talking made his way back out of the loud party.

"They seem to be having a good time," Hana smiled as he filled her cup again.

"It's a going away thing," he told her as they sat back on the step, "it's their way of bidding me farewell, and good luck. Showing me a good time."

"Then why are you out here?" she asked bluntly, "the party is for you, in there. Doesn't your absence raise a few eyebrows?"

"If they even notice I'm gone," he laughed, "most of them are too drunk to even walk. They've been at this for hours."

"Hours?" Hana asked a little skeptical, "I've seen you when you drink for an extended time, you have not been drinking for hours."

"I haven't," he amended, "they have."

"Oh," Hana said quietly, "sorry."

"So, are you eager to return to the Real World?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure it's eagerness," she said uncertain, "nervous, yes. Anxious, yes. But eager? I don't know."

"What are you talking about?" he asked a little taken aback by he lack of enthusiasm, "you get to return to your body, the world you know. Why aren't you more excited?"

"Well, it's hard to explain," she said as if she didn't really want to have this conversation.

"Well, I'm listening," he told her watching her fidget in avoidance.

"For a good portion of the first month I was here, all I wanted was to go back and be in the real world," she paused and drank from her cup, the words were too awkward, "but I realized awhile ago, that I actually really enjoy myself here. This has become more of a home then I have had in a very long time. I feel like it fits me perfectly. I've changed a lot since I first got here, and it wasn't that long ago that I realized who I was, is not who I am now."

"Been thinking a lot then?" he asked turning to look out into the yard.

"I guess you could say that," she said, "it's not so much that I don't want to go back. It's just that I'm comfortable here. I have something here, friends, a place where I belong. It fits me."

He watched her for a moment, she'd held onto her empty cup without filling it, he knew the conversation was sobering her up.

"Sorry," she said her voice getting soft, as she leaned heavily on her elbows.

"For what?" he asked.

"I'm rambling like an idiot, now," she sighed heavily, "don't listen to me."

She could hear him laugh a little and she turned to look at him with scrutiny.

"What's so funny?" she looked mildly offended.

"Nothing," he said remembering how much of herself she seems to share when she drinks, "you're very talkative."

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"Stop that," he told her moving over to her and putting his arm around her shoulder, "you worry too much. You shouldn't apologize for opening up to someone, least of all, me."

She turned to look him straight in the eye, questions on her face. _What, exactly, does that mean?_ She asked herself, but she hoped she'd eventually find out.

He smiled and shook his head at her puzzled look. "You should probably head back," he said standing up, "it's getting late."

She was hesitant, but reached out for his hand and rose to her feet, unsteady and slightly dizzy when she made it. She grabbed the railing tightly, trying to make the swimming world stop. "Maybe we could sit back down for a bit," she suggested, "I'm not sure I can walk too well."

He laughed, "come on," he put his arm under hers and walked her, slowly, inside.

_He certainly had a lot more to drink then me, and yet he's helping me inside, how did that happen?_

She noticed that the area had mostly quieted and as they walked through the common room he put both cups and the jar of sake on a random table. Hana looked around confused as they made their way down a hall.

"Where- where are we going?" she asked, she was uncoordinated, but not drunk.

"You can't walk home like that," he told her, "you'll have to stay here tonight."

"But my room was that way," she pointed down the hallway in the opposite direction, "why are we going this way?"

"Because someone else occupies that space," he told her, "there have been a few early graduates."

Hana felt that was a reasonable answer and followed him through a doorway she was sure she didn't recognize. She looked around and realized they were in a well, lived in bedroom. She walked slowly around the room looking at the simplicity of the place, she was cautious to keep her balance.

Hisagi had found a place for his candle and stopped to watch her.

"Shuuhei," she said without turning around, her hands were preoccupied with something on the desk, "who's room is this?"

He smiled but didn't answer at first, "I'll be sleeping out in the common room."

"What?" Hana turned, she looked concerned, "don't put yourself out for me."

"Hana, there's one bed," he pointed to the futon on the floor, "I can stay out in the common room, don't worry about it."

"Well," she paused, "I can sleep on the floor. It's not that big of a deal."

He raised his eyebrow and looked at her skeptically, then shrugged and headed to the closet, pulling out some blankets, "I'll sleep on the floor, you take the futon."

Hana didn't argue, only knelt down to crawl under the blankets of the futon.

When Hisagi woke her the next morning he had to shake her, and when she finally woke she looked confused and surprised, like he'd drawn her out of a deep sleep.

"Hey," he said holding her in place, "it's alright. It's just me, calm down."

"Nggg," she groaned as she pulled her hand up to her head, the world was slowly coming into focus after the initial surprise of waking up somewhere strange, in someone else's bed, "what time is it?"

"It's still early," he laughed, "but you should head home now. Today will be about preparing, so you should go wash up."

She nodded as she elegantly rubbed the sleep from her eye with her fist, "m-kay."

He watched as she almost stumbled out of the room, uncoordinated as she was, he smiled after her.


	17. Chapter 17

Hmm... things are getting hairy.

Although I dearly wish so, I do not actually own Bleach, in fact I own nothing that is Bleach-verse, so here's my little piece of fan work.

Enjoy!

…

It wasn't too long before she found herself in front of the Senkai Gate once again. She shifted impatiently, waiting. She knew that she would soon retrieve her body, her mind traveled with concern as to it's condition, having been neglected for so long.

She'd been standing waiting with the Lieutenants for almost ten minutes, she felt itchy to just move. The anxiety was eating away at her. But she knew she was waiting for Captains Ukitake and Hitsugaya.

Finally they approached the gate, Ukitake seemed to be able to see her anxiety and smiled gently at her. She loosened her sweaty fists and nodded back, hoping her smile didn't look nearly as strangled as she felt putting it on.

They'd made contact with Kuchiki and she'd assured them that lodging had been established and that she'd reacquired Hana's body. Then they described how along with Hana's body, she'd collected an appropriate amount of gigais for them to use.

"Hana," Ukitake said to her quietly.

She jumped, she'd once again been lost in her own thoughts but looked up to him and waited for him to continue.

"It will all be okay," he said trying to encourage her, he patted her gently on the shoulder, "just take it a step at a time."

Hana nodded as she inhaled deeply.

The gate opened, after what seemed like hours and all six walked through, following their respective Hell's Butterfly.

It wasn't long before they emerged on the other side. It was the first time she'd exited the gate during the daytime and the light nearly blinded her, Abarai stepped forward a little and Hana found herself in his shadow.

Hana took her first look of Karakura in the daylight. It was different, less ominous when it was so brightly lit. And the people helped make it feel like a more welcoming city. Hana breathed in the cool air, Autumn would be coming to an end in a little more then a month and the looming winter would soon follow.

The apartment that they would share was very small, it had two bedrooms, a very small living room and a tiny kitchen that doubled as a dinning room. Matsumoto quickly claimed one of the rooms to be for her and Hana and threatened horrible things on anyone who dared argue with her, calling both Abarai and Hisagi perverts in the process. Hitsugaya huffed in irritation and plopped down on the small sofa. Abarai went straight to the fridge to find it empty and came away grumbling.

Then Abarai and Hisagi both climbed out the window to climb onto the roof. Ukitake thanked Kuchiki for all her hard work, as she apologized for the size of the apartment and said something about short notice.

Hana ignored them all.

This was the first time she'd been in her body in months, it felt strange, heavy. Like someone had strapped a fifty pound bag of sand to each limb. It was odd and she wondered how the others seemed so quick to adjust to their gigais, contemplating that they might not need all the body functions that she does.

She made her way into one of the bedrooms and looked around, it was small, two futons in the closet and a dresser. They wouldn't need much, they weren't moving in permanently and for them, not much was necessary.

It wasn't long and Hana found herself out and about with the others, on the rooftops waiting for orders that there was a hollow nearby. She felt conflicted, she very much enjoyed all the things that she could do when she wasn't in her body, but at the same time, she liked the idea of feeling alive in it, but it was strange and restricting.

Matsumoto was a few rooftops away and she called Hana to follow her, when her communicator went off. The two of them went in a Northern direction, then dropped down into the streets and made their way into a business district. It seemed cold and void and the buildings loomed like they were watching closely.

As they walked further into the vicinity Hana could hear it. A very unhappy soul, it was shrieking and wailing something terrible and Hana fought the urge to cover her ears. As they approached, she could see it, a man in a suit, chains holding him down, keeping him from going anywhere. He clutched a suitcase to his side and pointed angrily as he shouted.

"This is an Earth-bound spirit," Matsumoto told her calmly, "have you seen one of these before?"

Hana shook her head, "No," she watched it with curiosity. He was really mad and most of his shrieking, or at least the part she could understand, involved him not wanting them there. He continued to shake his fist at them.

"So," Hana stopped next to Matsumoto, "how do we get him to let me konsoh him?"

Matsumoto smiled, "that's up to you."

Hana turned to her in uncertainty, then sighed.

"You better hurry though," she told Hana, "it looks like the hole in his chest might open up soon."

"No pressure," she replied sarcastically.

Hana walked up to the irate man, calmly, she didn't want to make him any more angry. Like Matsumoto had said, in his chest, where his chain of fate began a hole was beginning to emerge, it would probably be awhile though, before it opened all the way. Hana drew her zanpakuto and lifted it, he began shrieking at her directly.

"Who are you?" he demanded, "what do you think you're doing? Get out! Get out! You can't have my money!"

Hana sighed, he was going to refuse to hold still, in her head she equivocated this with trying to force feed a twelve year old vegetables, when that twelve year old is bigger then you. She decided she was going to just go straight in and just tap him then be done with it.

He had other ideas. He dodged her and tried to hit her with his case.

"Get away!" he shrieked, hurting her ears, "get back! You can't have my money! Get away from me!"

Hana grumbled under her breath and tried again, finally succeeding, he still screamed and yelled at her about his money and Hana found herself seriously disgusted.

Matsumoto was laughing, not just amused laughter, almost doubled over laughter.

"Was it that amusing?" Hana asked, then realized what she was asking and knew that the answer was yes, it was pretty funny. She could only imagine how she looked trying to get him to hold still. She shook her head, it wasn't as amusing to her as it was to Matsumoto, but she'd let the woman have her fun.

They returned to the rooftops, but the minute they did, her communicator went off again. She checked it and then looked over to Hana.

"Are you ready to take on a hollow?" she asked, "if not, go back to the house."

"I'm fine," Hana answered with a nod, "let's go."

They were off again. Shunpo across rooftops and then down into the streets. It was a feeling of freedom, Hana knew that this feeling would only last as long as she was outside of her body, and so she reveled in it.

They stopped suddenly, Hana only a step behind Matsumoto. There was a large hollow, almost massive, black from top to bottom with a long nose and huge body.

"Is that-?" Hana's eyes were big as she stared at it.

"Menos Grande," Matsumoto told her, "a gillian."

"It's massive," Hana observed coming to stand next to her.

Matsumoto nodded, "let's go, the faster we take him out, the less damage he can cause.

"Wait! What?" Hana grabbed her sleeve, "just us? That thing is huge!"

"_Coward!"_

Hana set her jaw, she could hear Kaminari's taunt, and she drew the vocal zanpakuto from her sheath. She looked back at the enormous hollow with a renew determination.

They rushed in, moving quickly up to it, Hana raised her zanpakuto and was ready to strike, but the gillian threw her off. She caught herself on the side of a building and rushed back at it, blade raised.

"Hai Neko!" she heard Matsumoto yell.

It was only a second and the ash of Hai Neko rushed past her at the hollow. The hollow howled at them, a rush of wind pushed Hana towards the ground, she fought against it, but it was useless, she landed hard on her butt.

She watched for a moment, Matsumoto went in for an attack. A ball of blue light formed just under the gillian's nose and it howled as it projected it's cero at her.

"Rangiku!" Hana was off the ground again, Matsumoto was unconscious. The cero had hit her and she was falling at a startling speed towards the ground. Hana caught her and moved a good distance away with her, finally setting her on the ground and digging through her robes to find the communicator, no time to be embarrassed, Matsumoto would surely make fun of her later.

She opened it and pushed the distress button then set it down next to Matsumoto. She checked to make sure that she was still alive and then rushed back to the hollow.

"All right, you giant bastard," Hana said angrily, "let's get this over with."

She quickly released Kaminari and moved fast, her speed increasing with the higher level of power, she cut at the creature and dodged its attacking hands. It charged it's cero attack again and Hana paused for just a second, then decided to head it off.

She rushed, ready to dispose of it, one of her blades raised to strike, the other held horizontally in front of her in defense. Her speed increased, it felt like she was moving faster then she'd ever done before. A rush of air brushed harshly at her face as she got closer, ready to strike. She could feel the burn of the gathering cero as she passed into it's range.

Hana let out a scream, her body ached as her blade connected with the gillian's mask. It didn't give and wide-eyed Hana found herself within the range of the cero.

Her blade couldn't cut the mask.


	18. Chapter 18

Bleach is not mine... sadly.

…

"All right, you giant bastard," Hana said angrily, "let's get this over with."

She quickly released Kaminari and moved fast, her speed increasing with the higher level of power, she cut at the creature and dodged its attacking hands. It charged it's cero attack again and Hana paused for just a second, then decided to head it off.

She rushed, ready to dispose of it, one of her blades raised to strike, the other held horizontally in front of her in defense. Her speed increased, it felt like she was moving faster then she'd ever done before. A rush of air brushed harshly at her face as she got closer, ready to strike. She could feel the burn of the gathering cero as she passed into it's range.

Hana let out a scream, her body ached as her blade connected with the gillian's mask. It didn't give and wide-eyed Hana found herself within the range of the cero.

Her blade couldn't cut the mask.

…

Ukitake had been wondering through Karakura, taking it easy. With so many high ranking shinigami, he knew there would be no problem in the area.

He stopped to watch a young couple as they walked down the street, they held hands and leaned in towards each other. He smiled, _oh, to be young_, he thought.

He looked to his right, searching the sky with his eyes. Something was out of sorts. A strong reiatsu came from the North. He furrowed his brow and felt it out. He'd been keeping track of Hana's reiatsu and she was too close to the disturbance for comfort. He made his way towards it, noting a low fluctuation as he went.

Then his communicator went off, a distress signal, from Matsumoto. He moved quickly. With his shunpo, he traversed the distance in immaculate time, arriving just before Hitsugaya and in time to see Hana charging, head on at the thousand foot gillian.

Abarai and Hisagi arrived a second later.

He watched breathless as she passed into the edge of the forming cero. He was too far away, and she was too close to the hollow for him to be able to rush in and save her from her kamikaze flight.

"Chiba!" he yelled.

No one moved, they only stared in helplessness as they watched Hana in her last moments.

…

_Laughter echoed in her head, like the sound of rolling thunder, Hana turned in the rain. A knowing smile formed on her face._

"_Kaminari," she greeted calmly, knowing that these meetings only had one kind of outcome._

_Thunder sounded and a bolt of lightening brought the vision of a woman's silhouette into view. She trained her eyes on the woman and walked confidently towards her._

"_You fight well," she told Hana, "but you are still full of doubt."_

_Hana paused, then continued to close the gap._

"_It is only after you hear me, that you act," she said __her hand resting on a katana at her hip, "I tire of telling you, that you are a coward."_

_Hana let the words fall off her shoulders, she could not argue with someone who is more in tune with her own doubts then she was._

"_You're strong, yes," Kaminari confir__med, "Smart, yes."_

_Hana stopped, leaving a buffer space between them, so that she could see the woman clearly in the dark._

"_But you're lacking," Kaminari continued, "you're lacking conviction. Resolve."_

"_Resolve?" Hana asked._

_Kaminari nodded once, raising her brow to emphasize that that was what she was saying. Then in the breath of a split second she drew her katana._

_Hana was quick to react, drawing hers out as well. The clashing blades ringing through the air with a sound of thunder. Kaminari paused, katana still in hand, ready._

"_You call me out when you need me," she told Hana, "but you do not have the conviction to wield me properly. Your doubt and fear will kill us."_

"_I don't understand," Hana told her, "I fight with confidence."_

"_No," Kaminari sai__d angrily, suddenly striking, taking a piece out of Hana's sleeve, Hana hadn't moved fast enough, "when you fight it's because you're afraid."_

"_Sometimes, it's when you're afraid that you should fight," Hana told her._

"_Yes when," Kaminari told her, "but no__t why."_

_Hana narrowed her eyes, she wasn't understanding._

"_When you fight, you think: I'm afraid to die, I'm afraid to loose, I'm afraid," Kaminari told her, "this will get you killed."_

_Hana watched the woman, as she circled around her, making a five foot radius circle around her, watching every move, every breath, studying Hana. And Hana waited for it. The moment that Kaminari would strike, swiftly and deadly._

"_Everything you do is because you're afraid, afraid to die, afraid to loose, _afraid_," she told __Hana, "you can't win like that."_

_Hana tilted her head down and looked at Kaminari from the corner of her eye, she was watching the dangerous and vicious woman, knowing that she intended to strike soon, but also listening to her._

"_Your thoughts ring of fear__," Kaminari continued in disgust, "what is it you want? What are you fighting for?"_

_Hana looked at her surprised, she'd never thought of all that, she'd fought because that was where she was, what she had to do. Because she had nothing in the real world and because this was a path she'd chosen. She understood why others fought, why they did the things they did. That was what they'd been trained for, they understood it to the fullest._

_As Hana's mind rolled on all the thoughts that passed, Kaminari struck again. Hana dodged it in a roll, and then came back up and made her own strike. Kaminari was too fast, still. She was gone and striking again from the side. Hana moved to defend, Kaminari putting serious force behind her swings. Hana could feel the strikes as they rang through her arms, strong, angry, and deadly accurate._

_Hana blocked them, unable to get her own strikes in, the ferocity of the attacks was too much to counter and Hana could feel the fear Kaminari had berated her for._

"_You understand," K__aminari said, ceasing her attacks, "you must find what it is you're fighting for and then know yourself to be the victor. I will win, I will live. Want it. Know it. Say it."_

_Hana stared at her, Kaminari understood, and now Hana could see it too. She knew the truth behind everything, she'd chosen her path out of fear, she was taking the way that made her feel safe, not too many risks, not a lot of things to fear. She let others protect her, she depended on them too much. Even during the little test of Yamamoto's, she knew that if things had gotten bad enough, someone would come in to save her. But it wouldn't happen this time. Hana was alone, save for Kaminari and there would be no one to rescue her._

_Hana moved fast, her blade connecting with Kaminari's, the woman struck and Hana defended easily. Hana struck in a downward motion, connecting with Kaminari's katana, each held onto their sword with a strong conviction, Hana refused to let up. She understood it now, the meaning of her resolve. She would not loose, this fight or any other._

"_Say it," Kaminari demanded as they faced each other, inches away, holding their stance, each one holding the other in place._

"_I will live," Hana said._

"Mean_ it," the Queen told her._

"_I will _live_."_


	19. Chapter 19

Bleach is sadly not mine, I can wish though...

…

Kaminari's blade pushed hard against the mask of the hollow, Hana's new conviction filling her. She grit her teeth and held fast to the grips on Kaminari.

The mask gave way, and Hana felt a satisfaction fill her as she cut through, each inch becoming easier to cut. She felt high. A new excitement filling her as she grinned.

The mask gave, she'd made it to the edge and watched as the massive hollow began to dissipate. She watched in awe and satisfaction, it took a few moments to completely disappear. And she waited for it to go.

It was then that she'd seen them. Her captain and the others, watching. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were the only two not present.

_Rangiku!_ She thought in a panic and used shunpo to get to where she'd left the injured woman.

Hitsugaya was already there. He'd begun to heal her already and she came to.

"Hana," she mumbled.

"Right here, Rangiku," Hana assured taking up the woman's hand.

"Good," Matsumoto patted her hand and then passed out again.

"Her injuries are fairly mild, considering," Hitsugaya said, "but she'll need to take it easy for a bit. Probably, go back to Soul Society for the time being."

Hana nodded in understanding, concern showing for her friend. She could feel the others as they headed towards the three of them.

"Chiba!" Ukitake was behind her and she quickly stood up and spun around.

For a brief second she was sure he was going to hug her, which both startled and concerned her. But he grabbed her shoulders tightly, instead and looked her over, making sure that she was unscathed, "you gave us all quite the scare."

"Sorry, Captain," she said meeting his gaze, her face solemn.

He sighed and then smiled at her gently in relief, "I'm glad you're alright." He stepped back, seeing Abarai and Hisagi.

"Hana!" it was Abarai, he looked wild and moved quickly to make sure she was alright.

"I'm okay, Renji," Hana assured with a smile.

He looked her over and found that she was indeed, okay. "Are you outta your ever-lovin mind?" He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a violent shake, "if you thought you were gonna die during training, what the hell was that?"

"Are you insane?" she heard Hisagi's voice, but Abarai was shaking her too much for her to see him clearly.

"Renji," Hana struggled as he shook her, "please stop."

The world stopped jerking about violently, "are you hurt?"

"Well, I wasn't until you got a hold of me," she moved quickly out of arms reach from him and tried to stop the swirling world. She steadied herself and straightened her robes, then smiled really big, her voice was full of pride and excitement, "that was _really_ awesome."

"You could've _died_," Hisagi stressed taking her by the shoulders.

Hana flinched in reflex, expecting to be shook about by him too.

A saving hand rested on her shoulder, "she did impressively well," Ukitake said with approval, "for now though, I want you to take her back to the apartment. I want you to take it easy, Chiba. You've done enough for today."

Hana nodded and looked past him to Matsumoto, "she's going to be alright, right?"

"She'll be fine," he promised, "Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Abarai are going to return her to Soul Society and she'll rest up in the Fourth Squad for a bit."

Hana nodded then she followed Hisagi back.

…

The events rolled through her mind, over and over again. Each step, she was too excited to sleep and found herself sitting on the roof watching the stars, her arms beneath her head, stretched out in her living body.

She knew Hisagi was in the living room, he'd been kind of angry at her for going on fighting alone against an enemy she was sure she couldn't beat. But he'd eventually forgive her, and she was finally connecting again with Kaminari. Things were finally falling into place and she knew what direction it would move in next.

Ukitake had returned as well, he had made some tea, Hana could smell it from outside the window, it was temping, but she didn't want to go inside. Even if she would be getting hot tea out of it.

She heard a window open and knew Hisagi had come to the rooftop. He was silent as he approached, even in his gigai he was silent. When he stopped a few feet away he said nothing to her, he didn't even look over at her. Instead he looked up at the stars.

"They're beautiful, aren't they," Hana observed, "the stars. They always seem the same, no matter where you are."

"Hana," his voice was deep, stern, "I saw your face. You knew you weren't going to make it."

She tightened her lips, biting the lower, she couldn't answer him. It was true, at that point she knew she wasn't going to make it. She knew she was going to die, and no one would be there to save her.

He finally looked down at her, his look somewhat off putting, as if his eyes could burn through to the back of her skull.

"What do you want me to say?" she demanded sitting up, if he was going to ruin her mood, and force her to have this conversation, then she didn't need to have him staring her down the whole time.

"Something, anything," he told her, "what the hell were you thinking? Rangiku was down, what makes you think you could handle something like that by yourself?"

She sighed, "I didn't."

"What the hell?" he practically yelled in anger.

"What would you have me do?" Hana demanded getting to her feet, he'd killed her buzz, completely destroyed any fleeting excitement, "should I have run away? With my tail between my legs, like a coward?"

"Hana," he grabbed her arms roughly, "you could have _died_."

She looked up at him, eyes narrowed, angry, ready to give him a piece of her mind. But when she met his gaze she stopped, something intense in his eyes made her stop. And her face softened, she looked up at him her mouth still opened from the intended tongue-lashing, confusion on her face.

"You're a human," Hisagi told her, his eyes intensely searching hers, his voice deep, his grip loosened up just holding her in place, "your life is very fragile."

"I am a human," Hana agreed, "just one human. How much can the world miss just one human?"

"_I_ would have missed you," he told her flatly as he pulled her closer in a hug, then his voice grew gentle, "Hana, you could've died."

"Sh-Shuuhei?" Hana stuttered in confusion, lost for words. _What is he talking __about?_ she asked herself uncertain, her arms hung limply at her sides, afraid to return the embrace, _he's so serious, what is he doing?_

"Hana," Abarai said making her start, he'd returned from Soul Society very quickly.

She hadn't been paying attention to the reiatsu around her, she'd been too distracted by the conversation she'd been having and Hisagi's bizarre behavior, Hisagi let her go and took a half-step back before she knew he'd even moved.

"Renji," Hana took a side glance at Hisagi and then looked down awkwardly for a moment. She took in a deep breath.

Abarai looked from Hana to Hisagi, and back again, he briefly wondered what it was he'd missed, but decided not to bother.

"How's Rangiku?" she asked quickly filling the weird silence.

"She's fine, now," he told her giving one last weird look at Hisagi then returning his full attention to Hana, "she's going to be in the Fourth Squad for a bit, but she'll be fine."

"Good," Hana smiled and nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

Another Chapter!

Bleach is not mine, but I can wish...

…

The scene played out on a screen in a throne room. White was everywhere, a man with dark brown hair watched, he seemed rather pleased by the sight of Hana cutting through the gillian's mask. The scene ended and the picture disappeared. The room grew lighter and the man on the throne smiled.

"She seems to have formed some close attachments," Tosen observed of Hana's reaction to Matsumoto's injury, as he turned to the man, "it's going to be quite difficult to sway her at this point."

"I agree," the man said as he leaned back with confidence, "but using her for our means won't be as hard as you might think."

"Continue your surveillance on the woman," Tosen told an arrancar, who stood, bowed and left.

"I'm curious, Aizen, how do you intend to bring her over to our side?" Gin asked as he leaned back again the wall.

"It will be a lot easier then you think," Aizen replied simply, "she's still human, after all, and all humans have a weakness."

…

Hana pulled on her jeans, they felt good, but strange, they were snug and as she looked at herself in the mirror she was pleased, although it was odd to see herself in normal clothes again. After wearing the Shihakushu, the traditional shinigami robes, for so long, it was strange to her to wear modern clothes. The t-shirt with it's long sleeves felt good. She brushed her hair out and let it rest just past her shoulders, it had gotten longer while she was gone. She tied on her tennis shoes again she was filled with the strange comfort of wearing something she hadn't in so long.

She attached her strange little medallion to the loop in her jeans. Something Ukitake had given her, he'd told her it would serve something similar to soul candy for her without the downside of trying to force it back out of the living body.

Ukitake was sitting on the floor, at the coffee table drinking tea, he looked pleased to see them. But it was strange to Hana, he seemed so normal, her captain, that fierce, extraordinary shinigami, simply being normal. She'd stopped just outside the door to the room she stayed in and stared for just a minute.

"Something wrong, Hana?" he asked using her given name.

"No," Hana smiled and thought about how he seemed to be doing that more lately, her smile reached her voice, "just strange. You seem so normal."

"Normal?" Ukitake asked, "what do you mean?"

"I don't really mean anything by it," she told him, "just seeing all of you, looking and acting like a normal people, it's just weird. I guess, I'm just a little surprised."

"When we are here, it is best to act normal," he told her, "you'll get used to seeing us like this."

"I know," Hana smiled, "like I said, it's just weird."

Hana looked around the room, Hisagi and Abarai had left already, but she didn't know where. Hana shrugged.

She had decided that she wanted to walk around Karakura for a little while to enjoy the fresh air. She wanted to clear her head. A lot had happened since that night in the hotel room, where she'd been attacked by the hollow who seemed human, the one who called himself Grimjow.

"What is it?" Ukitake asked noting her pause.

"I'd like to go for a walk," she half-stated, half-requested.

"That's fine," he told her, "but someone should go with you. You tend to draw a lot of hollow attention. I'd feel better if you weren't out walking by yourself."

Hana sighed softly, she knew which one would follow her around, keeping tabs, making sure that she was safe. It wasn't so much that he would follow her, though, that made her uneasy. She had just wanted to spent time by herself, letting her mind wonder. Hisagi's presence would make that a difficult task.

Hisagi looked a little different in jeans and a black t-shirt, and in it's simplicity it worked for him, his arm band and choker were easily spotted and they almost made him look punk or goth.

As they walked, silently, down the sidewalk, Hana tried to keep a comfort zone, free of him. Just a few feet, but she couldn't let her mind unravel without feeling him watch her. She didn't really have a destination and as she walked she realized she recognized a few of the buildings.

"This is where we fought all those altered hollows," she said surprised, she looked up to the rooftop of one of the nearby buildings, then to herself she breathed, "Ichimaru."

Hisagi watched as she touched her shoulder, he vividly remembered the scorched wound she had from the kido. He'd heard her, and he watched as her eyes focused on nothing, as if a memory played in her mind.

Hana let her gaze fall to the ground. _This is the place where I regained my memories, memories I want to forget again. I could have lived happily never remembering her face in that moment, her screams, he__r blood. He couldn't let me stay like that._

"Hana?" Hisagi drew her back from her thoughts, she'd been tightening her fists, her knuckles white from the effort, her face, too, had grown pale, tears brimming her eyes, threatening to fall, "what is it?"

"Nothing," she muttered quietly, blinking them back.

"You can't let what happened here bother you," he told her as he came over to stand next to her, "you did well, you're alive."

"You don't get it," she mumbled her voice low.

She silently prayed that he wouldn't ask, but at the same time, she wanted to share with another soul what had happened, what she'd remembered, what she meant. When she'd come to in the Fourth Squad, she'd been too confused to understand, in too much pain to sift through and think out the memories that had flooded back to her.

Hisagi watched her for a moment, she didn't look at him, and he wondered what the sound in her voice had been. He hadn't heard her clearly, but he understood her tone. Something was bothering her, he wanted to know, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't say a word to him.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

Hana huffed a short laugh as she looked up at him, "sorry, I thought you'd heard me."

"What did you say?"

"Ichimaru," she paused, her voice faint, almost as if she didn't want him to hear her, his face was fresh in her mind as she recalled both her face-down with the former captain and the memory of her mother's death that for so long had been lost.

"What is it, Hana?" he asked as he took a step closer to her.

Hana bit her lip, she'd known that when she opened her mouth, she'd have to explain, _but where to start? _ She looked up again at the place where she'd met with Ichimaru.

"Hana?" his voice was softer, she wasn't sure she'd heard him like that before.

"He killed her," Hana said her voice distant, sad, "he killed my mother."

"What?" he asked surprised, "what are you saying?"

"I told you my mother died," she began, her mind briefly touching on their first meeting, trapped beneath the stones of the old look out in Seireitei, "she was killed."

He watched her quietly, she kept staring at the rooftop of the building, he understood what she was trying to tell him, but he thought it might help her to say it out loud.

"I don't think I really remembered anything until I saw Ichimaru," she told him, her voice was tight, she hoped it wouldn't fail her, "then it suddenly became clear. Like someone finally turned the lights on. I'm not sure how I could forget something like that."

Hisagi put his hands on her shoulders, but remained silent. He would let her tell him what was on her mind.

She retold what she could remember of the events that unfolded eight years prior, it was still strange to her that it was a new memory, but it happened so long ago. She grew extremely quiet after she finished, she didn't look up to him, to see if he was even paying attention.

"He just smiled," she said finally, a look of torment on her face as she looked up to him, "the whole time. He only seemed pleased with what he'd done."

Hisagi pulled her close to his chest, he didn't say anything for a long time, they just stood, motionless in the park. "Hana," he said gently, touching the back of her head, "it's okay."

He could feel her body as it convulsed slightly, he knew she was crying, but she made no noise. Tears that, he was sure, had waited a long time to be shed, mournful tears mixed with her own confusion and, he imagined, guilt. After a few moments her body's movements stopped and he put his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her away some to look at her. He wiped her cheek with his thumb.

"God," she breathed, then wiped her face, "I'm such an idiot."

"Stop it," his voice was calm, almost soothing, his hand still on her face, he moved a loose strand of hair out of the way, "after all the things you've been through in the last few months, I'm surprised that this is the first time you've broken down over anything. For it to take something as traumatizing as a memory like that to finally break you a little, I think you're leaps and bounds ahead of most people. You shouldn't beat yourself up."

Hana nodded, but something was strange. Was it so easy for him to just except what she said? He wasn't even surprised. She furrowed her brow.

"Is there something else?" he asked.

"How-" she cleared her throat, "how come you're not surprised? Why is it so easy for you to just accept this?"

He tried not to smile, a small laugh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes, "you talk in your sleep."

Hana's eyebrows came together and her eyes grew wide in horror. He'd told her that before, she thought that maybe he'd said it just to screw with her, like he had so many times, but if she has said something...

"You thrash around a lot," he continued, "most of the time, it's hard to understand you. But there are times when you're so clear its as if you're awake."

"How many times did you watch me sleep?" her expression hadn't changed for the better and now a strange feeling of paranoia swept over her.

"One doesn't have to watch you sleep," he told her, "sometimes your voice carries down the halls. I'm not the only one who's heard you. I'm willing to bet money that Captain Ukitake already knows."

His honesty didn't seem to settle her mind, and she was embarrassed by the obviousness that she had missed.

"What is it?"

"Never mind," she told him, her voice low, and her face softened. She gave one more glance up at the rooftop and then began to walk away.

"Now, where are you going?" he asked taking only a few long strides to catch up with her.

She shrugged, it felt light, like she wasn't weighted down anymore, "not sure. Anywhere, I guess."

He shook his head and they walked in silence further into the park. There were children playing on the playground equipment and a small group were playing soccer in a field.


	21. Chapter 21

Another chapter! Bleach is only mine in my dreams and sadly the minute I wake up the only thing I have left are the exciting ideas... Enjoy.

…

As they made their way back to the apartment, Hana spotted Hitsugaya, Ukitake and Abarai standing on the roof in their gigais.

"So much for keeping a low profile," she breathed. Noting that Hitsugaya and Abarai looked like troubled yankees and Ukitake looked like a librarian.

Hisagi laughed a little and entered into the building, Hana shortly behind him. When they reached the rooftop from a window, he turned and offered her his hand as help getting to the roof in her normal body.

She wasn't sure if it was him being nice or if he just didn't think she could make it up there without help. She decided that she was reading too much into it.

"What's going on, Captain Hitsugaya?" he asked.

"How's Rangiku?" Hana asked as she joined them.

"Matsumoto is fine," Hitsugaya answered, "she's resting up in Seireitei, she's returned to her duties there and has been instructed to take it easy for the time being."

Hana nodded, she wondered if Hitsugaya was mad at her, he always looked and sounded angry, and she theorized it had something to do with how people reflectively treat him like a child.

"The Captain Commander thinks that by sending all these hollows into the real world, Aizen is trying to keep us busy, distract us from something," Hitsugaya said, "he still thinks your training here is a good idea, and after you took on the gillian by yourself, and Matsumoto's unrelenting mouth, you've received praise."

Hana looked a little surprised, _praise?_

"You'll be continuing training," he informed her, "Lieutenants Abarai and Hisagi will be here to back you up if you need it."

Hana gave a quick nod.

…

It wasn't long before Hana stood in a strange alleyway watching Abarai. He was pounding on the door of a strange little shoten.

"Hey!" he pounded on the closed door, "Urahara, open up."

Inside, the shop keeper, a tall blond man in a green and white striped hat watched with curiosity through a peephole in the door. He slid the lock open and cracked the door, hiding his face behind a white 'happiness' fan.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his tone jovial, as if mocking the man.

"Bout time," Abarai grumbled, "let us in, we're going to train downstairs. Rukia and Ichigo will be here soon too."

"Hmm," his tone changed to curiosity as he spotted Hana, He jerked the door wide open and quickly grabbed Hana's hand, "welcome to Urahara Shoten, I am Kisuke Urahara."

Hana pulled her hand back, this man was strange, and his behavior was unsettling. For someone to be so familiar with her and never have met her before.

"We'll wait for them downstairs," Abarai said noting Hana's look of mild concern.

Hana followed him quietly, she noticed two children, a boy with red hair and a little girl in pig-tails, they were watching with curiosity. Abarai approached a tall burly man, he almost reminded her of something diabolical, save for the apron he wore. But instead of doing something aggressive he simply pulled back a rug from the raised floor and opened what seemed to be a trap door.

She followed Abarai down, opting to use the ladder instead of just jumping down, finding that a little caution never hurt anyone, in fact it was usually because she had no caution that she ended up in trouble. As she reached the bottom she turned, taking in the massive cavern with the likeness of the one Abarai had been training her in Soul Society. The roof was painted with an image of the clear blue sky, small fluffy clouds spotted here and there, some of the massive rocks nearly touched the ceiling hundreds of feet above.

Hana wondered how the shop owner had managed to dig all of this out from under the city without anyone knowing. She briefly considered asking, but passed onto other thoughts. The similarities of this place and the one they trained in under Sokyoku Hill were too close to be coincidence. But even stranger was how Abarai seemed to be okay with this shopkeeper knowing about them.

Urahara and the two children had followed them, and Hana could feel the shopkeeper watching her, sending an eerie feeling through her. She tried to ignore it.

"How long before Rukia and Ichigo get here?" she asked after a moment.

"They should be here anytime now," Abarai informed her.

And as promised, Kuchiki's voice rang out clearly, she was berating Kurosaki for taking so long and blaming him for their being late. His responses were that of irritation and lack of concern.

As they climbed down the ladder they finally stopped bickering with each other. Hana was surprised that someone as small and cute as Kuchiki could have such a demanding demeanor and be able to order around such a person as Kurosaki.

"Hey, Renji," Kurosaki greeted, then nodded to Hana.

"Chiba,"Kuchiki's voice boomed and Hana's head turned quickly to attention, "I want to see you're skill level."

Hana nodded quickly and shed her body without hesitation using her medallion. Kuchiki tossed a soul candy into her mouth and instructed the temporary occupant to Hana's body and go somewhere safe.

Hana had tied back her hair, it was getting longer and in her face, she couldn't afford not being able to see her opponent. The two made their way out into the cavern quite a distance. They finally stopped and Hana watched Kuchiki from a short distance, both women with hands on the hilts of their zanpakutos, tankas cleared. There waited for the other to make the initial move.

"I won't hold back," Kuchiki warned, "real fights do give that luxury."

"I understand," Hana said tilting her down and narrowing her eyes, and tightening the grip on Kaminari, "I'll do the same."

Kuchiki moved first, using shunpo she was in front of Hana faster then a blink and as she cut, Hana was gone, behind her. Kuchiki couldn't move away in time, she blocked awkwardly, half-turned. Hana struck again, harder this time. Kuchiki, blocked, but each of Hana's strikes were more effective then the one before it.

After having to take three steps back in self-preservation, Kuchiki stepped clear and turned her zanpakuto in a clockwise manor.

"Mae, Sode No Shirayuki" she said calmly. As she turned the sword a long white ribbon flowed from the hilt and the sword turned white.

Hana had been told about Kuchiki's zanpakuto, 'the most beautiful zanpakuto in Soul Society.' And Hana could agree, it was beautiful, but she couldn't stand and stare, she knew that Kuchiki would move faster and more deadly like this. She decided to take a preemptive strike.

"Hadou 33, Shoukatsui!" both hands were raised together in front of her and a large blue ball of reiatsu formed in front of her. It shot towards Kuchiki, who'd barely moved out of the way in time as the blue ball connected with a large rock, causing it to explode.

Hana considered releasing Kaminari but knew that Kuchiki hadn't heard much about it and she wanted to save that for her trump card, waiting until she absolutely _had _to release it.

Kuchiki was fast, she cut at Hana, slicing easily into her sleeve and just barely cutting her arm, enough to make her bleed. Hana gave recognition to it, but ignored the small pain.

Kuchiki attacked again, Hana barely blocked, Kuchiki's speed and strength had increased and the scale was tipping on her favor. Finally Hana was able to cut out at Kuchiki, but she was gone. Hana's eyes grew wide as she saw Kuchiki move around behind her.

Hana spun as quickly as she could, raising her blade just in time to stop Kuchiki's attack from taking her head. But the force of the attack had pushed Hana back and to the ground, she held fast to Kaminari and pushed Kuchiki away, but it was not working. Hana kicked out, moving her feet behind Kuchiki's and taking the woman to the ground, then hurried to her own feet and came down at her.

Kuchiki was up before Hana had gotten there, she blocked the attack and came in for a counter-attack. Hana moved, clashing blades with Kuchiki, but loosing ground quickly.

Finally Hana realized she had no choice but to release Kaminari, she gave a quick push, forcing Kuchiki back a step and moved clear of her next swing.

"Strike," Hana commanded pulling her hand up to the blade as it transformed into it's new form, "Kaminari!"

In a rush of reiatsu Hana could feel the power running through her and hoped that it would be enough to take on Kuchiki. Kuchiki stopped for just a moment to reevaluate Hana, the fight would change at this point and Kuchiki would be at a disadvantage in the fight due to her lack of knowledge of the small staff that Hana held.


	22. Chapter 22

Although I have fantasized many a time about being able to create something as vastly wonderful as the Bleach-Verse, I am unable. Therefore I must simply be a good thief(I hope).

Once again I must mention that this is Alternate Universe Bleach. And if you have any questions feel free to let me know, I will try to answer them. Many of the phrases found in these stories can be found on my profile with an explanation or translation.

I must say that I am very proud of how this fight is detailed and goes down. That she's able to win, but it's not an easy win.

Enjoy!

…

"How long have they been at this?" Hisagi asked as he approached the group of onlookers. He stared off into the distance at the two women fighting, from the static in the air he knew that Hana had just released her zanpakuto and he wondered how long it took her to finally do that.

"Eh, maybe ten minutes," Abarai said as he watched, irritated with the distraction, "where have you been?"

"There were some hollows," Hisagi answered with a look out of the corner of his eyes at Abarai, "I was busy."

He returned his attention to Hana and Kuchiki, they were fighting fiercely, but he knew that Hana was holding back, she was still fighting with her two blades together. He wondered if she was trying some tactic, and when he really thought about it, he smiled realizing Hana's strategy,_ if she fights with her blades sheathed then it appears her zanpakuto is strictly kido based._

…

Hana blocked as Kuchiki brought her sword straight down at her, she held Kaminari evenly above her head, then slipped down and rammed the end into Kuchiki's stomach. _This is going nowhere,_ Hana berated herself.

She moved away, unsheathing her blades, Kuchiki paused for a moment in surprise but moved faster, trying to head off any attack that Hana had planned. Kuchiki was able to dodge Hana's right blade and made for an attack, but was block with the left blade. Hana retaliated by slicing quickly at the air where Kuchiki's stomach had been only a second ago.

Hana's speed had also increased when she released Kaminari and she was able to catch Kuchiki by surprise, cutting off her exit, she rush at her, blade raised. Kuchiki tapped the ground four times with her blade and it seemed as though a light was coming from the Earth. Hana knew this was bad.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro," she said.

Hana tried to move clear, but didn't have the time, a circle had formed beneath them and Hana had stepped one foot out of the circle before ice began forming on her foot, creeping quickly up her leg. Hana ducked her upper body out of the circle in hopes that it wouldn't effect the parts of her body that were not directly in the circle. And thankfully, she was right, but now she was nearly half encased in ice.

"Shit."

Kuchiki moved in front of her, raising her blade ready to be the triumphant winner of this fight.

But Hana wasn't going to give up this easily. She tightened all the muscles in her arm and leg and stabbed the ice with her zanpakuto. Thankfully it shattered and her limbs were still in usable condition, even better was the fact that Kaminari had not been damaged by the ice. She'd moved fast enough to block the strike Kuchiki had begun.

But Kuchiki was moving faster then Hana could, and Hana found herself being backed into a corner in the rock formation.

Kuchiki pointed her blade at Hana as she spoke, "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren." Everything, including the air, turned to ice on a path for Hana who was trapped between Kuchiki and a large rock. Hana ran for the rock, her mind frantically searching for something else to do to escape. But as she reached the rock it came to her.

Hana ran halfway up the rock and pushed off hard, tossing herself through the air, flipping over Kuchiki and landing with her blades resting on Kuchiki's neck and collarbone. She was breathing heavy from the intense prolonged fighting and she knew that she'd never had such a difficult win. In fact, she'd had very few wins at all.

Rukia sealed her zanpakuto and sheathed it, signaling that she was admitting defeat. "You did very well," she told Hana as Hana too sealed and sheathed Kaminari.

"Thank you," Hana said grateful to have a moment to rest, Kuchiki, too seemed to need the rest. They walked back, slowly to the group of onlookers. Hana noted Hisagi's arrival and wondered if something was wrong.

"Ms. Chiba!" Urahara said with excitement waving his fan about, "that was just great! You were so fast, and oh my! That last move was pure inspiration!"

Hana had known only a few times when someone had praised so much and laid it on so thick and she wondered if she should ask what he wanted. But she was still buzzing from her win, something to feel accomplished by, she had actually won a fair fight with another shinigami. And she silently reminded herself that Kuchiki was only not a seated officer because of her elder brother.

"That was really good," Kurosaki complimented.

"That was great!" Abarai said proud of the fact that he'd helped her with most of her training, but he stifled his smile when he noticed a disapproving look from Kuchiki.

Hana looked to Hisagi, who was leaned against the wall a half-smile on his face, his eyes soft as they watched her. He knew she had to be bubbling inside over her first one-on-one real fight win with another shinigami. He also knew that Kuchiki was a good fighter, and he found himself even more impressed with Hana's progress.

"I just thought of something great!" Urahara said then covered his face with his fan, leaving only his mischievous eyes visible, "why don't you spare with Kurosaki? I'm sure you would make a lot of progress that way!"

Hana looked at him a little startled, her buzz was gone, he'd effectively killed it in his suggestion and Hana had gone slightly pale.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kurosaki said quickly.

Hana silently thanked him.

"One win against Rukia could've just been a fluke," he said.

"That was _not_ a fluke," Hana's tone made everyone turn, "come on Kurosaki, let's get this over with." She walked with hard steps, something inside her had snapped._ Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

Hisagi moved forward and walked quickly to catch up with her and stopped abruptly in front of her. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?" he demanded.

"Sparing."

"Just because your pride was hurt a little doesn't make this a good idea," he told her, when it didn't seem to make a difference he added, "he faced off with three captains, he _beat_ Captain Kenpachi!"

"I know," she told him, her voice didn't falter and for that she was thankful.

"Then what are you doing?" he asked trying to look into her eyes, searching with concern.

Hana stared up at him, she could see his concern and briefly wondered if it was there to persuade her or if he let it show by accident. She gave him a soft smile, considering that it could have been a little bit of both. "Shuuhei, it only makes sense to do this, I only seem to make real progress when I am put in a dire situation."

"Hana," he told her more intensely, "I don't think you understand, this could be more dire then you're looking for."

She sighed and looked down thinking for a moment, then she looked at him with a smile and slapped his arm, "I'll be alright." And with her promise, she continued out into the open expanse.

Hisagi glared at her, he knew she had no idea what she was getting into.

Kurosaki, never one to back down from a challenge, went out to face off with her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked as he pulled his zanpakuto from the wrap on his back, "I'm not used to holding back, so be prepared."

Hana swallowed hard, she didn't really believe that this was a good idea, but at this stage, Kaminari and her pride wouldn't let her walk away. _Kaminari,_ she called,_ this will be extremely difficult. Please, lend me your strength._

…

_::Side note:: *Dance of joy* Hana finally won a fight with another shinigami! I'm so proud of her, she's made such progress. I remember at the beginning she was so afrai__d of everything and now she's all growed up. *sniffle* She even kicked Rukia's butt!_


	23. Chapter 23

Bleach is not mine... *sniffle*

I think I always feel weird writing scenes like this, where a character is already defined, and the fighting style is defined. Then throwing them in the ring with someone new and hammering out how they're supposed to fight, how each reaction is supposed to work. I'm always second guessing it, "would he move this way or that?" "Why?" I'm over-thinking it, but I do that all the time.

Anyhow, I hope this lives up to everyone's view of Ichigo's fighting style, remember, I'm not Tite Kubo (however, I feel I do a lot better then those stupid filler arcs from the animators)

…

"Are you sure about this?" he asked as he pulled his zanpakuto from the wrap on his back, "I'm not used to holding back, so be prepared."

Hana swallowed hard, she didn't really believe that this was a good idea, but at this stage, Kaminari and her pride wouldn't let her walk away. _Kaminari,_ she called,_ this will be extremely diffi__cult. Please, lend me your strength._

She could hear Kaminari laugh a little in excitement as she placed her hand on the hilt. She grit her teeth trying to control her mind.

…

"Don't look so angry," Urahara said, "Ichigo won't _kill_ her, she'll be fine."

"He may be an idiot," Abarai began as if talking to himself, but he was reassuring Hisagi, "but he would never go out there if he didn't think that he could hold back enough to keep from seriously hurting her."

"She doesn't know that though," Kuchiki added, "so she'll take this as serious as any other fight she might have. It'll be good for her."

Hisagi watched skeptically, ready to rush out there in a seconds notice.

"Have a little faith in her," Abarai said quietly.

…

Hana watched Kurosaki, she decided that she wouldn't let him make the first move, if she did, this little sparring match would be over before she moved. She was off, using shunpo to get close, but Kurosaki was faster, and Hana had to retreat quickly to avoid being sliced in two.

She skid to a stop, kicking dust up around her as she did. Hana could see his approach, it only took half a second for him to cross the distance between them. She braced and blocked, but the force of his strike shoved her back, her feet sliding across the ground. Her teeth were gritted and her body screamed in revolt as she tried to stop Kurosaki's zanpakuto with her own.

She could see his eyes clearly, and his normal grimace seemed to be only slightly more disgruntled. But even though, she knew that he must enjoy fighting, it made her feel alive and she gathered it did the same for him.

Hana understood exactly how strong he was, and she'd been prepared to defend against him, she was sure that if she'd stepped into this without any idea of how strong he was, she might have been diced to pieces. She held on tightly, trying to push the clashing blades away, but they only moved closer to her as he too increased the strength he was using.

Hana slipped down, ducking away as she loosened the grip on her blade, letting Kurosaki's blade cut the air where she used to be. She slipped out of his range, and then back in, attacking, only to be blocked by a backhand swing.

She moved out again and pushed off another mound. But Kurosaki predicted her movement and stepped away to wait for her as she landed on the ground again. As he swung for her, she reached out bare-handed and silently erected a shield, catching the sweeping blade.

Kurosaki's eyes grew wide in surprise and Hana took advantage of his shock to strike. As her blade swept down it connected with his chest. But she couldn't celebrate, a little cut like that wouldn't even slow him down.

Again she moved away, realizing it was a good time to release Kaminari.

"Strike, Kaminari!" Hana quickly slid the blades apart.

As Kurosaki struck, she found his strength to be amazing, her muscles tightened against his force and she gritted her teeth, trying not to let him push her further.

_Kaminari,_ she called,_ help me._

Hana was able to move away again and she did so quickly. Skidding to a stop, the dust cleared enough and she could see him.

"Getsuga Tensho," he said as he brought his zanpakuto down, a black essence erupted from the blade and Hana nearly gasped as it came her way.

The sweeping kido moved fast, closing the distance between them.

…

Abarai had been watching Hisagi out of the corner of his eye, the Ninth Squad Lieutenant looked like he could kill someone. His muscles, although unmoving, had tightened in preparation and he watched in great concern as Kurosaki seemed to have the upper hand.

He smiled to himself as it dawned on him. There was something between the two, whether they knew it or not, something was happening with them.

Abarai heard Kurosaki's attack, his eyes grew wide and he reached out, grabbing Hisagi's shoulder as the man almost rushed out into the battle.

"You can't always protect her," Abarai told him, "if you do, one day you won't be around to save her when she needs you to."

…

Hana lifted her arms, Kaminari in hands, in front of her throwing a shield up. As the attack passed her it shook her and her shield in it's massiveness, chipping away at the edges. Finally it passed and Hana had almost no time to brace for Kurosaki's next attack. She managed to pull both blades up, just in time to prevent decapitation.

For a brief second, Hana was sure she'd heard Kaminari, and as if compelled she spoke the word she was sure she'd heard.

"Koorimichi," the blade of her left weapon turned to liquid and saturated a very surprised Kurosaki. Within a second the liquid began changing to ice, creeping from his feet up.

Hana looked almost as surprised, but it was quickly wiped away and as his body froze she gained a swift advantage. Privately whispering a word of thanks to Kaminari, she moved in.

Just as she was coming down with her remaining blade, Kurosaki broke free of the ice, reaching up to block her attack.

Again, as if Kaminari had taken hold of her, she spoke words she'd never known to hold power. "Shurai!"

As their swords collided visible electricity rang out, spiraling down her blade and into his, then into his body.

He let out a yell of pain and began shrinking away in unconscious self preservation. But he stopped himself and pushed past the pain. Hana was amazed at how quickly he recovered.

The blade she had in her left hand returned to its normal state. And she found that it was especially helpful in defending against his attacks.

"Shurai," she said again, her voice even as the kido flowed from Kaminari, she was commanding the power this time. She drew upon Kaminari's power, she could feel it, hear it. It flowed across her blade like a song.

Kurosaki was stunned a second time and Hana tried to use it against him. She drew back for a second attack. "Koorimi-" Kurosaki had recovered quickly, and as Hana's words spilled from her mouth his blade stopped at her throat.

It was over. As expected, Hana had lost. But in the short fight, Hana had found her own victory. She breathed in the air deeply, Kurosaki removed his blade from her skin, and she quickly sealed and sheathed Kaminari. The waves of adrenaline began to taper and her concept of real-time returned. It had been fast, lasting no more then fifteen or so minutes, but in the battle it seemed like it had been a lot longer.

"You did pretty good," Kurosaki encouraged her, "I have to say, you really surprised me with that Koorimichi thing."

"Heh," she looked up at him a smile on her face, "me too."

He laughed, as he balanced his blade on his shoulders.

As the two walked back to the group of onlookers Hana rubbed her neck. It wasn't so much that he'd gotten so close, more about how fast he was moving when he stopped a breath away from taking her head clean off.

Hana let the thought leave her and she concentrated on the wonderful feeling of learning her new moves. She knew only of the lightening based attack and was completely surprised to learn about Koorimichi.

Hisagi still seemed a little angry at her for going out to begin with, but his body was a little more relaxed now that it was over. Hana watched him out of the corner of her eyes, she waited for the 'I told you so,' but it never came. He only gave her an even smile as he approached her.

"Not half bad," he told her.

"What?" she looked at him expectantly.

"You're a little crazy," he told her, "you know that?"

Hana shrugged a little with a smile.

She took a short break and then engaged in sparing with Kurosaki again. For four hours they fought. Kurosaki finally called it quits, he said something about family obligation to make it to dinner.


	24. Chapter 24

Yay! More Bleach! Which I do not own, nor can I take credit for the genius behind it.

I've got to say I am really enjoying writing this story, it's stretched out a lot further then I thought it would. I'm glad, though, because I feel I've been able to achieve certain goals as well as reach new heights in my writing.

…

When Hisagi, Abarai and Hana came through the door of the apartment, Hana went straight to the couch and flopped onto her stomach. Exhaustion had taken over shortly after they left Urahara Shoten. And when Hana had returned to her body she was reminded how much of her energy she'd spent in her training. Her stomach was empty and her body sluggish.

"Hana?" Ukitake asked approaching the sofa in concern, he looked down at her from behind it.

"Nnm?" Hana stressed to look up at him, but her body denied her.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh," Hana returned to her face down position.

He gave her a concerned look and then turned to Abarai and Hisagi for a better explanation.

"She's gotta be exhausted," Abarai said on his way to the kitchen.

Ukitake looked to Hisagi for more information.

"She spent most of the day sparing with Kurosaki," he explained.

"Enough said," Ukitake looked to Hana, "how did she do?"

"She was very impressive," Hisagi told him adding, "she was able to keep up with him most of the time. But I think we were all surprised when she beat Rukia."

Ukitake looked surprised, "she beat Rukia?"

"Actually, it seemed pretty easy to her, compared to her fight with Ichigo," Abarai said returning to the living room with a carton of milk, he took a drink from it when he finished.

"And since then she's been sparing with Kurosaki," Hisagi said, then added with a grin, "getting her butt handed to her."

"I'd like to see you do better," Hana grumbled, just moving her head enough to glare at him.

There was a short laugh from Hisagi, "not a chance. I'm not that stupid."

Hana briefly considered throwing something at him, but figured it would take too much effort and decided to just rest for a few more minutes.

"You should get some sleep," Ukitake suggested.

"I need to shower," she said abruptly realizing after all the sparing she must be kind of gross.

…

Aizen sat in his throne room, a hand on his chin. Things were progressing nicely, moving in the right direction. All the reports were just as he had expected. The recordings of her increasing reiatsu were heading right on schedule.

"It's just about time to begin this," he told a woman, "soon her reiatsu will peak and we won't even need Karakura town."

The woman neither smiled or reacted to him. She stood, like a statue, listening. She was average height, dressed in a long white kimono, edged in black, as was typical of the arrancar. A hole in her chest where her heart had once been. Her lacquered black hair was pulled back into a bun and what was left of her hollow mask seemed to spike into it, like a comb and travel forward, looping under her left ear and traveling up just past her temple.

"It's almost time for you to make your appearance," he told her as he stood and began descending his throne, "it's been so long, she should be overjoyed to see you."

The woman seemed immune to his words, but she did not resist his touch when he reached out to her cheek.

"You will help me, won't you Namiko?" he asked, his voice smooth and tempting, "after all you want to protect her, don't you. You want to save your daughter?"

"Yes," Namiko answered slowly as if tearing the words from somewhere deep, as if she didn't want to really say it, "Lord Aizen."

…

Hana opened her eyes. She looked around the dark room. _ How did I get in here?_ She wondered, remembering that she'd last been on the couch, she pulled back the sheets of her futon. _What time is it?_

She made her way to the door. She could tell that the place was empty, she couldn't feel any familiar reiatsu. She shed her body and went to the window, leaned out and reached out to find the others. No one was near by.

_Odd._

From the roof she could see for quite a distance, but no one was around. She stood, her eyes closed as the cool wind brushed past her, causing her robes to sway and her hair to ruffle. It felt good, refreshing. Like something cool had just washed over her.

Since her captain had told her to rest, she decided she'd stay put and meditate. After all, it was very much like resting her body. She knew that after her sparring with Kurosaki, she needed to spend some time meditating, trying to get in touch with Kaminari. A reprieve.

So many things had happened, so much had been learned and there was still so much to learn. She was surprised at how much she'd done and how easy it was for her to accept all the change in her life. However, as she had realized awhile ago, she really had no ties in the real world, this was her life, and this would be her life. Or at least, she hoped it would be.

…

Hitsugaya made his way back towards the house, it was about time that he would need to check in on Hana. They had planned to each take a turn and it was his time to do so. He sighed as he thought about the woman. He enjoyed her candid reactions and nature, but a human, like her and Kurosaki should not be involved in such matters.

As he got closer, her noted Hana's movement and eventual stop on the roof, making his round a lot easier. When he landed silently he wondered if she knew he was there. She seemed very self-involved in her meditation, he wondered, though, if she was still aware of everything around her.

"Captain Hitsugaya," she greeted as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. She had known he was there, confirming his suspicion that she was aware of her surroundings while in deep meditation.

"Are you well rested?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she nodded.

"Good."

"Is something going on?" she asked, "everyone is scattered so far out, I can't feel their reiatsu unless I try very hard."

"Nothing yet," he informed, "but the hollows and arrancar have been showing up, day and night for weeks now. It seems strange that it would just stop now, they must be planning something."

Hana agreed, it felt too much like a calm before a storm. She looked up into the sky.

"You should probably get some more rest," he suggested, "Kurosaki will keep you on your toes tomorrow. You're going to need it."

Hana smiled, "don't I know it?" she laughed.

…

Hisagi watched, more relaxed then before, as Hana and Kurosaki went head on in their sparing matches. She was not as helpless as she was when they first met and after realizing this, it still took him a little while to get used to her jumping out into a fight, especially with someone like Kurosaki.

Still, she'd been doing exceptionally well, and as day three passed, Hana had succeeded in keeping the fight going for a couple hours at a time. In fact, she'd improved a lot over the short two days. She'd even been able to force Kurosaki to use bankai, a couple of times. But it never made it further then that, his bankai would wipe her out every time and she would be too exhausted to do anything for a few hours.

Today had been no different and he watched as the two fought back and forth. He could see every step and smiled when it looked like Hana was sure she'd be able to do something more.

They'd stopped again, to let Hana rest, she was able to keep her stamina up enough to last some time in a fight, but the downside was that she eventual exhausted and needed to rest for some time afterwards. And she rested for almost an hour at a time.

He took them water, they would need to keep feeding their bodies in order to keep moving, and since actual food would probably make them wretch after so many hours of work, water was the only thing he was sure would help.

He tossed a small jug over to Kurosaki, who drank slowly from it, taking small gulps.

Hana, however took the water greedily, drinking much of it down quickly, but she'd learned after the first time that too much of that could be bad too. She rested her arms on her knees and watched with jealousy as Kurosaki pulled his arms out of his shirt and let it fall to his waist. She dreamed of the refreshing air that would caress her bare skin, but it was just a dream. She'd never do that.

She had come leaps and bounds in confidence and attitude, been able to go into a fight, sure that she would die. But she still had her human modesty. And that would stop her from stripping down in front of everyone.

She even envied Hisagi, understanding, now, why he had no sleeves and secretly hating him for it. Instead, she decided that she'd pour the rest of her water over her head and hopefully that would cool her down.

It did, a little.


	25. Chapter 25

Bleach is not mine...

Enjoy

…

The pristine blue sky was dotted here and there with little fluffy clouds that came and went at different speeds. It seemed like a nice, warm day with lots of animal activity and hundreds of birds flying around, enjoying the almost clear sky.

An odd sound emitted from a spot where reality seemed to be altered just slightly, a line formed in the middle of the air, and split open, like a mouth. Darkness filling it.

Six figures stepped through, as if using it like a door, leaving the black of that other place. Grimjow looked around, feeling for specific reiatsu.

"Let's go," he said, then turned to the woman behind him, Namiko, his voice stern and irritated, "remember what he said."

"I won't forget," she informed stiffly, "we should go now."

He gave her an angry look, she would not be telling him what and where, he was in charge.

…

Hana felt it first, a heavy wave of strange reiatsu, it was so intense that she lost concentration and as Kurosaki's blade came at her, she was barely able to collect herself in time to move out of the way.

He looked like he was about to yell at her for freezing up while they were sparing, and to tell her how close he was to taking her head off, but he too froze. It must have reached him.

They exchanged looks and headed over to the rest, silently agreeing that practice was over for now. Hana sheathed her zanpakuto and stopped just short of Hisagi. Everyone else jumped in one leap to the opening of the cavern and were gone within an instant.

"Is it arrancar?" she asked him.

He gave her a quick nod, "you're to stay away from them. Understood?"

"Yes," she said, she more then understood. The only arrancar she'd encountered was the one known as Grimjow, it seemed like years ago, now, but it had really only been a few short months. He had sent her into such a terror that she had been immobilized. The memory of that thing ripping her from her body, an experience that she didn't soon want to repeat.

They quickly followed the absent group out into the city, Hana watched from the ground, trying not to draw attention to herself and keeping a tight lid on her reiatsu.

She watched as the groups of shinigami and the arrancar drew closer to each other. Each one weighing the worth of their opponents. Picking which one would fight with whom.

Among the five arrancar was the only one she'd recognize, the one named Grimjow. He stood back from the group and watched, an air of cockiness in the way he stood. Hip out to the side slightly, arms folded, a devious grin on his handsome face.

She watched as Kurosaki and him made eye contact and the two moved away from the group, likely so that they could fight without the other's interrupting. Abarai, Hisagi and Kuchiki watched the remaining four. From out of almost nowhere Hitsugaya appeared, happily making it an even fight. Each of the others moved away, giving everyone room for their fights. Hitsugaya and his opponent stayed directly overhead, the others leaving in different directions to have their own fights.

"You know," came a voice from behind Hana, "you've become rather good at hiding your reiatsu."

Hana turned to see her Captain joining her as she watched the fights from the streets. She hadn't expected him to have difficulty finding her, but she relented that it could be the product of all her practicing.

"I'm glad you stayed away from the fighting this time, though," he confessed, "I know that you have improved greatly, but fighting an arrancar takes a lot of experience, experience you have yet to gain."

"I understand," she said quietly.

"Maybe next time you'll be able to help," he offered, "but at the moment, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Me either," she gave a small laugh, "I like life."

"I'm glad you feel that way," he smiled at her.

Both of them turned their eyes up to watch the fight as it occurred overhead.

…

Hisagi stopped, he'd moved far enough away from Hitsugaya to be able to move around freely as he faced off against this arrancar. His opponent was medium height, heavy build in the shoulders but thin in the mid-section. He seemed eager to fight, his eyes hungrily taking in Hisagi's details.

Hisagi rested his hand on the handle of his zanpakuto, causing his elbow to protrude behind him. His eyes quick, taking in all the details as he slowly moved his sword out of it's sheath. His calm demeanor seemed to upset the arrancar some.

"Are you not afraid, shinigami?" he asked Hisagi, "this could be your last fight. Isn't there anything you'd like to do before you die?"

"I am Shuuhei Hisagi, as a shinigami I face the possibility that every time I step into a fight I may die," he informed the arrancar, "therefore I am always prepared for that possibility."

"Then I shall bring you to your death quickly," the arrancar said, his voice full of confidence, "as a courtesy."

"You should wait to say such things until the battle has been decided," Hisagi informed him, his zanpakuto ready.

The arrancar gave a short snort of a laugh and moved quickly using his sonido to get close enough to the shinigami. Hisagi saw his steps and was able to move back a few steps avoiding the bare-handed strike that could've taken out his midsection.

He cut at the arrancar, moving quickly away when the blade barely cut his arm.

Although his eyes showed his wicked grin, it couldn't be seen behind the upper jaw of the remnants of his mask. Crossing his face with simply the top row of teeth and a jagged mis-angled piece of bone. That hid the middle portion of his face.

…

Hana was able to keep track of everyone through their reiatsu, but the further they moved away, the harder it was to detect them. Finally she had to resort to the reiraku, spirit ribbons, to keep them in range. But as she looked at the red and white ribbons flowing in front or her, she noticed something odd. Instead of only six red ribbons in the hundreds of white, she counted seven.

As she touched each one, she was given a glimpse of that person. Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Hisagi, Abarai, Hitsugaya, her Captain next to her. She touched an unnamed ribbon and her eyes grew wide. She turned her head a little shocked, looking directly at the shopkeeper.

Urahara hid himself behind his mask, obscuring any expression she might be able to read. But she imagined, if he had not had something to hide behind, he'd have looked very guilty. That reiraku was his, a red ribbon, one belonging to a shinigami. It was beginning to make sense to her, why he seemed so excited to meet her, he knew about her.

She returned her view to the ribbons in front of her, touching another, she confirmed it belonged to Urahara's assistant, the man who reminded her vaguely of the devil in an apron.

Her eyes returned to the fight in the sky just overhead. Captain Hitsugaya was preoccupied with the battle. And Hana wanted to be sure that she watched as much as she could. Having reached the level of captain so fast is certainly impressive and he could teach her many things. She knew that keeping her eyes on him could help her better understand how he worked.

…

"I can't believe I got stuck with an idiot like you," said the extremely short, extremely thin, childish-looking arrancar, "you'll be no match for my speed."

Abarai grit his teeth, he wouldn't let the little shrimp's taunts reach him. As easily as he was tempered, in a fight was the worst time for him to react to such crap. "I am your opponent," he informed, "Sixth Squad Lieutenant, Renji Abarai."

"It's not really my style to waste time telling you my name," the tone was obvious annoyance, "names are so trivial."

"Very well," Abarai said as he retrieved his zanpakuto, "then I shall have to live with the disgrace of having taken the life of one, who's name I do not know."

"You're too smug!" barked the little arrancar, "I'll have to beat some respect into you."

Abarai almost laughed, such a shrimpy little arrancar, going to 'beat some respect into him?' What an amusing thought.

"I am known only as Rynallo," the arrancar informed as matter-of-factly as he could, "at least you will die knowing who took your life, I'll waste no more time."

Renji hid his smile and readied himself for any attack.

…

Grimjow wasted no time talking, he wanted a piece of Kurosaki, in fact he wanted Kurosaki in pieces. He attacked with one bare hand, barely allowing the shinigami to draw upon his vizord mask.

Kurosaki was able to dodge just in time to miss having the hand lodged in his shoulder, he moved quickly, realizing any pause would cost him.

"Come on, Ichigo," Grimjow growled, "are you afraid?"

"Like I'd be afraid of you!"

…

Hitsugaya struck first, the arrancar was at least twice his height and slender, his arms were thin and his white mask covered his face half-way at an angle, covering most of his mouth, a jaw, an eye and the bottom half of his nose.

Hitsugaya had decided not to use bankai just yet, he wanted to make his strength last as long as it could. He was using his zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru in its shikai form. The ice dragon spewed its freezing liquid onto the arrancar, but it didn't seem to have quite the effect he'd been hoping.

The arrancar easily shook off the ice that had encompassed his arm, Hitsugaya was sure at that point that waiting out for the arrancar's resureccion would be difficult. He would need to aim his strategy for a quick aggressive fight, take the arrancar by surprise and finish him before he can react.

…

Hana could track everyone, their reiraku were plain as day to her, she tried to ignore the fact that the shopkeeper and his assistant had shinigami ribbons as well. They were distracting, but at the moment, they were unimportant.

She could feel the rise and fall of her friend's reiatsu as they encountered their opponents. She could even feel the arrancar, bold and unhidden. Although, something was amiss. She could feel something else out there, tugging at the edge of the fights. Someone else.

"Captain?" she looked up to him, "there's another one out there."

Ukitake tilted his head down as he felt for the arrancar, then he nodded, "if they aren't going to engage in battle, then we shall leave them in peace for now."

Hana nodded, but the feeling kept pulling at the edge of her mind. She could track their movement, or rather lack there of. She wondered if they were watching and tracking as well.

She noticed that her captain seemed to be a little preoccupied now as well. Something seemed to be bothering him.

She was right, he tracked the sixth arrancar, and they were making no movements. Just watching, which was never a good sign. Also, Hana was the first one to notice it. Her abilities seemed to be growing at an alarming rate. But more impending was the purpose of the hidden arrancar.

He kept track of it along with the rest of the fighting shinigami. He knew that Hana would be as well. And he would probably have to return with her to Soul Society soon to see if they couldn't understand her progress. Possibly Kurotsuchi might be able to find something, although, he almost feared taking her to him.

…

Namiko watched closely, Hana had noticed her reiatsu, but she would wait. She needed for the high level shinigami, that was near her, to be distracted, she needed to lure Hana away. If she was not alone for this confrontation, then things would go a rye too quickly and Namiko would loose the only opportunity she has.

The reports had been accurate, her reiatsu was teaming with energy. She was good at hiding it though, and Namiko had to concentrate on it to keep track of her. If she got distracted and Hana moved, she'd have a hard time finding her again.

Grimjow and the others were keeping the other shinigami busy, but there weren't enough arrancar to draw all of them away from Hana. A few of the shinigami would need to be seriously injured so that they would split up and go help their fallen comrades.

So she would wait, as she had for this day for the last several months. Patience would prove to be a virtue and she would have her opportunity soon enough.


	26. Chapter 26

Eek! That was a long break. But I did get quite a bit done. Not just on this fic, but more on my original. There is a beautiful, detailed outline for this new story. I'd like to get to a point where I can publish.

Anyway, thank you, everyone who has been waiting patiently for me to get my act together and get this rolling.

Enjoy!

…

"You're going to make this easy for me," laughed the tall arrancar, he was at least head and shoulders taller then Kuchiki, but she wasn't worried, it was a usual occurrence, "little girls shouldn't play with knives," he mocked.

Kuchiki scoffed at him, he just wasn't grasping it. "Wait till you see what this little girl can do with a knife." Her voice was serious and she had a commanding tone, not common-place for small women.

The arrancar smiled wryly, waiting for Kuchiki to show him.

And she did, it was a swift movement, shunpo, getting inside his protected zone and cutting across his skin. She was surprised when her blade failed to cut through, though.

He recovered quickly from his own surprise at how fast she'd moved.

…

For such a small arrancar, Rynallo had easily taken Abarai off guard, he was extremely fast. Rushing past him as he took a swing, and moving quickly out of Abarai's range.

But there was one easy way to make sure that the little shit couldn't make it out of his range before Abarai could strike him.

"Bankai," Abarai said firmly. Zabimaru easily transformed, becoming the massive snake-like skeletal form, "Hihio Zabimaru."

Rynallo watched, keeping out of range. The arrancar had already used his resurrection. His height had not changed, but he now wore a mask that resembled a rodent, the snout protruded a little and lacked a jaw entirely. His body and legs had changed some as well, his tail was sharp and jagged, creating a harsh weapon.

Abarai whipped the bone in his hand, making Zabimaru rush in Rynallo's direction. The small arrancar dove out of the way, and took advantage of Abarai's zanpakuto being so far away. He dove in, using his tail to cut the shinigami's side.

Abarai held his side with his free arm, letting out a grunt in surprise and reassessing his approach to the shrimp.

…

Hana felt the rush of reiatsu as Renji used his bankai. She was slightly on edge, the idea of so many arrancar in one place seemed a little overwhelming. She kept track of everyone closely, she was afraid that someone would get seriously hurt in these fights. This wasn't practice, the arrancar wouldn't stop in time to prevent serious harm.

Her captain was on his communicator, requesting permission to release the limit placed upon several of the shinigami currently fighting. If the limit was taken off of them it would still only effect Hitsugaya, Abarai, Hisagi and Ukitake. She bit her lip nervously. Kuchiki and Kurosaki were fighting with everything they had, she hoped it would be enough.

Hana held her breath, she felt a rush of reiatsu and then she lost Kuchiki. For a moment she thought it was because Kuchiki had died, but as she searched harder for it, she found it had just dropped, to such a low level that she had to concentrate on just Kuchiki.

Ukitake was gone, Hana at his heels. When she stopped she saw blood, everywhere. It was pouring out from Kuchiki's stomach, pooling on the ground around her. Ukitake wasn't there, he was locked into quick battle with the tall arrancar.

Hana leaned down and looked at Kuchiki, there were quite a few lessor scratches on her here and there, but the worse of it was the gash across the front of her stomach. Hana held her hands over the wound and concentrated on releasing power into her hands.

She could hear what was happening above, the sounds of the fight, but she couldn't let he attention be drawn away. She wanted to see her captain fight, seriously fight, but she would have to miss out on that.

After some time it felt as though her arms were getting tired, she wanted to rest, but the wound hadn't closed. And she could still feel the reiatsu around her flying off the charts, she wondered how it would feel after they had their limits released.

…

Ukitake hadn't paused, he wasn't showing much restraint. It wasn't really necessary until his limit was released. He wouldn't need to hold himself back until then.

The tall arrancar seemed to be enjoying it too much. He was smiling at Ukitake, watching with a smug expression. It was only a second, but that was all Ukitake needed to study the arrancar. Tall, muscular, his arms had become his weapons. His resurrecion had given him long arms that were flat with jagged edges, they jointed where a normal elbow should be, but there was no wrist, fingers, just blades.

…

Hana could feel the movement of the arrancar watching her from the alley, she slowed the amount of reiatsu she was releasing into a healing form into Kuchiki. She listened carefully, waiting for the arrancar to make their move. Strike out at her while she was seemingly distracted.

But the strike never came and she could feel the arrancar move away. Kuchiki was still unconscious, but her wounds were no longer life threatening.

She slowly stood up and stepped over to the alleyway. She saw only the shadow of someone as they walked briskly around the corner of a building. Hana followed, swiftly making a fast pace to catch up. It seemed too odd that an arrancar would not take advantage of standing behind her. She rounded the corner with only enough time to catch a glimpse from behind.

The woman arrancar was moving quickly. Around another corner, but Hana heard her move up instead of away. Trying to beat the arrancar at this game of catch-me-if-you-can, she used shunpo, and reached the roof just as the arrancar did.

"Stop," she ordered. She examined the back of the arrancar woman, just shorter then Hana, black hair, traditional white kimono with heavy black trim and a tall and wide obi.

Slowly the arrancar turned and as her cold black eyes fell on Hana, the shinigami's breath caught in her throat. The woman didn't acknowledge Hana with any form of greeting, not even a smile as was normal with the arrancar at the start of battle. She regarded Hana with disinterest and irritation.

"M- Mom?" Hana's voice cracked as the painful word surfaced in the silence.

"Hello Hana," Namiko finally said, a small spark of recognition could be seen on her face for only a second, then vanished as if it had never been there.

"What are-?" Hana began but words failed her, she motioned to the white kimono, the colors of that arrancars, the partial mask on her forehead, "how did you-?" Her dark blue eyes searched her mother's face for some answer, something to clear away the confusion and the painful knot that had formed in her chest.

"You seem well," Namiko said stiffly.

"I- I am," she managed. She reached out, trying to touch the woman. Her fingers felt stiff and unyielding as she touched her mother's face, cupping her cheek.

For just a moment, Namiko leaned into the touch, her eyes closed, as if reveling in the feel. When her eyes opened again they seemed soft and warm.

Hana swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the lump that had formed in her throat, restricting her speech. "Wha-? What is this? Why?" she managed, the words coming out tightly and hushed. Her brow furrowed and sad, confused.

Namiko only smiled gently, the unnatural paleness of her skin giving her expression an eerie feeling.

"What is this?" Hana asked finally finding her voice, she let her hand fall from Namiko's cheek, "why are you dressed like this? And what-?" her eyes fell to the hole in Namiko's chest, pain showing in every word, "you're a hollow."

"I'm better than a hollow, Hana," Namiko told her, a small smile creeping up her face, "I'm an arrancar. This is preferable to even a shinigami. The heightened awareness, the increased speed, the strength."

Hana watched her mother, "It's been a long time," she said solemnly.

Namiko nodded, "Hana, come with me."

Hana gave her a wary look.

"Return with me to Huecko Mundo. We can start over there," Namiko said, "they'll leave you alone. You'll be safe there. You'll be with me."

For just a second the ten-year-old inside Hana screamed yes. Begging to reclaim those lost years. But there was something off about her mother, even after overlooking that her mother was the enemy.

Namiko reached her hand out to Hana, "all you have to do, is take my hand. I'll do the rest."

"I can't," Hana finally answered as if it physically pained her to say it, she could feel the hot tears roll down her cheek.

"Hana," her mother said more firmly, reaching closer, "take my hand."

"I-" her voice caught in her throat. Hana looked at her mother's welcoming face, the ten-year-old was pleading for her mommy, hesitation. "I can't," she said finally, "I've already made my choice."

Namiko's expression changed, she held her hand higher, this time it wasn't reaching for Hana.

For Hana, the realization of what her mother was doing hit her harder and hurt worse then the cero the arrancar was now charging. For a second she was sure she couldn't breathe, it felt surreal. The difficulty she had breathing and the fact that Namiko was about to kill her, she stared.

It burned, but she didn't move. She couldn't feel the tears anymore, the heat had evaporated them before they could trail down her face. She closed her eyes, breaking the eye contact she had with her mother.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for reading this far in. Bleach is not mine, blah blah blah...

…

For Hana, the realization of what her mother was doing hit her harder and hurt worse then the cero the arrancar was now charging. For a second she was sure if she was even breathing. It felt surreal, the fact that Namiko was about to kill her, all she could do was stare.

It burned, but she didn't move. She couldn't feel the tears anymore, the heat had evaporated them before they could trail down her face. She closed her eyes, breaking the eye contact she had with her mother.

The only thing she could clearly think anymore was that her mother stood only a few feet away. Her conscious mind refused to register the burning sensation that tore at her arms and legs, but it was there. Wind rushed at her from behind, giving the impression that she was in an inferno.

She opened her eyes again, she could see clearly through the shield and yellow cero. Namiko watched with cold eyes as her daughter was overcome with the heat.

Hana braced herself as the point-blank cero hit her shield. She forced everything she had into the shield, the edges chipping away, cracking, falling to the ground in large solid chunks. As the cero finally passed, Hana barely had anything left of her shield. She stumbled forward, her breath was gone as if forced away. She fell to her hands and knees, the small remnant of her shield shattering around her.

"The next time I see you," Namiko warned, "I _will_ kill you."

Hana wasn't sure if Namiko left immediately, she'd fallen onto her face, unable to move, her breath ragged and her head and heart pounding. She felt tired, drained, exhaustion threatened to take over.

It seemed like a long time before she moved again, she could feel someone moving at her quickly, it wasn't hard for her to guess who it was. She opened her eyes as he stopped only a few feet from her.

"Can you move?" Hisagi asked gently as he crossed the last few steps and kneeled next to her.

"I think I can," she tried, pushing herself up a little. He held onto her upper arm and helped her up. She leaned heavily on him and looked around. All over the ground were bits and chinks of the shield she'd erected awhile ago, long before she'd fallen to the ground.

"What is all this?" Hisagi asked looking around at all the shards.

"Solidified reiatsu," Urahara observed as he came to examine the situation as well. They looked like pieces of broken glass scattered around on the rooftop. He bent down to pick one up. As he held it, it began to slowly dissipate as if into a gas, "I'd take samples, but I don't think it'll stay long enough for me examine it in the lab."

"How does something like that even happen?" Hisagi asked looking around, the pieces were everywhere, keeping shape fairly well.

"My only theory for the moment is that Hana's reiatsu is a lot stronger then it initially looked," Urahara's tone was interested and his shaded eyes looked from the shards of glass to Hana, "I assume this was part of a barrier you put up in order to protect yourself from that arrancar. Did you catch her name?" He looked at Hana intently, making her feel on the spot.

"I- I don't think so," she lied, she tried not to make eye contact with him, she was afraid she'd let her lie show.

"Hm," Urahara shrugged.

It wasn't long before Ukitake had returned, his concern showing for Hana. He decided that she would need to return to Soul Society and have someone in the Fourth Squad check her out.

After some wasted effort she finally gave in. They weren't going to let her be until she agreed to be seen. Even Abarai threatened her with bodily harm if she didn't go back.

…

Boredom had overtaken Hana, after returning to Seireitei, she was examined and they determined that she was exhausted. Adding to the fact that every time she got better, she almost immediately got hurt again, they barred her from strenuous activity.

Rest.

That had been the order. _"Just take it easy for the next few days," Isane had told he__r, "rest for a bit."_

If they hadn't threatened to take away her zanpakuto, she'd have tried to push the boundaries of the decision. But she was a good girl like she usually was.

Hana sighed heavily tilting her head back to look at the doorway of the common room, she was sitting sideways in the overstuffed, under-used arm chair, she'd been reading. For hours she'd been reading. She stretched, and yawned.

"I can't take anymore of this," she moaned. Having been barred from leaving the Eleventh Squad barracks and common room, to prevent her from engaging in strenuous activity, she found that there was very little to do. Many of the books on the corner table in the common room were full of inspirational sayings, outdated poetry and stale literature. Anything to keep her mind off deep thoughts.

She longed to _do _something, take a walk, interact with people, mostly she wanted to train. She'd even been restricted from her normal duties in the Records and Reports Department. That was too stressful, they felt.

"Hana?" came a puzzled, ditzy voice, "where are you hiding, Hana?"

"Rangiku?" Hana fell out of the chair trying to get up, and when she collected herself from the floor, she found her feet had fallen asleep.

"Hana," Matsumoto hugged her tightly as they met at the doorway to the common room, Matsumoto nearly suffocating Hana with her breasts, "how are you feeling? What are you doing in this dusky old place?"

"House arrest," Hana said unpleasantly.

"Don't be so dramatic," Matsumoto told her, "I'm here to break you out."

"Thanks, but I don't think that's a good idea," Hana told her, returning to her chair and picking up the tasteless book she hadn't been reading, "Captain Ukitake wants me to stay around here. Said it was the best way for me to rest up."

Matsumoto wrinkled her nose, "I think we can find a way around this," she said as if to herself, a sly grin crossing her face, she wandered off, absorbed in her own thoughts.

Hana watched her leave and gave her a strange look, she wondered what was going through the blond's head and why she had that look like she was up to something.

Captain Ukitake invited her for tea in the afternoon, she wasn't sure she was going to be sane at that point. She was going nuts, cabin fever had nothing on her, she thought that maybe she could get away with practicing some forms in her room. Unfortunately, her room wasn't very big and she wasn't sure she could manage the task.

After some time attempting this, she resigned to meditation.

…

Urahara tried to work it out in his head, Namiko looked as she did when he last saw her. Seeing her on the rooftop had startled him. He was somewhat disturbed by suddenly seeing her as the arrancar she had become, the woman he knew would never harm her own child in any way, let alone try to kill her.

He wondered if Hana was telling the truth about not knowing who the arrancar was. It would be difficult for her to process, her mother had been gone for a significant amount of time.

The scientist in him wished he could have had the young woman create another shield for him to examine, but for the time being, his humanity won over. He was concerned for what was going on with Namiko, how she became an arrancar.

He knew it was within Aizen's abilities to force a whole to become a hollow. And if he were to use the Hogyoku on her, then she would have easily become an arrancar. He just couldn't see his old friend as someone who would work for Aizen, even as an arrancar. She would have fought tooth and nail to protect Hana, and she had probably given her life for her child.

He wondered if becoming a hollow, the mind was irreversibly altered, forced allegiance. Or if they had their choices, remnants of who they were in another life. He wondered if the Namiko was still the woman he'd known, deep down, or if this was just a husk of the woman, and that was all.


	28. Chapter 28

Hana had made successful contact with Kaminari on many occasions lately. Reaching her through meditation hadn't worked before, but there was no guarantee that it would never work for her. She sat in the center of her room, on the floor, Kaminari laying across her lap.

It seemed like only a few moments, but before she knew it she was waking up, sprawled out on the floor. Sleeping heavily.

_What time is it?_ She wondered remembering her afternoon appointment to have tea with her captain. She rushed out of her room heading for the showers.

She took a two minute shower, that felt really good, and practically jumped into her clothes, her hair dripping still as she ran a brush through it. She almost ran towards the common room, and skidded to a stop when she made it there.

Her captain was waiting patiently along with Hisagi. Hana hadn't expected him to be there, and was even more pleased with herself for having showered before coming. She quickly sat down at the empty place setting and muttered an apology.

"Are you alright?" Ukitake asked as he sipped from his cup.

"Yeah," Hana said shifting under his gaze, "just a little behind today."

Someone had opened the doors to the walkway outside and the sun shone brightly inside. Hana didn't enjoy the sun as much as most of the people in Soul Society seemed to, she was sure that it had something to do with Kaminari. Even so, the warmth that flowed into the room felt good on her damp skin.

"How are you enjoying your vacation?" he asked her after a moment of silence, "being able to relax and enjoy yourself."

"Honestly," Hana paused, _do I really want to be honest about this?_ "I hate it. I'm going nuts. I just want to go somewhere, do something. _Tra__in._ Something. Anything."

Hisagi stifled his smile.

She caught herself scowling at him, she silently reprimanded herself, "how about you, Lieutenant Hisagi? How are your wounds healing?"

"They're fine," he said, "I've been able to return to my normal duties. I've returned to the Academy, and my squad."

Hana closed her mouth quickly, clamping her eyes shut as well. She breathed deeply.

"It will be over before you know it, Hana," Ukitake said touching her shoulder, "Captain Unohana is just worried about your well-being is all. She thinks that the constant rotation of injury and healing is unhealthy for you. And I'm inclined to agree."

Hana sipped at the tea, it was lukewarm and she felt bad for running behind. She felt more stressed with nothing to do, then she did when she had things going on. Training felt like a relaxation to her and not training stressed her. The idleness of it all was driving her nuts.

A drop of water from her hair landed on the table and she tucked her loose wavy strands behind her ear, wiping the table off.

"Just take it one day at a time," Hisagi told her, "by the time it's over you won't even realize it."

She looked up at him, she wasn't really mad at him, she was jealous and bored. And if she had better reading material she might be able to stand the stay longer.

Afternoon tea didn't last too much longer, and very little was said as they looked out over the yard and the pond. The company actually made it feel a little better and Hana's nerves calmed a little.

But before long, Ukitake had to leave, there were other things he needed to do before the end of the day.

Hana and Hisagi in silence for some time, it was a nice silence though, and Hana was beginning to warm up to having someone to share in the nothing she was allowed to do.

"I brought you a few books," he said looking at the selection in the corner, "I thought you might need something to read."

"Thanks," she said eagerly taking them, "I have that book on kido and then these. And these aren't at great." She indicated the corner of books, looking down at the books in her hands. One was on meditation methods, another was on kido, others ranged in topic, one was even a novel, and she looked at him suspiciously after reading the title. She set them down on the floor between them.

"Don't worry about it," he said leaning back on his palms, "just hang in there, I kinda like you the way you are. You know, only a _little_ crazy."

She glared at him playfully, trying not to smile. It felt good to talk to someone, relaxing wasn't as hard if you're relaxing with someone. "So, does it feel good to have everything back to normal?"

"Eh," he tilted his head back and forth a little, "it's not bad. But it might be more interesting if I had some crazy human following me around."

"Excuse me?" she scolded still playing around.

"I'm just kidding," he said, "but it is strange to not have you around when I'm trying to work."

"Sorry, I can't be there to annoy you," she said with amused sarcasm, "I've been busy doing nothing."

"You want to walk for a bit?" he asked standing up, he held his hand out to her, "we'll stay around here, so you don't get in trouble, but you look like you could use some fresh air."

She took his hand and he practically yanked her to her feet. After gathering the books up they made their way to the deck and walked quietly outside. The common room was on the second floor of the main hall for the Thirteenth Squad. The higher levels showed a longer view and they slowly made their way up to the fourth floor, walking quietly or talking about something random.

"Hey, you think we could make a stop so I could put these in my room?" she asked indicating the books, "they're getting kind of heavy."

"You want me to carry them?" he offered.

"No, it's okay," she said feeling like a wimp, "I just want to drop them off."

"Lead the way," he said smiling.

…

"Renji!" Matsumoto said entering into his tiny office, her voice was bubbly and excited, "Renji?"

She looked around at the empty office, he wasn't there. She checked to make sure she wasn't hiding under the desk and upon finding he was not, sat in his chair, propping her feet up on the desk.

She began to sort through papers on his desk and after about twenty minutes of nosiness she heard footsteps approaching.

"Ra-Rangiku?" Abarai asked surprised to see her sitting in his chair when there was a perfectly good sofa nearby, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were busy later," she smiled brightly.

"I don't think so," he said, "something going on?"

"Well, poor Hana is going out of her mind. She's all alone in the Thirteenth Squad building with nothing to do, I thought we could have a small get together and get her back to normal."

Abarai looked sold, he hadn't been able to go see her since returning from the real world. There had been so many things he had to take care of after the long excursion, that he'd been unable to do any celebrating. And with the weekend coming, this was the perfect opportunity.

After demanding a promise of attendance, Matsumoto left satisfied. She made her way quickly to see Hisagi. After two hours of waiting she almost forgot what she'd come for, and finally decided she'd have to come back for him at a later time. She had too many things to do before then.


	29. Chapter 29

Hana took the books to the shelf on the far wall. Hisagi closed the door panel and came over to help her put them up.

"No cot?" he asked with a smile.

"No," she said as if it were obvious, "I figured, since I end up on the floor anyway, might as well start there." She paused for a second trying to wipe more thoughts from her mind.

Hisagi smiled, at least she could laugh about it, now.

"It's not very personalized in here," she said feeling weird that her room felt like someone just moved in.

"Don't worry about it," he told her, "usually when people move into a room, they have possession to take with them."

"Yeah," Hana's voice seemed a little distant.

"Hana," he said taking her hand to pull her close to him, he put both his arms around her, resting his hands at her waist.

Hana swallowed nervously, looking up at him, at this distance the six inch height difference seemed more obvious then ever. He bowed his head to look down at her. Her checks had filled with color, but the rest of her face had gotten pale. She bit her lower lip for a second, then let it go.

"I'm sorry I hadn't been able to come out here before today," he said softly, he moved his hand up to move her hair out of her face, brushing his fingers across her check.

Hana closed her eyes for a second at his touch, she could feel her cheeks getting hotter. He had shown that he cared for her before, the hug on the roof that ended abruptly, consoling her in the park, his concern after the arrancar attacked her, but it still felt so sudden, so different. She was nervous, anxious and excited all at the same time.

His hand moved to the back of her neck and he used it to tilt her head back a little. He closed the gap between them, touching his nose to hers softly, then brushing his lips against hers slowly. She tilted her chin up to meet his lips and they shared a deep kiss. Hana's hand moved up to his head, her fingers spread out in his hair, the other around his back, afraid that she might fall in her lightheaded state.

She could feel the warmth of his body close to hers, and his arms pulling her closer. It was intoxicating, the kiss was deep and said so many things about how they felt about each other and either refused to, or didn't have to chance to say out loud.

She could taste him, his scent infiltrated in her nostrils and she clung to him, his body warm and inviting. Finally it ended and Hana had to inhale deeply. She held onto him, not wanting to move away. She opened her eyes to look up at him, he was looking down at her, his eyes watching hers.

She got to her toes, using her hand at the back of his head to pull him down to her and kissed him again, hungrily. She wanted more, and she could tell by the movement of his hands that he did as well. The kiss was deep, needing and she rolled her hips against his, making his body respond to hers by pushing back.

His mouth moved along her jaw, stopping briefly at her ear to send goosebumps across her skin, then moving down her neck. His hand had moved from her waist to butt, pulling her against him, his other hand on her obi, pulling eagerly at it. The only thing keeping her pants up was the closeness of their bodies.

The wall panel moved open by itself suddenly, revealing Matsumoto with a large bottle of sake in her hands and big grin. Abarai and Kira were behind her on the deck.

"Surprise!" she called without looking. Then she froze, looking from Hana to Hisagi, then without another word she closed the wall panel.

Everyone outside on the deck exchanged looks.

The interruption had startled Hana and she could suddenly feel her heart pounding. She noticed a tremble in her hands and looked down at Hisagi's chest, her face a wonderful crimson. His hands returned innocently to her waist.

Hisagi gave a short laugh and shook his head a little.

…

"You know," Matsumoto said looking up at the sky, her finger thoughtfully on her chin, "this explains why I couldn't find Shuuhei earlier."

Abarai had seen what was going on and had turned a little red at having seen the dark blue obi untied and in Hisagi's hand, and realizing what they were intending to do next.

"Somehow," Kira began, "I don't think she needed our help staving off the boredom."

"I think you're right," Abarai said as he and Kira began walking away.

Matsumoto tapped on the panel, "Oh Hana," she cooed, "have fun." Her voice was full of jovial insinuations, a large smile on her face, as she walked away too. "Well," she thought to herself as she reached the edge of the walkway, "it's about time."

…

Hana still didn't look up, she seemed to be thinking to herself, her head bowed.

Hisagi leaned down and put his mouth to the edge of her ear, "Hana," he said softly, smiling when her body shivered in response to his breath, "are you all right with this?"

Hana smiled, and he could hear her exhale, a small shake in her breath, "Yeah," she answered finally, "I'm just not used to being caught with my hand in the cookie jar."

"I wouldn't phrase it like that," he told her, "you make it sound like it's wrong."

"No," finally she looked up at him, he straightened some, his mouth no longer at her ear, "just unexpected."

His smile was broad, watching her red face, "did you know that you're beautiful, especially when you're embarrassed."

"Shut up," she told him quietly, trying to hide her smile as she rose to her toes again, her hand had snaked up around his neck and he moved easily in her hands leaning down to kiss her again.

This time he leaned back, just a little, letting her pants fall to the floor in a soft rush. His hands moving to explore her skin beneath her loosened kimono.


	30. Chapter 30

Holy crap! 30 Chapters... I can't believe I've gotten so many, and people still like it! I'm glad. It helps me continue. It's a nice deadline, a chapter every week.

Anyway, on with the story! Happy Memorial Day!

…

_Her vision felt warped, twisted. Ichimaru stood over her, ten years old, the man in blood smiled at her, his hand outstretched. That thin-lipped creepy, fox-faced grin. Blood dripped from the edge of his wakizashi, he only smiled at Hana._

_He took a step closer, drip, drip, blood had pooled at her feet. Not her blood, her mother's. A step backwards, the floor was slick. She made a quick turn and took only a single step before she froze. _

_Namiko stood before her, dressed in white, trimmed in black, her hand outstretched. Not to help her, but holding a cero._

_Hana couldn't breathe, none of her muscles responded. Terror had filled the ten year old. She tried to scream, but as she opened her mouth, no sound came out. She could feel her face burn as the cero grew. She pulled her arms up to protect her face from the attack, she was helpless._

_Ichimaru grew ever closer, each step splish-splashed on the blood covered floor. He was getting closer, closer, he was almost behind her._

_Hana peered through her arms at her mother, a look of satisfaction had spread across the arrancar's pale face. She tried to scream again, no, stop, anything. But nothing could be heard from her._

_Hands gripped her shoulders from behind. She knew her heart had stopped. Her mouth open in a silent horrified scream._

Hisagi tried to hold Hana down and cover her mouth. She was thrashing and screaming, not just her usual moaning and movements, but something that said she absolutely had to get away.

"Hana!" his voice was firm, demanding, "Hana, wake up!"

Her eyes opened and fear was rooted deeply into her stare, even after he removed his hand from her mouth, she continued to breathe hard, as if she were suffocating.

"Hey, it's alright," he cooed to her as he smoothed her hair with his hand, he watched her confused eyes closely, "you're safe."

There was a small tremor in her sudden intake of breath, and she closed her eyes again for just a moment.

Hisagi breathed deeply, it was dark outside and he wondered if someone would come to make sure everything was alright. Finding him there with Hana, him in just pants and Hana in just a kimono, he wasn't sure if he would have to explain it, or how he was going to.

Hana wiped her face with her hands, tears streaked from the edges of her eyes and her hands trembled. That was one dream she wished could've been added to the dreams she couldn't remember. She felt tired, emotionally drained. How long had she slept?

Hisagi was kneeling next to her, he wore no shirt, only his pants. The hakama showed the sides of his naked hips and upper thighs, reminding her of the previous evening. His eyes watched her closely, as she fixed her eyes on the ceiling.

"Why did they leave?" she asked suddenly, "Back in the real world, all those arrancar, you told me they left suddenly. Why?"

Hisagi wrinkled his brow and watched her for a moment, "I'm not sure. They never said why they retreated. It was like they all got a signal and left because of that."

"A signal?" Hana looked at him for a moment, "What kind of signal?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "It's a good thing they did, though, after what that one did to you. You're lucky you made it out."

Hana bit her lip, she hadn't breathed a word to anyone about who it was who had hurt her. And she had no intention to do so. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey, cheer up," he told her as he laid down next to her again, she moved to her side and rested her head on his arm, "It won't be too long before you get to go back to training."

"Yeah," Hana said, she was still unsettled from her nightmare, "I guess."

…

Hana woke up, light had spilled into the room through the rice paper walls, she stretched, breathing in deeply. It occurred to her that she was the only one in the room.

Hisagi must have gotten up with the dawn, she couldn't blame him, he had a lot of things to do. She pulled her sheets up around her, they smelled like him, she smiled to herself.

"So much for 'no strenuous activity,'" she grinned shaking her head. She crawled out of the futon into the cool morning air, her kimono didn't offer much protection for her legs.

She quickly got dressed and went to sit on the edge of the walkway outside, overlooking the yard. It was going to be a good day, the sun was shining bright and the temperature wasn't too cold. She leaned against the rail and watched the activity in the yard below. A few of the Thirteenth Squad were on yard duty and had been trimming, raking and pruning. Many of the flowers that had bloomed so pretty when she'd arrived were long gone and as she watched them clean up she let her mind wonder.

It seemed like forever ago that she was looking for her mother in a strange land. She had been abducted from her apartment and taken to a different world, entirely. And now, it seemed that the Real World was the alien world. Strange and empty, with nothing for her there.

She was glad that she'd been given the chance to do the things she was. She smiled a little when she thought back on Hisagi, then let her mind mull over all the other things and people. This was home, she didn't really care that much for the Real World anymore, she was invested in this one.

The only hitch in all of that was her mother. Her mixed feelings were creating a growing problem, and she almost wished that she wouldn't return to the Real World again, so that she wouldn't have to deal with it again. But the little girl inside her really hoped that she could go back, that she would be allowed to see her mother again. Namiko had made it more then clear that death would await her next time.

Hana let out a small sigh and bit her lip.

"It can't be that bad," she heard her Captain behind her, "are you that unhappy?"

"What?" Hana turned her head up. She hadn't expected him to sneak up behind her like that, she turned and began getting to her feet, "No, sir."

"Stay," he told her holding his hands out to emphasis, then, to her surprise he sat down next to her, "I understand how difficult it is to have to remain inside or to take it easy. It's like being forced to do nothing, when you only want to do anything."

Hana nodded in agreement.

"This is why I'm lifting your restriction to stay here at all times," he told her, he paused for a moment as he watched her face light up, "But you are still not to participate in any strenuous activity until Captain Unohana clears you."

"Understood," she said with a big smile then she leaned over and gave him a big hug, feeling awkward she sat up again and watched him warily, then her smile returned and she stood up, "thank you sir, and, uh, sorry."

With that she was off. Ukitake watched as she went and gave his head a little shake as he smiled after her.


	31. Chapter 31

Ack! Its been a terrible couple of weeks and I apologize! I had a funeral to go to and my little sister and my cousin both were in the hospital. Sorry I'm late.

And on a personal note, I'd kill Matsumoto for what she did.

…

Yamamoto watched from his office as Hana wandered around Seireitei. A curious specimen, Kurotsuchi had already asked on many occasions if he would be allowed to 'investigate' how she came into her powers. His interest in her could've been a dangerous thing, and was thus for denied.

It had occurred to Yamamoto that it could benefit everyone if he would just allow her to advance in the ranks like a normal shinigami, but there was always a fear that she would choose to return to her old life. If that happened they'd be at an even greater loss.

Her powers were increasing and he knew they would have to be addressed soon, she was still green, too inexperienced to truly handle the power. But she seemed to be able to manage without too much concern.

He glanced back at his desk, several reports lay there, reports of Hana. Some in the rough, jagged scribble of Hisagi's handwriting, some in the elegant curls of Ukitake's hand. Too much shadowed her background, she was a troubled person. Violent nightmares filled her sleep, things that were likely too deeply imprinted for her to process.

He felt guilty that she had been brought to Soul Society. They original goal was to track, locate and observe the source of the reiatsu. But Kurosaki was too good a person to leave someone at the mercy of the arrancars. He had to step in.

The confusion that followed, led to her capture and thereafter her involvement with the Gotei 13.

Her continued injuries did not seem to be a good sign, she was able to survive a cero at point blank range, though, and with little injury. He was impressed with her, but also concerned that her being part of the Gotei 13 was not good for her.

…

Hana was heading for the Fourth Squad. One restriction down, one to go. She hoped that Unohana would hear her out and lift the restriction. She wanted to get back to training immediately, she was hoping that she could convince the Fourth Squad Captain that training would be good, and that she was much less likely to get hurt if she were allowed to keep her skills in practice.

As she arrived in the Fourth Squad Medical Building, where she was certain she'd find the person she sought, she found it nearly empty, she recognized a familiar face.

"Isane," she walked over to the Lieutenant as she filled out some reports, "Where is everyone?"

Isane looked up after a moment, "Hana, what are you doing here? Are you hurt?"

"No," Hana almost laughed, Isane was giving her a once-over to make sure that it was so, "I was actually hoping that Captain Unohana would be willing to lift my restrictions."

"I'm not sure she will," Isane told her, "She doesn't often change her mind about her patient's restrictions."

"I didn't figure, but I have to give it a try," she told the Lieutenant, "Is she around?"

"She's training a few of our newer members," Isane told her, "If you go out these doors and head left, she'd in the last room down the hall."

"Thanks Isane," Hana slipped through the door, closing it behind her, she easily found her way down the hall and to the room she was looking for.

Just as Isane had informed her, Captain Unohana was teaching a few of the Fourth Squad members. To Hana they looked like a group of misfits, but she wasn't entirely sure how members were chosen for each squad.

From the looks of it, they were being instructed on the contents of a shoulder bag that most of the Fourth Squaders carried around. And in her curiosity, she wanted to sit and watch. But Unohana spotted her in the open doorway and waved her in.

"How are you feeling, Chiba?" Unohana asked, guiding her with swift hands to sit in a chair.

"I- I feel fine," Hana answered, "Actually, that's why I'm here. I'm fine, not hurt, no injuries to speak of, I was hoping you'd let me go back to training."

Unohana eyed her closely, "I don't feel that's a good idea."

"You don't understand," Hana told her, "I'm going stir crazy, I gotta do something."

"You do not appear to be crazy," Unohana's eyes became more observant, likely trying to figure out how it is Hana was going crazy.

"I need to be able to do something," Hana told her, "I'd like to train again, please."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," the Captain seemed to be in deep thought over the request.

"Please?" Hana nearly begged, "It would be good for me. If I rest too long, it would be bad for my muscles and body when I _do_ return to training. That would be worse then letting me return now."

Hana watched the short timid-looking woman for a few moments, she seemed to be mulling it over, then finally looked up at Hana.

"All right," she said quietly, "You may return to training. But, if you return to my medical building in injury in the next two months, you will be restricted for much longer then you can imagine."

"Understood," Hana said quickly, ready to head out of the room before she changed her mind. There was a strange, somewhat scary aura that Unohana emitted when she threatened Hana, and Hana felt she needed to get away from that.

As she made her way out of the Fourth Squad she couldn't settle her mind on where she should go first. Abarai would almost assuredly make time for her, but he might also be busy with other things. And she wasn't sure how she felt about training with Hisagi after recent events, she wasn't sure that he would be able to see her as an opponent or if he would be too afraid to hurt her.

She was going over these things in her mind, and she was so busy that she didn't see that the person in front of her was not moving as fast as she was. And as she turned the corner she bumped into him hard, nearly wiping both of them out.

Hana panicked when she saw the straw hat rolling on the ground, she quickly offered the Eighth Squad Captain a hand to get back up. He sat on the ground laughing.

"My my," he said looking up at her.

"I'm so sorry, Captain Kyoraku," she bumbled over her words in a clumsy apology.

"Not to worry," he told her, a large smile on his face.

Hana watched him suspiciously, to be so happy, and she couldn't even smell booze on his breath.

"Excited to return to Hisagi, I assume," he laughed shooing her hand away and getting up on his own.

"I'm not sure I understand," Hana said a little confused.

"Oh, you don't have to pretend," he told her as he dusted his multiple layers off, "Rangiku already told me about you two."

Hana couldn't think fast enough to keep herself from reacting, her eyes grew wide in horror and she felt a little lightheaded as all the blood drained away from her face, her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

Kyoraku laughed whole-heartily, "So it _is_ true."

"Sir, I- um," she knew nothing intelligible would escape her mouth.

"Hana," he put his hand out to stop her from continuing, "It's alright. I lost the pool, but I'm glad you're happy."

"Pool?" Hana tilted her head a little as she realized that that meant not only were other people aware of Hana and Hisagi's relationship, but they also new that they had acted upon it the previous night.

"Oh, sure," he said as he began to walk again, "I aimed for a month and a half ago, but maybe Shuuhei is a little more the gentleman then I thought."

Hana was dumbstruck, she just realized that her most intimate moment in Soul Society was now public knowledge. "How- how many people were-," Hana couldn't finish.

"How many people put their guess in the pool?" he asked as he looked down to see Hana nod dumbly, "Well, I'd say around forty or so, but I couldn't get Unohana or Ukitake to participate."

When he looked down at her again, Hana looked whiter then a ghost, he could relate her pitiful look to that of a puppy who'd been stepped on.

"Come on now," he told her, "Think of it like this, you helped Yumichika get 40,000 yen*."

"Yay," Hana's voice held no enthusiasm, she still looked pretty upset, she felt nauseous, and something inside her wanted to go hunt Matsumoto down and strangle her.

After she and Kyoraku parted ways, Hana couldn't help but look at every person she passed with suspicion. Her most private event was front page news, if Matsumoto was the one telling people, Hana knew that it would be easier to round up the people who _didn't_ know. The knowledge of the betting pool only made it worse.

She walked fast, a woman with a purpose. She was headed for the Tenth Squad, she wasn't sure exactly what she'd do when she found Matsumoto, but that was where she was heading.

As she entered the Tenth Squad she almost lost her nerve, she could feel the eyes that watched her knowingly as she entered the building. People she passed in the hallway averted their eyes as not to seem like they knew anything. But Hana knew, Matsumoto had informed just about everybody.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost ran over Captain Histugaya. She caught herself in time and straightened herself.

"Chiba," he greeted, "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for Rangiku," Hana told him.

"Sorry, I haven't seen her," he told Hana.

"Okay, thank you," Hana turned to go, but paused and turned back, "Sir, are you aware that Rangiku was running a betting pool?"

"What?" he looked angry, "what were they betting on?"

"Um, well," Hana turned red, "Lieutenant Hisagi and myself."

It took a moment for Hitsugaya to realize what Hana was telling him, and when he realized he grew red with embarrassment. "I see, thank you."

Hana wasn't normally interested in getting people in trouble, but Matsumoto was crossing the line, plastering her most private news out there for everyone to see.

…

*40,000 yen is roughly $400 USD


	32. Chapter 32

Okay, I know I've said this before: I'm really horrible to my characters. But I have to admit, it's so fun! What's a story without drama, accidents and misunderstandings? Not that interesting. I love it! And I am glad most of you do too! But I do feel a little bad about the betting pool-thing. Oh well, if that's the worst that happens to her(trust me, its not) then she's in pretty good shape. ^.^

Enjoy!

…

Hana's search for Matsumoto ended fruitlessly, and Hana gave up, swearing to give the blond a piece of her mind the next time she spotted her. Hana had found that she was overly irritated by the problem, not just because of the problem itself, but because she felt as though she had to waste time trying to clean it up, when all she wanted to do was train.

Finally she headed for the Sixth Squad. She was going to get her anger out somehow, and Abarai was just the person to help her train seriously. As she arrived she found him piled behind tons of paperwork on his desk, snoring.

"Renji?" she asked looking at him in concern, "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said sitting up suddenly waking up, he rubbed his face with one hand and inhaled deeply.

"What's going on?"

"I was out a little late last night," he admitted, "Yumichika had a celebration."

Hana raised her eyebrows at him, they both knew what Yumichika was 'celebrating' and Hana fought giving him a reproachful look.

"I thought you were restricted to the Thirteenth Squad," he posed as his mind cleared into consciousness.

"Well, I _was_," Hana smiled, "But both Captains Ukitake and Unohana cleared me this morning. So, I was hoping you could help me train."

A smile crossed Abarai's face, and he nodded. "Let's go," he said grabbing his zanpakuto and getting up to go.

"Wait," Hana stopped him confused, "What about all your paperwork?"

"Tch," he nearly laughed, "Are you kiding? That stuff's been there for about a month and a half."

Hana nearly cringed at the thought of unfinished work from so long ago, but then she wasn't too concerned, it wasn't her work and she was going to go train. Although, as an after though, she considered her own paperwork duties.

It wasn't long before they made their way to Sokyoku Hill, Hana had to stop herself from skipping up to the opening from excitement.

The training ground was as she remembered, maybe a little cooler then before, but the cavern gave no hint that it was underground and lighted globes around the sides made the room look like it was lit by the sun.

She felt ready just by standing in the room. She watched Abarai from some distance.

"After watching you spar with Ichigo," he told her, "I can't justify taking it easy on you. We're going all out."

Hana gave a nod, a nagging thought at the back of her mind, the threat of activity restrictions for two whole months. But she pushed them away, there was a healing spring and if that didn't work, she just wouldn't report to the Fourth Squad.

She ran her fingers through her hair, slowly letting the strands fall around her face, she briefly considered pulling it back, but it wasn't too long that it would get in the way.

Hana gave Abarai a nod, letting him know that she was ready to begin, then crossed her body with her arm, resting her hand on Kaminari's hilt. She moved her foot out some, taking a wider stance, then bent her knees, just a little, to give her a little extra movement.

She was poised, a samurai ready for that moment when they both decide to go. Facing off with her opponent. Abarai watched her for just a minute, then slowly drew his zanpakuto.

Hana took that to mean the start of the fight. She was gone, shunpo, she drew Kaminari and cut quickly.

Abarai blocked, the attack almost predicted, he used his brute force to push Hana back, make her sandals slide against the dirt. He pushed her back, holding her against a tall rock, then pulled back to attack her again.

Hana was able to block, giving herself more room by intercepting the strike, then she thrust her knee into his side, connecting with his rib cage. The move gave her an opening and she took it eagerly, ducking through the new opening and spun around cutting, accomplishing a cut along him back, from his shoulder in a diagonal manor.

She almost cringed as she felt the tension and resistance on her blade when it cut through his shirt and into his skin. But she knew that stopping for an injury like that was not wise, and would like cause her the fight. She moved away some distance and then rushed back. She knew she couldn't leave him time to regroup himself.

Hana feigned an attack, making him move to block, then used shunpo to move around him and move one leg to either side of his, rolling her body to take him down quickly.

He used her attempt at tripping him to move back. And instead of falling, he arched back and caught himself with his hands, he turned it into a flip, landing agilely a few feet away. There was no transition, when he landed he was ready to move. He came at her, sword ready to strike.

Hana wasn't prepared for this kind of rebound attack and as she blocked, found there was little room between her body and her protecting sword. He applied more pressure, his strength much greater then hers, pushing her arms and sword back more, bringing the blades within inches of Hana's body.

She gave one full body shove, forcing him away, then slid out of the way. She didn't feel the slice, didn't hear the tare. She wouldn't have known he cut her if she couldn't feel the blood dripping down her arm. A long, shallow cut down her left arm, from her shoulder to nearly her elbow. It had been fast enough that it was a clean cut.

She knew that it had to be shallow and that either way, she didn't have time to stop and examine it. She looked up in time to see Abarai.

"Howl," he said, running his hand down the blade, releasing it as he called it's name, "Zabimaru!"

Hana knew too well, not to wait around for him to strike, his sword just became a long-distance weapon and she had to move out of range.

Hana thrust her palms out in front of her, "Hadou 33 Shoukatsui!" A massive ball of blue reiatsu formed in front of her and in only a moment it went flying at Abarai.

He moved to avoid, but he wasn't fast enough. She was certain it was a clear hit. Hana was certain, as the dust began to settle, that she could see Zabimaru, but by the time she realized it was moving at her, she could only react by defending herself.

She was able to block in time, the spiked segments protruding past her own blade and threatened to cut at her arms and body. Hana used shunpo to move backwards, away, she knew that she wouldn't last much longer in this fight without releasing Kaminari.

She wanted to wait as long as possible, though, releasing Kaminari and the few kido attacks were her major players, she couldn't use those up too early or she'd loose for sure.

His next attack came flying from the side, and Hana braced herself, gripping the hilt tightly, and holding her palm to the back of the blade, preparing for impact.

"Strike!" she let out, louder then she'd meant as Zabimaru clashed, "Kaminari!"

Hana could feel her zanpakuto transform, the rough grip of the hilt became smooth and slightly grooved, and the cold steel became less harsh in her defense.

She wasted no more time, sliding her left blade away, she made contact with her right blade against one of Zabimaru's segments. "Shurai!" she commanded watching as the visible yellow lightning traveled down the sword.

As the lightning made it to him, she rushed forward and swung her left blade fiercely at the air, "Koorimichi!" The blade turned to liquid and splattered Abarai.

Soaked from head to toe, he moved fast, trying to remove at least his shirt in order to keep his mobility. He tossed it aside but did not escape the ice attack entirely, moisture had landed on his arms, and some had soaked through his shirt to his skin. A layer of ice began to form across his body.

Hana knew not to stop, the ice would only slow him for a short time. And as the ice thickened, she knew that he would use bankai to get out of it. She rushed back some distance, to give him buffer space.


	33. Chapter 33

Yet another chapter. Bleach is not mine, I don't quite possess the mad genius of Tite Kubo.

The fight continues.

…

Hana knew not to stop, the ice would only slow Abarai for a short time. And as the ice thickened, she knew that he would use bankai to get out of it. She rushed back some distance, to give him buffer space.

She sheathed her blades as she moved, knowing that have both of them, blades exposed, would make it hard to maneuver.

"Hadou 47 Kanpuu!" again she held her hands out, this time a whirl wind forming there. At first it was small, almost a gust of wind, but then it began picking up speed and force and moved in Abarai's direction. The further it moved, the stronger it became, until it was a dangerous tornado.

It struck the massive Zabimaru and Hana smiled, knowing that was just what she needed, Zabimaru howled angrily as it furiously fought with the wind. She rushed in, but at she began pulling the blades apart she saw the enormous skull of a snake twisting out of the wind right at her.

Her eyes grew wide for a second, she couldn't believe he'd predicted her attack. She held Kaminari in front of her vertically. Zabimaru's opened mouth struck it hard and push Hana back, forcing her to slide against the ground.

She erected a silent shield and tried to stop the sliding, but Zabimaru had come at her with too much force to fight off, and she could tell by the gathering static that Abarai was charging a kido attack. It wasn't even a second later and she could see the ball of kido as it formed within Zabimaru's mouth, and as it shot out she was thrown back.

She arched her back, not needing to touch the ground, letting the force throw her where and how she wanted to land, and planted easily on the ground. She didn't stay though, her feet wouldn't stop.

She headed back in, toward Abarai, but weaved back and forth across Zabimaru, certain that he would not be able to close in and attack her again. She was wrong.

The snake-baboon struck before she could pull up a shield and slammed her hard into the wall, she heard a horrible sound like a sickening crack, but she was too afraid to stop and think about what it was.

Hana raced at Abarai again, he watched her move towards him, her shunpo slightly slower, but still just as accurate. She closed the distance fast, cutting the last stretch faster then the others. He wondered if she'd slowed on purpose, to throw him off.

Her blades held in expert position, she came in close, she could feel, rather then hear his bankai behind her. It was swift, he almost didn't see her pass through, avoiding his bankai, and attacking, he almost didn't feel the cold metal as it cut him.

Hana had avoided the vital areas, aiming instead for superficial cuts and attacks. She'd easily cut his chest at his shoulder, a cut that bled profusely.

But she slowed, to make sure she hadn't seriously hurt him, and that's when it happen. Zabimaru moved in and snapped his jaws shut.

Hana could feel the bony jaw and the tooth that went through her thigh, it was too late for her to stop the yell of pain she'd let out. She was thankful though that that was the worst of the injuries. She fit almost perfectly between a set of teeth, having only a few long shallow cuts on her upper arms and shoulders.

Abarai grimaced, knowing that he'd just seriously hurt Hana, but he wouldn't stop until there was a real winner. They were both aware of the healing spring only a short distance away, it could be a close fight, and still, they would be alright.

Hana grit her teeth as she moved Kaminari in her hands, shoving the left into the roof of Zabimaru's mouth, Hana tried to spit out, "Koorimichi," and although she was having trouble getting in a good deep breath, she was able to cast the kido.

Zabimaru's head froze over, Hana still inside, "Hadou 63, Raikoho." A yellow wave of energy moved out in one direction, causing the ice to break, and Zabimaru with it.

Abarai stared, his shoulder throbbed, his arm was getting heavier and heavier, but he didn't want to let Hana win so easily.

He watched as she stumbled out of the broken mouth of the massive creature, and regained some footing. She looked over to Abarai, wondering if he was done, but not feeling that was the case. She was sure that if he was done, she wouldn't have had to use kido to get out of the snake's mouth.

She tried to use shunpo, but she couldn't reach her normal speed, her leg began to throb as it bled profusely. Hana sheathed her blades to make movement faster, as she approached Abarai it was obvious he wasn't done. Even though his zanpakuto was out of commission, he would not just lay down. He always thought he had a chance.

Hana spun Kaminari around, with great expertise, knowing that the only thing she would be able to do was upper body motions.

As she approached she could see that he was breathing heavily, that the cut she'd opened on his chest wasn't as shallow as she thought, and she could feel that her stopping his bankai really cost him.

Finally, something came to her, she could bind him. It would piss him off to no end, but he wasn't giving her much of a choice, and he never laid down any rules. She was really starting to feel her leg's pain, and for some reason her ribs hurt immensely.

"Bakudou 61 Rikojokoro," Hana said as she stumbled to the ground. Six beams of light shot into Abarai and paralyzed him. "Okay," she said out of breath, "you win, I can't do this anymore." She laid down on the ground arms spread wide. She sealed her zanpakuto, but didn't have the energy to return it to it's sheath.


	34. Chapter 34

Yet another chapter! Bleach is not mine... :(

…

Hana walked around the walkway of the Ninth Squad, she was heading into the back. She knew that there would be people out back training. It was a weekend, so she knew Hisagi wasn't at the academy, she hoped she would see him back there.

And as she turned the corner, she got her wish, they were training. Hisagi was critiquing one of his squad members. Hana spotted the Ninth Squad woman who had been watching the last time Hana had come by. She was watching them closely, Hana wondered which one the woman fancied. She tried to keep her smile from showing.

"Chiba," the woman greeted.

Hana felt suddenly bad, she could never remember this woman's name. Her defense was that she only met the woman a few times.

"Come to watch the boys play?" the woman asked with a sly grin.

Hana wasn't sure if her cheek had caught fire or if she was just embarrassed by concept. She nodded.

"Well, you're early," she told Hana, "They just started about an hour ago. The good part hasn't come yet, but it will."

"The good part?" Hana asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Yeah," the woman said with a large smile, "The part where they start taking their shirts off."

Hana watched her for a moment, she was rather entranced by the training men on the field, and Hana couldn't help but smile to herself.

"If the shirtless boys didn't bring you by," she asked, "what are you doing here?"

Hana wasn't sure she had an appropriate answer for that, she opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. She wondered how it was she didn't already know, Matsumoto did have a pretty big mouth.

"Not just any boy," the woman teased, "You came to watch the Lieutenant."

Hana knew her face had given her away, so she didn't bother to answer. The red of her checks probably gave off enough heat to warm a small room.

The woman smiled knowingly. "Just be careful," she warned, "I've never heard of him to take to just anyone."

"Yeah," Hana said timidly, "Thanks."

"Arakawa," Hana inhaled in relief as Hisagi's voice called over, "If you are done with your duties, you could bring out some water."

"Yes sir," Arakawa responded with disappointment and headed off.

Hana stepped to the railing and looked down at him.

He smiled up at her, "Freedom, at last?"

"Laugh all you want," Hana told him moving to sit on the steps, "It feels good to get out and move around."

"So you came here to watch us?" Hisagi asked moving his eyes to follow Arakawa into the building, "She's a bad influence."

"It's not her fault," Hana smiled as he stepped closer, "And if I recall, _you_ are the bad influence. Besides, you guys are running around without your shirts half the time."

Hisagi looked like he might defend himself, but Arakawa had returned quickly with water and he just smiled at Hana. He leaned in, his voice low so that only she could hear him, "You weren't complaining last night."

Hana felt the rush of heat move to her face and her eyes had grown wide. She couldn't believe he'd said that, and she was mildly paranoid that Arakawa had heard him as well. She didn't want to discuss it in front of everyone present. She was almost angry at how much amusement he got out of that one shot, but didn't say anything to him.

Instead, Hisagi took some water from Arakawa and drank it down quickly, then untucked his shirt, took it off and handed it to Hana, returning to the second half of the training session.

Arakawa looked over at Hana and gave her an amused, knowing look. "Perhaps you're a little further ahead then I had imagined."

Hana only gave a weak smile, she knew the answer was written clearly all over her face and the evidence was in her hands.

It was only a couple of hours before they'd finished and Hana watched with mild self-satisfaction as she studied the routines. She'd been able to make a lot of progress while she was sparing in the real world. Fighting with Kuchiki did a lot for her, and Kurosaki had shown her knew moves as well as helped to increase her speed and stamina. And her fight with Abarai that morning had boosted her spirits.

She tried not to be distracted by all the skin she was watching, but it was hard, especially with Hisagi out there. She watched the movements, each turn, measuring out how each one avoided and returned an attack. Like some strange ballet, each step choreographed to the next, quick and concise.

Hana would always be amazed at how well they worked against each other. Finally, though, it had ended. Hana reluctantly surrendered Hisagi's shirt to him.

"So you finally get to roam about, and you choose to watch us?" he asked her, "Sounds like you just don't have anything better to do."

Hana smiled, "Shuuhei, do you realize how many women come out here to sneak a peak at that show of testosterone?"

He blinked a few times a little surprised at her bluntness, "I don't think so."

"Quite a few," she told him, "And you guys are too involved in your sparing that you don't see it. Arakawa does that regularly."

Hisagi looked a little surprised, Hana wasn't sure which part brought it on.

"It _was_ a nice show," she told him with a big smile, "I think I rather enjoyed it. Although, I think the cat is pretty well out of the bag."

"I'm sorry?" he looked down at her as they walked.

"Do you really think it'll stay a secret?" she asked averting her eyes, "Rangiku had a pool going, the word is out, and if it hasn't gotten back here, yet, don't worry, it won't be long."

Hisagi let out a small laugh, "I guess you're right."

"Although," Hana said apprehensively, "I'm almost afraid to know how quickly it spread."

"Undoubtedly, it's made to just about everyone by now," he told her, "It was really only a matter of time."

Hana wondered to herself if Ukitake knew, the thought embarrassed her. But it would have traveled eventually, and that helped soften the blow a little.

They headed inside, Hana told Hisagi about her morning with Abarai, he looked a little concerned. He suggested she take it slower since Unohana threatened her. But aside from the bruised rib cage, there would be no marks on her body to show for it.

"I have something for you," he told her, "but it'll take a little while to get ready."

Hana eyed him cautiously, "What do you mean? Like a surprise?"

"I guess you could call it that," he smiled, "I'm making dinner."

Hana looked at him her eyes a little hesitant with the thought, "I didn't know you could cook."

Hisagi smiled broadly, "I can."

It wasn't long before Hana sat down in front of food she'd never seen before, and like anyone in her place would do, she poked it with a fork. Satisfied that it was, indeed not going to bite back, she picked it up on the fork and slowly drew it to her mouth. It had smelled good, but that was never a guarantee that it tasted good.

She gave Hisagi one final questioning look, then stuffed it in her mouth. She chewed a couple of times, and was surprised to find that it was quite excellent.

"This is great!" she bit into another piece, then, mouth full, "I had no idea you could cook like this."

"I assume you approve then," he said eating some of his, more amused with Hana.

"Well, yeah," she said between bites, "You should do this more often."

He smiled, trying not to laugh.


	35. Chapter 35

Bleach is not mine...

Enjoy

…

The pristine blue sky was dotted here and there with little fluffy clouds that came and went at different speeds. It seemed like a nice, warm day with lots of animal activity and hundreds of birds flying around, enjoying the almost clear sky.

An odd sound emitted from a spot where reality seemed to be altered just slightly, a line formed in the middle of the air, and split open, like a mouth. Darkness filling it.

Six figures stepped through, as if using it like a door, leaving the black of that other place. Grimjow looked around, feeling for specific reiatsu.

"Let's go," he said, then turned to the woman behind him, Namiko, his voice stern and irritated, "remember what he said."

"I won't forget," she informed stiffly, "we should go now."

He gave her an angry look, she would not be telling him what and where, he was in charge.

…

Hana felt it first, a heavy wave of strange reiatsu, it was so intense that she lost concentration and as Kurosaki's blade came at her, she was barely able to collect herself in time to move out of the way.

He looked like he was about to yell at her for freezing up while they were sparing, and to tell her how close he was to taking her head off, but he too froze. It must have reached him.

They exchanged looks and headed over to the rest, silently agreeing that practice was over for now. Hana sheathed her zanpakuto and stopped just short of Hisagi. Everyone else jumped in one leap to the opening of the cavern and were gone within an instant.

"Is it arrancar?" she asked him.

He gave her a quick nod, "you're to stay away from them. Understood?"

"Yes," she said, she more then understood. The only arrancar she'd encountered was the one known as Grimjow, it seemed like years ago, now, but it had really only been a few short months. He had sent her into such a terror that she had been immobilized. The memory of that thing ripping her from her body, an experience that she didn't soon want to repeat.

They quickly followed the absent group out into the city, Hana watched from the ground, trying not to draw attention to herself and keeping a tight lid on her reiatsu.

She watched as the groups of shinigami and the arrancar drew closer to each other. Each one weighing the worth of their opponents. Picking which one would fight with whom.

Among the five arrancar was the only one she'd recognize, the one named Grimjow. He stood back from the group and watched, an air of cockiness in the way he stood. Hip out to the side slightly, arms folded, a devious grin on his handsome face.

She watched as Kurosaki and him made eye contact and the two moved away from the group, likely so that they could fight without the other's interrupting. Abarai, Hisagi and Kuchiki watched the remaining four. From out of almost nowhere Hitsugaya appeared, happily making it an even fight. Each of the others moved away, giving everyone room for their fights. Hitsugaya and his opponent stayed directly overhead, the others leaving in different directions to have their own fights.

"You know," came a voice from behind Hana, "you've become rather good at hiding your reiatsu."

Hana turned to see her Captain joining her as she watched the fights from the streets. She hadn't expected him to have difficulty finding her, but she relented that it could be the product of all her practicing.

"I'm glad you stayed away from the fighting this time, though," he confessed, "I know that you have improved greatly, but fighting an arrancar takes a lot of experience, experience you have yet to gain."

"I understand," she said quietly.

"Maybe next time you'll be able to help," he offered, "but at the moment, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Me either," she gave a small laugh, "I like life."

"I'm glad you feel that way," he smiled at her.

Both of them turned their eyes up to watch the fight as it occurred overhead.

…

Hisagi stopped, he'd moved far enough away from Hitsugaya to be able to move around freely as he faced off against this arrancar. His opponent was medium height, heavy build in the shoulders but thin in the mid-section. He seemed eager to fight, his eyes hungrily taking in Hisagi's details.

Hisagi rested his hand on the handle of his zanpakuto, causing his elbow to protrude behind him. His eyes quick, taking in all the details as he slowly moved his sword out of it's sheath. His calm demeanor seemed to upset the arrancar some.

"Are you not afraid, shinigami?" he asked Hisagi, "this could be your last fight. Isn't there anything you'd like to do before you die?"

"I am Shuuhei Hisagi, as a shinigami I face the possibility that every time I step into a fight I may die," he informed the arrancar, "therefore I am always prepared for that possibility."

"Then I shall bring you to your death quickly," the arrancar said, his voice full of confidence, "as a courtesy."

"You should wait to say such things until the battle has been decided," Hisagi informed him, his zanpakuto ready.

The arrancar gave a short snort of a laugh and moved quickly using his sonido to get close enough to the shinigami. Hisagi saw his steps and was able to move back a few steps avoiding the bare-handed strike that could've taken out his midsection.

He cut at the arrancar, moving quickly away when the blade barely cut his arm.

Although his eyes showed his wicked grin, it couldn't be seen behind the upper jaw of the remnants of his mask. Crossing his face with simply the top row of teeth and a jagged mis-angled piece of bone. That hid the middle portion of his face.

…

Hana was able to keep track of everyone through their reiatsu, but the further they moved away, the harder it was to detect them. Finally she had to resort to the reiraku, spirit ribbons, to keep them in range. But as she looked at the red and white ribbons flowing in front or her, she noticed something odd. Instead of only six red ribbons in the hundreds of white, she counted seven.

As she touched each one, she was given a glimpse of that person. Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Hisagi, Abarai, Hitsugaya, her Captain next to her. She touched an unnamed ribbon and her eyes grew wide. She turned her head a little shocked, looking directly at the shopkeeper.

Urahara hid himself behind his mask, obscuring any expression she might be able to read. But she imagined, if he had not had something to hide behind, he'd have looked very guilty. That reiraku was his, a red ribbon, one belonging to a shinigami. It was beginning to make sense to her, why he seemed so excited to meet her, he knew about her.

She returned her view to the ribbons in front of her, touching another, she confirmed it belonged to Urahara's assistant, the man who reminded her vaguely of the devil in an apron.

Her eyes returned to the fight in the sky just overhead. Captain Hitsugaya was preoccupied with the battle. And Hana wanted to be sure that she watched as much as she could. Having reached the level of captain so fast is certainly impressive and he could teach her many things. She knew that keeping her eyes on him could help her better understand how he worked.

…

"I can't believe I got stuck with an idiot like you," said the extremely short, extremely thin, childish-looking arrancar, "you'll be no match for my speed."

Abarai grit his teeth, he wouldn't let the little shrimp's taunts reach him. As easily as he was tempered, in a fight was the worst time for him to react to such crap. "I am your opponent," he informed, "Sixth Squad Lieutenant, Renji Abarai."

"It's not really my style to waste time telling you my name," the tone was obvious annoyance, "names are so trivial."

"Very well," Abarai said as he retrieved his zanpakuto, "then I shall have to live with the disgrace of having taken the life of one, who's name I do not know."

"You're too smug!" barked the little arrancar, "I'll have to beat some respect into you."

Abarai almost laughed, such a shrimpy little arrancar, going to 'beat some respect into him?' What an amusing thought.

"I am known only as Rynallo," the arrancar informed as matter-of-factly as he could, "at least you will die knowing who took your life, I'll waste no more time."

Renji hid his smile and readied himself for any attack.

…

Grimjow wasted no time talking, he wanted a piece of Kurosaki, in fact he wanted Kurosaki in pieces. He attacked with one bare hand, barely allowing the shinigami to draw upon his vizord mask.

Kurosaki was able to dodge just in time to miss having the hand lodged in his shoulder, he moved quickly, realizing any pause would cost him.

"Come on, Ichigo," Grimjow growled, "are you afraid?"

"Like I'd be afraid of you!"

…

Hitsugaya struck first, the arrancar was at least twice his height and slender, his arms were thin and his white mask covered his face half-way at an angle, covering most of his mouth, a jaw, an eye and the bottom half of his nose.

Hitsugaya had decided not to use bankai just yet, he wanted to make his strength last as long as it could. He was using his zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru in its shikai form. The ice dragon spewed its freezing liquid onto the arrancar, but it didn't seem to have quite the effect he'd been hoping.

The arrancar easily shook off the ice that had encompassed his arm, Hitsugaya was sure at that point that waiting out for the arrancar's resureccion would be difficult. He would need to aim his strategy for a quick aggressive fight, take the arrancar by surprise and finish him before he can react.

…

Hana could track everyone, their reiraku were plain as day to her, she tried to ignore the fact that the shopkeeper and his assistant had shinigami ribbons as well. They were distracting, but at the moment, they were unimportant.

She could feel the rise and fall of her friend's reiatsu as they encountered their opponents. She could even feel the arrancar, bold and unhidden. Although, something was amiss. She could feel something else out there, tugging at the edge of the fights. Someone else.

"Captain?" she looked up to him, "there's another one out there."

Ukitake tilted his head down as he felt for the arrancar, then he nodded, "if they aren't going to engage in battle, then we shall leave them in peace for now."

Hana nodded, but the feeling kept pulling at the edge of her mind. She could track their movement, or rather lack there of. She wondered if they were watching and tracking as well.

She noticed that her captain seemed to be a little preoccupied now as well. Something seemed to be bothering him.

She was right, he tracked the sixth arrancar, and they were making no movements. Just watching, which was never a good sign. Also, Hana was the first one to notice it. Her abilities seemed to be growing at an alarming rate. But more impending was the purpose of the hidden arrancar.

He kept track of it along with the rest of the fighting shinigami. He knew that Hana would be as well. And he would probably have to return with her to Soul Society soon to see if they couldn't understand her progress. Possibly Kurotsuchi might be able to find something, although, he almost feared taking her to him.

…

Namiko watched closely, Hana had noticed her reiatsu, but she would wait. She needed for the high level shinigami, that was near her, to be distracted, she needed to lure Hana away. If she was not alone for this confrontation, then things would go a rye too quickly and Namiko would loose the only opportunity she has.

The reports had been accurate, her reiatsu was teaming with energy. She was good at hiding it though, and Namiko had to concentrate on it to keep track of her. If she got distracted and Hana moved, she'd have a hard time finding her again.

Grimjow and the others were keeping the other shinigami busy, but there weren't enough arrancar to draw all of them away from Hana. A few of the shinigami would need to be seriously injured so that they would split up and go help their fallen comrades.

So she would wait, as she had for this day for the last several months. Patience would prove to be a virtue and she would have her opportunity soon enough.


	36. Chapter 36

Well, that was fun while it lasted, now back to reality. Like I warned you all, many, many chapters ago, I'm not nice to my characters. I wish life were so simple, yet, you wouldn't find interest in them, if it were so easily cut and dried.

Bleach is not mine. Enjoy!

…

Hana emerged from the severed world right behind her captain. Ukitake stood defensively in front of her, making sure that she would not be attacked at random.

She moved to his side, trying not to show her irritation. There was an eerie silence across the rooftops of Karakura town. Each of them understood what was going on.

Ukitake's eyes watched Hana and the space around her like a hawk. They were close by, watching, waiting. Hana looked up to him, meeting his gaze knowingly. It was an ambush and they'd walked directly into it. There would only be a moment before the area was crawling with hundreds of hollows, and certainly a few arrancar.

The presence of so many hollows could be felt by each one, and they waited, zanpakutos in hand.

Then they arrived, hollow after hollow. Hana couldn't count them all, thousands of them filled the sky. She cut down one after another. They filled the air so thick that she only caught glimpses of her friends and captain.

She saw something, someone, out of the corner of her eye. She knew what it was, or rather who. She followed the source through the rushing hollows, cutting them down as she moved past them. Then, finally the form stopped, and waited for her.

She broke free of a final barrier of hollows and found herself with plenty of space to move. Her mother was waiting.

"I warned you, Hana," Namiko said, her head tilted down a little, her voice menacing. She slowly drew her sword, "If I saw you again, I would kill you."

Hana said nothing, she only stared at her mother. She tried to look at her with hate or anger. Something that was not the immense feeling of sorrow she felt, loneliness, and something a kin to pain in her chest.

"Very well," Namiko said, "I will have to make good on my threat. You understand that I am not here to show you mercy."

Hana lifted her zanpakuto, her grip tight, showing Namiko that she would not back down. She waited with baited breath, she only knew the attack would come. Her hand felt cramped from holding her zanpakuto so tight. She successfully kept her face from revealing any of her turmoil.

"Good answer," her mother said firmly, "I'll not feel bad about taking your life, if you at least fight."

Hana grit her teeth, trying to restrain herself from responding. She only waited.

Namiko attacked finally. The blow came from in front, and Hana was barely able to lift her blade in time to block. Namiko lifted her hand and Hana knew immediately what she planned. Hana sliced quick, cutting into Namiko's forearm before she could properly create a cero attack.

Namiko looked a little surprised, Hana hadn't hesitated as she'd expected. Genuine fear flashed in her eyes for a fleeting moment. She realized that Hana would not simply run away.

Hana took advantage of Namiko's surprise and rushed in. She cut just the edge of material from Namiko's Kimono. The arrancar was re-estimating her opponent.

Namiko watched for a moment as Hana disappeared, using shunpo to move. The shinigami was likely going to try to rush an attack. But Namiko could use sonido, and Hana's attack could be easily countered.

Namiko moved in the nick of time, using Hana's speed against her. She dragged her blade into Hana's side as she passed.

The shinigami made some distance, she stopped herself from crying out in pain. She was not going to let this woman, this physical imitation of her mother, see the pain she was inflicting. She held her side, blood was moving freely, soaking her shihakushu.

She tried for another attack, Hana was not going to stand by idly, simply because she'd gotten injured. But this time she was sure she'd connected, the blade did nothing more, than cut the edges of the arrancar's clothing.

Hana could feel the blood dribble down her cheek. _ When had she done that? I didn't even feel her cut me._

She'd barely landed before Namiko came at her. Taking the offensive, her mother struck. The blows were heavy, one after another after another. Hana could feel it all the way up her arms and into her chest.

"Hadou 33 Sokatsui!" Hana released the blue ball of fire at her mother, it hit her hard and threw her back in the air. Hana wasted no time, she rushed in, blade raised. But Namiko had already recovered.

Taking Hana by surprise, the arrancar held Hana in place as she created a cero for her.

Hana threw up her hands, knowing there was no escape. She needed protection from the cero, but she knew that her normal shield would not prevent the damage. "Bakudo 39, Enkosen!" A sheild rose in front of her just in time. It held steady, stronger then any normal shield, because she'd invoked the words.

…

In the swirling mass of hollows, Hisagi could see Hana struggling with her opponent. He'd been a little concerned, but he was sure she was fine. At least until the arrancar hit her with the cero. He'd been able to see the shield Hana put up. But she was still thrown backwards into the rush of hollows.

He lost sight of her. For a moment, he thought to go looking for her. But he knew better.

When she reappeared she had another cut, ripping through her pants and into her leg. But she'd been able to keep up well enough.

Then he saw it.

As Hana pulled away from the gripping hands of a hollow, her enemy raised her sword. The strike would have been like a viper on it's prey.

…

Hana could feel the rise of reiatsu behind her. Hisagi was rushing her way. She turned quickly to see him coming down to cut Namiko from behind.

"NO!" Hana moved faster then she'd ever thought possible. Before she could stop herself, her blade crashed into his. Then eyes wide she felt her heart sink into her stomach. The look of surprise and anger on his face made her feel ill.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, his voice controlled. Only showing the anger, "We do not show mercy to the enemy."

Hana stared at him, then shook her head slightly. "Forgive me."

His face only grew more angry, he could see Namiko's satisfaction in Hana's choice. His eyes pierced into her. Hurting her more then any blade had yet. She flinched a little.

"I can't let you kill my mother," was all she said. Her voice almost too quiet to hear, but not a soul had missed it. She watched him, her stormy dark blue eyes reflecting the weight of her heart, "Please, Shuuhei."

His face grew dark and serious. His grip tightened on his zanpakuto as if trying to decide what to do.


	37. Chapter 37

Another chapter. Hope you like this better than the last one. Though, I don't know...

…

"I can't let you kill my mother," was all she said. Her voice almost too quiet to hear, but not a soul had missed it. Hana watched him, her stormy dark blue eyes reflecting the weight of her heart, "Please, Shuuhei."

His face grew dark and serious. His grip tightened on his zanpakuto as if trying to decide what to do.

She hadn't noticed, but in the few seconds since she crossed blades with him, the hollows began to quickly thin out. She knew, though, that everyone could see her. She would not be returning to Soul Society with them, or ever. She hadn't meant to, but she chose her side in that instant.

Hana stared at Hisagi for a minute, she couldn't believe what she'd just done. She'd just raised arms against her friends, her Captain and worst of all, Hisagi. She was hit with a sudden realization of what she'd just done, and she felt as though she might retch.

Hisagi drew back his blade only a little, then struck hard and fast. Hana barely had time to block, she held on tight as it rang through her arms and shoulders. Each strike was harder then the last one, forcing her to retreat. A step at a time, she was moved back.

She couldn't bring herself to fight back, only to defend. She could see the tears as they swelled in her eyes, but they didn't fall. Her mind had stopped responding and her body was now making automatic motions.

Hisagi watched every step as he forced her backwards, aiming to lock her into a corner. He wasn't going to let her make a mess of herself. He didn't want to loss her to Aizen's side, even though he knew what the punishment would be. He knew that at this point he'd already lost her.

He was letting out a lot of his anger in that moment. His jaw was clenched and every muscle in his body screamed with the effort and strain he was using to keep himself under control. He wanted to let out his anger, but he didn't want to hurt her at the same time.

Hana caught a glimpse of her captain, but kept her wide eyes on Hisagi.

Hisagi pushed her back a good distance, close to one of the tall buildings. Then broke the armband on his bicep. The band began to glow, then exploded, "Bakudou 62: hyapporankan!" the pieces of armband turned into a long rod that he held like a javelin, then he whipped it at her. The one rod became many, somewhat smaller rods.

Hana stared in shock as the pieces of kido came flying at her. Then slammed into her hard, pinning her to the wall. Her mind hadn't processed what was happening until after the fact.

"Hana," he said, his voice strained to stay calm. She didn't struggle to free herself from the kido, she only stared, numb. He sheathed his zanpakuto, "I can't let you do this. You're throwing everything away, and I care too much to let you do that."

She met his gray eyes, she was speechless. She'd essentially betrayed them, and he was still going to try to save her. She still couldn't say anything. She couldn't think of anything, she only hung her head in shame, her hair falling down around her face, hiding her.

Without warning, Hisagi froze, letting out a tiny gasp. Hana could feel it too. It was a strong arrancar. She knew who it was, she knew that feeling. She looked up to see a man with short white hair, a jawbone over his jaw, a hole in his chest.

"Grimjow," Hana breathed, her eyes wide in terror. The source of all of this, the man who had first pulled her from her human body. An inborn terror grasped her and she looked fearfully at Hisagi. The one that would be his opponent. The one that would fall beneath his hand.

Grimjow's grin was a little twisted, he had an intense look in his eyes. Something along the lines of what could be considered, blood lust. He slowly walked towards them, hands in his pockets, as if it were a casual encounter.

"Hey, shinigami," he said, his tone matched his grin.

"Shuuhei, run!" Hana tried as she watched the arrancar get closer. But no one was listening to her.

Hisagi's hand went to the handle of his zanpakuto. But before he could draw, Grimjow was inches away. Hisagi wasn't fast enough. And Grimjow had shoved his hand out, digging it deep into Hisagi's stomach.

"Shuuhei!" Hana screamed, her face distorted by fear and sadness. Finally she tried to fight against her bonds, but to no avail. The kido kept her secured against the building.

Hisagi slumped forward as Grimjow pulled his hand from the, now open, wound in Hisagi's stomach. Blood dripped out of the fallen man's mouth as he tried to keep himself aloft in the air, his arm securing his insides from falling out.

"Tch, weak!"Grimjow turned his eyes towards Hana, his smile ever-present. He took a few steps towards her and stopped only a few feet away.

Hana looked past him at Hisagi, then focused her wide eyes on him again. She swallowed hard and tried to keep from trembling. She could feel the wave of adrenaline rush over her with every step he took.

Then something made the arrancar stop. The sky became distorted and a tear appeared. As the sky ripped open, the battlefield stopped. Everything stopped, even the hollows. A black man with long dreds and a pair of clear wrap-around glasses stepped through. He wore the white uniform of the arrancar, but he wasn't a hollow.

"Tousen," Hisagi breathed as he looked up at the man. He couldn't move, Tousen's reiatsu and the pain from his injury held him in place.

"It's good to see you, Shuuhei," Tousen greeted, he didn't give Hisagi a chance to respond. Instead he used shunpo to move directly over to Hana.

She flinched a little when he appeared next to her. He pulled the rods out of the wall and her shihakushu, with great ease, releasing her from her capture. She didn't move, she wasn't sure what was going to happen next. Things had moved so fast, she didn't know which way was up.

Her eyes grew wide, she knew what was going to happen, and then she was gone. The arrancar were gone. Even the hollows. The only people left on the field were the shinigami. And they watched as the tear closed with Hana on the other side.

Hisagi would have gone after her, if he thought there was a chance he'd make it before the tear closed. But he didn't, he couldn't. Even if he weren't injured, Tousen's presence made an attempt even hardwe to carry out.

…

"Please, sheath your weapon," Tousen told Hana, his voice calm, and polite, even.

She'd been holding it this whole time. Her hand ached from gripping it so hard. She did as she was told, slowly returning Kaminari to her sheath at her waist. She stood still, almost frozen. It was strange, she expected to be treated as a prisoner, but no one was trying to drag her away to lock her up.

Her hand was thankful to be freed of its stress. She flexed it a couple of times, to stretch the muscles and tendons.

She looked over to Grimjow, blood still covered the end of his sleeve. Hisagi's blood.

"You gotta problem?" Grimjow barked.

She didn't answer with words. She only turned her eyes on him with anger. If she thought she'd live through fighting him, she wouldn't hesitate.

"Come," Tousen told Hana as he walked away, "It's time that you met Aizen."

Hana stared as they began to move, she didn't want to follow him. Not even if her mother was there. She wanted to return to the Real World. She wanted to return to Seireitei. It had been a reflex, an inner desire to keep Namiko alive, that had caused this. She stared blankly, her feet stationed, immobile.

"Hana Chiba," Tousen's voice had gotten more serious, demanding. Like that of a captain, "I do not want to have to make you move."

She turned her head to look at him, eyes cautious. He rested his hand on his zanpakuto. Although it looked like a harmless gesture, Hana had seen Hisagi use this same one, prior to fighting. She didn't want to anger him entirely. She needed to evaluate her opponents, and choose when to fight after she'd gaged them. From his reiatsu alone, she knew not to fight with this man.

Hana followed silently, her head down.

Namiko walked beside her. She did not acknowledge Hana. Her back was straight, her face stiff. And Hana was silently grateful that the woman did not act as her mother. A mother would try to console her child for a situation like that.

But Hana didn't want anyone to tell her, 'it will be alright.' She knew what she'd done, and now she had to find a way to fix her own huge mess.


	38. Chapter 38

More Bleach! Sorry it's taken me so long to get another chapter up. I've even been verbally assulted by a friend of mine for waiting so long. SORRY! *sniffle*

Anyway. Enjoy!

…

Immediately after they returned to Soul Society Yamamoto called a Captain's Meeting. He made it brief. He labeled Hana a deserter, despite the evidence that showed she'd been taken against her will. He'd laid down rules, governing her capture. As long as she was in Huecko Mundo, no one was to concern themselves with her. But the moment she stepped into the Real World, she was to be apprehended. And shortly after she would be taken to be judged by Central 46.

Hisagi was taken, mostly against his wishes, to the Fourth Squad. His wounds weren't greatly extensive, but enough to keep him from leaving the infirmary for some time. Though, it was apparent that Unohana wouldn't let him leave of his own accord, anyhow.

Abarai left the Ninth Squad Lieutenant to himself, leaving quickly after helping him to the cot. His own footsteps falling hard on the wooden porch, his tightened fists moving at his sides, as he left.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had returned to the Tenth Squad. The Lieutenant remained strangely silent, her face hidden behind her hair as they'd moved through the severed world. He hadn't really known the woman, but he knew that Hana meant a lot to many of the people in Soul Society.

He had glimpsed Ukitake on the return as well. His face had been sad, but there was no shock. Something was definitely going on. He wondered if Ukitake knew what would happen. Maybe he came specifically to see her off.

In the real world, when Hana was seriously injured, Ukitake had showed enormous concern for her. He'd been relieved to see her still alive, he'd been afraid for her. But this time was different. Something about the ease of acceptance bothered Hitsugaya.

And even more, not even Kyoraku or the Captain Commander seemed to be very surprised. Kyoraku's response had been a hefty sigh. And Yamamoto didn't respond at all.

The Tenth Squad captain couldn't quite grasp what he had missed.

…

Hana followed obediently down the long corridor. As she moved she took everything in. There was very little to take in visually, black and white walls that went on for some distance. Grimjow walked to one side of her and Namiko to the other. There was silence, only the soft tapping of shoes on the floor.

She could feel the masses of hollows and arrancars nearby. It was almost suffocating as she walked, like she were drowning among the thousands of hollows. She struggled to breathe for a moment as she tried to gain her barrings again.

Tousen hadn't expected her to be so sensitive to reiatsu, but he showed no outward sign that he'd even noticed her difficulty. She had been disoriented as they walked, but he was impressed with her ability to keep moving, not that she was given a choice.

As they entered into a large room, she could feel waves of reiatsu flowing past her. The feeling of arrancar from before had increased tenfold. Even worse, they were close enough to attack. Hana tried not to show outward concern and walked with stiff confidence. She knew that even one slip of face would cost her.

She looked over to Namiko. The arrancar's face was stiff and expressionless. To her other side was Grimjow. He did not look directly at her, but she could see the look in his eye that told her, he would be the first one to tear her to shreds.

The tension made her feel like a fish in a barrel. Her body was tense and her eyes moved immediately to any motion. Hundreds of eyes watched her as she proceeded forward.

The room was large, centering all the details to the far end. Everything from the lights and walls to the way the arrancar were arranged, all centered on the far end of the road. She couldn't see past Tousen to see the main focus of the room.

She fought the urge to look around him, her curiosity begged her to look ahead. See who this Aizen was, what he looked like.

She pushed panic from her mind, any wrong move would mean her death. If she ran, death would meet her at the door, if she moved to attack, she wouldn't make it three steps.

A hand rested on her shoulder, making her stop. She looked to Namiko, who gestured at Tousen and made it obvious that she needed to stay put.

And finally, she could see him. His dark brown hair was slicked back, a rebellious strand in his face. He seemed calm, but pleased by something. His brown eyes inspected her, looking at her, then through her.

Hana swallowed, she felt self-conscious and had to fight shifting in place.

"Hana Chiba," he said finally. His eyes moved to Namiko for just a second, then moved back to Hana, "Thank you for joining us today. It's nice to know that you've finally accepted my invitation."

"Aizen," she greeted with distaste. Then her eyes shifted warily to Gin, who stood at his side. She stopped herself from moving forward, every muscle in her body ached with the strain of remaining in place. She couldn't understand why, even now, with Namiko by her side, that she needed to hurt this man. Something inside her urged her to cause him bodily harm.

"In consideration of your current situation, I'd like to offer you safe harbor," he said without missing a beat, "Protection from those that would persecute you."

"I wouldn't need that kind of protection if you hadn't done this to me to begin with," she shot back. Her concentration had returned to him, avoiding Gin's direction altogether. Her tone was angry and she could tell that it upset the arrancar nearby, "I would prefer their judgment to your protection."

Gin's smile seemed to widen, his gaze watching her carefully.

Aizen didn't seem pleased with her response. He'd intended to be a saving grace, but she understood what he was doing better than he'd expected. "Doesn't it make you at least a little curious, why so many people have such an interest in you?"

Hana stared at him. She did want to know, but she wasn't sure that she wanted him to tell her. The thought almost scared her. The man before her was dangerous and smart, it was risky to anger him too much.

"Your reiatsu has the potential to grow unchecked until it surpasses that of any captain or shinigami in and out of Soul Society. Given the right training, you could surpass even a Captain level in just a short amount of time," he watched her closely for a moment, "When I created you, I wanted to be sure that you're power would continue to grow. Something that will help me exponentially."

"When you _'created'_ me?" Hana looked at him with contempt. She couldn't understand, _created_, the thought refused to soak into her mind. Her eyes turned to Namiko.

"Yes," Aizen said, reading Hana's expression, "Namiko _is_ your mother. She served her purpose, she gave birth to you. But when it was time for her to hand you over to me, she disappeared."

Hana's eyes moved cautiously from Namiko to Aizen, "Then, does that make you-"

"No," Aizan said, cutting her off before she could finish, "In that sense you are not a product of mine."

Hana felt a wave of relief rush over her. She briefly thought about the possibility of who, but washed the thought clear out of her mind. "Why would you create someone like that?" she asked, "I'm of no use to you if I won't follow your orders."

"You may not follow my orders," Aizen said, his voice still unchanging, "but if you are here, you are not in my way, out there."

Hana stared at him,_ did he even have a purpose for something like that? Or was he just toying__ with the lives of others?_

"Though, it doesn't have to be so bad for you," he told her, "If you cooperate, there will be no harm to you. You can train and be with your mother."

"To what end?" Hana asked afraid of the answer.

Aizen only smiled.

…

Hisagi opened his eyes. He was still in the Fourth Squad. The pain in his abdomen had lessened significantly since the previous day. He still wasn't sure he could sit up, using his stomach muscles hurt too much for that kind of movement.

So he laid in the cot, staring at the ceiling. He'd had plenty of time to think, as he remained there. But he couldn't shake the look he saw in her eyes. He kept playing the moment over in his mind. Hana's pleading eyes staring at him, shocked that she'd raised her sword at him. Her voice was shaken and weak as she begged him not to kill her mother.

She'd pleaded for his forgiveness.

"_Forgive me." _He could hear her words as if she were there saying them to him again.

He could see her face as she held her zanpakuto against him, to defend the arrancar.

"_I can't let you kill my mother," was all she said. Her voice was almost too quiet to hear, but not a soul had missed it. She watched him, her stormy dark blue eyes reflecting the weight of her heart, "Please, Shuuhei."_

Hisagi sighed and closed his eyes. He'd been unable to rest, his thoughts swirled around in his mind. He considered the chances that he could have taken her back from Tousen and he knew that there was none. Though, he was angry with himself for not even trying.

"Don't look so sour," Matsumoto's voice rang out clearly as she walked into the room, "You'll never get better if you look like that all the time."

"Rangiku," Hisagi was a little surprised, he tried to sit up, but Matsumoto shoved him back down.

"Stop that," she told him, "You have to rest to get better. So, stop trying to crawl out of bed. You have to be better if you're going to bring Hana back."

Hisagi stared at her with cautious eyes, "She's a criminal, now, Rangiku. They'll leave that up to the Secret Mobile Corp."

"Tch," Matsumoto wasn't pleased with his attitude, "Stupid. They took her. She didn't go on her own, if _they_ bring her back, no telling what will happen."

He remembered Hana's shocked face as Tousen appeared in front of her. She wasn't given a chance to fight back, not that she could fight back against someone like him.

"I don't know why Aizen wants her so bad," Matsumoto admitted her voice serious for a change, "But she's our friend, and we have to do something. So, stop being so stubborn, she's going to need you."

"She's only going to get stronger," Ukitake said from the doorway. The Thirteenth Squad Captain entered slowly, watching the two of them, "There's a chance, however small, that she will be able to come back from there on her own. So, you have to be ready to help her whenever that happens."

"Captain Ukitake," Hisagi had intended on getting up, but Ukitake motioned that he stay put, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing," Ukitake told him.

"I should get going," Matsumoto said, her cheery demeanor returned, "Captain Hitsugaya's probably looking for me, I should get back to work."

Ukitake nodded to her as she stepped out of the room, and Hisagi turned his eyes back to the Captain.

"I have to say, that I am glad you aren't angry at her," Ukitake said quietly before returning his focus to Hisagi, "She's going to need her friends to be by her side when she returns. This is going to be hard enough for her, facing the ruling set out against her."

"I'm not mad at her," he told Ukitake, "I'm afraid for her. She's walking into a hornet's nest, and there's nothing I can do to help her. I can only hope that she makes it out of there in one piece."

"That will be the first challenge," Ukitake agreed, "But after she returns, there is a challenge there as well."


	39. Chapter 39

ACK! It's been awhile since I've written anything and I'm SO SORRY. Maybe if I promise to get the ending together and have it ready to post every week, just maybe, you'll forgive me? Well, I certainly hope so.

Enjoy!

…

Finally some distance away, separated by several corridors, Hana finally felt as though she could breathe. The pressure of so many arrancar had receded, and seemed like a distant pull at her mind. She walked slowly behind Aizen, Namiko behind her. Slowly up a winding staircase.

The setting had changed little. The color scheme that went on forever, gave the feeling that they hadn't gone anywhere. The steps kept going, with no apparent end. One after another, endlessly. Hana didn't have to think as she walked up the stairs. In fact, she felt numb inside.

Finally she had gotten her mother back, but she'd lost so many things in doing so. Was any of this worth the loss? But there was no returning now. Not even if she tried, could she go back. Too many forces would stop her in a heart's beat. If she made it out of Huecko Mundo, then she would only be imprisoned by Soul Society.

The endless stairs, stopped. And Hana's mind returned to the world around her. Aizen stepped forward into a room. The focal point was nothing more than a pedestal and whatever it was that sat on top. A tiny sphere.

"The Hogyouku," Aizen presented.

Hana stared at it, it wasn't what she'd expected. The little black sphere had it's own being though. Hana could feel it's presence. The little thing held unimaginable power inside it, and Hana could feel it. It was like being in the presence of someone with immense reiatsu, as if she could almost find a reiraku that belonged to it.

Aizen watched her with narrowed eyes, carefully. He was waiting for her to do something. Say anything. But she didn't, she understood what was in front of her. And she knew that she could do nothing.

Aizen smiled. "It's power is extreme, even in it's partially awakened state."

"What?" Hana looked at him shocked. _How could it possibly be only *partially* awakened?_

"Yes," Aizen reaffirmed, "This is still only a fraction of it's true power."

"How is that possible?" Hana asked confused, "I've never felt anything with so much power."

"It will only become greater," Aizen informed her.

Hana stared at it for a minute, she was confused, "Why are you showing me this? What good or harm can I do to something with so much power?"

"I told you," he reiterated, "Your power is exponential. Your reiatsu will continue to grow stronger and stronger." He stepped closer to Hana, walking slowly around her, watching her, "I want to feed your ever-growing reiatsu into the Hogyouku."

Hana turned to look at him, a little shocked. Her mouth open slightly, eyes wide, as she tried to read the truth on his face.

But she couldn't tell if what he said was true or not. He hid his true intentions so well beneath the surface that she couldn't tell what he was really planning.

…

It had only been two days, but Hana was exhausted. She'd lost track of how many hollows she'd killed. They never ended. That was the point though. Keep fighting until she collapsed. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her arms weighed a ton. Her clothes were drenched in her own sweat and her legs were weak, threatening to collapse on her.

Her breath came in gasps, and her muscles ached from the constant strain. She gripped Kaminari tightly, cutting through the last of her opponents. As she looked back at the empty battlefield, she let the exhaustion over take her. Finally she fell to the ground. Kaminari still tight in her hands, but she didn't move. Blood dripped down her cheek, from a close call not too long ago.

She could feel more hollows coming for her. She tried to push herself back up, but the strain was too much. Finally her legs gave out, the feeling of so many hollows encroaching on her was suffocating.

"Enough!" Namiko's voice rang out. The movement stopped.

Hana looked up from the dirt beneath her. Hundreds of hollows waited only a few feet away.

"You're getting slower," Namiko said as she stepped over to her. She didn't lean down to help Hana, but loomed just above her, "You aren't trying hard enough. What do you hope to accomplish with this level of ability?"

The dirt ground under her white shoes as she spun on her heal angrily and walked away.

Hana grit her teeth, _Dammit, she's right!_ Hana thought to herself, she gripped Kaminari's handles tighter and began to get up off the ground.

"Again!" Hana's voice was stern, confident. Even though her body was exhausted, she needed to push herself. She knew that if she couldn't overcome her limits now, she would loose any hope she had of getting out of there.

She set her feet in the ground and held her arms out, blades ready. The hollows remained motionless, watching her.

"Again! I said! Come on!" she yelled at them, they waited.

"Go!" Hana heard Namiko's voice, even though she couldn't see the arrancar.

Namiko smiled as she watched from a distance, Hana had found more fight, something more to focus on. It wouldn't be long, before the hollows stopped coming.

Hana dove through the mass of hollows. She had to be sure not to let them get her, she'd almost lost it last time and there was no telling if Namiko could stop five hundred hollows in a feeding frenzy.

"Koorimichi!" Hana's blade turned to a liquid. It saturated a handful of hollows and began freezing them over. She moved quickly, jumping into the air, and landing on them. Pieces of ice shattered everywhere and fell to the ground.

Hana landed, spun around and cut the hollow behind her in half. She move towards the wall, so that most of the hollow were to one side of her, instead of all around. "Shuurai!" She could feel the attack draining her as it flowed out her blade. Borrowing reiatsu from her.

She looked down at the fallen hollows and quickly disposed of them before they could recover. It wasn't going to be easy, but she was almost done.

Something felt like it hit her. She froze for a second as she tried to figure out the sensation that drown her. An arrancar was approaching. But why?

As if she could feel the blade before it moved, she jumped out of the way. The remaining hollows receded and she found herself staring up at a man dressed in white.

…

Hisagi moved swiftly, each step made him want to hurl. The unease of his wounded stomach making escape that much more difficult. His feet were light on the tatami floors and in the dark walkways he was nearly invisable.

"Hisagi? Is that you?" came a half-asleep voice from the doorway behind him, "What are you doing? Captain Unohana hasn't given you permission to return to your barracks."

"Isane," Hisagi said, turning to the young woman, "I'm sorry, but there are things I must do, and I can't do them here."

"If you're thinking of sneaking away, Shuuhei Hisagi, you'd better think again," Unohana's quiet and cheerful voice cut the air like a knife, "Head back to the infirmary."

He nearly jumped when he heard her voice, even though she was a sweet, little woman, there was something frightening and fierce about her. "I'm sorry, Captain Unohana, but I need to get moving again. If you won't clear me, then I'll have to go without your permission."

Unohana watched him closely, evaluating him with what she knew of him. He was smart, and capable. And in the nearly forty years that he had been a shinigami, she had only known a few where he had to be hospitalized. She knew, though, where his urgency came from.

"Very well, Shuuhei Hisagi, you are released from the infirmary," she told him finally, "And when you find her, bring her back in one piece."

Hisagi only nodded his head, grateful that he didn't have to anger the Captain in his attempt at returning to his squad, and hopefully bringing _her_ back.


	40. Chapter 40

I know it's been…. Awhile. But I've finally got this going. Also, I didn't update anything until it was done. That's right, It's complete. So I'll be publishing them now. Sorry I'm a jerk and didn't write out the end. I suppose, I was just sad that the story would end. That it was over. Anyway, here you are! the beginning of the end!

...

"You will be accompanying me to the Real World," Ulquiorra had informed her.

"Why?" she eyed him with disdain and suspicion.

"Fighting with the hollows is not raising your reiatsu enough," his cat-like eyes stared down at her, telling her what his voice did not, expressing his disgust for her, "Lord Aizen feels you need stronger opponents."

The hollows here are stronger than the hollows in the Real World," she had informed him.

"Without question," his tone never changed, "but your opponents will not be hollows this time. You will be fighting the shinigami."

Hana stopped breathing for a moment, staring at him, lost for words. She could not fight the shinigami, she wouldn't. Some were her friends, people she knew. One made her heart pause at the thought of the pain she'd already caused him.

She didn't know when she'd started breathing again, in fact, she didn't know how much time had passed, how long she'd been in deep thought. Her movements were automatic, as her mind searched frantically for a way out of this mess.

It seemed as though Ulquiorra knew what she was thinking.

"If you side with them," he said, his hand tight on her shoulder, "I will not wait for Lord Aizen's order, I will remove your core myself."

She flinched under the pain, and looked up at him confused, "Core?"

But he didn't seem to hear her.

Namiko stood next to Hana now.

"What does he mean?" she asked her mother, "What core?"

But still she was ignored.

The time finally came for them to leave and Hana stared at her feet, hair hiding her eyes. She could feel the static in the air as the space in front of them opened up to form a gate which they would enter through.

Hana had no intention of doing as she had been instructed. She hadn't made up her mind on what to do yet, but there was no way she'd follow their lead. If nothing else, she would face the judgment of Central 46 willingly.

They stepped through, Hana tried to push away her hesitation. Hesitation, brought on by the fear that she may never undo the wrongs she had done. A fear that she would do more damage.

She kept close to those she despised. This would be her only chance to escape, to where, she didn't know. But she couldn't return to Huecko Mundo, at least she refused to allow that as a possibility.

The Real World seemed a distant memory, and as the gate receded, that memory rushed back at her. It was so long ago that she had been just an innocent girl, searching for a history, a family. And now that she had both of these, she hated herself.

She could feel a shinigami nearby, though the reiatsu belonged to no one she could remember. The reiatsu moved close, but no one moved. Hana felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and her head felt light with anxiety. But the shinigami didn't move in, instead she could feel them get within a few blocks, and then leave the Real World entirely.

Something was off.

...

Hisagi tried not to let his pain show as he rushed towards the Senkai Gate. He'd caught the report through the Hell's Butterflies and wasted no time. He would be in the group to leave, even if it killed him.

Abarai and Ukitake stood at the gate, waiting. When Hisagi arrived, the six squad lieutenant looked him over, evaluating his condition, but he said nothing.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto arrived in short time, the latter excited to see Hisagi, the former seemed not to care.

"Let's get moving," Hitsugaya said quickly, "The sooner we get there, the better."

Hisagi inhaled deeply as he stepped through the gate, he could feel the weight of so many things resting on his shoulders and his chest, and he still didn't know what he would find when he got to the other side.

As they cleared the gate, he tried to assess the situation. He could feel Hana. She had let her reiatsu flow freely, which seemed strange. Strange because she had learned to control it, which only meant she was intentionally letting them know where she was. Was it an S.O.S.? Or a trap?

Ukitake looked over to Hisagi, but the Ninth Squad Lieutenant betrayed no emotions. His eyes only surveyed the direction Hana's reiatsu came from. He was gone, using shunpo, with the others close behind him.

Calm conviction steeled over his face, his brow heavy, his jaw set. His hand crossed his body to rest on the blue grip of his hilt. A blue that now reminded him of her eyes.

They moved quickly, the five of them had made their way to a small park. In front of them stood three people in white and one in a black shinigami Shihakushu.

Those deep blue eyes met with his, filled with regret they did nothing more than stare back at him. He wished he could will her movement, and silently urged her with his mind, to come over to them.

But Hana neither moved, nor spoke. Her eyes didn't leave his gaze. And he realized that she was afraid, and he could feel the weight in his chest tighten even more as he watched her.

Her reiatsu was hard to feel now. It was obvious now, that she'd only been using it to draw their attention. She could only hope that they wouldn't see it as a trap.

In a blink she was gone. Moving with shunpo, trying to return to the people she'd betrayed, hoping that they might not reject her. But she was met in the middle by Namiko, her sonido faster than Hana.

"I cannot allow you to flee," Namiko informed her.

Hana gripped her sword tight, her jaw set with conviction. "You will not find me fleeing from a battle," her voice was fierce, confident. Her voice was edged with something dangerous as she stared down the one she deemed enemy. "I'm just choosing my side."

Namiko looked at Hana for a moment, a look that seemed like it could stare straight into her, "Very well." She motioned for Hana to come at her.

Hana obliged her and rushed forward. Her hands held fast and tight to her zanpakuto.

The women rushed each other, blades glancing. Hana knew that this was only a beginning. What she didn't understand was why no one else fought. She'd expected for Ichimaru and Grimjow to be eager to fight the shinigami, but they had not moved, and neither had any of the shinigami.

She returned her attention to her opponent. Namiko was skilled and deserved Hana's full attention. The arrancar was a deadly enemy and Hana sent a silent request to Kaminari for the zanpakuto's strength.

She could feel Kaminari's response, more than she could hear it. It was like a vibration of energy flowing through her body.

Hana sized up her mother. She was a little taller than Hana and relied heavily on her right arm's strength to wield her sword. Hana tried to let all other things fall from her mind and only concentrate on Namiko.

Namiko moved in quickly cutting straight down and as Hana defended, she connected her knee hard into Hana's side.

Hana gasped for air as the pain erupted through her stomach and ribs, but she held her blade steady, defending against her mother.

_Now._

Hana could feel the pulling in her mind, but resisted. _If we have to resort to Shikai this early, we may already be lost._

_Now._ Kaminari demanded again.

"Strike Kaminari!" She moved the sheathed blades in an elegant motion, holding her position.

"Cute," Namiko smirked.

"Koorimichi!" Hana yelled, separating the blades and whipping her left blade out at Namiko. The blade-turned-liquid soaked Namiko, and her face lost its composure as she glared at Hana. Ice formed along the soaked garment and froze Namiko in place.

"You think you've won?" Namiko laughed, her voice harsh and patronizing, "You have not seen what I am capable of."

Though most of her was encased in ice, she was able to break through it, planting her blade into the ground, clear up to the guard.

Hana was taken aback by the arrancar's force and ease at breaking through the ice.

"Cero," her empty hand was now aimed directly at Hana and the ball of pure energy began to build. In a short second it was of impressive size and released in a beam of energy.

Hana dodged out of the way and moved in close to the frozen figure that was Namiko. The ice broke away, clearing away from her right side first, enabling Namiko to pick up her zanpakuto again. She tried to move around, slashing at Hana.

Hana deflected the strikes, using her mobility as a tool.

It didn't take Namiko long to tire of this trapped motion. She stabbed at the ice, and freed herself. She has on Hana quickly, her blade rang out as it moved with swift power. Hana could feel the vibration all the way down her arms as she blocked the powerful strike.

"It's time to finish this, and cleanse myself of your filthy existence," Namiko announced when it seemed the two were matched and the fight going nowhere. She drew her blade in close and kissed it delicately, "Destroce la presa, Gavilán." (Gavilán is Spanish for sparrowhawk)

Hana stared in disbelief as her mother had suddenly become something unrecognizable. Her face was no longer visible, her mask stretched across her mouth and nose, forming into a beak. Under her eyes the mask had a thick line of black and the skin of her brow was now a dark grey. Her arms were now feathered black wings and her legs ended in massive sharp talons. Her torso remained somewhat human.

The form in front of her now no longer resembled her mother, and for a moment, she wondered if this woman had ever really been her mother, or simply looked like her. It didn't matter for now. Now, she had to keep her mind sharp, focused. Allowing it to wonder away like she had could result in her death. She watched her opponent with new appraisal, trying to decode each movement. Her hands gripped Kaminari in preparation of the fight to come.

Namiko flapped her massive wings, pushing air hard at Hana. The force took her by surprise and she found herself knocked back and to the ground, keeping her head down until the winds finally relented.

"Not so confident now, are you?" Namiko mocked her.

Hana remained silent as she regained her footing. She knew that those watching would not intervene. But she feared that the presence of members of both sides might begin to fight. She could only hope that each knew now was not the time for the final battle. It was only a time to fend each other off and to decide Hana's fate. And she also hoped that they would abstain so that she would not be distracted by trying to keep an eye on the ones she felt were her allies.

"This should be simple," Namiko boasted, "Let us finish this quickly, and I can return to the service of Lord Aizen."

"Are you so afraid you will loss?" Hana couldn't believe herself, she knew, though that these words, this confidence came from somewhere deep inside her. Somewhere where her zanpakuto was feeding these cocky thoughts into her head, and she smiled, agreeing with Kaminari, "You think that becoming an even more horrendous monster will somehow guarantee your victory?"

A gravelly sound erupted from inside Namiko, and Hana interpreted it as anger, possibly a growl. She smiled to herself, as rushed at the bird-hollow.

A wing came at her and she ducked, rushing in sideways, she slashed at Namiko's abdomen. She could feel her blade bite into the rocky skin of the hollow, and felt a bit of satisfaction that the blade had broken through.

Hana made note of the weak protection Namiko's skin offered. She hoped it applied to all parts of the arrancar.

Namiko took flight, her wings beating hard, throwing dust, dirt and debris into the air. The wind swirled with vigor and Hana shielded her eyes with her arm.

Namiko took advantage of Hana's temporary blindness and planted her talons deep into Hana's side.

Hana cried out. The sudden pain of her ripping flesh as she was lifted into the air almost caused her to lose her grip on her zanpakuto. But she was able to keep hold of the blades.


	41. Chapter 41

As promised: your finale

…

Hisagi had watched with baited breath, he had been rooting for Hana, but as he watched the woman being lifted into the air, blood dripping to the ground, he felt his own sinking sensation. He could only remain stoic though, it seemed an unspoken command, not to interfere. And despite his strong need to defend her, he forced himself to remain.

Even the arrancar seemed restrained from this battle.

A sickening feeling flooded his body and he remembered when he had nearly lost her to severe wounds inflicted in battle.

This was different, though. She needed to do this on her own. He didn't understand everything, but he knew this was a personal fight for her. Something that he could not do for her, even if he weren't injured.

He knew he was not alone in his want to help, he had heard Matsumoto's gasp only moments before and Abarai's hand had moved to his zanpakuto, though he did not act.

Even with this knowledge, that they felt the same as him, he felt alone. He could do nothing, he felt weak, and he was worried.

When the debris had settled and Hana and Namiko were way above the clouds, he closed his eyes and turned his head down. He was so afraid that Hana had been ended so quickly. He was afraid that he had lost her forever.

The pain was excruciating and she fought to stay conscious. Hana's blades were stained with Namiko's blood. A deep cut bled from the arrancar's thigh. Hana was having a hard time staying aloft, but a fall would meant certain death and she wanted to postpone that as long as possible.

Her chest screamed with every breath, the talons had torn holes into her side, one of which had stabbed into her ribs. Each breath was an effort and she felt drained from the struggle to free herself.

Namiko flew in quickly, grasping for Hana again. Hana sliced at her as she dodged, cutting her again, though not as deep.

The arrancar turned went up, out of sight for just a moment, then came rushing down at Hana, giving no warning.

Hana, eyes wide, tried to move out of the way, but there was no time. The talons pushed her downward. Pinning her in mid-air with pure force. The ground came rushing up at her with such ferocity that when she hit the ground, she couldn't stop the painful guffaw that escaped her throat.

Oxygen refused to fill her lungs to any capacity, again, and in the impact she had lost her grip on one of her blades. It now laid a few feet out of her reach, as she gasped desperately for air.

Namiko raised her other talon in satisfied victory, bringing it down to end Hana's existence.

Hana's stormy blue eyes fell on Hisagi for just a moment before they closed.

...

_The rain poured down, the cool rainwater felt good on her torn flesh. She breathed in lung-fulls of air, the dampness teasing her nose with the fresh smell._

"_You are failing me," Kaminari's voice rang through the sound of the raindrops. Regality sculpted the sounds of her words. The Queen of Heavenly Noise had called her back. Back to a place of inner-self, a place of power._

_Hana opened her eyes. The rain was familiar, but it poured with a greater intensity than it had the last time she was here._

"_Will you get us killed?" Kaminari demanded, her blade suddenly at Hana's throat. It was a familiar feeling, but still, the threat was real, "Or shall I kill you and take this battle for myself?"_

_Hana stood motionless, she thought about why she would be here, now. The only answer was an impossibility. _

"_Don't presume to that you are not there yet," Kaminari told her, the blade disappeared with her into the rain, "Do you really believe yourself so weak, that the answer could not be what you think?"_

"_I have not trained enough, I have not mastered my other skills," Hana said afraid, "I am not ready for Bankai."_

"_You are right to be afraid, Hana," Kaminari was behind her again, then in the distance, "Bankai can be terrifying."_

"_How can I learn Bankai if I am not ready yet?"_

"_You will be ready," Kaminari said standing in front of her now, "Or you will be dead."_

_She threw her hands out, taking a step forward. The rain rushed at Hana, now, no longer falling, but moving. _

_Hana dodged to her left, but the second she'd regained her footing, Kaminari moved her hand urgently in her direction, urging the water to rush at her again. _

_Hana copied her movement, as her hands moved she willed the rain to obey her. She could feel it bending to her will. The water moved and she used it to block Kaminari's next attack. Then she sliced her hand through the air, the rain obeying her movements. _

_The rain connected with Kaminari, cutting her sleeve. The Zanpakuto only smiled at her._

_...  
_

Namiko's talon had nearly reached Hana, threatening to tear her to shreds. One of Hana's blades lay just out of her reach, and she couldn't move her other arm.

"Bankai!" she said feeling the energy flow through her, "Kaminari Raiu!"

Namiko jumped back in surprise and fear, giving Hana plenty of room.

The sky grew dark and a heavy downpour had begun. Hana rose to her feet with swift agility. Her back straight, her head high. She made no motion that betrayed the pain she felt from the wounds on her body.

Namiko looked around at the rain that soaked her. Her eyes narrowed, if Hana had released Bankai, this could be no ordinary rain.

The rain felt good on her deep wounds, it felt cool on her skin as the rain had in her mind. The water poured down on everyone nearby. Hana was soaked completely through, her hair in careless placement, a strand hanging down her forehead, dripping, the rest nearly straight with the weight of the water.

Her clothes were even different. A sleeveless dark blue Chinese-style shirt, trimmed in silver and black leggings that stopped mid-calf. Her right hand held a simple katana, it was of average size, with no special features to its appearance.

She lifted her left hand, elbow-out, palm-down. With speedy precision she moved her hand forward, slicing at the air in front of her, between her and Namiko.

The rain obeyed. The water moved with such speed that it cut the air and sliced away several feathers as she escaped to the sky.

"No running," Hana stated rushing both her hands at the arrancar, again the rain obeyed knocking Namiko from the sky in a rush of wind and water.

Namiko rose to her feet, crouched low to the ground, protecting her body with her wings. "You're still nothing," she laughed as she charged Hana.

Hana held her arms out and the rain stopped falling. Namiko paused for only a moment, but it was enough.

"Arashigan," Hana said, feeling the words rise up from inside her. As she finished the winds howled and swirled about, making flight impossible. The growing storm seemed to move around Hana as an extension of herself. Her hands moved in quick motion, guiding the stormy winds and water where she wanted them.

...

Hisagi could see nothing past the first few feet of the edge of the storm. He had been surprised by Hana's Bankai, but he quickly came to terms with the idea, knowing how incredibly her powers grew. It was almost amazing to watch as the storm raged so close, and yet didn't touch them.

Matsumoto and Abarai seemed as concerned as he felt, though he hid it better. Neither of his friends were very good at hiding how they felt, and in this moment, he was thankful for that.

He wished he could rush to Hana's aid, but there were many details involved in this situation, and none of them brought answers until it was finished. Silently he urged her to win, to live.

The thought suddenly occurred to him that she might die. That even with all this power, she would fail and be killed and be gone forever. She wouldn't be alive and he couldn't be mad at her if she were dead. The pain in his chest tightened more as he watched at the edges of the storm. Waiting.

...

Namiko couldn't see very far ahead of her, and she had a hard time keeping track of Hana. But she couldn't let the human win. It would be not only shameful, but an end to Namiko's being.

This was a fight for her life. And she knew Hana would make a mistake. If she didn't do it on her own, Namiko would help.

"Hana!" she yelled through the storm, she knew the human would hear her, and once the human came to take pity on her mother, she would strike. She sealed her sword, returning herself to a more humanoid form, "Hana please!"

Hana appeared as the storm parted between them. She looked determined, unmovable.

"Hana, my child!" Namiko cried as she fell to her knees, trying to be as convincing as possible.

"My mother died," Hana said, her voice calm as she approached slowly, "She did not become a hollow, or an arrancar."

"Hana, please," she tried desperately to force tears from her eyes, "it's me, your mother."

Hana stopped only a few steps away, "You only have her face, because that man gave it to you."

Namiko had her hands in front of her face, trying to sob, but as Hana gave her final verdict, she smiled into her palms. She moved her hand across herself as if to hold in some imaginary pain. Instead she grabbed her zanpakuto and rose faster that she'd ever moved before, drawing her blade, urging it to taste Hana's blood, to drain her body of its life.

Hana felt every movement in the rain that dripped down Namiko's body, her pleading, her smile, and her movement to her blade.

"Hyoushyou!" She moved both hands towards Namiko. Every drop or water that had fallen rushed at the arrancar, leaving the ground and all bystanders as dry as they were before the storm. As it hit her, it froze and in less than a second she was frozen in a tomb of ice. Hana didn't hesitate she gripped both hands on her sword and used shunpo to add force behind her strike, being sure that it was done right, she wasn't sure she'd be able to cut the woman again, the resemblance to her mother might become too much. Her blade slid through the ice like it were on fire, or the ice were nothing more than a little liquid water, it connected with Namiko and cut straight through the arrancar.

Namiko struggled for a final gasp and slowly dissolved into the air. Hana watched, silent, somber, without attachment as the form of her mother dissipated into nothing.

Then she remembered Ulquiorra's threat. Quickly, she tried to bridge the gap between herself and the shinigami, her eyes intent on Hisagi. Praying she'd make it in time to be safe.

She had made a movement of two steps when she was floored with the reiatsu of Lord Aizen. She was frozen, trying to move, reminded suddenly of every gash and fracture her body had withstood until now. The need to breathe was dire, and the most difficult thing, barely managing a staggered breath.

...

Hisagi watched in horror, he stood at bay no longer. Rushing to her, knowing he wouldn't make it in time. A look of pain exploded on Hana's face as Aizen's hand moved into her back. Hana's eyes were wide and she gasped in pain, a sound escaped her mouth, horrid and final, the sound of someone about to die.

"Thank you Hana Chiba," he'd said as he withdrew his hand from her, "You've grown it's power to a level I could have only hoped."

Hana slumped to her knees without a word. Kaminari fell from her limp hand and clattered to the ground. Her bankai robes transformed back into her shihakushu, and she slumped forward.

Aizen's face held extreme satisfaction as he held a glowing orb he had taken from Hana's body. Suddenly a strong wave of reiatsu flowed out. It was familiar, it almost felt like Hana's reiatsu, but it was just a bit off. Hisagi knew that whatever the little orb was, had to have been the source of Hana's power.

Then the door to Huecko Mundo closed and the shinigami were left alone, the dying human still on her knees.

"Hana!" Hisagi was with her, he held her close to him, his hands pleading her to stay with them. Her head fell back against his arm and she stared up at him in shock.

"Shuuhei," tears welled in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Shhh," he urged her, "Shhh. It's okay, it's okay."

"Shuuhei," Hana said weakly as the tears fell freely, "I'm so sorry. Please-" but she grimaced at her pain, "Please, forgive me."

His eyes were wild as he watched her face grow ashen, he nodded quickly and moved his hand to her face, then through her hair.

"I'm sorry," she said again, her eyes rolling a little.

"No!" Hisagi yelled at her, his own tears falling, "No, you can't go."

She blink up at him, trying to focus.

His hand supported her head, holding her in place. "You can't go."

Her breathing was quick and shallow, whatever Aizen had done to her, was working fast.

Hisagi kissed her, "Please," he begged, "I need you." He kissed her again with a need that begged for her to stay.

"Shuuhei," she smiled a little, tears sliding from the corners of her eyes, "Shuu- I- I-"

But he would never hear what she was going to tell him. Her deep blue eyes fluttered and then stared at the distance. Her mouth opened slightly as she had uttered her last words. She was lifeless. Hisagi felt the coldness of her death fill him. He held her close, hugging her lifeless body, mourning her, willing her to life again.

It was the wind, or so he thought. He felt a strange wave of energy come over him.

As the wave of energy passed, Hana's body began to glow. It was like the glow of a konso, but the light was blinding.

His arms suddenly felt light, he reached out for her into the light, but he felt nothing but the cool breeze. And then the light was gone. And she was gone.

No one broke the silence. No one understood, entirely, what had just happened.

Hisagi fought for the need to breathe, he stared in horror at the emptiness before him. And emptiness he felt inside. A horrid pain that knotted him, making him need to double over in pain, but he fought it, forcing his muscles to obey.

After a few moment's he stood and surveyed the area. The others that had come with Hana from Huecko Mundo had long since left. They had probably disappeared behind the gate with Aizen.

His tears had stopped falling, but only for the numbness that cascaded his body. The damp lines dried quickly as he passed through the severed world.

...

A knock at the door sounded his attention. He watched it from his desk with disdain. The morning had just begun and Hisagi had spent the night before working on his bottle of sake. He wasn't ready for disturbances. He didn't answer.

"Sir?" came the voice of one of his squad members, "Sir, are you in there?"

He sighed heavily, grumbling to himself before deciding, "Yes. Enter."

"Sir," a breathless young man stood in the doorway, he wasn't a member of his squad, but a student from the academy.

He inspected the young man quickly. He was very young, really only a boy. He was out of breath, he must have run all the way here. "What is it?" Hisagi demanded with sudden urgency, "What's happened?"

"Nothing's happened, sir," the boy answered, "They sent me to fetch you. They wouldn't say why."

Hisagi moved past the boy and rushed towards the academy. He couldn't possibly imagine what had happened that was so urgent it couldn't have waited until he was there in just over an hour. As he arrived he noticed glances of some of the staff as he passed, but he paid them no heed.

Hisagi opened the door to the main office, and silence fell on the room.

"What!" he finally burst, he'd had enough, there seemed to be no emergency and he seemed the only person who didn't know what was going on.

The secretary sat frozen, scared to move, his tone had been pretty harsh, and she was just a timid girl, compared to the lieutenant of the Ninth Squad.

Unohana entered from a room in the back of the office, "Lieutenant Hisagi."

"What is going on?" he asked trying to remain respectful, but he had been irritated from the moment the student had knocked on his door.

"Before you go in there," Unohana said with a quiet, reserved voice, "calm yourself."

Hisagi thought about what he might meet behind that door. If Unohana was here, someone had to be hurt. It was likely one of his kendo students, and it probably involved said student being stupid and getting themselves hurt.

He breathed out slowly and pushed the door open. To his surprise the young woman was not one of his students. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. She was a beautiful woman. But it wasn't until he looked into her deep blue eyes, eyes that reminded him of the rain, that he made the connection.

Those same deep blue eyes that he had pleaded to stay with him, so long ago. They stared back at him now. In that instant, he felt like he had relived all that time that they had been together. Every touch, every kiss, everything.

Time had aged her, she wasn't the nineteen year old she was the last time he'd seen her. Now she was a woman. A beautiful woman. Her hair was longer, dark brown and wavy. Her skin pale. But her eyes were the same.

...

...

...

As a final note, I just want to say thank you all for reading through. I really hope you enjoyed reading. I don't know that I can thank you guys enough. I do feel really bad about leaving it hanging for so long. But I knew I owed it to you guys: the readers, to the characters, and to myself for completing something, finally.

Also, I have written a short sequel. Two parts and the first will go up shortly after this chapter, and the last should go up in a day or two. Just a little of the story after the story.


End file.
